L'Amour Couronné
by Wolfkiry
Summary: Levi, un roi puissant et respecté qui mène une vie assez morne dans son royaume nordique rencontre un jour le mystérieux Eren, un jeune paysan fuyard. L'amour entre les deux hommes semble inévitable et passionné, cependant un grand nombre d'obstacles va se dresser sur leur route. Venez découvrir leur légende ! /YAOI / Eren x Levi / Mpreg /
1. Le Premier Regard

Crédits : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Isayama Hajime.

J'espère que vous trouverez autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'ai eu en l'écrivant ! :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était depuis des temps immémoriaux, dans les tréfonds les plus sauvages d'un pays oublié, un royaume puissant perdu parmi les steppes forestières et les montagnes enneigées. La même famille y régnait depuis des millénaires, une lignée puissante et reconnue pour son charisme, que bien des légendes inspiraient. Elle cultivait de très bonnes relations avec le petit peuple et la plupart des autres royaumes.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour du printemps, et Levi, le dernier de la lignée de sa famille, contemplait silencieusement de son balcon l'horizon qui se déversait devant ses yeux. Les arbres seraient bientôt tous en fleurs et les vents chauds. Il avait hâte. L'hiver, le silence, le rebutait autant que les guerres.

A vrai dire, Levi avait tout pour être heureux. Sa famille, son entourage, ses alliés, ils étaient tous de très bonnes personnes avec qui il travaillait bien et passait de doux moments, même si Levi avait fort caractère et se montrait souvent froid et intransigeant avec les autres. Le pays lui-même était tout aussi prospère et apprécié. Des dizaines de prétendantes se pressaient à sa porte. Oui, vraiment, Levi avait tout pour être heureux.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi vide et triste ?

Malgré tous ses efforts pour apprécier l'instant, Levi ne cessait de se sentir lassé par la vie. Il passait son temps à soupirer et grogner, heureusement les autres ne l'en tenait jamais rigueur. Si seulement un miracle pouvait se produire…

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Eren avait perdu son chemin. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à courir parce que cela représentait bien son seul et dernier salut. Sa respiration était maintenant aussi sifflante que les vents dans les arbres et ses pieds trempés de boue.

\- Il est parti par-là ! hurla une voix dans son dos

Le galop sec de plusieurs chevaux résonnait derrière lui avec insistance. Eren quitta la route sur laquelle il courait depuis une bonne heure pour un sentier semé de racines escarpé entre les arbres sombres de la forêt. Des branches lui griffèrent le visage et le devant des mains. Eren sentit des larmes de douleur glisser sur ses joues alors qu'encore une fois, ses poursuivants retrouvaient sa trace.

\- Ne le laissez pas s'échapper !

Eren pensait avoir passé la frontière et pourtant ses poursuivants n'en démordaient pas et continuait de tenter de le rattraper. Son épuisement était croissant à son angoisse et bientôt il savait qu'il ne serait plus capable de courir. Ses jambes lui faisaient tellement mal.

Il dérapa subitement dans un fossé d'argile et manqua de se briser le cou en s'étalant dans la terre gorgée de pierre. A moitié sonné, il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur sa joue et tenta de se relever. Mais une douleur lancinante sur le côté lui coupa le souffle et il retomba aussitôt au sol en grimaçant. Le pas des chevaux se rapprocha encore une fois dangereusement mais Eren n'avait plus de forces maintenant.

Soudainement, d'autres pas s'avancèrent, à l'opposé des autres, beaucoup plus lourds.

\- Que font les soldats du pays de l'Est ici ? tonna une voix ferme au-dessus d'Eren qui gardait les yeux fermés par peur et épuisement.

Les chevaux des poursuivants s'arrêtèrent près d'eux. L'un des hommes casqué qui le montait répondit aussitôt.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Vous n'êtes pas chez vous, ici. Attention à vos propos.

\- …ce garçon est un fuyard que nous sommes venus reprendre. Nous repartirons immédiatement lorsqu'il sera entre nos mains.

Eren sentit que quelqu'un le soulevait légèrement, pour autant il n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux, tentant de reprendre son souffle à grandes goulées. Ces gens devaient être d'autre soldats.

\- Il m'a l'air bien jeune pour mériter un pareil traitement. Même les renards que l'on chasse à courre sont mieux traités.

\- Nos règles ne sont pas les vôtres, cracha l'un des cavaliers. Laissez-nous nous occupez de notre problème tranquillement.

\- Que ce soit votre problème est une chose. Vous avez cependant ostensiblement violé le pacte de Convenance établi entre nos royaumes. Vous êtes entrés sur nos terres sans autorisation et cela nous regarde bien plus qu'il n'y paraît.

\- Allez-vous en, grogna une voix féminine situé près d'Eren. Si ce garçon est vraiment un criminel d'une espèce digne d'être traqué comme un animal, alors nous prendrons les dispositions qui s'imposent pour le punir. Vous avez déjà de la chance que l'on ne vous en tienne pas plus rigueur à propos du comportement odieux dont vous avez preuve autant à son égard qu'envers notre pays.

Touché là où ça faisait mal, les cavaliers grognèrent encore une fois puis firent finalement reculer leurs chevaux après quelques secondes d'hésitations.

\- Ce n'est pas fini.

Eren attendit que les pas lourds des équidés se soient estompés avant de rouvrir enfin les yeux. Mais il n'y parvint pas complètement et perdit connaissance.

* * *

\- Majesté ! Majesté, où êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis ici Armin.

Assis dans un de ses fauteuils de soie or, de nombreuses feuilles sur les genoux, Levi ne releva même pas les yeux de son travail et laissa son conseiller Armin s'approcher de lui.

\- Majesté, vous avez un bureau vous savez…

\- C'est plus confortable ici.

Soupirant avec véhémence, le petit blond s'avança encore d'avantage vers son roi d'un pas nerveux.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Il y a eu une altercation ce matin avec des soldats de l'Est.

\- Encore ? et pour quel motif ?

\- Un prisonnier qui avait passé la frontière. Nos soldats ont refusés de le rendre à l'Est parce qu'ils ne semblaient même pas vouloir respecter les principes humains d'équités. Le plus étrange est que l'homme qui était traqué était assez jeune. Et surtout il refuse toujours de parler du motif de sa traque.

\- Pourquoi ?

Armin haussa les épaules puis regarda son roi soupirer à son tour.

\- Bon, je vais m'en occuper. Où est-il ?

Eren avait repris conscience dans des draps propres sans odeur, coincé au milieu d'une petite cellule sans rats. Un gros pansement était collé sur son front et une migraine naissante l'habitait déjà. Il sentait ses muscles courbaturés restés aussi durs que de la pierre froide même quand il tentait de se mouvoir.

En reprenant connaissance il avait rapidement compris qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans le royaume de l'Est. Ce qui n'était pas pour autant très rassurant. Car il pourrait facilement s'y faire renvoyer dès que l'on apprendrait sa provenance. C'est pourquoi il s'était bien garder de parler aux quelques rares personnes venues prendre de ses nouvelles. Face à son silence, on l'avait même menacé de faire venir le roi en personne pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Ce qu'Eren avait bien sûr raillé comme argument. Aucun roi ne se déplacerait jamais pour un fuyard inconnu dans son genre. Puis la porte s'était ouverte pour laisser entrer une personne vêtue d'une cape épaisse et brodée de pierreries superbes. Son regard profond s'était arrêté sur Eren et l'avait toisé comme on regarde les brindilles impromptues qui se présentent sur son chemin. Le charisme de cet homme était immense et fit s'étouffer Eren d'angoisse.

\- Alors, c'est toi qui ne veux pas parler ? dit-il en haussant les sourcils. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- ...Eren.

\- Incline-toi devant le roi du Nord ! beugla soudainement l'un des soldats qui gardaient la porte de la cellule.

\- C'est bon, laissez-nous.

\- Vous êtes vraiment le roi ? demanda sourdement Eren en tentant de masquer sa peur.

\- Plus que n'importe qui, répondit Levi dans un demi-sourire. Tu veux bien parler maintenant ?

\- Vous devez être le seul capable de faire changer mon sort, alors je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

\- Cela va dépendre avant tout de tes réponses. Tu viens bien du royaume de l'Est ?

Eren sentit sa gorge se nouer de nouveau tandis que le roi s'approchait davantage de lui.

\- Regarde-moi et réponds.

C'était un ordre, mais dénué de menace ou de cruauté. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de le menacer de torture ou de pire. C'était bien la première fois qu'un roi faisait preuve de si peu de sauvagerie devant les yeux d'Eren alors que ce dernier était ouvertement en faute. Cet homme était vraiment différent.

\- Oui, dit finalement Eren. Mais je ne veux pas retourner dans l'Est, plutôt mourir que ça !

\- Que t-ont-ils faits ?

\- Rien, mais ils allaient.

Eren retomba aussitôt dans un silence tendu et baissa les yeux, les bras entourant ses genoux écorchés.

Levi regarda un peu longtemps le visage opalin du jeune garçon où aucun mensonge ne semblait être capable de paraître. Ses traits fins semblaient angéliques et hypnotisant et surtout pas du tout dangereux.

\- Viens, dit-il finalement en prenant le poignet d'Eren. Cette conversation devrait être faite dans un endroit plus confortable. Je traiterais de ton sort après tout ça.

\- Quoi…

Avant même d'avoir le temps de résister, Eren se retrouva traîné dans les sillons du roi qui l'emmena au travers de divers dédales d'escaliers en pierres, jusqu'à une immense salle richement meublée de livres et de tapis où un petit feu crépitait.

\- Assieds-toi ici, dit Levi en lui indiquant un fauteuil. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Détends-toi, dis-moi juste ce que ces gens t'on fait. Je ne te jugerais pas. Ce que tu diras ici ne sortira pas de cette pièce, c'est mon bureau privé. A moins que cela ne soit vraiment, vraiment grave. Est-ce le cas… ?

\- Non ! Je veux dire, pas vraiment…c'est assez compliqué.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

Les yeux de Levi étaient à présent vernis de douceur et de force. Eren sentit son cœur battre plus fort à l'idée seule qu'il puisse être le centre de toute cette attention.

\- Je…il y a quelques mois un des princes du royaume de l'Est s'est épris de moi, et a décidé de me prendre comme époux. Plus ou moins de force. Malgré toutes mes protestations, même ma famille a fini par se rallier à eux quand il ont vus tous les intérêts que cela leur apportait, et ils m'ont abandonnés au prince. Il y a quelques jours la cérémonie de mariage devait avoir lieu, cependant…

\- Tu t'es enfui, devina Levi.

\- Oui. Car des hommes inconnus de notre pays ont fait irruptions à la cérémonie et m'ont offert indirectement une occasion de fuir. Je ne voulais pas spécialement aller vers votre royaume, majesté. Je suis allé où mes pieds me portaient. Je vous jure !

\- C'est bon, ce n'est pas grave. C'est bien plutôt. Ainsi j'aurai de quoi continuer à condamner le roi de l'Est, ce foutu vieillard présomptueux. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Puisque je te le dis.

Le royaume de l'Est, comme tous les autres, n'a pas le droit d'unir de force différentes personnes ensemble. Depuis longtemps. Ignorer de telles choses est parfaitement condamnable, même pour un roi.

\- Mais que devrai-je faire ? en échange…je n'étais qu'un simple paysan avant tout ça.

\- Tu resteras avec moi. Il y a toujours des choses à faire ici, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler durant mes longues journées hors travail, et qui ne sera pas plongé dans les intrigues de la cour. Le temps que tu retrouves ton chemin tout du moins.

Eren formula un « merci » assez embarrassé et Levi esquissa alors un sourire. Ce garçon était vraiment spécial, si pure et innocent, et pourtant assez caractériel. On aurait dit un petit chat sauvage. C'était bien une des premières fois où le roi du Nord fut pris d'une envie aussi grande de vouloir rester avec quelqu'un pour parler de choses qui n'étaient pas urgentes. Il remarqua soudainement que le garçon palissait à vue d'œil.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, non. J'ai seulement la tête qui tourne un peu.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu n'as pas mangé ?

Eren ne répondit pas, il sentit le monde vaciller lorsque tout le stress et l'épuisement de ces derniers jours s'abattirent sur lui alors qu'il se détendait peu à peu. Il ne savait pas si c'était du soulagement ou de la peur qui faisait battre aussi vite son cœur, ou bien c'était parce que le roi venait de le prendre entre ses bras.

\- Respire. Tu dois encore te reposer. Je vais te faire préparer une chambre digne de ce nom.

\- Pas besoin… !

Levi sentit les épaules d'Eren se détendre complétement et le visage du garçon se cogna contre le torse du roi. Ce dernier l'étendit doucement sur le canapé où ils avaient parlés et le recouvrit d'une couverture. Il regarda un instant le visage d'Eren et garda une main sur ses cheveux aubrun épais et soyeux. Peut-être était-ce son regard émeraude, sa personnalité vive ou bien les traits harmonieux de son visage, dans tous les cas quelque chose chez lui était éblouissant.

Maintenant qu'il le regardait attentivement, il put remarquer que les habits portés par cet Eren étaient de très bonne facture et confectionnés avec soin. On aurait dit une tenue de cérémonie, d'une blancheur parfaite et strié de broderies bleutées.

Quelque coup répétés sur la porte tira Levi de ses pensées. Le roi se releva et tomba sur Armin les bras remplis de cahiers.

\- Majesté, tout va bien ? Vous avez une réunion avec des représentants commerciaux d'ici peu.

\- Ah, oui.

Le roi regarda un instant la pièce à présent baignée dans la pénombre où Eren était étendu, puis se tourna de nouveau vers son conseiller qui affichait un air soucieux.

\- J'arrive. Pourrais-tu faire monter un repas ici ?

\- Pourquoi donc…

\- Occupe-toi de le faire, trancha sèchement Levi, et que personne n'entre ici jusqu'à mon retour.

Armin hocha la tête et laissa la place à son roi qui partit dans le couloir en refermant la porte.

Durant la réunion avec des représentants de quelconques groupes de marchands, l'esprit de Levi se glissa plus ou moins naturellement vers Eren, cet inconnu envoûtant au passé sombre qui semblait avoir vécu beaucoup de choses et être capable d'en dire autant.

 _Comment une famille a-t-elle pu vendre un de ses fils à un prince ?_ se demanda intérieurement Levi en grattant une de ses bagues. _Personne ne mérite un sort aussi horrible._

\- Que faire de lui ?

\- Vous avez dit quelque chose, mon roi ?

Levi releva les yeux et remarqua que toute la tablée était tournée vers lui et pendue à ses moindres propos, plutôt perturbé par son silence. Cela était bien une des premières fois qu'il était aussi dissipé face à son travail de monarque.

\- Rien. Vous pouvez continuer.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren émergea, la nuit l'encerclait et il ne comprenait toujours pas où il était. Cela lui avait au moins fait grand bien de se reposer au chaud et complètement en sécurité. Même s'il ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'attendre avec ce roi.

Une bonne odeur de soupe lui mit les idées au clair. Il se releva doucement et après avoir habitué ses yeux à la pénombre de la pièce, il avança à tâtons vers le bol qui écumait de brume posé près de la porte sur une petite table.

Une fois qu'il eut bu tout le contenu de la coupe, Eren sentit la chaleur revenir dans son estomac et dans son esprit. Appréciant encore l'empreinte poivrée de ce fameux repas sur sa langue, le jeune homme se recoucha sur le canapé et se rendormit presque aussitôt. Durant ses derniers instants de lucidité il repensa au roi, à son fin sourire un brin moqueur et à ses yeux noirs aussi captivants que rassurants.

 _Il faut que je le remercie !_

Lorsque le roi rentra de nouveau de son éprouvante après-midi, il fit un crochet dans la chambre où il avait laissé auparavant le dénommé Eren se reposer. Une odeur de soupe froide traînait dans la pièce, et une forme endormie respirait doucement sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce. Levi alla tirer les rideaux pour laisser la lumière entrer.

Il fut presque surprit de le retrouver toujours ici. Il pensait sérieusement que le garçon se serait enfuis par peur d'une quelconque trahison de sa part dès qu'une occasion se présenterait. Mais quelque part, le roi du Nord se sentit vraiment ravi de ne pas tomber sur une pièce vide et vidée de ses biens précieux.

Bien sûr, ce genre de rencontre occasionnait toujours un certain emmerdement que le roi à vrai dire détestait. Quand son planning journalier se voyait troublé par on ne sait quel type sorti de nulle part réclamant l'asile et salissant les tapis de ses frusques sales, Levi en trouvait souvent son comptant en rancœur. Et ce cas-ci n'échappait pas à la règle. Mais pour le peu de temps passé à le découvrir, Eren semblait être quelqu'un d'intéressant et d'innocent, qui traînait seulement son lot de problèmes pouvant peut-être devenir menaçant. Sans compter sur le fait que les tensions déjà présentes avec le royaume de l'Est risquaient de croître avec cette histoire.

Levi pensait tout d'abord aider Eren à disparaître dans la nature en lui donnant de l'argent et de quoi survivre, il s'y était résigné pendant la réunion. Cependant dès que les yeux clairs du fugitif se posèrent sur le roi, ce dernier perdit toutes ses convictions. Quelque chose en lui ne voulait pas le laisser partir, mais quoi, mystère.

\- Majesté, grommela Eren et relevant la tête, je suis désolé de m'être endormi.

\- Tu en avais besoin, non ? je ne vois pas où est le problème, grogna Levi d'un ton rude.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le jeune homme souria timidement.

\- Vous êtes vraiment étrange, comme roi.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda sèchement Levi sans trop savoir quoi comprendre.

\- Eh bien, tous les rois ou personnes de cette importante que j'ai déjà rencontrée m'ont toujours parues assez distantes et froides. Et surtout très dangereuses à contrarier. Alors que vous, vous êtes assez gentil. Je ne suis qu'un manant et vous m'avez accueilli dans votre château sans hésitation.

« Gentil » ? C'était bien la première fois que l'on disait une telle chose de lui. Il était certes juste, loyal et brave, mais aussi impitoyable, stoïque, et très souvent cassant voire méprisant.

\- Ce sont peut-être ces autres rois qui sont étranges, et pas moi.

\- S'il y avait plus de rois comme vous, je pense qu'il y aurait moins de problèmes entre les royaumes ! s'exclama Eren légèrement.

\- Je suis peut-être pire qu'eux en fait, mais je sais mieux le cacher. Qu'as-tu vu de l'Est pour parler ainsi ?

\- …bien assez de choses. C'est le passé de toute façon.

Levi alla se verser quelques lapées de vin dans une coupe.

\- Que dois-je faire de toi, maintenant ? demanda-t-il sans le regarder. Tu veux partir ? Je peux aussi te proposer du travail, comme je l'ai déjà dit.

\- J'ai une dette envers vous, majesté. Ce serait un honneur pour moi de vous servir, même ce sont des tâches ingrates !

La détermination qui brilla cet instant dans les yeux d'Eren fit comme un coup au cœur au roi. Il grogna une réponse puis vint s'assoir en face d'Eren.

\- Si tu es un bon paysan, je suppose que tu pourras t'acclimater rapidement au travail qui te sera offert. Mes gens sont très accueillants, tu verras.

\- Merci beaucoup !

Eren hocha la tête et rougit lorsque le roi ria à nouveau de sa vivacité. Ce dernier put alors enfin trouver un qualificatif adéquat à ce garçon _Mignon_.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Eren se mit à travailler aux écuries et aux jardins. Il n'était qu'un second, qu'une paire de main en plus sans aucun titre, mais faisait preuve d'un grand enthousiasme. Il s'intégra très facilement dans la communauté des serviteurs et des domestiques de toutes trempes, personne ne lui posait de questions sur son passé, c'était bien assez.

Des vitres de ses bureaux, Levi appréciait de le voir se démener de toutes ses forces entre les roses et les bassins des jardins, promener les chevaux, laver les dalles de la cour ou se piquer les bouts des doigts dans les brindilles. Eren souriait beaucoup et parlait avec énormément de gens différents qui souvent, ne semblaient pas restés de marbre face à son sourire solaire et sa personnalité douce. Cela, étrangement, le roi le supportait moins.

Une bonne semaine après l'arrivée du fugitif, le roi, qui passait dans les halls cernés de colonnes de marbres de la cour, vit au loin une forme étendue au sol entre deux petits pommiers. En se concentrant il put voir que c'était Eren.

Quelque chose cogna dans ses tripes et aussitôt Levi s'élança sur la pelouse en ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux exclamations du conseiller avec qui il parlait jusqu'alors.

\- Eren ! s'exclama Levi en s'agenouillant près de lui. Tout va bien ?!

Le roi prit Eren entre ses bras et rapprocha le visage du jeune homme vers lui. Il pensait qu'il avait perdu conscience, qu'il était encore trop faible pour les tâches à sa charge, ou pire, que quelqu'un s'en était pris à lui, qui était si charmant sans le savoir…

L'inquiétude du roi disparut aussitôt lorsque d'entre les lèvres d'Eren un fin ronflement s'échappa. Il dormait. Sur la pelouse, dans l'ombre des arbres, il dormait. Comme un clochard.

Levi ne sut pas s'il devait se gifler lui, ou bien Eren.

* * *

Bizarrement, lorsqu'Eren se réveilla, l'odeur fleurie et fraîche des jardins du château ne l'entourait plus. C'était un musc chaud et confortable qu'il y avait à la place.

Eren attendit que ses yeux se réajustent aux alentours et remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait dans une grande et magnifique chambre. Durant un instant il paniqua, encore plus lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un couché près de lui.

\- M-Majesté ?! s'exclama Eren en tentant de se relever.

\- Ne bouge pas, le réprimanda fermement Levi en passant un bras autour de la gorge du jeune homme. Ton travail est maintenant de me servir d'oreiller.

\- Mais…

\- Tais-toi et dors.

Levi serra un Eren tremblant de confusion contre lui et remonta les couvertures sur eux en soupirant.

Eren nageait en pleine confusion, il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre à cette situation. Etais-ce la manière du roi de se venger ? Ou bien de le récompenser ? Qui pourrait de toute façon prendre un paysan comme lui dans son lit ! A part ce foutu prince de l'Est bien sûr.

La respiration régulière du roi lui signifia que ce dernier s'était déjà endormi. Tournant timidement son visage vers lui et le regarda en détails sans même oser battre des cils de peur de le réveiller.

Même en dormant, le roi avait les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il devait vraiment travailler beaucoup pour être aussi soucieux même endormi. Sa coupe de cheveux à présent en bataille lui recouvrait partiellement les yeux comme le rideau de la chambre qui les cachaient de la lumière. En admirant silencieusement la beauté naturelle de Levi, Eren sentit quelque chose lui pincer le cœur. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela pour aucune personne, même avec sa chère famille qui l'avait vendu pour quelques sacs d'or, donc cela le déconcerta énormément mais pour autant il ne chercha pas à vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait et se laissa glisser doucement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

J'espère que ça vous a donné envie de connaître la suite, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire ! Si vous avez des suggestions ou des questions, n'hésitez pas :)

A bientôt !


	2. La Serre de Kenny

Bonjour à vous tous !

Déjà un nouveau chapitre ! Je m'épate moi-même parce que d'habitude je suis beaucoup plus lente pour poster la suite d'une fic'. Mais je dois dire que celle-ci me tient particulièrement à cœur et je suis très inspirée !

 **Réponse aux reviews (dont je remercie l'existence ^^)**

 **Bibouchka :** Tu es assez gentille pour que je ne cède pas à la violence, donc ça ira ;) Tu l'auras vite compris, dans cette fic' je laisse libre court à mes fantasmes et j'adore ça ! Fujoshi powa !

 **LottiettolrahC :** Les meilleures histoires sont celles qui, à mon goût, ont des ambiances auxquelles on peut croire. J'essaye de faire en sorte que cette fic' soit du même genre, comme un vrai conte, merci de ton commentaire en tout cas ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent son arrivée au palais du Nord furent très riches à vivre pour Eren. Il n'avait honnêtement jamais pensé que l'on puisse apprendre autant de choses au simple contact des paysans de la cour. Leur expériences, astuces et anecdotes étaient toujours passionnantes à écouter pour ce jeune homme qui déjà tant rêvé de voyage et de découvertes mais qui n'avait jamais pu quitter le palier de sa porte. De plus, il apprenait vite et retenait bien, devenant indépendant et utile très rapidement. Il se révéla ainsi être un élément d'autant plus précieux parmi les domestiques que son charme ne laissait personne de marbre.

Eren était de ces gens qui se révèlent toujours exceptionnellement beau malgré le fait que leur travail soit parfois sale ou dégradant. Ses deux grands yeux verts luisaient toujours comme des pierres précieuses peu importe ce qu'il faisait et disait. Il était adorable sous tous les angles même recourbé dans les mauvaises herbes.

Le roi aimait toujours autant regarder ce jeune homme mystérieux travailler au travers d'une fenêtre, mais il avait à présent joint la parole aux actes. Ainsi il passait souvent de longues heures ou de brèves minutes à discuter avec Eren entre deux rendez-vous. Il ne voulait pas le braquer en lui posant des questions trop gênantes ou personnelles, donc leurs conversations tournaient souvent en rond autour de sujets ridicules, mais il savait qu'un jour il finirait bien par demander à Eren des précisions sur son passé et surtout s'il dormait véritablement nu comme le racontait des gardes. Et alors le jeune homme lui répondrait probablement la vérité parce qu'il lui faisait de plus en plus confiance. Le roi se surprenait souvent à découvrir qu'il attendait ce jour où leur relation s'approfondirait encore.

Le plus étonnant était également que le jeune paysan fut entré dans ses pensées avec une telle rapidité. Personne n'avait jamais parvenu à occuper ainsi l'esprit du roi, jamais.

\- Majesté, vous m'écoutez ?

Levi tourna son regard vers Armin qui était attablé près de lui, les mains pleines de feuilles.

\- Je t'écoute, ne soit pas aussi perturbé uniquement parce que je ne t'observe pas.

Le jeune blond eut un petit hoquet gêné. Près de lui un autre homme à la carrure imposante souria.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu préfères contempler dans ce cas ?

\- 'pas tes affaires, Erwin.

\- Je suis prête à parier que c'est ce nouveau palefrenier qui fait tordre tant de cœurs ! s'exclama Hanji à son tour en ricanant.

\- Fermez-la, gronda le roi en croisant les bras. Quels sont les motifs du jour, Armin ?

\- Alors…, répondit précipitamment le blond en fronçant les sourcils, tout d'abord il y a les accords fluviaux avec les seigneurs du Sud, l'organisation des festivités d'automne…Ah, il y a aussi ces propositions de mariages de la part du roi de l'Ouest qui deviennent de plus en plus insistantes ! Malgré les refus et les justifications que l'on répond sans cesse, ils ne veulent rien entendre.

\- Tch, ils veulent seulement mettre la main sur les richesses de nos ressources, se moqua Levi. Ces princesses ne sont que des stupides opportunistes. Je ne veux personne de cette trempe à mes côtés.

\- Il serait tout de même temps que tu prennes quelqu'un en épousailles, Levi et que tu arrêtes d'être aussi égoïste.

Le seul homme qui osait encore parler au roi du Nord de cette manière était Pixis. Ce maigrichon moustachu était un fin stratège et un ami de qualité, mais qui n'en était pas moins sans grand cœur.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que les femmes ne m'intéressaient pas ! Tempéra Levi. Comme beaucoup de monde dans cette pièce…

Armin et Erwin sursautèrent tous les deux discrètement puis ce fut au tour de Pixis d'élever le ton.

\- Alors prends un prince ! Il y en a tout autant qui t'attendent ! L'important est de stabiliser une paix durable avec les autres pays et de rassurer les gens quant à la lignée royale et sa descendance.

\- Le peuple me connaît et me respecte. Et dois-je te rappeler les derniers accords que l'on a signé avec les autres souverains, il n'y a pas deux mois ? Je pense qu'il est vraiment temps que tu me fasses confiance et que tu me laisses diriger comme je le veux ce pays, Pixis.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux au ciel et frappa du poing sur la table. Cet éclat de violence n'eut malheureusement pas beaucoup d'impact sur Levi, qui savait très bien qu'il n'avait maintenant plus rien à craindre de cet homme qui avait été un très bon précepteur pour lui durant ses jeunes années de rébellion mais qui, maintenant que le roi avait atteint les vingt-cinq ans, était relégué au simple rang de conseiller et de commandant de l'armée.

\- C'est mon choix, Pixis. Tu dois l'accepter. C'est moi qui choisirais à qui je joindrais ma vie. Point final. Reste-t-il d'autres choses à l'ordre du jour qui ne soit pas urgent et qui nécessite absolument ma présence ?

Un silence tendu lui répondit, Armin reprit soudainement vie puis redressa vivement la feuille qu'il tenait entre ses longs doigts.

\- Euh…il ne reste que des signatures pour des traités.

Sans même regarder ce qu'il acceptait ou refusait de mettre en place, le roi apposa son nom sur des rouleaux de parchemins et y fit couler son cachet de cire qui portait le blason des Ackerman et du Royaume du Nord ; deux ailes qui s'entrecroisaient délicatement.

\- C'est bon ? dit-il en relevant la tête.

Il n'attendit même pas ma réponse de la part des hommes qui formaient son conseil restreint puis quitta la large salle carrelée de marbre sans se retourner ni éprouver le moindre regret. Il ne rentra cependant pas dans son autre bureau où pourtant des affaires assez importantes attendaient encore son attention, et glissa vers les jardins où à cette heure tardive de la matinée Eren était encore occupé à râteler les racines des rosiers.

Le jeune homme avait les joues et les mains pleines de terres. Il entendit des pas étouffés par les herbes s'approcher de lui, étrangement il sut immédiatement qui venait.

\- Majesté ! dit-il d'une voix prude et vive.

Une veine de tension apparue sur le front de Levi quand il vu dans quel état le jeune paysan se trouvait.

\- Tu es crade.

\- Ah, je suis désolé. Mais on peut difficilement ne pas se blesser ni se salir quand on travaille dans les jardins.

Poussant un soupir, Levi recouvrit un de ses poings de sa manche et entreprit d'essuyer le visage d'Eren qui tressaillait avec trouble.

\- A…Arrêtez majesté, votre manche…

\- Ce n'est que du tissu. Ça se lave.

\- Mais… !

Visiblement le roi ne voyait pas le problème au fait que sa manche de satin brodée se retrouve horriblement tachée de sang et de terreaux. Eren le repoussa vivement.

\- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable. Regarde dans quel état tu es, grogna le roi en reposant alors son autre main sur la joue sale du paysan.

\- Ce n'est que de la saleté, majesté. Mais arrêtez enfin !

La voix d'Eren montait dans les aigus, le fait que la peau tendre du roi le touche le mettait assez mal à l'aise autant que cela le faisait rougir. Le roi ricana puis se mit à observer le paysan tenter de lui cacher ses joues rosies derrière ses propres mains. Le simple fait de voir le jeune homme dans cette position où son charme se démultipliait sous l'effet de l'embarras lui chauffa le cœur et lui rendit instantanément le sourire. Même l'armistice d'une guerre n'en faisait pas autant.

\- Dis-moi, tu aimes tant que ça les jardins du palais ? lui demanda-t-il en croisant les bras.

Le changement soudain de sujet permis à Eren de retrouver un peu de calme. Il redressa la tête et embrasa du regard les alentours fleuris.

\- J'adore les fleurs, dit-il en souriant. S'occuper d'elles est pour moi aussi plaisant que de les voir dans des vases. Dans l'Est, ma famille possédait un petit potager ainsi qu'un verger d'arbres fruitiers. J'y passais énormément de temps, j'y aie travaillé dès que j'ai été capable de tenir un râteau dans mes mains, j'adorais le contact avec la nature…Pouvoir m'occuper des fleurs et des arbres de votre jardin est une chance vraiment précieuse pour moi. Surtout maintenant que je ne peux plus retourner dans les plantations de mon enfance.

Les yeux d'Eren se teintèrent soudainement d'une couleur terne et le jeune homme sembla se mettre à lutter contre des sentiments lourdement refoulés. Il n'osait pas regarder le roi, plus pour que celui-ci ne le prenne pas en pitié que pour réellement masquer la douleur de ses sentiments.

Normalement, il parvenait à passer outre le souvenir de ses parents l'abandonnant aux bras d'un homme aussi inconnu que perfide. Cependant en cet instant ce ne fut plus supportable les jeux de lumières dans les feuilles, le gazouillement nerveux des oiseaux frugivores, l'odeur puissante des différentes fleurs l'entourant comme des écharpes de brume, celle de la terre fertile fraîchement retournée…tout cela le hantait car lui rappelait son passé, se collant à des souvenirs heureux maintenant inaccessibles à jamais et lui donnait la nausée.

Levi mit ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'Eren ressente de telles douleurs devant lui qui l'énervait, mais plutôt justement le fait que le jeune homme doive subir ces tourments. Il était innocent et pétillant comme une chandelle dans la nuit, et était bien le dernier homme à mériter une famille aussi traître.

\- Viens avec moi, je dois te montrer quelque chose, dit alors abruptement le roi.

Il lui prit le poignet et le tira vers les écuries du palais, presque vides en cette heure. Des dizaines de naseaux se relevèrent avidement vers eux lorsqu'ils pénètrent entre les stalles confortables. Le roi se dirigea automatiquement vers des portes dorées qui retenaient un immense étalon noir à la crinière courte. L'animal avait des yeux d'un bleu très clair, et éructa en voyant son propriétaire le frôler.

Levi héla un écuyer pour que le cheval soit préparé. Il ne prit pas la peine de prévenir qui que ce soit d'autre de son départ du palais plus que précipité. En compagnie d'Eren le roi lui-même ne savait jamais ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour les beaux yeux verts du jeune paysan.

Lorsque son cheval fut scellé, Levi grimpa dessus d'un bon souple puis tendit une main à Eren. Encore assez penaud, le jeune homme regarda la taille de l'animal puis grimaça en voyant que le garrot de l'étalon le dépassait presque.

\- Majesté, je ne suis pas sûr que…

Le roi ne le laissa pas finir et lui agrippa soudainement le bras pour le monter. Il me fit s'asseoir devant lui puis prit les reines du cheval en main. Il claqua sa langue, l'animal s'élança dehors d'un pas gracieux et élancé.

Les foulées de l'étalon étaient immenses, Eren se sentait projeté sans cesse en arrière à cause de la force de ces mouvements qui surplombaient le sol d'un bon mètre et demi.

Le roi passa une main sur la cuisse d'Eren pour le tenir plus fermement et l'empêcher de continuer à gesticuler sur la selle. Le musc poivré du roi le noya complètement alors qu'Eren se retrouvait si proche de lui, appuyé contre sa poitrine large où les sons répétés d'un puissant de cœur battaient.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-il les épaules tendues.

\- Tu verras.

Le roi lança son cheval dans un petit galop régulier et plutôt confortable. Rien ne semblait apte à arrêter les puissants pas de l'animal qui enjambait tout sans effort, dirigé d'une main de maître par le roi.

Sortant des chemins pavés et propres qui environnaient l'imposant palais, ils empruntèrent un sentier bien plus sauvage, gorgé de graviers et de souches pleines de lierres. Encore une fois l'étalon survolait tout, faisant bondir des mottes de terres à chaque foulée.

Ils traversèrent une petite forêt qui poussait sur une pente très raide, longèrent des murets fleuris puis le roi arrêta enfin le cheval à l'orée d'une clairière lumineuse. Le voyage avait semblé durer un an à Eren pourtant les tourelles pointues du palais étaient encore parfaitement visibles au-delà des arbres.

Levi descendit de son destrier aussi facilement qu'il y était monté. Puis attrapa Eren par la taille pour le reposer lui aussi au sol.

\- Viens avec moi, dit-il alors en lui prenant doucement la main.

Eren sentait ses paumes légèrement devenir moites à ce simple contact. Il se maudissait encore de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent entre les rares arbres de la zone pour s'arrêter devant une surface brillante immense qui reposait là.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Eren sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant la grande serre se dresser devant lui comme un monument antique. La construction avait les entrailles pleines de feuilles mortes et d'arbustes en friches pourtant une aura fière émanait de l'endroit qui n'avait que quelques vitres de brisées.

\- C'est… ?

\- Ça appartenait à mon père, c'est pour ça qu'on appelle ce lieu la serre de Kenny, avança Levi en regardant lui aussi avec respect la serre. Lorsque ses rhumatismes se sont empirés au point qu'il ne puisse plus partir à la guerre il a fait construire cet endroit pour pouvoir s'occuper et rester un tant soit peu en forme en faisant de l'exercice, même si ça ne signifiait que raboter la terre. Lorsqu'il ne put finalement plus quitter son lit plus personne n'y vint, par respect. Il y a un petit puits non loin d'ici ainsi qu'une réserve de terreaux et d'outils qui ne doivent pas être rouillés, je vais te montrer.

La serre n'avait plus de porte, plusieurs petits rats s'enfuirent entre leurs jambes lorsqu'ils traversèrent les plants et les pieds de fleurs abandonnés.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?

Eren sentit toute tristesse disparaître lorsqu'il réalisa que le roi voulait lui remonter le moral.

\- Cet endroit dépérit et plus personne ne s'en occupe. J'espère que tu sauras lui rendre son charme originel.

\- Quoi ?! Attendez, je ne peux pas accepter !

\- Ne fais pas tant d'histoires pour un simple jardin aussi bordélique. On ne peut cependant pas y accéder à pieds, il faut emprunter les jambes d'un cheval pour pouvoir grimper ces collines. Je ferai en sorte qu'un des nôtres te soit toujours réservé.

\- Je ne peux pas, majesté…Vraiment.

\- Ça ne te plaît pas ?

\- Si, bien sûr !

\- Alors tout est réglé. Il est temps de rentrer avant que l'on s'aperçoive de mon absence.

Cette fois-ci, Eren tenta de monter par lui-même sur la selle mais il n'y parvint pas et Levi dû de nouveau le soulever par la taille pour l'y aider. Ce dernier s'esclaffa de nouveau discrètement en relançant son cheval sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'il sentit Eren faire la moue entre ses bras, toujours embarrassé par ce cadeau singulier.

Le roi quant à lui se sentait à vrai dire assez mélancolique de n'avoir pas aperçu plus tôt les souvenirs douloureux qui cuvaient chez le petit paysan. Il faut dire que le garçon savait bien le cacher, mais cela devait le hanter encore assez fortement pour qu'un simple parfum de fleur printanier puisse le faire flancher. Il était logique que de telles blessures prennent autant de temps à guérir.

 _Je veillerai mieux sur lui à l'avenir,_ se dit le roi en talonnant son destrier.

 _,_

* * *

 **A suivre...**

Ce chapitre était un peu court quand même, mais j'essaye de découper le mieux possible le récit.

Merci à tous ceux (celles?) qui suivent cette fic'.

Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, n'hésitez pas ! (même en message privé si besoin)

A bientôt :)


	3. Etreindre un Soleil

Salut les gens ! On continue l'aventure avec un chapitre assez HOT et langoureux…enfin pas exceptionnel non plus ! ^^

Merci pour vos suivis et vos messages, voici leurs réponses :

 **HappyUmbrellla** Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! En espérant que la suite continuera dans cette voie !

 **NaomiWeaver** Oui, les parents d'Eren sont des crevards. Quand il dit « plus ou moins de force » ce n'est pas qu'Eren était d'accord, mais parce sa famille ne lui donnait plus le choix pour le mariage et qu'ils l'obligeaient à leur obéir et à accepter cette situation. Désespéré, il avait fini par se faire une raison à contrecœur. On peut dire aussi qu'avant de tenter d'épouser de force Eren, le prince de l'Est a essayé de le charmer (très brièvement) avant de vite se rabattre sur la voie de la force (parce qu'il était nul à ça XD). Et concernant sa fuite, on peut dire en effet que ses pas l'ont porté au final dans les bons bras ;) ! Ce que tu évoques comme hypothèses sont tout à fait plausibles…tu devrais avoir vite les réponses ! En tout cas n'hésites pas à me donner ton avis et tes idées pour la suite de cette fic', ça me fait très plaisir d'y répondre !

 **Nao** C'est Eren le uke et Levi le seme. Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne promets rien de bien concret car j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à tenir les délais. Merci de ton soutien en tout cas !

* * *

\- Majesté ! Je peux entrer ?

La voix suave d'Eren semblait aussi douce à entendre que du miel. Le roi se redressa du paquet de feuillet avec qui il bataillait depuis deux bonnes heures puis fit signe au paysan pour qu'il se décide à passer la porte et à l'approcher.

Le jeune homme portait encore les stigmates de la terre sur ses paumes et ses genoux. Il sentait bon l'herbe coupée et souria candidement en s'avançant à grand pas vers le roi qui était assit dans son imposant fauteuil, dos aux uniques vitres de la grande pièce propre.

Eren avait les bras chargés des mêmes fleurs roses, chacune individuellement aussi larges que ses poings. Les petites feuilles qui bordaient les noyaux pastels des fleurs étaient dures, bordées d'épines et recourbées. On aurait dit de petits soleils rosâtres.

\- Ce sont des aechmas, dit Eren. Leur floraison vient de commencer.

Depuis qu'Eren s'était retrouvé chargé de la maintenance de la serre de Kenny, le jeune homme rayonnait. Au départ assez intimidé d'être affublé d'une telle tâche que bien des jardiniers plus expérimentés pouvaient enviés, il avait fini par pleinement accepter ce travail et y mettait tout son cœur à tel point que beaucoup de gens venaient à présent dire que Kenny était guéri et venait reprendre ses cultures là où il les avait laissés tant le jardin resplendissait.

Ce qu'Eren adorait faire à part passer ses après-midis dans la serre à baigner dans le soleil, était de venir montrer au roi ce qui y poussait de plus beau. Il faut dire que depuis leur petite escapade il y avait quelques semaines de cela déjà, les conseillers avaient resserrés la vis pour que le roi ne puisse plus quitter son bureau aussi facilement. C'était en effet une période où de nombreux traités très importants avec les royaumes extérieurs se devaient d'être convenablement établis. Pour que le souverain ne perde rien d'autre de ces journées ensoleillées le jeune paysan essayait donc de revenir le plus souvent possible pour lui montrer ce qu'il y avait de plus beau des jardins du Nord.

Ce dernier se mit à arranger dans un petit vase de porcelaine les fleurs qu'il avait cueillit le matin même en chantonnant.

\- Lorsque cette plante fleurit, elle commence aussi à mourir, dit Eren les yeux plongés dans les pétales roses. Cela peut prendre des mois ou une année, mais ça laisse ainsi le temps à des rejets de se former pour la remplacer. Le feuillage conserve également sa valeur ornementale plusieurs mois même après la disparition des fleurs.

\- Tu t'y connais bien, s'exclama Levi en reposant sa plume et en s'étirant.

\- Oui, mais c'est assez simple à comprendre. En plus j'adore ce genre de fleurs si colorées et feuillues. Il restait beaucoup de graines pas encore plantées, je les aie semées dans les alentours de la clairière et je garde la serre pour faire pousser un potager. Des gens des cuisines m'ont déjà promis qu'ils feraient avec plaisir pleins de soupe avec les légumes qui y pousseront.

Levi s'approcha doucement d'Eren qui caressait les feuilles épaisses d'une aechma d'un coup de doigt distrait. Retourner des racines de fleurs à longueur de journée semblait lui avoir permis de retrouver de l'énergie et une paix savoureuse.

\- Tu ne fais que ramener des fleurs vraiment complexes, commenta le roi d'humeur taquine.

\- Je ne fais pas ça exprès, je ne fais que me servir des graines disponibles dans la serre. Mais si vous le voulez, je peux essayer de vous en ramener des plus simples, majesté.

\- Tu ne veux pas arrêter un peu avec les « majestés » ? Appelle-moi Levi.

\- Je ne peux pas enfin ! Vous restez le roi du Nord, l'homme le plus puissant du royaume.

Eren se rendis soudainement compte de l'intense proximité entre eux. Il détourna les yeux puis essaya de ne plus sentir les frissons électriques qui le transperçaient à chaque fois que le souffle du roi l'atteignait.

\- Je ne régis pas seul ce pays, précisa Levi en souriant avec dédain. C'est sur le conseil de nombreuses personnes précieuses dans leur domaine que je fais tenir ce royaume debout et que j'ai une vie saine. Je ne m'entoure que de ce qui m'est utile ou nécessaire.

\- Ah oui ? Et moi alors, en quoi je vous suis utile ? demanda narquoisement Eren en se prenant au jeu.

Soudainement, Levi prit la main tendue d'Eren et l'arracha au contact avec les aechmas. Il la portait à ses lèvres sans rien dire et y déposa un baiser. Rouvrant des yeux profonds et assombris par l'intensité de leur proximité, le roi fit tressaillir Eren par ce simple toucher qui arracha son souffle au paysan.

\- Toi, tu es la petite lumière qui me permet de voir dans la nuit.

Eren retira sa main, complètement perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce nouveau jeu qui consistait à faire augmenter furieusement ses battements de cœur.

Le roi ne se déroba pourtant pas et s'avança de nouveau vers Eren en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il lui agrippa encore une fois la main, avec plus de force.

\- Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas drôle.

\- J'ai l'air de vouloir m'amuser ? Tonna fermement le roi. Eren, je ne peux pas continuer à faire comme s'il n'y avait rien qui soit en train de se passer entre nous deux.

Eren sentit ses joues et son cœur s'enflammer, il baissa les yeux puis éprouva une expression douloureuse.

\- Moi aussi…Je ressens quelque chose d'incroyable quand je suis avec vous…mais vous êtes un roi ! Je ne peux pas…

\- Tu n'aimes pas les rois, je sais. Mais je vais essayer de te faire changer d'avis.

Un fin sourire s'esquissa alors sur ses lèvres de Levi qui resserra de nouveau ses doigts autour de la main d'Eren qui déglutissait.

\- Majesté…

\- Tais-toi, juste un instant.

Levi prit Eren dans ses bras et l'amena à lui peser contre son cœur. Eren sentait ses jambes trembler alors que les bras du roi l'enveloppaient comme des ailes imperturbables.

\- Tu crois être le seul à te sentir fébrile ? lui dit le roi en lui passant une main derrière la nuque.

Eren entendit alors quelque chose résonner contre sa joue avec force et cadence. Les battements de cœur du roi étaient trop rapides, et brûlants. Ils communiquèrent mieux que personne au jeune paysan les sentiments du roi à son égard et le rassurèrent légèrement.

\- Je ne crois pas du tout que ce soit une bonne idée, dit-il en relevant doucement les yeux vers le roi, épris d'une fièvre inconnue.

Le roi le maintenait toujours aussi fermement contre lui et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il passa une main sur la joue rose d'Eren.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, alors ? A venir dans ce pays, dans mon bureau, dans mes bras, me regarder comme ça ?

Eren ne répondit rien et même s'il avait voulu dire quelque chose le roi l'en empêcha rapidement en prenant possession de ses lèvres avec une douceur tâchée d'envie. Ce n'était qu'un baiser chaste sans grande demande, mais le temps sembla ralentir son écoulement rien que par ce contact éphémère non moins intense comme une brûlure.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Eren avait les yeux brillants. Le roi lui embrassa le front et sentit le bonheur irradier en lui alors qu'il sentait l'odeur d'Eren l'entourer et qu'il réalisait qu'ils avaient franchis une étape. Quelque chose avait changé, s'était amélioré, avait naquit, le roi goûta l'instant avec délice avant de se reculer.

\- Tu n'as pas à te forcer, tu sais. Si jamais cela ne te vas pas dis-le, ce n'est pas parce que je suis roi que je vais te forcer à rester avec moi et…

\- C'est bon, répondit aussitôt Eren sans le regarder. Après tout, je vous a…Je ne vous en veux pas, au contraire.

Levi aurait donné l'entièreté de son royaume sans scrupules pour que ces derniers mots fleurissent en totalité dans ma bouche d'Eren, mais c'était encore trop tôt. C'était compréhensible pour ce jeune homme aux liens affectueux fraîchement rompus. Son sourire timide le satisfaisait amplement pour le moment, surtout à la vue d'où en était présentement leur relation.

Mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, le roi voulait bien prêter attention aux sentiments du jeune homme mais pas tout oublier. Il ne fallait pas gâcher cette opportunité.

Il rattrapa le menton d'Eren et le renvoya sur ses lèvres avant que le jeune homme ne trouve le temps de se refuser. Ce dernier savait que cette nouvelle charge du roi ainsi que ses caresses devenant de plus en plus insistantes signifiait qu'il voulait aller plus loin. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, homme ou roi, Eren se serait débattu comme il l'avait fait la première fois que le prince de l'Est avait tenté de le prendre de force avant de venir le réclamer à ses parent pour se venger de son refus. Mais avec Levi tout paraissait plus simple, il suffisait d'écouter son cœur et c'était toujours la bonne réponse que l'on donnait. Eren n'avait pas à se forcer, il agissait naturellement et l'affection pour le roi apparaissait d'elle-même, sans éprouver de peur.

Eren ouvrit sa bouche à Levi, qui sut aussitôt saisir l'occasion. Sa langue prit un peu plus possession de la bouche du jeune homme qui se laissa alors gémir tandis que le roi prenait son visage entre ses mains pour se rapprocher encore davantage de lui.

Il le poussa sur le lit qui était présent dans la pièce plus par ornement que par réelle utilité sans trancher leur baiser. Eren se laissa faire sans trop savoir quoi faire, son innocence le bridant dans ses initiatives. Lorsque le roi fit passer la chemise d'Eren par-dessus sa tête, il le regarda avec une tendresse mêlée d'une lascivité froide.

\- Je vais y aller doucement, dis-le-moi si jamais tu veux que je m'arrête.

Même si le roi en doutait sérieusement d'en être capable.

Eren voulait le faire avec cet homme fort et bienveillant qui avait su lui apporter tant en quelques semaines à peine. Il en était certain même si l'instant était flouté par la passion.

Il ne regretta rien non plus lorsque Levi glissa ses doigts le long de ses hanches, son bassin et plus bas encore. Le roi découvrait le corps du jeune homme progressivement, y semant des baisers et des regards intenses, se délectant des gémissements de son jeune amant noyé par ces contacts.

Tout en détendant Eren, le roi se dévêtit, puis finit par appuyer l'entrée d'Eren d'un doigt. La chair se détendit plutôt facilement avec un peu de salive.

\- Respire, lui intima le roi en joignant un deuxième doigt à l'effort.

Eren se cambra légèrement puis tourna le visage vers le mur. Il haletait, poussait des soupirs stridents et griffait l'oreiller sans en avoir conscience.

\- C'est trop gênant, pas moyen ! Je suis désolé…

\- Si c'est pour dire de pareilles conneries, c'est vrai que tu ferais mieux de t'excuser.

Le roi ajouta brièvement un troisième doigt, apprécia la sensation qu'il avait de pouvoir toucher l'intérieur d'Eren ainsi, puis ce fut à son propre membre de se glisser dans le canal brûlant d'Eren. Ce dernier se cramponna aux draps à peine défaits, les yeux et la bouche débordants de larmes. Levi l'embrassa de nouveau, et Eren se calma légèrement contre ses lèvres. Le roi écarta encore les cuisses du jeune homme sans le quitter des yeux et s'enfonça totalement en lui d'un coup sec. Eren poussa un cri et s'agrippa aux épaules du roi ployé au-dessus de lui.

\- Ah…, majesté !

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, haleta Eren en souriant faiblement…Et vous ?

Levi eut un rictus narquois puis embrassa encore une fois Eren tout en commençant à remuer ses hanches, tout d'abord avec respect, puis sur une cadence plus affamée que chaque seconde passée au contact d'Eren embrasait davantage.

\- Pour une première fois, tu te débrouilles très bien, dit le roi en enfouissant son nez dans le creux de la gorge de son compagnon. Est-ce que tu aimes ? Tu es si contracté…

\- La…ferme votre altesse, grogna Eren, perdu dans ses tons de voix et les sensations qui le foudroyaient sans cesse.

Ainsi joints, les deux amants se fondirent l'un dans l'autre dans un océan bouillant et bestial où la passion volait les paroles et les pensées, réduisant tout au simple besoin de toucher et de sentir la peau de l'autre pressée contre soi. C'était grandiose et terrible à la fois.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent leur climax presque en même temps, Eren vu des étoiles défiler devant ses yeux alors que Levi s'était mit à s'occuper de son membre dressé d'une main ferme. En se libérant il poussa un cri rauque plus lourd que les autres qui laissa ses dernières parcelles de désir s'évaporer dans l'atmosphère moite et suffocante du bureau. Le paysan serra toujours plus le col du roi de ses bras comme s'il représentait son unique salut, celui-ci se libéra également en frissonnant, il expira avec force puis se laissa finalement tombé sur Eren.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, blotti l'un contre l'autre la peau collée par la sueur, leurs souffles redevenant peu à peu calmes. Puis le monde extérieur revint les chercher.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte rapidement.

\- Majesté ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

Eren regarda le roi avec des yeux ronds et entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre. Le roi foudroya la porte du regard puis se laissa retomber contre le paysan, le clouant au silence dans une nouvelle embrassade.

\- Ils ont une vision basée sur le mouvement, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Si on ne bouge pas, ils partiront.

\- Majesté, je vous entends ! Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais il faut vraiment venir.

\- Du vent, Petra ! cria alors le roi en relevant le menton.

\- Mais mon roi… ! C'est Pixis qui m'envoie.

Le roi grogna quelque chose puis soupira.

\- Si je suis en retard ce vieillard va m'en tenir rigueur pendant des mois. Attends-moi là, je reviens d'ici peu.

Avant qu'Eren puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, le roi était descendu du lit. Eren avait voulu le suivre mais il s'était retrouvé empêtré dans les lourds draps de la literie amoureusement collés à sa peau humide, au final il avait stoppé de se débattre lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il était nu. En relevant la tête, il remarqua que le roi était lui déjà habillé presque en totalité. Il s'adossa à la porte fermée tout en reboutonnant sa chemise.

\- Très bien, j'arrive Petra. Mais arrête d'hurler comme ça parce qu'Eren dors ici.

\- Oh, je suis désolée.

Le roi se mit à sourire lorsqu'il vit qu'Eren le foudroyait du regard. Enveloppé dans une draperie avec maladresse, la moitié du torse de visible, les cheveux en bataille sur son front et les joues roses il offrait une image plus que lascive au souverain.

\- Je ne ressortirais jamais d'ici !

\- Tant mieux, ria le roi en faisant glisser sa cape sur ses épaules.

\- Tout le monde dans le palais va le savoir maintenant !

\- Tant mieux.

* * *

Pixis avait pour habitude de toujours laisser traîner derrière lui des gardes qu'il avait souvent lui-même formé pour être des combattants d'élite. Dans la petite alcôve de pierre sculptée où il regardait le paysage calme de l'après-midi s'étendre dans la campagne forestière, il entendit à peine le roi arriver près de lui.

\- Tu me déranges, lui annonça de but en blanc Levi.

\- Toi aussi. Assieds-toi, j'ai à te parler.

Levi prit place en face de Pixis qui posa aussitôt une feuille entre eux. C'était une lettre qui lui était adressée et était déjà déballée.

\- Ça vient de l'Est, continua-t-il d'un ton froid.

\- Tu l'as lue ? Mais de quoi te mêles-tu ?!

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Levi. Et pour le royaume. Cette missive est arrivée tout à l'heure et viens directement du souverain de l'Est. Il parle d'un jeune homme promis à son troisième fils qui a été kidnappé le jour de leur union. Les dernières pistes conduisaient jusqu'au Nord, à nous. Ils ne nous accusent de rien, mais désirent que l'on donne des informations si jamais nous en possédons.

Levi croisa les bras et tenta de ne pas laisser sa rage se peindre sur son visage outre mesure.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'Est se souvient de nos accords uniquement par utilité, pour retrouver des fuyards, leur apporter des armées de soutiens ou nous demander de l'argent.

\- Là n'est pas la question, précisa Pixis, je veux savoir si l'on doit s'inquiéter de cette lettre ou non.

\- Pourquoi devrait-on ?

Pixis avait un visage couvert de rides profondes qui lui fournissaient un air constamment confus et agacé. Mais lorsqu'il l'était vraiment comme présentement, la différence était parfaitement visible et glaçante à voir.

\- Je veux bien comprendre tes besoins et t'écouter, Levi. Tu es comme un fils pour moi. Mais si je dois choisir entre le bonheur de notre royaume entier et le tien, je n'hésiterais pas. Ne l'oublie pas. Alors dis-moi, honnêtement, si ce jeune manant qui est arrivé il y a maintenant deux mois à la cour, ne représente pas de danger pour la paix avec l'Est.

\- Ce manant comme tu dis, est l'homme le plus pur et innocent que je n'ai jamais connu. Il serait bien incapable de créer de lui-même de pareils problèmes.

 _Bon, il n'est plus aussi pur que ça maintenant…._ pensa rapidement Levi en se retenant de sourire.

\- Mais même s'il les enclenche indirectement c'est un danger ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

\- C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, Pixis ! Répondis Levi d'un ton encore plus sec, il est hors de question que je mette la vie d'Eren ou son bonheur en danger dans le seul but de protéger notre royaume, qui est, je te rappelle, tout à fait apte à se protéger et à subvenir à ses propres besoins seul ! Notre armée compte plus de dix milles fantassins, os récoltes sont bonnes et nous possédons des mines d'argent qui promettent encore bien des années confortables. Tu le sais très bien.

Pixis haussa les sourcils comme si quelque chose venait de s'éclairer devant ses yeux.

\- C'est donc ça. Tu t'es épris de lui !

Un instant de silence s'écoula entre les deux hommes puis Levi se releva de son siège.

\- Je ne sais pas encore très bien, dit-il sombrement. C'est encore tôt…

\- C'est ridicule ! (Pixis se leva lui aussi de son siège brusquement) Ce garçon est un roturier, tu ne peux pas !

\- Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation avec toi, Pixis. Tu n'es que mon conseiller militaire, tu n'as pas ton mots à dire dans ce domaine.

\- Ah, vraiment ?! Et qui donc le peux ?

Levi recula d'un pas, leurs cris résonnaient dans contre le marbre des colonnes et des couloirs. Le sujet de leur dispute devait figer dans leurs travailbien des serviteurs. Le roi regarda une dernière fois l'ancien combattant qui écumait de colère.

\- Eren est le seul à le pouvoir.

* * *

Eren hésitait entre rester emballé dans les couvertures de satin du lit ou bien s'habiller. Il était vrai que la couche était chaude et très confortable, mais il lui restait du travail à faire et il ne voulait en aucun cas que l'on commence à dire qu'il esquivait ses tâches en couchant avec le roi. Il ne savait franchement pas quoi faire, peut-être que le roi le prendrait mal s'il partait sans rien dire.

 _Je ne sais même pas s'il a aimé ce qu'on a fait !_

Le roi avait pensé au bien-être du jeune homme avant le sien, et comme Eren était complètement inexpérimenté dans ce domaine il ne savait vraiment pas s'il avait bien fait ou non.

 _Si ça se trouve, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_

Eren ne regrettait rien, et était même heureux d'avoir pu enfin connaître ce qu'était de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un. Mais il n'y connaissait quand même rien, aussi, il espérait pouvoir lui plaire en retour la prochaine fois que…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'espère, moi ?! S'écria Eren en se renfonçant honteusement dans les draps. Il n'y a pas à y avoir de prochaines fois, si jamais le roi ne le veut pas !

Le jeune paysan savait que le roi ne jouait pas, ne faisait pas que vouloir simplement baiser avec lui. Mais le doute et l'angoisse creusaient encore son ventre, surtout lorsqu'il se souvint du regard lascif du prince de l'Est qui répétait sans cesse que tous les hommes voulaient la même chose et se fichaient des sentiments.

 _Le roi n'est pas comme lui, après tout._

Un coup léger résonna alors contre la porte de bois peinte. Eren sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand quelqu'un entra dans le bureau en désordre sans attendre de réponse.

Une jeune femme brune aux grands yeux brillants apparut. Elle souria à Eren chaleureusement lorsqu'elle le vit et ce dernier remercia le fait d'avoir déjà pensé à enfiler un pantalon et une chemise un peu plus tôt dans l'heure.

\- Bonjour ! Je suis désolée d'être venue tout à l'heure, dit-elle d'une voix tendre. Je voulais que l'on fasse proprement connaissance.

Eren quitta le lit puis alla serrer la main tendue de la jeune femme sans autres sommations, elle ne semblait pas hostile du tout. Il lui souria timidement alors qu'elle le regardait avec intérêt.

\- Je suis Petra. Je fais partie de la deuxième garde d'élite du bataillon Pixis. Enchantée.

\- Eren.

\- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux, s'exclama la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais j'étais là lorsqu'on l'on t'a trouvé à la frontière. Tu étais vraiment en mauvais état, si je peux me permettre.

\- C'est pour ça que ta voix me disait quelque chose. Je te remercie beaucoup pour l'aide que vous m'avez apportez ce jour-là. Je ne sais pas ce qui serait devenu de moi si jamais…

\- Pas besoin de parler de cela, lui dit alors Petra en voyant bien que cela ne faisait pas du bien au jeune homme de se souvenir de toute cette histoire.

Une voix confuse dans le couloir résonna subitement, les faisant tout deux sursauter dans leurs chausses. Petra soupira puis souria une dernière fois à Eren.

\- Il va falloir que j'y retourne, dit-elle en lançant des petits regards vers la porte. En tout cas je suis vraiment contente pour toi et le roi, et je ne dois pas être la seule. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne voulait plus toucher personne, alors s'il t'a choisi ce n'est pas pour un rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

C'était comme si la jeune femme avait lu dans les pensées tumultueuses du jeune paysan. Elle lui adressait un clin d'œil alors qu'une rafale de pas retentissait de plus en plus fort près des portes. Une tornade roussie entra abruptement dans le bureau en se cognant l'épaule dans la porte pour l'ouvrir plus rapidement.

\- Petra, sale traître ! hurla la femme à lunettes en se redressant, on n'avait dit pas de coups bas ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici !

\- Hanji, ferme-la un peu ! grogna Petra. Tu vas faire peur à Eren.

Hanji reprenait encore son souffle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le jeune homme comme pour s'affirmer de la présence de ce dernier dans la pièce. Elle le toisa durant un long instant avant de lui prendre violemment les mains.

\- Ça alors, ce que tu es mignon !

Elle mit une main sur sa joue et le continua de le regarder comme s'il était un chiot.

\- C'est donc toi notre future reine ?! Enchantée de te connaître, je suis Hanji Zoe, je suis une chercheuse et médecin pour le palais.

\- Hanji !

\- Quoi, c'est vrai, non ? Si le roi a pris la peine de coucher avec lui, c'est qu'il veut se marier ! Oh, je sais déjà ce que je vais vous offrir comme cadeau de noce ! Tu aimes les napperons, Eren ?

Eren restait figé devant la femme rousse aux yeux étincelants, complètement perdu dans ce flot de paroles et d'annonces auquel il n'avait jamais pensé et qui l'assaillait subitement de toutes parts, surtout maintenant qu'une relation bourgeonnait entre le roi et lui.

\- Hanji ! cria de nouveau Petra. Mais arrête un peu, tu ne vois pas que tu le terrifies en disant ça ? C'est pour ça que le roi ne voulait pas que tu viennes le voir. Tu ne fais que tout mélangé.

\- Parle pour toi, Petra ! Je ne fais qu'omettre la pure vérité !

Alors que Petra rouvrait la porte pour faire en sortir Hanji, les deux femmes se congelèrent sur place en voyant l'homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de l'entrée, l'air mauvais.

\- Ah, majesté, vous tombez bien ! s'exclama Hanji en reprenant un air sérieux. Petra était en train d'importuner Eren je suis venu voir comment ça allait.

\- Fichez le camp d'ici, gronda le roi en croisant les bras.

Petra et Hanji ne se firent pas priées plus longtemps et quittèrent le bureau après un dernier salut amical à Eren. Levi ferma la porte d'un coup de talon derrière elles puis releva ses yeux sombres vers le paysan encore figé au milieu de la pièce. En discernant l'air inquiet du jeune homme, le roi se rendit compte qu'il l'effrayait en lui faisant croire que sa mauvaise humeur était de sa faute. Il poussa un long soupir puis quitta son épaisse veste de poils et de velours constellé de perles avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le lit défait, les pensées de Pixis encore tourbillonnantes dans son esprit. Il s'inquiétait surtout au sujet du fait que le prince de l'Est ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner l'idée d'épouser Eren, alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple "roturier", comme Pixis adorait le répéter.

\- Tout va bien, majesté ? demanda timidement Eren en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Je t'ai déjà d'arrêter avec les majestés, grogna le roi le front toujours appuyé dans ses paumes.

\- Très bien, Levi. Répondit Eren en prononçant avec insistance le nom du roi.

Ce simple nom eut un poids étrange sur la langue du jeune homme. Après s'être essuyé délicatement la bouche il releva les yeux vers le roi toujours immobile.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Si seulement je pouvais ne plus être roi ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée, tout irait mieux.

Eren hésitait à l'approcher. Le souverain semblait épuisé et inquiet, mais ne voulait pas lui dire pourquoi. Sa vie ne devait évidemment pas être simple à tisser avec toutes ces responsabilités.

\- Pourquoi ne vous coucheriez vous pas ? proposa Eren, le soleil va bientôt se coucher.

Levi posa un œil curieux sur Eren qui affichait un air prude et soucieux à son égard.

\- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai encore du travail de toute façon.

\- Vous n'avez pas arrêtez de travailler de toute la journée, maj…Levi ! Il faut vous reposer un peu. Sinon ce n'est pas étonnant que vous ne réussissiez pas à suivre le rythme.

\- Tu…

\- Allez ! Le coupa Eren, je peux même rester un peu si jamais vous auriez besoin de quelque chose. Mais pas pour des trucs bizarres !

Levi grimaça avec nargue mais se laissa faire, assez fasciné par cette soudaine et vive attention dont Eren faisait preuve. Il se coucha après s'être déshabillé et laissa Eren replier ses affaires dans un coin en soupirant de satisfaction. Etre choyé n'était pas si mal, au fond.

\- Je suis vraiment dans un sale état si j'en suis réduis à suivre les ordres d'un morveux dans ton genre, commenta-t-il en passant ses bras derrière la nuque.

\- Je ne suis pas un morveux, j'ai dix-neuf ans.

\- Mais oui. Viens voir là, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Eren se retrouva plongé de nouveau sous les couvertures délicates et chaudes du lit en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le deviner. Le roi passa un bras entre sa taille et le matelas confortable puis le serra contre lui. Eren sentit son souffle se raréfier alors que Levi fermait les yeux la tête appuyé contre lui, décidé à dormir.

\- Tout va bien, majesté ? Par rapport à tout à l'heure je veux dire…

Le roi leva un sourcil amusé et entrouvrit un œil.

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te demander ça ?

\- Comme je n'y connais rien, j'avais peur que cela ne vous aie pas plu.

\- Si quelque chose n'avait pas été, j'aurai fait en sorte que ça s'améliore, dit aussitôt le roi avec évidence. Et toi, tu ne regrettes rien ?

\- Non ! dit Eren en se redressant. Pas du tout. Je...Je le voulais.

Levi regarda Eren droit dans les yeux et souria finement. Le jeune homme se mit à rougir en réalisant ce que contenait ses réponses si franches et rapides, et en sentant la main puissante du roi passer dans ses cheveux.

\- Tant mieux, ricana-t-il. Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là.

Eren s'inquiétait encore de ces paroles alors que le roi changeait brusquement de sujet.

\- La prochaine fois que Petra ou Hanji viennent d'embêter, n'hésites pas à les envoyer bouler. Elles sont de vielles amies, loyales et précieuses, mais n'ont pas leurs langues dans leurs poches.

Le roi faisait peser sa main sur le crâne d'Eren depuis de longues minutes, finalement il obtint ce qu'il voulait et le jeune paysan posa un coin de son front sur l'épaule de Levi sans trop s'en rendre compte.

\- C'est vrai qu'Hanji m'a fait un peu peur, mais elle n'a rien fait de déplacé ou de méchant. Quant à Petra elle a été vraiment très gentille.

\- Si jamais tu as un jour un soucis et que tu ne me trouves pas, va la voir, elle t'aidera sans problèmes. Elle passe la plupart de ses journées aux portes du palais et ses nuits à surveiller les frontières.

Eren prit bonne note de l'information et sentit trop rapidement le sommeil l'enveloppé autant que les bras solides du roi pour désirer continuer à parler. Il tenta de rajouter quelque chose à leur conversation, s'enquérir une dernière fois de l'état du roi, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il s'endormi trop rapidement.

Le jeune homme sentait bon la nature, la fraîcheur. Levi se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu'il pouvait tenir le jeune homme dans ses bras, réchauffé et rassuré. C'était comme serrer un petit soleil tout contre lui.

* * *

 **A suivre…**

Voilààà ! Un chapitre assez long mais super cool à écrire ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu approfondir ainsi la relation Eren x Levi même si l'intrigue n'a du coup pas beaucoup avancée. Dites-le-moi si vous voulez plus de ce genre de moments de complicité.

Merci pour votre soutien ! Comme d'hab' si jamais vous avez des questions, des suggestions ou des hypothèses posez-les sans hésitations, j'adore y répondre ! )

D'ici là, à bientôt !


	4. L'Arrivée de l'Ombre

Bonjour à toutes (si un homme lit ceci je l'appelle dieu) ! C'est un week end riche en émotion dis donc ! L'inspiration ne me lâche plus ! :D

 **NaomiWeaver** De rien, j'admire ta passion à commenter ! ;D Le prince de l'Est est en effet un sacré phénomène ! De mon avis, c'est un petit con, mais bon après d'autres disent qu'il est vraiment raffiné, déterminé et vif d'esprit...Chacun est libre de penser ce qu'il veut ^^. Normalement je vais essayer d'employer un maximum de persos de Snk c'est plus facile pour se les représenter. S'il reste ans l'ombre, je pense que c'est pour une bonne raison *clin d'oeil* Qui tu penses que ce soit ? Je suis curieuse ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas prévue de tuer Petra (pas encore hu hu hu) J'adore les personnages délurées comme Hanji ! Et pour la note finale concernant la relation Levi x Eren : tu as raison !

 **HappyUmbrella** Je suis contente de t'avoir fait tant plaisir avec ce chapitre ! Je promets que cette première fois ne sera pas leur dernière ! ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Allister60** Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu, je n'avais pas vu ta review ! (Ne me hais pas!) Merci de ton commentaire en tout cas :)

Maintenant, place au un nouveau chapitre, qui rime avec amour & passion. Levi et Eren semblent y nager dans le bonheur ! Seulement, pour combien de temps… ? *suspens* ! ^p^

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren se réveilla, il pensait qu'il serait de nouveau seul dans le bureau. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Levi était assis près de lui, et lisait un livre épais tout en prenant des notes, les sourcils froncés. En remarquant que le jeune homme remuait contre sa hanche, il posa un regard attentif sur lui et souria.

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, grimaça Eren les yeux encore sensibles à la lumière.

Il se retourna sur le dos et passa un bras devant ses yeux. Il sentit que le roi posait une main contre son front sans même décrocher les yeux de son livre. Appréciant durant de longs instants ce simple effleurement qui n'en communiquait pas moins de forts sentiments, Eren souria puis se releva.

\- Je vais devoir y retourner, dit-il en se frottant encore une fois les yeux. Déjà que j'ai abrégé ma journée de travail d'hier pour rester avec vous…

\- Oh, tout cela serait ma faute alors ?

\- N...Non, ce n'est pas…Arrêtez de vous moquer !

Trop tard, le roi avait un sourire narquois imprimé sur les lèvres. Refermant enfin son livre, Levi pinça la joue d'Eren et fit glisser ses doigts sur sa peau de pèche avant de l'attirer à lui dans un baiser. Eren se sentait encore un peu mal à l'aise avec toute cette tendresse, mais le roi ne semblait jamais éprouver le moindre dégoût à faire ça encore et encore. Il n'hésitait jamais, c'était suffisant pour eux deux. Lorsque leurs lèvres se furent enlacés assez longuement pour que cela les rassurent de la présence bien distincte de l'autre, ils rompirent le baiser.

\- Majesté, enfin je veux dire Levi, commença Eren d'une voix tendue en reculant la tête. J'aimerai que l'on parle d'hier. Je veux savoir ce que ça signifie…

Levi leva un sourcil curieux, puis se concentra parfaitement sur Eren, l'air grave.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je…Ce que l'on a fait hier –et cette nuit-, ça représente quoi au juste pour vous ? Je suis sensé devenir votre "maîtresse", maintenant ?

Levi se mit aussitôt à ricaner en voyant la gêne apparaître sur les joues du paysan. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux encore décoiffés puis tenta de sourire avec une grande tendresse.

\- Ecoute Eren, je ne te demande rien. Ce qui se passe entre nous ne nous regarde que nous, tu as le droit d'imposer et de refuser des choses dans notre intimité.

\- Ça je le sais. Mais est-ce que vous me voyez comme votre amant, maintenant ?

\- Toi, c'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

\- Eh bien, non, bafouilla Eren pas vraiment préparé à répondre à ça à la place de Levi. Vous êtes un roi, mon roi, mais surtout un ami important !

Eren comprit alors pourquoi le roi voulait qu'il se mette à l'appeler par son prénom; ainsi cela privilégiait leur lien intime et amical, au-delà des simples statuts sociaux.

\- C'est pareil pour moi. Je te vois avant tout comme Eren. Un gamin pétillant et doux qui sait me faire sourire ; un ami, un amant. Tu m'es très précieux, tu me captives, tu n'es pas simplement un coup au lit à mes yeux. Ça te va comme réponse ?

Levi lui attrapa la main et la baisa comme il aimait le faire, jusqu'à en faire frémir Eren. Il souria discrètement en la relâchant.

\- Je suis heureux d'être à vos côtés, dit ce dernier malgré sa confusion. Peu importe la manière.

Levi sentit aussitôt son cœur se tordre langoureusement à l'entente de ces paroles. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on les lui disait, mais bien la première fois que c'était Eren, un être innocent et superbe, qui le lui disait. Cela valait bien un trop-plein de bonheur.

Le roi embrassa de nouveau Eren en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Il commença à vouloir aller plus loin, à laisser ses mains se balader sur la peau satinée d'Eren, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha.

\- Levi, je dois retourner travailler, lui dit-il en lui attrapant une main. La serre m'attends, mais aussi les jardins du palais et le sol des écuries.

\- Je devrais faire de même moi aussi, grommela sombrement le roi en s'écartant, les yeux déjà plongés dans les piles de feuilles abandonnés sur son bureau qu'il devait rapidement ausculter. Mais tu reviens ce soir, hm ?

Eren sentit de nouveau ses joues cramoisir alors que le roi lui lançait un regard moqueur.

\- Euh, oui.

Une fois le jeune paysan parti (sans même un autre baiser !) Armin apparut dans le bureau de Levi et poussa un soupir exaspéré en voyant les alentours dévasté.

\- Majesté, vous avez encore dormi ici ? Vous avez une chambre de première qualité, à dix mètre de là ! Si jamais on avait eu besoin de vous… !

\- Calme-toi Armin. Je te fais assez confiance pour savoir que si jamais une urgence se faisait sentir, tu saurais gérer ça. Tu es mon premier conseiller après tout, non ?

\- C'est vrai, mais tout de même. Quelque fois, je me demande ce qu'il vous passe par la tête.

\- Je me le demande moi aussi, soupira le roi en haussant les épaules.

\- Pourquoi vous souriez en disant ça, au juste ? S'exaspéra le petit blond.

Enfilant une tenue raffinée et confortable de couleur sombre aux rares reflets bleus digne des plus grandes rencontres léthargiques de ce monde, le roi poussa un nouveau soupir en sentant l'odeur d'Eren disparaître lorsqu'il fut dans ces fripes propres.

\- Bien, qu'y a-t-il au programme d'aujourd'hui ?

* * *

Eren était en train de contempler silencieusement les tulipes les plus jeunes qui avaient éclos et caressait leurs pétales lisses lorsque des pas résonnèrent derrière lui.

Il se redressa promptement, peu habitué ni enclin à recevoir de la visite en cette heure avancée de la journée, mais souria tout de même de son mieux, se levant avec vivacité d'entre les arbustes touffus des jardins du palais.

Il fit face à un grand homme robuste et blond qui avait l'air aussi sérieux qiue dégourdi. Il se recoiffa en rejetant poliment ses mèches à l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ? lui demanda Eren en essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon.

\- C'est donc toi qui inquiètes tant le roi ? demanda-t-il curieusement, je suis Erwin Smith, je fais partie du conseil restreint du roi et de la commanderie des armées du Nord.

\- Eren, répondit le jeune homme en espérant pouvoir correctement mémoriser tous ces nouveaux noms qui venaient à lui chaque jour un peu plus nombreux.

Erwin détailla rapidement de haut en bas Eren.

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement au roi ?

\- Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! Je lui suis seulement reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé, je veux lui être utile en retour, c'est tout.

\- Lui être utile ?

\- Je travaille au palais sans un gros salaire uniquement pour ça.

\- Je vois.

Erwin ne semblait toujours pas avoir avalé la pilule. Eren se sentait affreusement agacé que le moindre de ses mots soit si peu cru.

\- Tu sais, je n'aime pas juger les gens sans vraiment les connaître. Mais je tiens à te mettre en garde car si jamais tu fais du mal à notre souverain…

\- Je n'ai pas du tout de telles intentions ! S'énerva Eren.

\- Je dis cela parce que beaucoup de gens lui tourne autour pour de mauvaises intentions. Ne le prends pas personnellement.

\- Ce n'est pas mon cas ! Ecoutez, Erwin, je veux bien rester à ma place quand il le faut et respecter l'étiquette. Mais je ne supporterais pas longtemps que l'on me traite ainsi ! Il m'est proprement impossible de faire souffrir le roi !

Erwin sembla enfin satisfait. Il souria malicieusement puis mit les mains dans ses poches et regarda les alentours avec attention.

\- Tu as vraiment su redonner de la prestance à cet endroit. Il rayonne de vie. C'est pareil pour la serre de Kenny. Beaucoup de gens t'en seront longtemps reconnaissants. Dont le roi. (Il regarda finalement Eren avec une fraternité évidente) Je suis désolé de t'avoir offensé, Eren. Mais je voulais être sûr que le roi ne se méprenait pas en te prenant dans son lit.

\- Je… !

Eren se sentit de nouveau mis mal à l'aise par ces propos. Il serra les poings, se retenant de fondre de gêne.

\- Euh...merci ?

\- Je ne juge pas, je te le répète. Mais sache que je ne veux pas non plus que tu te fasses blesser. Plus le pouvoir est fort, plus il ébrèche, après tout.

\- Pour le moment, je suis vraiment heureux de ma situation avec le roi. Et il me semble que lui aussi. Je veux bien comprendre que cela risque de ne pas pas être facile dans l'avenir, mais je veux rester à ses côtés. Je sais que je serais bien assez tenace pour ça !

\- Ah, vraiment ? dit alors une voix caverneuse derrière eux.

Un homme aussi long que maigre se tenait sérieusement derrière eux, les genoux et les coudes serrés comme s'il était une statue devant prendre le moins de place possible. Sa moustache couronnant son sourire fier.

\- Pixis ? Souffla Erwin avec surprise.

\- Bonjour Erwin, je pensai que tu étais déjà parti en patrouille, à moins que tu n'aies trouvé mieux à faire que de protéger notre royaume ?

\- Non, je…

\- S'il te plaît, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec Eren Jeager. Seul à seul.

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom de famille ?

Pixis regarda Eren avec un air amusé. Il s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je sais beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, mon garçon. Tout ce qui peut m'être utile à effectuer correctement mon travail de gardien de la sécurité de ce pays.

Erwin avait déjà disparu lorsqu'Eren regarda prudemment les alentours. Ce n'est pas que cet homme le mettait à l'aise, mais plutôt que le tournant que prenait leur conversation l'inquiétait. Allait-il lui aussi lui faire subir un interrogatoire sur ses intentions vis-à-vis de Levi ? ça devenait vraiment lourd à la fin.

\- Je sais également des choses que tu pourrais désirer savoir, continua Pixis mystérieusement.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Eren en croisant les bras, légèrement irrité par le ton impérieux de cet homme d'arme.

\- Oui. Mais en tant qu'amant du roi, je ne sais pas si tu voudrais le savoir.

 _Décidément tout le monde le sait déjà !_

Ce n'est pas que ce titre dérangeait Eren, au contraire, cela lui faisait plaisir de se savoir unique et spécial à un certain niveau vis à vis du roi. Non, ce qu'il craignait c'était que cela ne mette ce dernier dans une situation délicate si des rumeurs se répandaient sur son dos concernant ses ébats amoureux et que cela ne le dénigre trop.

\- Ecoutez, dit le jeune paysan en se retenant de soupirer, je veux bien me pliez à toutes les exigences si…

\- Le roi est déjà fiancé.

Ce fut comme recevoir un coup de poignard en plein dans le ventre. Eren se sentit vaciller vers le sol en perdant le reste de ses mots, il porta une main à ses lèvres et écarquilla les yeux alors que la nouvelle résonnait une nouvelle fois dans son esprit d'un air encore plus lugubre.

\- Il…va se marier ?

Pixis était victorieux mais restait inflexible. Il s'approcha d'Eren et lui offrit une main gantée pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres te reposer.

* * *

En pénétrant dans la pièce qui était une de ses chambres les plus confortables, Levi put immédiatement sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. N'aillait plus. La pénombre suffocante baignant dans les environs lui glaça les veines, surtout lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette assise sur le recoin du lit, droite comme un I, figée. Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule personne avec des épaules aussi délicates, qui savait où trouver le roi en milieu d'après-midi.

\- E…Eren ?

Personne ne lui répondit alors qu'il pouvait très bien voir que le jeune homme avait tressailli en entendant cet appel.

\- Eren, il y a un problème ?

Un instant lourd comme de plomb passa, puis Eren se tourna légèrement vers le roi.

\- Pixis m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu étais fiancé, dit-il d'une voix méconnaissable, empoissonnée.

\- Merde. Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, écoute…

\- Non toi, écoute ! Explosa Eren en se redressant subitement du lit. Tu ne le sais pas peut-être mais moi, je prends notre histoire très au sérieux ! Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, mais je fais l'effort d'y croire au moins. Je pensais que c'était pareil pour toi !

\- Eren, calme-toi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Continua Eren, les yeux humides et la voix chevrotante. Tu croyais que je ne valais pas la peine d'être prévenu que tu trompais quelqu'un en couchant avec moi, que ce n'était pas assez important pour me le dire ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça…

Eren ne voulait pas écouter. Le moindre son provenant de la bouche de Levi le faisait frémir amoureusement, il ne supportait pas d'être aussi fébrile face à lui alors que son coeur bouillonnait de colère.

\- Tu comptais me le dire la veille de ton mariage, c'est ça ? M'user jusque la dernière goutte puis me renvoyer à l'Est ?!

\- EREN ! Tonna subitement la voix de Levi aussi fortement qu'un coup de tonnerre.

Ce cri fut aussi ferme et froid à entendre qu'une claque. Eren se stoppa aussitôt, resta immobile un instant puis fondit en larmes et tomba à genoux au sol.

\- Pourquoi il faut que je ressente tout ça pour toi ! Alors que c'est sans espoir ! Tu es comme les autres en fait...

\- Eren, Eren, regarde-moi. S'il te plaît.

Relevant un visage humide et déformé par la douleur, le jeune homme obéit et fut alors pris dans les grands bras du roi qui le serra assez fort contre lui pour qu'il arrête de se débattre et se calme un peu. Le musc si particulier du roi rendit Eren tout chose et surtout plus tranquille, il respira enfin à plein poumons sans angoisser d'avantage.

\- Ecoute-moi, répéta le roi en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Oui, je suis fiancé. Mais il s'agit d'une alliance aussi vieille que ma propre personne ! Qui a été choisie arbitrairement par ma défunte mère sans tenir compte de mes sentiments le jour de ma naissance. J'ai refusé depuis longtemps la personne avec qui j'étais fiancé, mais certains vieux puristes, comme Pixis par exemple, ne veulent pas lâcher la grappe. Je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes ainsi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout cela est futile, il ne faut pas s'en inquiéter. Jamais je ne me plierais à une entente de ce style, aussi vieille que stupide. Je suis plus déterminé que ça.

Essuyant un dernier sanglot, Eren frotta sa manche contre son nez puis releva les yeux vers le roi qui lui souriait avec une bienveillance inquiète.

\- Alors…tu ne vas pas me quitter ? demanda-t-il, lui-même surpris par cette question.

\- Seulement si tu en as marre de moi.

Eren se sentit ridicule et après que le roi lui aie tendu un mouchoir en lui adressant une expression éreintée, il l'embrassa avec force.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, murmura-t-il, non pas que cette initiative ne me fasse pas plaisir mais tes lèvres ont un goût de morve.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Levi, hoqueta Eren encore retourné.

\- Toi aussi, c'est pour ça que l'on forme le couple parfait, ricana le roi.

* * *

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, lorsqu'il ne résidait plus que des gardes pour traverser dans les couloirs lustrés du palais et que la lune était aussi haute que le zénith à midi, une silhouette maigrelette s'appuya le long d'un grand âtre sculpté qui craquait paisiblement.

Les ombres creusaient un peu plus ses rides et reflétaient parfaitement la complexité des pensées qui l'assaillaient. Debout seul, dans un des halls de réceptions les moins visités et pourtant parmi les plus beaux ouvrages du palais en matière de peintures murales, il attendait que quelque chose bouge dans l'ombre de la pièce pour reprendre vie.

\- Seigneur Pixis, dit finalement d'une voix aussi légère qu'une caresse, un coursier tout juste tiré du lit. Vous m'avez fait appeler ?

Le vieil homme se tourna alors vers le messager au visage effacé qui regardait ses propres pieds et sortit de sa poche une lettre dont l'encre était encore fraîche, tout juste scellée du sceau royal des Ackerman.

\- Je veux que tu portes cette missive le plus vite possible. N'en parle à personne même pas à ton cheval, ne te fais ni suivre, ni découvrir. Si tu réussis je te paierais bien assez pour que tu n'aies a plus jamais travailler de ta vie.

Un éclair avide traversa le regard du messager. Il hocha aussitôt la tête et s'inclina un peu plus.

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez, mon seigneur. Où dois-je porter cette lettre ?

\- A l'Est.

* * *

 **A suivre…**

Oh mon dieu ! Que va-t-il se passer ?! (Moi-même je suis en attente de découvrir la suite c'est risible ^^')

Désolée de faire passer Pixis pour un méchant qui complote contre toute le monde. Mais franchement les gars, je n'ai jamais pu blairer ce personnage (so enigmatique ! o.o)

Je pense que la suite viendra tout aussi rapidement, enfin normalement ! ^^ Sachez que les reviews me boost à fond !

Merci de prendre le temps de me lire et de me suivre. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour rendre cette fic' digne de cette attention.

Sur ce, à bientôt !


	5. Mouvements

Hey, c'est le nouveau chapitre !

Merci de vos messages et de me lire tout simplement. Je crois bien que je vais le redire à chaque fois, mais ça me fait tellement plaisir de me dire que des gens aiment lire et suivre ce que j'écris.

Réponses aux reviews ! :3

 **NaomiWeaver** J'adore manger des chips/coca moi aussi en lisant, je me prends toujours du coca light pour me donner bonne conscience (l'anecdote inutile! xD). *KOF KOF* non ce n'est pas Jean le prince...! Erwin est déjà en couple, il est simplement attentionné et rigoureux. Je suis désolée que Pixis soit vraiment différent du manga, mais je suis contente si ça te plaît quand même ! Concernant Armin, pour le moment, comme le couple ErenxLevi est encore une formation et non officiel, il ne s'y intéresse pas très sérieusement puisque le royaume repose sur beaucoup de ses décisions.

 **HappyUmbrella** Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que l'histoire (avec Pixis ou le reste) gère, promis ! (j'ai la pression^^)

 **Rosalia** Merci beaucoup de ton com', ça m'a fait très plaisir de savoir que ma fic' t'était aussi utile !

 **Je sais pas** Merci ! :D

 **nao** Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sauras bientôt de quoi il en retourne ! Merci de ta review en tout cas ! :)

 **LottiettolrahC** Ouii l'aventure continue ! Merci de ton commentaire !

Bien à présent, je laisse place à la fic' !

* * *

Cette nuit-là Eren dormi sérieusement blotti dans les bras de Levi. Le roi passa une partie de sa nuit à humer les cheveux soyeux de son compagnon et à le maintenir tout contre lui, pour que l'odeur du jeune homme s'imprègne à jamais dans ses narines, de même pour que la sienne reste pour de bon collé sur Eren à la manière d'une pellicule d'écailles invisible et protectrice.

La nuit était bien entamée à présent. Il pouvait voir que la lune haute et les étoiles étaient nombreuses au travers des vitres épaisses de la chambre, le vent s'y cognait en sifflant mais le froid lui, ne parvenait pas jusqu'à eux.

Le lit dans lequel ils étaient étendus était ridiculement gigantesque selon les dires d'Eren, et composé de draperies brodées, délicates et confortables. Levi ne cessait de remonter sans cesse la couverture sur les épaules d'Eren, qui les faisaient toujours fuir d'un coup endormi parce qu'il avait trop chaud. Il était hors de question que ce dernier tombe malade, tant pis s'il étouffait en contrepartie, c'est pourquoi le roi répétait toujours l'opération au risque de réveiller Eren. Son corps mince et délicat, au grain de peau velouté donnait l'irrépressible envie au roi de constamment le toucher et le caresser, mais également de l'entourer de ses bras, de le chérir et de le protéger.

 _Bon dieu, à chaque heure je deviens de moins en moins capable à vivre sans le voir._

Malgré la fatigue des derniers jours et de leur légère dispute de la veille, le roi n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il pensait vite, respirait fort, tout simplement parce que quelque chose le taquinait vraiment beaucoup trop pour qu'il ne s'abandonne à l'inconscience du sommeil.

Si Pixis avait dit de telles choses à Eren ce n'était certainement pas pour rien. Il était évident que le vieil homme ne voulait pas que le roi choisisse de son plein gré la personne qui était sensée rester à ses côtés si cette dernière n'entrait pas dans les critères requis. Mais de là à aller jusque tenter de le faire rompre avec Eren en lui révélant une histoire aussi vieille qu'oubliée… ! Le roi espérait qu'il n'ait rien d'autre derrière la tête ou de prévu « pour le bien du royaume » comme il aimait le dire. Si des conflits internes commençaient à imploser au palais, rien de bon ne risquait d'arriver.

Ce qui préoccupait encore plus le roi était cependant autre chose, et cela concernait exactement Eren. Au vue du rythme où leur relation avançait, il se pouvait que les deux hommes terminent par rester ensemble un certain laps de temps relativement étendu, et dans un cas extrême (ou dans le plus heureux) ils se fianceraient. Il fallait regarder la vérité en face, cela pouvait arriver. Seulement, le jeune homme serait-il capable de supporter le poids de la couronne, ou du moins d'avoir un amant de cette trempe ? De sacrifier le reste de sa vie au royaume ? Ne valait-il mieux pas le laisser partir si c'était pour risquer de le rendre à la longue malheureux ?

Reposant son regard sur le visage endormi du jeune paysan qui était dénué de contraintes et nimbé dans l'innocence du sommeil, il déchanta rapidement en se rendant compte qu'il serait effectivement très douloureux pour le roi de le laisser partir maintenant qu'il avait bien creusé son nid dans le cœur du souverain. Et cela ne faisait que quelques mois à peine que le couple se connaissait.

Poussant un rapide soupir, le roi posa une main sur le crâne du jeune homme et pressa un peu plus la tête de ce dernier contre son torse avant de fermer les yeux.

* * *

Une odeur puissante de nourriture tira le souverain de son sommeil. En entrouvrant un œil dans le monde à présent hanté de lumière et en sentant ses bras vides, il grimaça. Il s'ébouriffa grossièrement en se relevant, puis entreprit de se jeter hors du lit jusque ses vêtements propres déjà préparés.

Des fragments de voix étaient audibles de là où il se tenait, et étaient originaires d'une arrière salle de la chambre où presque rien ne subsistait à part des reliques de conquête ou des ouvrages qui étaient en double dans la bibliothèque du palais.

En s'y avançant Levi put voir qu'une table où résidait auparavant plusieurs piles de livres et de ferraille étaient à présent couverte d'épaisse tartines de pain au seigle et de bol fumants de café. Sur l'embout droit de la console Eren offrait une vision plus que paradisiaque au roi. En voyant ce dernier arrivé le jeune paysan lui souria, un épais gilet trop grand pour lui posé sur les épaules, les cheveux coiffés malgré la marque évidente d'oreiller qui subsistait encore sur sa joue.

\- Oh, majesté, piailla joyeusement Hanji dressée à l'autre bout de la table, vous êtes réveillé ? Ça tombe bien, je vous amène le petit déjeuner.

Eren jeta alors un regard légèrement désolé à Levi pour dire « _je n'ai rien pu faire, elle s'est imposée !_ » ce qui était totalement plausible. Poussant un rapide soupir, le roi vint s'asseoir bruyamment près d'Eren puis lui arracha des mains sa tartine de confiture.

\- N'en mange pas si ce sont Hanji qui les a cuisinées. Elle a tendance à expérimenter des choses étranges.

Hanji fronça les sourcils en prenant un air offensé.

\- Même si j'ai tendance à faire trop cuire mes plats, ils n'en restent pas moins que ce sont toujours des choses comestibles que je vous présente, et qui ont un goût un tant soit peu plus élaboré que toutes les bouillasses servies au château.

Levi ricana en entendant ses derniers mots, puis attrapa une coupelle de café noirâtre et y trempa ses lèvres, l'arôme puissant du breuvage le réveillant pour de bon. Près de lui Eren repartit dans la chambre pour terminer de se rhabiller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Que tu nous prêtes un peu Eren ! Je suis ici en tant que représentante pour prendre de ses nouvelles et te parler. –Et aussi parce que les autres avaient peur de devoir venir te voir pour demander directement ça…- Mais là n'est pas la question, il faut que l'on passe plus de temps ensemble, entre vrais amis ! Faire un pique-nique, par exemple. Pour sortir un peu de nos rôles respectifs et reprends notre souffle.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne porte pas ma couronne qu'il faut oublier qui je suis. Je ne peux pas aller courir la campagne dès que bon me semble. Et puis, Eren ne m'appartient pas. Si toi ou n'importe qui d'autre veulent faire ça connaissance, ils n'ont qu'à aller lui parler directement.

\- Il ne t'appartient pas encore mais c'est tout comme ! Explosa Hanji en souriant.

Elle se releva pour éviter le jet de cuillère du roi.

\- Si tu veux vraiment continuer avec Eren, sache que beaucoup de monde te soutiennent au palais,ajouta-t-elle. Quelques-uns non, mais qu'ils aillent au diable ! Il va seulement falloir que tu saches où tu veux aller avec lui. Parce qu'une situation comme celle-ci, où le peuple et le conseil ne sait pas ce que tu penses et veut faire, ce n'est pas bon. Dis ce que tu veux, simplement.

Eren revint de la chambre à ce moment précis et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'il était l'objet de leur conversation. Il semblait plus préoccupé par sa chemise mal boutonnée que par le reste.

\- Je dois encore apporter quelques tranches de pains à d'autres, coupa alors Hanji en s'écartant de la table. Levi, je compte sur toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le roi lui adressa un rapide signe de main lorsqu'elle disparut derrière la porte en laissant derrière elle un étrange silence.

\- Elle parlait du pique-nique ? Demanda Eren en s'approchant.

\- Plus ou moins. Souvent elle se parle plus à elle-même qu'à nous. Dis-moi, Eren, cette idée de faire connaissances avec mes autres amis te plairait ?

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Je connais tout le monde de vue ici, mais c'est vrai que ce serait bien de pouvoir continuer à rencontrer des gens et à parler de nouveau avec ceux que je connais déjà. Surtout si ce sont des gens importants pour toi.

Il faut dire que dernièrement le jeune homme avait surtout voyagé entre la serre de Kenny et les bras du roi sans vraiment prendre le temps de discuter avec les gens alentours. La nouvelle qu'il était plus ou moins devenu officiellement l'amant du roi s'était vite répandue au palais mais personne ne savait alors plus comment l'aborder, tant l'occasion de parler avec l'un des proches du souverain était rare, sa famille vivante ne se composant que de lui et de son père. Les domestiques qui astiquaient le sol des écuries aux côtés d'Eren ne savaient toujours pas s'ils devaient le vouvoyer et les gardes arrêter de le reluquer ouvertement.

\- Et donc, tu voudrais être présenté en tant que ma maîtresse ? Le taquina gentiment Levi en regardant son café.

\- De toute façon, je ne peux pas avoir d'autre statut, si ? Répondit sérieusement Eren, à qui cela faisait mal de le dire.

Le roi ne s'attendait pas à une réponse avec un ton aussi réfléchi. Abandonnant le reste de son déjeuner il alla prendre Eren dans ses bras sans pour autant que cela ne devienne trop sensuel et déconcentrant.

\- Hé, ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. Mais c'est vrai que ce serait plus simple pour tout le monde si notre relation, du point de vu public, évoluait encore.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Dit honnêtement Eren en se reculant.

\- Hé, bien, je suis roi. Tu pourrais devenir mon concubin officiel…ou plus.

Eren se mit à rire pendant un instant du fait de sa soudaine poussée de nervosité.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout si c'est une bonne idée. Un paysan comme moi…

\- On s'en fout d'où tu viens, Eren. L'important c'est ce que tu veux. Avancer avec moi ou tout arrêter. J'ai peur que cela ne devienne difficile voire dangereux pour toi si l'on continue à se voir ainsi sans rien dire tout haut.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je ne te demande pas de t'excuser, idiot, rectifia Levi en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Dis-moi juste si tu te penses capable de continuer. Etre avec un souverain est bien moins étincelant et confortable qu'il n'y paraît extérieurement ou dans les contes.

\- Je…je ne peux pas te perdre, Levi, dit simplement Eren en regardant ses pieds.

Le roi souria et embrassa l'une de ses mains.

\- Crois-moi, je suis très heureux d'entendre ça. Je te soutiendrais et te protégerais autant que je le pourrais.

Eren acquiers doucement puis releva ses grands yeux émeraude vers ceux gris acier de Levi.

\- Alors, si j'accepte d'être reconnu officiellement comme ton concubin, cela va être plus simple pour toi ?

\- En somme, oui. Cela rassure les gens d'avoir des nouvelles fréquentes sur la vie des gens qu'ils adulent et à qui ils paient leurs taxes. Ce peut être effrayant à entendre comme ça, mais la plupart du royaume du Nord est à l'affût de la moindre exclusivité me concernant. Ils se sentent plus proches de moi comme ça. C'est pareil pour le conseil restreint. Ça les rassure quant au fait que je suis encore capable de prendre des décisions. Ce n'est pas de leur ressort de savoir si prendre un concubin est bon pour moi, ils tiennent tous à surtout le savoir.

\- Alors, c'est seulement par convenance qu'on fait ça ? Ça ne changera rien ?

\- Tu pourras toujours t'occuper de la serre de Kenny et des jardins, mais tu auras un statut un peu plus élevé. Etre le simple compagnon du roi peut en impressionner plus d'un.

Le regard de Levi était gorgé d'une affection aussi immense et rassurante. Il serra fermement la main d'Eren dans la sienne avec une grande tendresse, ses yeux brillaient comme des flammes alors que son visage restait comme toujours majoritairement figé et sérieux.

\- Mais je pourrais quand même continuer à vivre comme un péquenot lambda ? Et manger aux cuisines ?

\- Ah, ça non. Tu mangeras comme d'habitude sur mes genoux.

Eren ria de nouveau, avec plus de naturel et de désinvolture.

\- Je t'aiderai, continua Levi, j'espère que simplement que tu pourrais supporter tout ce poids. Tu sais, être sans cesse épier, juger par les autres… c'est lourd à la fin.

\- En tant que simple partenaire de lit, je ne sais pas si les gens trouveront beaucoup à redire sur ma personne. Mais je suis fort moi aussi, Levi, ne l'oublie pas.

Eren employa l'instant suivant à bon escient puisqu'il sauta sur les lèvres du roi pour y apposer encore une fois son goût sucré et vif. Le roi se laissa possédé et passa seulement ses mains sur les hanches de son amant pour continuer de le tenir tout près de lui.

En voyant qu'Eren n'en démordait pas et continuait d'insister, il finit par s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils de la petite pièce en faisant monter Eren sur ses genoux puis il commença à masser les muscles filandreux et fermes de son dos mince alors que le jeune homme continuait à l'embrasser passionnément, pour rendre l'air dans entre eux de plus en suffocant.

\- Tu ne vas pas être en retard ? Lui demanda narquoisement le roi lorsqu'Eren rompit enfin leur baiser.

\- Au point où on en est… et puis je dirais que c'est le roi qui l'a voulu.

Sur ce, il se serra contre Levi assez fort pour que le roi sente les battements forcenés de son jeune cœur l'embrasser eux aussi, puis descendit une main sur l'entrejambe déjà dur comme le roc de Levi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Gronda sombrement le roi en sentant Eren glisser ses doigts sous le tissus.

\- Un juste retour des choses.

Levi ne voyait pas son visage, uniquement son échine fébrile. Le reste de la tête d'Eren reposait dans le creux de sa gorge et y suçotait sa peau.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu es encore inexpérimenté.

\- C'est pour ça que je veux le faire, rétorqua Eren en se redressant pour faire face au roi.

A vrai dire, Eren le faisait également pour lui-même. Il voulait se prouver que du haut de ses dix-neuf ans il pouvait quand même répondre aux exigences d'adulte qu'on lui imposait à présent et qui consistait à être le concubin du roi, son partenaire. On allait peut-être le traiter de pute ou de simple croqueur de diamant mais sérieusement il s'en fichait, il voulait se montrer aussi insubmersible que le roi, qui prenait sans cesse des risques pour lui, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau de son image (un roi qui ramène un paysan chez lui et le garde c'est plus qu'hors norme). Avec Levi, il n'avait pas peur et se sentait capable de tout supporter ou subir.

Sa main agrippa le membre du roi avec une douceur innocente. Eren décida de se fier à son instinct et aux gémissements étouffés que le souverain poussait en réaction à son toucher pour savoir s'il faisait ça bien. Tout dans leur relation fonctionnait d'ailleurs ainsi, avec un instinct puissant et rassurant qui les guidait et tombait presque toujours juste.

Eren décida de faire comme il aurait aimé qu'on lui fasse et cela porta rapidement ses fruits, le roi passa une main derrière la nuque du jeune homme pour l'empresser d'accélérer le va et viens de sa main et l'embrasser de nouveau. Parfois il allait même jusque frotter son propre entrejambe contre celle plus épaisse du roi pour obtenir plus de sensations, et voyant que Levi semblait en vouloir toujours plus, enivré par la passion et les cris plus qu'excitants que le roi poussait, il décida d'y poser les lèvres.

\- Eren...! Grogna de nouveau le roi sans trop savoir quoi faire de tout ce plaisir l'empêchant de repousser le jeune homme.

\- C'est bon, je te dis.

Eren embrassa le haut du membre de Levi avec tout d'abord sensualité, voulant découvrir avec soin cette partie du corps du roi qu'il aimait déjà tant, pour savoir où les meilleurs endroits se trouvaient. Il y sema des baisers de plus en plus langoureux avant de se lancer et de prendre le roi entier dans sa bouche.

Levi agrippa ses cheveux fermement et le poussa à continuer encore plus rapidement en pressant nerveusement ses hanches contre lui. Tant que c'était le roi Eren pouvait le faire, était content de délivrer autant de plaisir avec seulement sa bouche. Il fit tourbillonner sa langue et accéléra la succion encore un peu, tout son corps tremblant de ce contact intense avec Levi.

Les derniers instants furent saccadés et hargneux, l'air aussi rare que les mots. Levi repoussa violemment Eren pour que le souverain ne vienne pas dans sa bouche puis poussa un cri bas en agrippant les rebords du fauteuil. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, haletant, il passa sa manche sur son front imbibé de sueur et soupira lourdement, l'air agacé.

\- Tu es un sale petit gamin. Tu sais que tu n'es pas du tout obligé de faire ça ?

\- Oui, reprit Eren en revenant s'asseoir sur les genoux du roi. Est-ce que ça t'a plu ?

\- Evidemment, crétin. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencé de sitôt.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais… !

Levi posa alors un doigt sur les lèvres d'Eren et lui souria.

\- Justement, ça risque de me tuer à ce rythme.

* * *

Le matin suivant fut aussi radieux que les autres. Levi comptait parler d'Eren à la prochaine réunion avec son conseil restreint, qui devait se tenir en début de semaine prochaine. Il se doutait bien que cela ne rassasierait que temporairement Pixis comme Erwin qui voulaient qu'il se marie parce qu'il allait passer l'âge canonique de trente ans d'ici quelques années et qu'il n'avait pas encore d'héritiers, mais au moins cela mettrait ses idées au clair vis-à-vis de leurs propositions de mariages sorties de derrière les fagots ; Il n'en voulait plus car il était déjà pris et que la polygamie n'était pas le genre du Nord, même concernant les maîtresses.

Il n'avait pas encore clairement envisagé l'idée de mariage avec Eren. Il faut dire que beaucoup d'autres choses lui trottaient dans la tête à la place, comme par exemple si les derniers traités avaient bien été renvoyés (son travail de roi lui réclamant toujours plus d'attention) ou dans un registre plus personnel et passionné, si Eren n'était pas en train de se faire draguer par quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'ils étaient séparés.

\- Tu ne veux pas l'épouser ? Lui avait demandé Petra lorsqu'il fait part de ses pensées à la militaire.

\- Ce n'est pas si je veux ou pas, mais simplement si c'est faisable. Nous ne nous connaissons que depuis peu de temps, il est jeune et pourrait facilement prendre peur face à la mission de gouverner un royaume qui s'imposerait alors à lui. Sans compter qu'il a des origines modestes, ce qui fait grimacer le conseil. Et je ne te parle pas du harcèlement du peuple...

\- Mais tu savais tout ça, et pourtant tu lui as quand même demandé de devenir ton concubin, non ? Et ici dans le Nord, tu sais très bien que ce titre est un seulement autre mot pour dire fiançailles.

C'était en effet un parcours assez commun dans le coin des nobles du Nord d'épouser ceux qu'ils prenaient tout d'abord en tant que concubin ou partenaire de lit officiel. C'était un message pour les autres qui signifiait tout simplement « _réservé, dégage de là_ ».

\- Je n'en ai pas parlé à Eren parce que je ne voulais pas l'affoler avec ça. Je crois bien qu'il n'envisage même pas le mariage pour nous, alors autant ne pas commencer à parler de fiançailles ou de folies du même genre.

Petra, qui pourtant adorait se montrer moralisatrice envers son vieil ami d'enfance, le regarda un instant avec inquiétude avant de lui sourire.

\- Je comprends, c'est vrai que tout cela est encore nouveau. Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir et d'en parler calmement avec Eren, puisque votre couple se solidifie de plus en plus. Et même si le conseil te presse c'est toujours toi qui auras le dernier mot.

\- Exact.

* * *

Eren venait de monter en selle lorsqu'il éprouva la désagréable impression d'être observé. Les environs de la serre de Kenny étaient toujours aussi déserts et silencieux comme tout bois qui se respecte pourtant le jeune homme sentait sa nuque le piquer nerveusement, comme si des yeux y étaient posés.

Il se dépêcha de retourner au palais, un endroit qu'il associait de plus en plus comme sa nouvelle maison, mais la sensation ricanante ne le quitta pas. Enfin hors des pentes raides et laborieuses qui jalonnaient la serre de Kenny il lança son cheval au petit galop pour arriver le plus rapidement possible à l'écurie. Une fois au milieu de la foule habituelle qui peuplait l'endroit, quelle soit animale ou humaine, il se détendit rapidement puis alla nettoyer les pieds des arbres les plus importants des jardins du palais munis de sa bêche.

Il tomba alors sur un jeune homme blond et pâle qui était en chemin vers un autre abord du palais. Ce dernier semblait avoir son âge et avait un air assez honnête. Ce dernier toisa un instant le paysan.

\- Tu ne serait pas Eren...? Enchanté, mon nom est Armin Arlet, s'exclama alors le jeune homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est bien toi, Eren, oui je ne me trompe pas ?

\- C'est bien moi.

Ce nom semblait familier à Eren. Hanji avait dû lui parler de lui entre deux exclamations confuses. Le jeune paysan souria maladroitement et Armin changea de bras les paquets de feuille qu'il portait.

\- Je suis content de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, pouvoir échanger quelques mots est déjà vraiment sympa. On me parle tellement de toi !

\- Ah vraiment… ?

\- Pas en mal, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste que ça fait vraiment longtemps que personne n'a partagé avec la couche du roi. Donc lorsque ça arrive, on s'y intéresse beaucoup. J'espère que tout cela ne t'a pas trop ennuyé, d'ailleurs.

\- Il n'y a jamais eu personne comme partenaire avant moi ?

\- Si, mais cela a toujours été relativement rapide et peu concluant. Même les rencontres arrangées les plus prestigieuses se sont soldées par un échec. Le roi y mettait à vrai dire beaucoup de mauvaise foi, on ne peut pas le forcer si cela ne vas pas dans son sens...Tu dois le savoir !

Eren acquiersa vivement et souria de nouveau à Armin, la ferveur du jeune homme étant presque palpable.

Les deux garçons échangèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, et se découvrir beaucoup de point communs du fait de leur proximité d'âge et de leurs similitudes caractérielles (ils adoraient voyager et s'occuper des autres). Eren espérait que ce garçon deviendrait bientôt un ami ou alors ne serait-ce qu'un allié. Il était assez intelligent et vif d'esprit, cela pourrait toujours l'aider.

Leur conversation suivant son cours ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que les alentours s'étaient tus, et que le jardin craquait inhabituellement.

Eren n'aperçut de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils se redressent autour d'eux deux.

Ce qui l'inquiéta particulièrement fut surtout qu'ils marchaient dans les plants de bruyères et de roses sans s'en soucier et qu'ils étaient armés et cuirassés comme des soldats allant au front d'une guerre.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? S'insurgea aussitôt Armin avec sa voix autoritaire de haut conseiller.

 _Ce ne sont pas des soldats d'ici._ Pensa rapidement Eren en toisant leurs plastrons exotiques en partie dissimulés.

Armin sembla penser la même chose car il ajouta aussitôt assez fortement pour que les alentours l'entendent :

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir ici. Vous vous trouver sur un territoire qui vous est interdit. Vous pourriez mourir pour ça !

Quelques hommes le dévisagèrent comme s'ils voyaient une vipère se jeter sur leurs pieds. L'un d'entre eux s'avança vers lui et lui ficha aussitôt son poing en pleine figure. Le sang éclata dans le jardin en une fine fleur pourpre. Armin tomba à genoux en criant et lorsqu'Eren voulu accourir à ses côtés quelqu'un lui enserra la taille et le souleva du sol tout en reculant de quelques pas.

Le gantelet d'acier appuyait sévèrement contre sa peau alors qu'Eren commençait à se débattre, de plus en plus de chevaliers inconnus mais agressifs apparaissant dans son champ de vision, formant un étonnant contraste avec la senteur douce et paisible qui planait dans le jardin.

\- Eh, lâchez-moi ! Eructa Eren en tentant d'échapper au trop-plein de poignes qui l'encerclait.

Dans les environs du château il n'y avait toujours personne, comme si le domaine entier dormait. Ou se bouchait les oreilles.

Armin fut bien le seul à réagir lorsque les soldats commencèrent à traîner Eren en dehors du jardin. Ils avaient passés une main sur la bouche de ce dernier pour étouffer ses revendications injurieuses. Ignorant sa joue fendue sur plusieurs centimètres, le conseiller se jeta alors sur l'un de ceux qui semblaient commander et lui planta la petite dague qu'Erwin lui avait offerte dans la hanche. Même si cette partie du corps n'était pas couverte de métal, la lame ne fit malheureusement pas beaucoup de dégâts car elle se stoppa presque aussitôt contre un os, mais au moins l'homme poussa un cri suraigu ridicule en le repoussant de nouveau au sol.

\- Saloperie, siffla-t-il en tâtant sa blessure.

\- Ne traînons pas ici, haleta celui qui maintenait Eren contre lui.

Ce dernier avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans des sables mouvants hérissés de fer. D'un coup de hanche sec il parvint à se libérer en grande partie, mais en tentant de s'éloigner il tomba à genoux parce que l'un de ses bras était toujours prisonnier et agrippé, lui. Cette fois deux personnes s'accrochèrent à lui et l'encerclèrent de près en lui maintenant les bras derrière le dos.

Il poussa une dernière série d'insultes désespérées contre ces inconnus armés puis on lui colla sur le nez un linge trempé qui empestait de caoutchouc et au bout de deux soupirs le monde n'était plus qu'obscurité.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

Oh mon dieu ! C'était presque pas prévisible ! xD [Vive les fantasmes, comme je vous dis ! ^^]

Bon, j'imagine que vous désirez vivement la suite…Je vais essayer de vous la donner le plus rapidement possible. Moi aussi je connais le goût insupportable de ce suspens, après tout. Disons fin du week end, d'acc' ?

Si vous avez besoin de décharger vos émotions ou de donner vos avis, les reviews sont là pour ça !

D'ici la prochaine, portez-vous bien !


	6. Les Claques de la Vie

Bonjour à tous !

Voici, comme promis la suite de l'aventure (j'avoue avoir un peu peiné pour tenir le rythme parce que j'avais plein de choses à faire ! xP)

Enfin bon, place aux réponses :

 **NaomiWeaver** Levi sait se maîtriser (enfin il y a une limite ^^) et Armin tient bon lui aussi ! Ah, merci de m'avoir avertie pour la faute dans la chapitre précédent, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à inverser des mots des fois, j'ai rectifier ça en tout cas ! Eren est un fervent jardinier, il est normal qu'il remarque les fleurs avant les blasons des soldats (ils étaient en partie dissimulés c'est pour ça qu'il ne les a pas reconnus). Merci de tes commentaires qui me font à chaque fois bien rire :D

 **Rosalia** Merci de ta review, ne t'inquiètes pas ils vont s'en sortir ! (Je ne pourrais jamais leur faire de mal ^^)

 **HappyUmbrella** Bravo, tu as survécu à l'attente ! Merci de tes commentaires et bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira ! :)

Merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à me suivre et à me lire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

\- S'il vous plaît, majesté, répéta une nouvelle fois Petra entourée de ses subalternes angoissés. Descendez de votre monture. S'il vous plaît.

Levi trépignait autant que son étalon, personne ne savait lequel des deux écumait présentement le plus de rage. Mais on lui bloquait la route, il n'aurait pas pu passer même s'il l'avait voulu. Il descendit donc de son destrier et remarqua alors qu'il ne savait même pas dans quelle destination il souhaitait aller. Il voulait seulement être en mouvement, voyager, chercher ou combattre pour ne pas être inactif ce qui l'horripilait au plus haut point. Afin de cultiver l'espoir, et surtout nier vainement tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, que tout cela était faix et qu'Eren serait bien là ce soir auprès de lui, à rougir et parler avec sa douceur rayonnante habituelle.

Il était toujours en pleine conversation avec Petra sur l'un des plus beaux balcons du palais lorsqu'un des coéquipiers de la jeune femme était arrivé en trombe, leur alertant qu'il y avait eu un problème dans les jardins où Armin avait été retrouvé en fin de journée inconscient, blessé à la tête.

Le roi sentit son cœur se figer dans un carcan glacé en entendant ces derniers mots. Particulièrement lorsqu'il vit Armin et que ce dernier, un énorme pansement apposé sur le front, lui raconta le déroulement de l'enlèvement d'Eren. Dans la grande salle circulaire et confortable où ils étaient tous réunis un silence électrique planait.

\- Faites venir Pixis.

Levi n'ajouta rien de plus pendant les longues minutes qui s'écoulèrent ensuite, alors qu'Erwin serrait Armin contre lui et que Petra ordonnait aux gardes de reprendre tous leurs postes et d'oublie le fait désagréable que des soldats étrangers étaient au palais il y avait quelques heures de cela. Au final ils ne furent donc plus que quatre dans la pièce lorsque Pixis les rejoignit. On lui raconta rapidement les faits.

\- Pourquoi il n'y avait pas de soldat à ce moment-là, alors qu'habituellement ils sont tous affalés sur les murets des écuries ? Ils sont tous sous tes ordres, non ? Dit alors Levi d'une voix dangereusement torve. C'est toi qui organise les zones à quadriller pendant les tours des garde.

Il avait les yeux plongés au travers de l'une des vitres de la pièce usuellement utilisée pour prendre le thé, le dos face à tout le monde. Il ne voulait montrer à personne que ses mains tremblaient.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit rapidement Pixis.

\- Arrête un peu de t'y croire, cracha alors le roi en se retournant furieusement. J'ai peut-être l'air calme quand je te parle présentement, mais ne t'y fis pas, sache que je suis seulement retenu parce que nous sommes en public. Sinon je te promets que je t'aurais déjà dépecé de mes mains et vider comme une truite, pour au moins vérifier que tu aies bien un cœur et un cerveau. Chaque instant passé ici avec toi et non Eren me rend un peu plus irritable alors choisis tes prochains mots avec soin. Est-ce bien clair ?

Pixis regardait le sol avec un air offensé. Cependant il hocha positivement la tête.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda Erwin en se joignant aux côtés de Levi.

\- Rien de condamnable. Je n'ai eu qu'à faire en sorte que l'Est apprenne là où leur fuyard se trouvait. Et leur aie donné un moment pour le reprendre sans qu'ils ne trouvent nos soldats sur leur chemin, pour éviter le bain de sang inutile…

Levi n'attendit pas la fin de l'instant et gifla subitement le vieillard qui était plus petit et plus frêle que lui et ne lui communiquait pour le moment que de la répulsion. Le bruit de la claque résonna sèchement dans le petit salon pendant un long moment et tout le monde se retenait maintenant de respirer.

Un filet de sang coulait sur la moustache de Pixis, l'homme redressa sa tête face au roi et semblait toujours aussi imperturbable.

\- Je voulais le mieux…

\- Tout le monde ici le veut ! Gronda Levi d'une voix peu contrôlée. Dis-moi Pixis, est-ce que tu m'as déjà vu gâcher mon travail à cause de mes affaires personnelles ? Tu crois vraiment qu'à cause d'Eren j'en viendrais à ne plus effectuer mon rôle de souverain ? Jusqu'ici pourtant tout s'est bien passé ! Si je suis sur le point de te tuer actuellement c'est uniquement à cause de ton étroitesse d'esprit et non de lui !

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas grave pour toi, mais pour le royaume, le peuple, les relations extérieures, si on apprend que tu as un concubin d'origine modeste…continua Pixis de son air de père bonimenteur.

\- On finira par l'accepter, comme on l'a toujours fait. Des milliers de personnes différentes vivent dans le Nord, et il est fortement probable qu'elles soient heureuses que mon compagnon vienne de chez elles. Il y aura toujours des gens qui ne seront pas d'accord, le plus important est de rester fier de ses choix.

\- J'aimerai ajouter quelque chose, coupa alors Armin d'une petite voix.

Le souverain et son conseiller se tournèrent alors vers le jeune homme qui, chancelant, était allé chercher quelque chose dans sa poche ; un petit paquet de feuilles fines et parcheminées.

\- C'est une assez longue lettre que nous avons reçue il y a quelques jours à peine. Elle provient du royaume du Sud, et est écrite par le colonel Daris Zackley lui-même, qui gouverne actuellement...Il apparaît qu'il a entendu parler de votre histoire avec Eren. Et il tenait à vous manifester son soutien.

\- Le vieux Zackley a dit ça ? Souria alors Levi malgré lui.

\- Oui, répondit Armin en relisant rapidement la lettre cachetée officiellement. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous en parler dernièrement, je suis désolé. Mais le plus important est qu'il tenait à vous dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à apprécier votre relation et à vous offrir son aide si le besoin se faisait sentir. Plusieurs nobles assez importants, qui ont aussi des compagnons roturiers ou non, soutiennent votre cause, parce qu'ils pensent que c'est un bon moyen d'assurer de bonnes relations avec le peuple.

\- Alors, comme ça personne n'apprécierait Eren ? Railla Levi en regardant de nouveau Pixis qui fronçait les sourcils. Si le Sud se mets de mon côté, l'Ouest ne tardera pas à le faire aussi parce qu'ils sont alliés en diplomatie.

Cette annonce était un de ces éclats de bonheur que l'on n'attend jamais mais qui brillent et ravissent comme des soleils. Levi se sentit se calmer un peu lorsqu'il réalisa que de nombreuses personnes étaient de son côté.

\- Ecoute Pixis, reprit-il, je ne régnerais jamais comme tu le voudras. Mais c'est parce que je suis le souverain de ce royaume et pas toi. Et aussi parce que je suis épris de ce garçon, et pas toi. Laisse-moi faire, et si jamais je me mets à mal agir en tant que roi du Nord, je te laisse tout le crédit de venir me gifler à ton tour voire me destituer. Fais-moi confiance.

Pixis ne laissa pas beaucoup d'expressions s'afficher sur son visage, maiis il soupira et s'inclina après une minute de réflexion.

\- Fais ce que tu veux. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à continuer à te voir comme ce petit gamin mal léché que je devais éduquer alors que maintenant tu es devenu un homme à part entière qui n'a plus besoin de moi. C'est déjà bien que tu sois maintenant assez déterminé pour camper ainsi sur tes avis. Il faut avoir fort caractère pour tenir les rênes d'un pays.

\- C'est déjà bien que tu aies finalement entendu raison.

\- Majesté, vous comptez le punir ? Demanda sobrement Petra en remarquant que le roi s'éloignait à présent de Pixis résolument.

\- Si je finis par me marier avec Eren, cette histoire fera bien assez de dégât autour de lui. On n'oublie jamais les visages des traîtres, et je ferais en sorte que tout le monde connaisse le sien.

\- Majesté… ! S'interposa alors Pixis. Je peux comprendre que votre rancune, mais…

\- Ainsi ai-je parlé, coupa Levi sèchement. Pixis, je vais te renvoyer dans ton domaine au Nord du royaume. Tu t'occuperas du centre militaire qui s'y trouve. Tu formeras les jeunes et garderas la frontière.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux rester à la capitale pour une affaire aussi…

\- Parce que sinon, je vais finir par vraiment laisser ma rage exploser et je te frapperais à chaque fois que je verrais ton visage. C'est pour ton bien que je fais ça.

Le silence de la salle se concentra de nouveau sur les quelques personnes dans la pièce. Puis Levi se recula et reprit son souffle en fermant les yeux.

\- Bon, maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, je vais chercher Eren. Qui m'aime me suive.

\- Attendez, majesté ! S'il vous plaît !

* * *

 _\- Eren, nous avons à te parler._

 _La voix monocorde et ronronnante de son père fit s'arrêter le jeune homme dans ses activités. Il posa sa vaisselle encore humide et vint se poster devant son père qui était assis à la grande table de leur cuisine, celle couverte de napperons et de coupelles de fleurs meubles._

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda légèrement Eren en souriant._

 _Son père avait les mains croisées et sa mère s'occupait à foudroyer du regard ses chaussures, adossée à un mur non loin d'eux. Ils respiraient tous deux étrangement._

 _\- Eren, tu vas te marier._

* * *

Rouvrant des yeux vides, Eren émergea doucement de son rêve nimbé de souvenirs fades. Il se souvint que son père ce jour-là lui souriait, comme si cela avait été une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Ils ne tremblaient pas de peur, mais bien d'excitation.

Les alentours sentaient l'acacia, et baignaient dans une lumière vive. La torpeur d'Eren se dissipa heureusement rapidement, et il put de nouveau sentir ses pieds et le poids de sa propre langue.

Quelqu'un était assis près de lui, tout d'abord sous la forme d'une silhouette floue, immense et évanescente, puis ses contours se définir peu à peu. Une grande main lui caressait la joue gauche.

Clignant ses grands yeux confus, Eren aperçut un sourire briller au-dessus de lui. Les articulations du jeune homme étaient encore lourdes, il ne put pas réagir immédiatement alors qu'il aurait adoré.

Le soleil recouvrait l'homme d'une aura lumineuse, ses yeux sombres et luisants le regardaient d'une manière à la fois passionnée et intriguée.

Eren le reconnut aussitôt, parce que personne d'autre que lui dans le monde n'avait ce visage émincé, aux pommettes saillantes et aux cheveux bruns tirants sur le noir de jais et surtout ce regard.

Jean. Le putain de prince de l'Est. Celui qui lui avait tout prit de son ancienne vie.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Eren pour qu'il retrouve ses forces mais surtout sa voix et sa conviction. Il se releva d'un bond et glissa en dehors du lit parfumé drapé de vaguelettes de satin inconfortables. Il fit à peine deux pas avant d'être rattrapé. Mais cela fut suffisant pour qu'il se souvienne des derniers événements.

Les soldats étaient donc bien de l'Est. Il s'y trouvait maintenant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas autant t'agiter au réveil.

Jean avait une voix traînante, un brin narquoise, qui prenait aux tripes. Il tenait Eren par le bras et le tira vers lui en souriant doucement.

Cette situation n'était pas une vision, ni un rêve. Eren sentit l'homme derrière en dessous de ses doigts crispés et une nouvelle vague de panique l'envahit. Il se dégagea violemment des bras du prince et le gifla, des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ! Espèce d'aliéné, ne m'approche pas !

Jean posa une main sur sa joue rouge, puis releva des yeux lascifs vers Eren, qui observait vaguement les alentours impeccables et raffinés de la chambre en quête d'une issue.

\- Quel retour. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part.

\- Quoi, tu veux voir la petite sœur ?! Fusa aussitôt Eren en relevant la plat de sa main droite qui était prête à mordre.

\- Pas besoin, ria Jean sarcastiquement en s'accrochant de nouveau à lui avec une effroyable fluidité.

Il lui tint le poignet et la taille et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Hmm, ton odeur m'a manquée.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Tu me donnes envie de vomir !

Jean relâcha Eren sur le lit et se recula de quelques pas. Son sourire était simplement victorieux.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses à la cérémonie la dernière fois, et nous n'avons même pas encore retrouvés les coupables. Mais cette fois-ci personne ne pourra l'en empêcher, je te le promets. La sécurité sera à son maximum.

\- Combien de fois je dois te le dire, je ne veux pas me marier avec toi ! Piailla Eren en se relevant sur ses genoux.

\- Moi, je le veux. Ma volonté compte pour nous deux. Et puis, nos parents ont déjà approuvés. Tout est déjà mis en place. Tu emmerdes tout le monde en faisant ton difficile, Eren.

\- C'est mon droit, non ? Vu que c'est un mariage auquel je ne suis pas du tout consentant… !

\- Tu finiras bien par l'être. Tu es seulement effrayé de devoir franchir le pas du mariage en étant si jeune. Je peux comprendre ça.

\- Il est hors de question que je me marie avec toi, Jean. Fais-toi une raison.

Jean regarda alors Eren droit dans les yeux avec un soupçon de colère.

\- Tu n'avais pas cette étincelle dans les yeux, avant. Que s'est-il passé au Nord ? Tu m'aurais trompé avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Devant le silence du jeune paysan, Jean se passa une main sur le menton et souria de plus belle.

\- Ah, aurais-je visé juste ? C'est pour ça que tu refuses mes sentiments, qui sont pourtant les plus honnêtes que tu ne puisses jamais trouver ? Parce qu'un autre t'a déjà fourré ?...Et tu préfères rester avec lui en tant que jouet sexuel ?

\- Je suis son concubin, répondit froidement Eren, refusant de parler au passé.

\- Pff, ria le prince, ça ne veut rien dire ni promettre, ça. Simplement qu'il réservait ton cul pour lui-même.

\- Tous les gens ne sont pas comme toi.

\- Ta candeur est vraiment adorable…Tu te doutes qu'il a dû t'oublier, qu'il ne veut pas risquer d'incident diplomatique en allant te chercher toi, un simple petit péquenot, dans un royaume étranger ?

C'était vrai malheureusement. Les tensions avec l'Est et le Nord étaient fébriles et tout le monde faisait attention à ne pas les envenimer d'avantage. Même si Levi voulait le revoir, il ne pourrait passer la frontière, sa raison ou ses conseillers l'en empêcherait.

Mais pourtant, malgré toutes ses affirmations, Eren ne pouvait se résoudre à l'évidence.

\- Il ne m'a pas abandonné.

C'était encore cet instinct imperceptible et passionné qui lui soufflait d'y croire. Et c'était encore plus convainquant que n'importe quel discours. Levi n'était pas un monstre sans scrupules, s'il avait pris le temps de faire connaissance avec le jeune homme ce n'était pas que pour son derrière. Il valait bien mieux que ça.

\- Ah, il va venir te chercher alors ? Se moqua ouvertement Jean. Eh bien, je lui souhaite bonne chance !

L'homme passa ses poings sur ses hanches et souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Je suis bien heureux de t'avoir retrouvé. Oh, il reste quelqu'un qui veut te voir avant la cérémonie, qui est datée pour demain.

Jean s'avança alors vers l'unique et immense porte sculptée de la chambre et y toqua. A l'entente de sa voix on lui ouvrit, et dans un dernier rictus insupportable il laissa place à un homme plus âgé et décrépit, aux traits sévères.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui dans un fracas étouffé Eren sentit son cœur manquer un nouveau battement.

L'homme le salua de loin avant de s'approcher du lit sur lequel le jeune homme était toujours assis.

\- Bonjour, mon cher fils.

* * *

Levi continuait à aiguiser nonchalamment son épée dans un rythme confortable alors qu'autour de lui, ses conseillers et amis discutaient vivement.

\- On ne nous fera pas entrer d'office à l'Est, même avec une délégation, dit Petra les bras croisés.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à leur déclarer la guerre, soupira légèrement Hanji assise près d'elle.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas arriver à une telle extrémité, s'interposa Erwin. La paix entre les royaumes n'a été instaurée que depuis quelques décennies seulement. Surtout celle avec ces esprits obtus de l'Est.

\- On a conquit des pays entiers pour moins que ça, grogna Levi.

\- Je ne sais pas si Eren voudrait que l'on fasse tant pour lui.

Levi soupira et retourna son épée sur ses genoux.

\- Il faut trouver un moyen de récupérer Eren mais surtout de le garder, ajouta Armin. Il n'est pas originaire de ce pays, cela joue contre nous. Le roi de l'Est aurait parfaitement le droit de vouloir le garder et de nous condamner nous, pour enlèvement.

\- Les bâtards…

Levi fit crisser violemment son épée contre sa pierre ponce, provoquant un jet d'étincelle vivaces.

\- Il faut trouver un argument pour contrer les leurs. Quelque chose qui surplombe le reste.

\- Bon, vous, vous y réfléchissez si vous voulez, et pendant ce temps moi je vais le chercher, dit Levi en se relevant subitement.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Attends, Levi, trancha Petra.

\- Majesté ! Les interrompit alors une voix fluette de soldat. Excusez-moi, mais quelqu'un viens d'arriver et exige de vous voir le plus rapidement possible.

\- Qui ?

\- C'est dame Ymir.

\- Merde. On veut vraiment que je tue aujourd'hui.

\- Ce n'est pas la femme avec qui il était fiancé ? demanda doucement Armin à Erwin.

Le militaire répondait par l'affirmative alors que la porte de la chambre laissait place à une grande femme mince aux précieux atours.

\- Bonjour, Levi, commença-t-elle en effectuant une rapide révérence.

\- Ymir, je sais que ça fait près de treize ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu, et que tu as dû faire un très long voyage depuis le domaine de ton père, mais ce n'est pas DU TOUT le moment, grogna le roi en la regardant avec fatigue.

\- Vraiment ? Dit la femme peu convaincue.

\- Eren a été enlevé, répondit quelqu'un à la place du roi.

\- On t'a pris ton jeune éphèbe ? Désolée.

Levi grogna quelque chose puis entreprit de ceinturer le fourreau de son épée à sa taille.

\- Alors c'est peut être une bonne chose que je sois venue, souria finement Ymir en croisant les bras. J'étais initialement là pour te féliciter d'avoir trouvé un concubin et surtout mettre une bonne fin à nos soi-disantes fiançailles, parce que moi aussi je voudrais passer à autre chose (quelqu'un m'attends figure-toi). Mais je crois que je pourrais faire bien plus pour vous, en fait.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le roi brun, piqué au vif.

\- Je peux vous aider à le récupérer.

* * *

 _\- Je ne veux pas ! Pas avec lui ! Pas comme ça !_

 _\- Tu n'as pas le choix, mon cher, répondit aussitôt son père avec une évidence froide. C'est ainsi et puis c'est tout. Tu devrais plutôt te montrer reconnaissant envers cette occasion unique d'avoir une vie confortable et de pouvoir nous aider à monter les échelons sociaux._

 _\- C'est une grande chance, répéta sa mère en soupirant. Pourquoi tu ne veux rien comprendre ?_

 _\- Je ne suis pas une marchandise ! Clama Eren en se relevant subitement de sa chaise. Je ne ressens rien pour lui, Jean n'est qu'un pervers arrogant !_

 _\- Ne parle pas du prince ainsi ! Tonna lourdement son père en se relevant lui aussi sèchement. Il fait partie de la famille royale, tu ne te rends pas compte que tu si tu t'unies avec lui, tu feras partie de la noblesse !_

 _\- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! Je…Je ne veux pas._

 _\- Mon garçon, ça me sidère que tu sois aussi égoïste. Tu pourrais nous aider financièrement si jamais tu l'épousais. Nous avons sacrifiés tant de choses pour toi et ta sœur, tu ne crois pas que ça serait l'heure de nous rendre la pareille ?_

 _A cet instant, le père d'Eren lui sembla encore plus détestable qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la décision était déjà prise pour ses deux parents._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a promis ? Demanda douloureusement Eren en regardant le sol._

 _Un instant aucun d'entre eux ne répondit, sa mère soupira encore une fois, son inconfort était parfaitement visible mais elle acceptait toujours tout de son mari, même quand c'était odieux._

 _\- …Il vous payé, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Eren, les larmes aux yeux._

 _\- Il a donné une dot importante, en effet._

 _\- Tu es infâme._

 _Eren était trop proche de lui pour éviter la gifle. Le coup le désarçonna passablement, et lorsqu'il se redressa en tenant sa joue brûlante, son père le regardait avec un certain dégoût._

 _\- C'est ainsi que ça se passera. Je ne tolèrerais pas que tu gâches tout avec tes réticences effarouchées. Demain le prince Jean viendra te chercher et tu resteras avec lui le reste de ta vie._

* * *

Depuis ce jour il n'avait pas changé. Ses petits yeux gris possédaient toujours le mêmes vernis de sévérité et d'orgueil. De même que son visage long et barbu n'autorisaient jamais un sourire franc, à peine des rictus douloureux.

Le père d'Eren le toisa rapidement de haut en bas d'un air inquisiteur.

\- Tu as commis beaucoup d'impairs dernièrement. Bon, c'est vrai que ça n'a pas été ta faute si la cérémonie a été stoppée, mais c'est une honte que tu aies tenté d'en profiter pour t'enfuir. Le prince est bien gentil de continuer à te désirer.

\- Et je recommencerai encore à fuir. Il est hors de question que je me marie avec lui, dit Eren froidement.

Son père leva les yeux au ciel et lui offrit une nouvelle expression agacée.

\- Ecoute Eren. Dans la vie on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut. Des fois, il faut savoir se sacrifier pour le bien commun.

\- Pour ton bien à toi, tu veux dire !

\- Arrête un peu de faire l'enfant. Tu ne comprends pas du tout la situation.

\- Mais si, je la comprends très bien ! Argua Eren. Tu veux assez d'argent pour ne plus avoir à travailler, donc tu as vendus ton fils.

\- Espèce de petit con, tu ne vois pas ce que la fortune royale pourrait nous apporter.

\- Ah, oui ? Alors dis-le-moi !

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi nous vivions aussi misérablement, loin des villes et des hommes, dans une bourgade malheureuse ?

\- Parce que tu n'as que ce tu mérites, non ?

\- Parce que nous nous cachons. Les Jeager doivent vivre en lisière du monde pour leur propre survie.

\- … ? De qui se cache-t'on ?

Le père d'Eren étira ses lèvres en une grimace mystérieuse et passa sa main sur la joue endolorie de son fils dans un mouvement tendre et possessif.

\- Je te dirais tout si tu te maries avec le prince. Mais crois-moi, avec cet argent nous permettra de vivre tous confortablement et c'est une très bonne chose.

\- Du chantage maintenant ? Tu écumes vraiment tous les basfonds !

\- Que tu sois d'accord ou pas, tu te marieras demain. Ainsi, même si le Nord vient à te réclamer il n'y aura plus moyen pour eux de te récupérer. Tu appartiendras pour de bon à l'Est. Comme cela se doit être depuis toujours.

* * *

 _La première fois qu'Eren l'avait rencontré avait été durant une chaude après-midi de fin d'été. Les odeurs étaient aussi exacerbées que les sensations, l'air lourd et la lumière timide mais rassurante._

 _Eren rentrait chez lui, il ne savait même plus d'où il venait, du marché ou de chez un ami peu importe, le plus important était qu'il croisa un cavalier sur le chemin cahoteux sur lequel il marchait et que l'homme s'était arrêté aussitôt en le voyant de près._

 _\- Hé toi ! C'est quoi ton nom ?_

 _\- …Eren._

 _Il ne pouvait être qu'un grand noble vu les frusques raffinés qu'il portait, coordonnées aux couleurs portées par son immense cheval alezan aux fines pattes. Ce homme sentait vraiment fort et bon, lorsqu'il descendit de selle pour aller prendre la main d'Eren il souriait chaleureusement._

 _\- Moi, je m'appelle Jean. Me permets-tu de te dire que tu es très mignon ?_

 _Eren était habitué à ce genre de compliments. Apparemment il était vraiment beau pour un simple roturier, même si lui ne se trouvait pas spécialement désirable. Il souria timidement en retirant sa main de celle de Jean._

 _\- Si ça vous fais plaisir de le dire. Merci._

 _\- C'est vrai. Je ne t'ai encore jamais vu en ville. Tu habites plus loin ?_

 _\- Oui, dans un petit village_ _à côté. Mes parents n'aiment pas les grandes foules. On doit faire plus de marche pour la moindre course mais c'est un joli endroit._

 _\- Je vois. Tu m'autorises à revenir te voir ?_

 _\- Ben, si ça vous amuse, répondit Eren en haussant les épaules._

 _Il ne le montra pas mais il avait été vraiment très touché que cet homme, à peine plus âgé que lui de quelques années, lui parle aussi tendrement._

 _Il continua d'ailleurs à lui dire ce genre de choses les jours suivants lorsqu'il vint le voir près de chez lui ou sur le chemin de la ville la plus proche, toujours aussi vivace et drôle, sans jamais le moindre geste déplacé, offrant parfois des fleurs ou des cadeaux. Il bordait sans cesse ses paroles de toujours les mêmes petits compliments simples et insidieux qui, à force firent rougir Eren comme s'il s'agissait de baisers volés._

 _Mais un jour, Jean apparut et semblait contrarié. Il avait l'humeur sombre et le verbe lent, et avant qu'Eren puisse se mettre à supputer sur l'origine de ses problèmes, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé le dos plongé dans la terre et les fleurs aromatisées, alors que Jean l'embrassait violemment._

 _\- Hé…mais arrête ! Se débattit Eren alors qu'il sentait des mains baladeuses lui agripper la taille et les fesses._

 _\- Allez, arrête un peu de te la jouer. Tu le veux, toi aussi, non ?_

 _\- Non, pas du tout, dégage de là ! Je ne veux pas de ça avec toi !_

 _\- Quoi ? Mais je t'aime Eren. De toutes mes forces ! Comment ne peux-tu rien ressentir en retour ?_

 _Jean s'était relevé et avait donné un peu d'espace à Eren qui en profita pour se reculer de lui au maximum._

 _\- Je suis désolé, Jean. Mais je ne peux pas…pas avec toi. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi._

 _Une personne normale aurait alors comprit qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir, et ce serait donc retirée pour tourner la page. Mais Jean ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Son père lui avait appris que les princes pouvaient tout avoir, que personne ne pouvait rien leur refuser. Son orgueil froissé ne toléra pas le refus._

 _\- Tu mens. Tu m'appartiens Eren, je suis amoureux de toi. Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs !_

 _\- Non…Jean…_

 _\- Tais-toi, je suis un prince. Je suis le troisième fils du roi de l'Est, je fais ce que je veux et tout le monde m'obéit !_

 _Il agrippa de nouveau Eren tout près de lui et se mit à baiser le long de sa gorge alors que le jeune paysan se débattait de nouveau, le cœur au bord des lèvres._

 _\- Arrête !_

 _\- Tout le monde ne veut que ça ; le cul. C'est ainsi que le monde fonctionne. Mais il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un d'autre t'avoir._

 _\- Ne me touche pas !_

 _Si Eren avait pu éprouver un tant soit peu de sympathie et de fascination pour Jean, tout s'était évaporé à l'instant où celui-ci s'était mis à le tripoter de la sorte, comme s'il n'était qu'un bout de viande à dépecer. Maintenant ce prince ne lui communiquait que de l'exécration._

 _Avant que Jean ne lui arrache pour de bon son pantalon, Eren parvint à lui décocher un coup de pied qui ne le fit pas saigner mais au moins reculer en se tenant la mâchoire._

 _\- Ahhh, tu es vraiment timide, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Eren n'avait rien répondu et s'était contenté de partir en courant vers les bois les plus proches, les membres tremblants. Il écumait de rage et de peur à la fois. Et était plus que perdu vis-à-vis de ce changement soudain de caractère chez Jean. Tout n'était qu'un artifice pour le départ, un simple masque pour l'approcher et le baiser. Un mensonge._

Tant pis pour lui ! _Se décida finalement Eren en se redressant._

 _Il prit la direction de sa maison à la tombée du crépuscule, et qui représentait en cette heure, son dernier îlot de paix et de bonheur._

* * *

 **A suivre...**

J'expérimente une nouvelle forme de chapitre, un peu plus longue et écrite en chorale (plusieurs points de vues et personnages) le temps de résoudre cette intrigue. J'espère que ça vous vas !

La suite arrivera courant semaine prochaine, je reste à votre écoute dans les reviews ! Courage ! xD

Bonne semaine !


	7. Deuxième Essai

…Bonjour…. !

Reposez tout de suite cette hache, vraiment pardon pour le retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'internet et comme le chapitre était enregistré directement sur je n'ai pas pu y avoir accès avant hier soir ! Enfin bon, l'important c'est que le chapitre soit là maintenant ! ^^

Alors, les réponses aux reviews:

 **NaomiWeaver** Les commentaires sont également la preuve que l'histoire plaît assez au lecteur pour qu'il prenne la peine de donner son impression dessus, sortir de la majorité silencieuse est quelque chose qui n'est pas toujours facile à faire pour tout le monde, ça dépends de la personnalité et du message à faire véhiculer (enfin, toi tu n'as pas de problèmes là-dessus hein ! xD) En ce qui concerne les parents d'Eren, ils ne sont tout simplement pas au courant que leur fils est si proche avec le roi du Nord, et c'est avant tout avec l'Est qu'ils ont des affinités et de nombreux accords donc ils préfèrent restés comme il était convenu depuis le début. Pour ce qui est de Jean, ce n'était pas au moment de ta question encore sûr dans mon esprit que c'était lui, mais oui je ne voulais pas spécialement spoiler cette information, donc je t'ai répondu pour que tu aies au moins une réponse, mais j'ai ajouté des KOF KOF justement pour que ça fasse mensonge pas crédible…hé oui tout est calculé ! Et oui Jean est légèrement érotomane, mais surtout assez stupide et possessif (à mon humble avis !) Ymir quant à elle, n'est pas originaire du Nord mais en est une très bonne alliée, quant au rôle qu'elle va jouer, ça c'est pour bientôt… Merci de tes adorables spéculations !

 **Rosalia** Eren et Armin sont simplement amis, ils vont devenir plus tard assez proches dans le sens de la fraternité mais je ne pense pas qu'il n'y aura jamais quelque chose de plus. Si je commence à planter des triangles amoureux un peu partout dans ma fic' je vais plus m'en sortir ! ^^ (Quoique….) Et si on commence à tabasser mes personnages je crois pas non plus que je vais m'en sortir ! xP En tout cas merci de ton commentaire et bonne lecture !

 **Guest #1** Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente que l'histoire et son contenu te plaise ! J'espère que la suite le sera tout autant ! : )

 **Guest #2** Ne t'en fais pas, je sais très bien que Kenny est dans SnK l'oncle de Levi : ). Mais comme je suis l'auteur de cette fanfic' je me permets quelques changements dans la personnalité et de statuts (familiaux ou sociaux) que je trouve judicieux pour cette histoire. Levi avait besoin d'un père et pas d'un oncle, et je voulais que Kenny apparaisse dans le récit donc voilà.

 **Doddy** Merci bien de ta review, je compte bien la mener à son terme ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'aime ta détermination à vouloir venir me trouver au fond de mon antre…c'est assez flippant venant de quelqu'un qui a pseudo aussi cutie ! :3 (J'ai connu un chat qui s'appelait comme ça c'est pour ça)

Bien, maintenant prenez une bonne respiration et place au chapitre !

* * *

Cela faisait à peine quelques mois qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant la séparation entre Eren et Levi faisait l'impression au jeune paysan d'avoir perdu une partie de lui-même.

Adossé au seul mur qui n'était pas couvert de draperies prétentieuses, ce dernier profitait d'un simple instant de calme sans personne autour de lui pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et surtout procéder à son activité favorite ; penser à Levi. Il lui restait tant à dire au roi…

Quelque chose cogna alors sourdement contre le bois de la porte, une voix commença à parler mais personne ne l'écouta et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une jeune femme brune aussi pétillante qu'une flamme entra, elle eut l'air particulièrement retournée lorsqu'elle aperçut Eren qui affichait un air de la même envergure.

\- Mikasa ! S'exclama ce dernier en essayant un tant soit peu de lui sourire.

La jeune femme portait des vêtements de cavaliers et était grandement essoufflée, elle se précipita Eren alors que plusieurs personnes, domestiques et soldats, étaient à ses trousses et tenter d'intervenir ou de la stopper.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, mademoiselle...!

\- Je suis sa sœur, j'ai bien le droit de lui parler, non ?! Laissez-nous tranquille ! Aboya Mikasa sans même les regarder.

\- Je suis désolé, mais nous avons l'ordre de ne pas vous laisser entrer, dit un de soldats.

Aussitôt, Mikasa décocha un coup de poing sec dans la gorge de l'homme qui tomba à genoux en gargouillant de douleur. Se recoiffant rapidement, elle fit mine à toutes les personnes dont elle ne connaissait pas le visage de quitter la chambre pour ne pas subir le même sort.

Lorsque ce fut fait et qu'il ne résidait dans le somptueux appartement qu'eux deux, Mikasa prit Eren dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle.

\- Aïe, hé doucement ! Se plaignit le jeune homme en tentant de la repousser.

\- Pardon…Pardon, Eren…

La voix de sa sœur était chevrotante, c'était bien la première fois.

\- ….Mikasa ?

\- Papa et maman ne m'ont jamais avertie de tout cela…la première fois, lorsque Jean t'a emmené, je n'avais pas encore eu de permission, mon escouade était toujours en mission et j'ai reçu une lettre de leur part seulement pour prévenir que tu t'étais enfuis le jour de la première cérémonie…si j'avais su, je serais revenue immédiatement. Pardon.

\- Voyons Mikasa, ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit doucement Eren la gorge serrée. Je savais bien tout ça.

\- J'ai essayé de retrouver ta trace par la suite, mais je n'ai pas parvenu à obtenir l'autorisation de mon général pour que l'on aille effectuer des recherches hors du royaume. Si mes coéquipiers n'en auraient pas souffert, j'aurais déserté l'armée depuis bien longtemps !

Mikasa s'était engagé dans l'armée impériale de l'Est dès qu'elle avait eu l'âge légal pour le faire, tout d'abord pour ramener de l'argent, puis par intérêt. Malgré les difficultés du fait d'être une femme dans un milieu ouvertement misogyne (surtout dans l'Est) elle s'était très rapidement forgé une réputation de soldat émérite grâce à son mental d'acier et de ses capacités physiques plus qu'exceptionnelles, et avaient intégré une escouade d'élite composé de personnes de son âge et de sa trempe, avec qui elle effectuait des missions périlleuses partout dans le pays. Elle était particulièrement satisfaite de ce poste bien que les valeurs de cette armée qui l'employait pour un salaire confortable ne lui siéent pas énormément ; pour simple exemple le viol n'y était pas souvent vu comme un crime. Elle ne cessait de le répéter dans les dizaines de lettres qu'elle envoyait à Eren chaque semaine, un jour son équipe se mutineraient et leur montrerait à tous ce qu'étaient que les _vraies_ valeurs des _vrais_ combattants.

La jeune femme regardait son frère avec des yeux subitement très déterminés.

\- Les gardes vont sûrement revenir d'ici peu, il est temps de s'éclipser.

\- C'est impossible, Mikasa, soupira Eren. J'ai déjà tout essayé, cette pièce est close. Je suis confiné ici sans la moindre solution et les couloirs sont pleins de gardes.

\- C'est devenu possible maintenant que je suis là. Ne me dis pas que tu abandonnes si facilement ?

Eren soupira et détourna les yeux. Il n'avait pas la force de sa sœur et le recul de son esprit astucieux. Il aurait adoré pouvoir lui aussi se joindre au forces armées, mais on le lui avait interdit, d'après son père et Mikasa il ne tiendrait jamais le rythme rigoureux de l'armée bien que le jeune homme promette sans cesse le contraire. Mais surtout, son charme risquait de lui attirer trop d'ennuis.

Mais pour autant Eren aussi avait de l'énergie à revendre. Et avec Mikasa près de lui, une audace nouvelle le faisait respirer. Il prit la main de sa sœur et la serra fermement.

\- Allons-y, Mikasa. Retournons au Nord.

\- Au Nord ? Grogna la brune, c'était donc là que tu te trouvais ?

\- Oui, je connais le roi. Il nous cachera le temps que l'Est abandonne pour de bon l'idée que je serve de chair à pâtée à leur troisième prince.

\- Tu es sûr qu'on y sera bien reçu ? Je veux dire, ce serait plus tentant pour eux de nous laisser tomber…

\- Le roi ne ferait jamais ça, dit Eren en hochant la tête.

L'hésitation n'avait plus sa place face au souvenir du sourire puissant et narquois du roi. Cela fit frémir le cœur du jeune homme et lui redonna toute la volonté qu'on lui avait arrachée en même temps que l'odeur du musc de Levi.

Mikasa souria étrangement à Eren et se retourna avec la souplesse d'une vipère vers la porte.

\- Le reste de ton équipe est là ? demanda Eren. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment ils allaient.

\- Ils sont tous inquiets de ton sort, et vont tous très bien, répliqua tendrement Mikasa. J'ai laissé Sacha et Connie terminer notre mission tandis qu'Hannes et Berthold m'ont accompagnés. Ils te raconteront eux-mêmes leurs problèmes et leurs aventures lorsque tu les retrouveras. Allez, nous avons perdu assez de temps.

En sortant de la chambre, les quelques soldats encore présents dans les environs se firent rapidement évincés. Encombré par l'apparat évasé qu'on avait été le seul à donner à porter à Eren, il ne put pas être réellement utile même s'il parvint à décocher plusieurs crochets à au moins d'eux hommes.

\- Par ici ! Dit Mikasa en tirant Eren par le bras.

Lorsqu'ils tournèrent dans l'embouchure du couloir velouté de tapis brodés ils s'arrêtèrent abruptement car au moins dix chevaliers en armures grise leur barraient la route.

Mikasa jura et dégaina aussitôt ses deux épées plus longues que ses propres bras. Elle s'élança sur l'ennemi le plus proche d'elle puis commença à tailler dans la chair et le fer.

\- Eren, reste près de moi !

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté la jeune femme se retrouva rapidement noyée par les dizaines d'épées qui la cernaient. Lorsqu'enfin elle tomba à terre suite à un coup d'estoc traître à la jambe, un homme plus grand que les autres au casque proéminent peint d'une couleur blanche éleva son arme pour l'abattre sur la nuque de Mikasa. Eren se jeta aussitôt sur lui en vociférant et les fit tomber à la renverse. Il s'écorcha les mains sur les rebords du casque de l'homme lorsqu'il lui brisa le nez d'un coup de poing sec.

Rapidement on lui attrapa les bras et le fit reculer. Eren continua de se débattre et à gesticuler pour au moins permettre à sa sœur de se mettre à l'abri mais les soldats étaient forts et froids comme les meilleurs golems, lorsqu'il convainc de se calmer la pression autour de lui s'estompa légèrement.

\- Sir, vous devez retourner dans votre chambre, haleta le heaume blanc en essuyant maladroitement le sang sur ses lèvres.

L'homme se releva et toisa sévèrement Mikasa qui avait imité son mouvement et était déjà prête à repartir se battre.

\- Le roi a ordonné que votre sœur soit rudement punie si elle tentait d'interférer aujourd'hui. Emmenez-la et faites en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus en mesure de tenir une épée pendant un bon moment !

\- Non ! Attendez ! Intervint Eren.

Il se déboîta presque les épaules pour se libérer des mains qui le retenaient. Lorsque ce fut enfin le cas, il se posta violemment entre sa sœur et le gros soldat.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne lui faites pas de mal...je…j'obtempérais pour le mariage, mais ne la touchez pas.

L'homme soupira, une nouvelle traînée rougeoyante se dessinant sous son nez déformé. Puis leva sa main vers ses hommes.

\- Jetez-la en dehors du domaine, et donnez le mot aux gardiens que si jamais on l'aperçoit de nouveau ils peuvent la tuer à vu.

Aussitôt on tira Eren en arrière, vers les entrailles puantes de parfum de sa chambre et loin de l'air frais du Nord et de l'odeur de cannelle de Mikasa où l'attendait déjà plusieurs caméristes et soldats, comme autant de crocs acérés composants une mâchoire.

* * *

Les pierreries étaient simplement superbes. Parfaitement rondes et légèrement ambrées, brillantes comme des yeux de chat. Eren en avait plein les cheveux et le tour de la gorge, tissé de fils argentés. C'étaient des diadèmes princiers plutôt arrogants, mais qui allaient superbement au jeune homme. Malgré toutes ses réticences et la mauvaise foi tirée de sa modestie naturelle, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue. Et cela lui tordait encore plus le ventre lorsqu'il pensait _pour qui_ il était ainsi vêtu.

Depuis la dernière fois, il avait même l'impression qu'on avait ajoutée des pierreries et des rubans à cette tenue cérémonielle qu'il était obligé de porter. Même si elle était blanche, somptueuse, brodée avec des doigts de fée, cette tunique n'en était pas pour autant efféminée. Certes, Eren avait un corps assez élancé et nerveux pour ne pas dire androgyne, mais pour autant il possédait quand même une carrure dotée de muscles solides pouvait efficacement manier l'épée. Mais personne ne semblait se soucier de ça ou même du moindre de ses sentiments. Eren n'était aux yeux de ces gens qu'un gigot à ficeler.

Ce dernier n'avait pas fermé les yeux de la nuit. Son père l'avait sermonné jusqu'à se rendre vraiment monstrueux dans ses propos, puis s'était éclipsé en ordonnant comme un bienheureux de ne laisser personne entrer ou sortir, comme s'il était déjà le maître des lieux.

Seul, au quatrième étage d'un palais aux toits acérés, Eren avait fouillé les parcelles de la pièce mais tout avait déjà été poncés, nettoyés et vidés de tout espoir. Il n'aurait même pas pu se tailler les ongles s'il l'avait voulu.

Maintenant entouré de domestiques prêtes à l'aider à se préparer, Eren se montra d'abord excessivement réticent, puis fini par accepter qu'on s'occupe de lui lorsque les soldats qui gardaient les lieux se proposèrent goguenardement d'aider à retenir le jeune homme.

Quelques heures plus tard, Eren était prêt. Embaumé de dentelle, prêt à mettre en terre.

Il n'y avait plus l'odeur de Levi. Et alors que des dizaines de personnes l'entouraient pour régler les derniers détails dans la cour, en bas des fenêtres, des cors se mirent à résonner solennellement.

\- Vite, ça commence… ! Siffla une femme ridée qui lissait avec un soin expérimenté les manches du long gilet que portait Eren et qui pendait derrière lui comme une traîne.

Eren avait vu dès l'aube, des fenêtres de sa chambre, quantité de couleurs et de gens s'activer dans l'arrière cours du château de l'Est réservée aux réjouissances les plus sacrées. Cela devait faire des jours qu'ils s'y préparaient, qu'ils consumaient des sommes faramineuses pour que les décorations et l'organisation du mariage soit aussi belles. Tout avait été prévu depuis le jour où Jean avait rencontré Eren. On n'attendait plus que lui. Qu'il s'abandonne à eux alors qu'il voulait simplement Levi.

Si ce dernier était d'ailleurs toujours fiancé, au moins, il ne serait plus seul à l'avenir et pourrait s'unir avec cette personne qui lui causerait sûrement moins de soucis. C'était déjà ça de pris. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal de l'accepter.

 _Depuis quand le mariage est devenu quelque chose d'aussi dévastateur ?!_

Alors qu'une camériste posait le diadème dans les cheveux du futur marié tout en resserrant son col, Eren se sentit affreusement seul et abandonné. Était-ce si égoïste que ça de ne pas vouloir se marier avec Jean ? Si mal de ne pas désirer aider son connard de père, de cette manière tout du moins ?

Enfermé dans sa tenue comme dans un corset, il respirait mal et mais se taisait en se contentant de fixer ses mains précautionneusement attachées l'une à l'autre pour ne pas que le jeune homme soit en mesure de s'enfuir ou au moins de se débattre. Elles étaient recouvertes d'un voile blanc pour leurrer on ne sait qui.

\- Vous êtes magnifique !

La voix haute perchée d'une jeune camériste fit sursauter Eren qui soupira une nouvelle fois en détournant les yeux du miroir. Il quitta pour de bon ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un le prit par le bras pour commencer à le faire avancer vers la porte à présent grande ouverte de la chambre, telle une gueule de loup avide.

Sa tenue se mouvait le long de ses hanches avec une fluidité étrange et froide malgré son épaisseur. Cette même tenue que Levi avait arraché pour l'aimer et qu'il retrouvait à contrecœur aujourd'hui. Par-dessus son fin pantalon, des plus en plus de tissus tels de pétales cisaillaient ses hanches en s'élargissant à chaque couche, jusqu'à venir toucher le sol et suivre ses pas comme des ailes épuisées.

On lui avait donné quelque chose à boire et il devait y avoir quelque chose de spécial dedans car cela l'avait rendu complètement apathique. Il était lucide mais docile. Sa résistante abattue et légèrement endormie.

Les escaliers furent trop brefs. Ils tournaient sur eux-mêmes et résonnaient à outrance. Puis donnèrent sur un incroyable champ de lumière qui éclata devant Eren, colportant avec lui des dizaines de senteurs nouvelles, plus artificielles et persistances que celui de la nature véritable.

De colonnes, décorées de fleurs immenses et de rubans cernaient une allée aux dalles clairsemées. Le ciel était impeccablement bleu, des dizaines de personnes étaient là. Hantaient les derniers interstices d'air frais, elles aussi si bien vêtues et trop parfumées.

Tout se répéta comme la dernière fois. Eren avait la même tenue, les mains attachées en plus, mais les gens, les lieux et les sons étaient les mêmes. Comme on s'y attendait. Depuis toujours. Inévitable.

Jean était lui aussi très bien habillé. Tel un prince digne de ce nom, son costume blanc et or brillait, une cape claquant derrière lui et une épée à la taille. Impeccablement coiffé, le sourire radieux et l'œil luisant en apercevant Eren.

\- Wow…tu es vraiment…magnifique, haleta-t-il avec émotion. Un vrai soleil.

Il sentait fort la cire et le satin, il prit Eren par le bras pour que le jeune homme l'accompagne dans ses sillons. Il souriait mais ses doigts sur le bras du jeune homme étaient crochus et fermes. Derrière eux les gardes avaient leurs épées de sorties, pas dirigées dans leur sens mais bien assez visibles.

\- Dépêche-toi, ne faisons pas plus attendre le reste du monde…Traîner des pieds ne fera rien changer, allez avance.

\- Je te détesterai jusque la fin de ma vie, gronda Eren en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. Si tu essaye quoique ce soit, je te rends borgne. Si tu crois que cette cérémonie me fera changer d'avis à ton égard ou à celui de ton pays, tu te trompes.

\- Je le sais. Mais au moins, une fois mariés je pourrais te faire tout ce que je veux en toute tranquillité. Personne ne retrouvera rien à redire.

\- Tu rêves. Un tordu comme toi ne me fera jamais rien ressentir à part de la pitié.

Jean renifla comme si Eren venait de lui murmurer un compliment, mais sa poigne se crispa ostensiblement.

L'autel était déjà peuplé du roi et du prêtre, deux forts hommes que l'âge avait marqués de rides et blanchis aux tempes, qui accueillirent le jeune couple avec des sourires fiers.

\- Mes amis, tonna alors le prêtre d'une voix grelottante, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour réunir deux âmes dans un seul destin. Pour sceller des promesses d'amour éternels, et je vois dans vos regards à tous que je ne suis pas le seul à m'en réjouir. Aujourd'hui, sous le regard de nos astres, de nos ancêtres et de nos souverains, nous allons célébrer une union et plus encore, les retrouvailles de deux âmes sœurs.

Eren avait la tête qui tournait, les parfums et cette blancheur incandescente qui brillait de toute part, dans les sourires ou sur les lames, lui donnaient la nausée. Lorsqu'il tenta de reculer une nouvelle fois, Jean siffla et resserra son étreinte sur le jeune homme. Après une minute de discours libidineux le prêtre leva une main et le silence se fit.

\- Nous allons maintenant procéder à la délivrance des alliances. Avant que ce mariage soit sanctifié, si jamais quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Un instant s'écoula dans ce même silence tendu, au loin une colombe gloussa et Eren sentit son cœur vaciller. Jean souleva le drap qui recouvrait les poignets du jeune homme et glissa une bague gravée sur l'annulaire d'Eren. L'anneau d'or buta contre l'articulation mais parvint bien à se mettre en place. Le prince avait déjà la sienne de mise. En relevant la tête il souria malicieusement tandis qu'Eren le foudroyait du regard.

\- Bien, maintenant avant que la famille royale n'exprime à leur tour leurs propres discours, je me permets d'annoncer que vous êtes officiellement époux, et que vous pouvez cacheter cette union d'un baiser.

Quelque chose comme une main attrapa alors la mâchoire d'Eren et la fit se soulever vers celle de Jean. Le jeune homme retenait son souffle depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse clore ses lèvres plus longtemps. Il s'apprêtait à cracher au visage de Jean lorsqu'une fine bourrasque caressa sa joue et y déposa des gouttelettes chaudes. En rouvrant un œil Eren vit que quelque chose venait de fendre le visage de Jean et de le stopper par la même. Un immense sourire mauve vif s'étirait au travers de son nez, et écumait de sang chaud là où la flèche était passée.

Jean recula abruptement en se tenant le visage, hurlant comme un forcené, le sang giclait partout aussi furieusement que ses cris suraigus. Il tomba au sol en tremblant, rapidement il fut entouré de soldats alors qu'Eren reculait lui aussi mais pas dans leur direction.

\- Permettez que j'émette quelques contestations ?

De l'autre bout de l'allée un homme se tenait fièrement et rayonnait d'aplomb malgré sa tenue sombre faite d'un cuir terne. Autour de lui, plusieurs hommes et femmes armés étaient armés comme des chevaliers et couverts de lourds manteaux. Hérissés et prêts à mordre.

Ce fut alors pour Eren comme si son cœur venait de se souvenir comment battre. Et pour cela il eut seulement à retrouver Levi, son regard argenté, et surtout cette aura aussi captivante que grandiose.

\- Levi ! Cria Eren d'une voix fébrile et chargée d'émotions.

 _Tu es en retard !_ Faillit-il ajouter.

En entendant la voix d'Eren sonner de nouveau à son oreille, Levi souria automatiquement.

* * *

 **A suivre…**

HAaaa ! Pardon de m'arrêter là, mais il faut que je dorme ! Mais pas de panique, la suite arrivera pendant la semaine ! (Genre mercredi ou jeudi…)

Merci de vos commentaires et d'être toujours plus nombreux à suivre cette histoire, j'espère sincèrement que ça continue de vous plaire.

Comme d'hab, si question - review.

Bon, bah à bientôt !


	8. Bon Retour

Salut à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)

 **NaomiWeaver** J'ai essayé de ménager le suspens ! Je suis contente que ça t'a plu et que tu ressente autant de choses en lisant mes chapitres ! Et oui, la nuit de noce d'Eren et Jean serait sûrement très sanglante !

 **Rosalia** J'espère que la suite te plaira :D Merci !

 **LottiettolrahC** Merci de tes conseils, c'est comme ça qu'on apprends et qu'on s'améliore ! ;) Bonne lecture !

 **HappyUmbrella** Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! C'est vrai que je commençais à m'inquiéter de ton sort ! ^^

 **Hikaru Chesire** Mikasa est le summum de la badasserie, je l'aime tant ! ^^ Merci de ton com ! :)

Bonne lecture ! (Et bon week end)

* * *

\- Permettez que j'émette quelques contestations ?

Le remous que Levi venait de créer en apparaissant armés et équipé de tout une équipe de chevaliers se répandait progressivement dans la foule comme une fumée d'incendie. Il expira un bon coup et dégaina sa longue épée d'une blancheur d'os alors qu'enfin le roi de l'Est réagissait.

\- Qui ose ?! hurla-t-il d'une voix tendue.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, roi Ivriak, rétorqua froidement Levi en s'avançant dans l'allée, ses soldats sur ses talons, protégeant ses côtés. Tu crois vraiment que tout ceci est légal ?

Un instant durant, personne ne remua dans les alentours. Les invités avaient précautionneusement reculés alors que les soldats de l'Est restaient figés les mains agrippés aux manches de leurs propres armes. Même les odeurs outrancièrement semblaient s'être écartées d'eux. Un mur de quelques soldats s'était cependant maladroitement dressé entre les arrivants et l'autel et ses occupants.

\- Je fais ce que bon me semble dans mon château. Dans mon pays, grogna le grand roi de l'Est.

\- C'est contre ta propre loi que tu joues, répondit Levi en croisant les bras d'une voix clairsemée et froide comme du verre. Dois-je te rappeler le paragraphe sur le sujet de l'union conjugale qui se trouve dans la loi que tu as signée de ta main ? Les quatre pays Nord, Est, Ouest et Sud ont rédigés les Accords de Convenance il n'y pas de ça six ans pour unir nos lois en une seule. Je connais les règles qui régissent mon royaume. Et toi ?

\- Tsk', tu es trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il faut accepter parfois de ployer les règles pour le bien de son royaume.

\- De quel « bien » tu parles exactement ? Tu obéis aux ordres de ton fils, tu acceptes de briser une vie pour lui sans aucuns regrets. A moins qu'il n'y ait autre chose…?

Jean avait évoqué quelque chose comme ça rapidement, se rappela Eren alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle et de rassembler ses pensées. Son père le roi trouvait intérêt dans leur union, il faisait plaisir à Jean pour faire uniquement une pierre deux coups. Ivriak semblait particulièrement contrarié, il leva impérieusement une main en direction de ses soldats et le restant de ses alliés.

\- Cela ne regarde pas le Nord, peu importe ce que vous direz. Arrêtez-les, gardes ! Personne n'a le droit de…

\- Cher confrère, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, fermez votre gueule, cracha subitement Levi en le foudroyant du regard. C'est un abus de pouvoir pur et dur. Le temps des rois tyrans et abusifs est révolu depuis que l'on s'est mis tous d'accord pour évoluer. Je me demande bien ce qui me retient de demander la destitution de la famille Kirstein, et je sais que j'aurais l'aval du Sud et de l'Ouest.

Sur ces derniers mots, il détourna les yeux vers Ymir qui se tenait près de lui dans une attitude toujours aussi impérieuse, vêtue elle aussi d'un cuir de qualité et d'une épaisse cape de voyage.

\- Majesté, dit-elle en reprenant la parole. Cette personne a peut-être l'aval de ses parents pour ce mariage, mais n'est pas consentante. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que votre bêtise vous enfonce un peu plus tant que vous vous y retenez par pur orgueil ? C'est n'importe quoi !

\- Alors même l'Ouest se mêle ? grogna-t-il à l'encontre de la jeune femme. C'est une honte d'intervenir ainsi dans une cérémonie sacrée. Une infamie ! continua le roi de l'Est, cantonné dans sa colère.

\- C'est une folie que de vouloir en faire une.

\- La fierté l'égorge, murmura Ymir à Levi. Je crains qu'il ne fasse passer par la force. Ce vieux renard n'a pas son pareil pour n'écouter que ses propres opinions.

\- Levi !

Eren venait de se faire reprendre par un garde et, tiré en arrière, il ne pouvait plus que de crier le nom de l'unique homme qu'il désirait. Maintenant que Levi était là, tout cela, cette cérémonie, cette haine fugace envers ses parents et Jean, tout lui semblait plus que mineur. Se retournant violemment, il asséna un coup de tête au seul soldat assez fou pour essayer de le tenir séparer plus longtemps du roi du Nord. Son diadème éclata au sol en cliquetant lorsqu'il s'écarta enfin seul de l'autel.

\- Ne m'approchez pas ! Hurla-t-il malgré le choc qui résonnait encore dans son front.

Il vit alors Jean se relever le visage tâché et déformé par la colère. Le sang mouchetant son costume et ses dents. Il tenta de rattraper Eren, mais encore une fois une flèche immense fusa en bourdonnant entre eux et fit reculer prestement Jean.

En cherchant son commanditaire Eren remarqua que c'était bien Mikasa qui tiraient ces flèches d'une effroyable précision. Un genou appuyé sur une table en désordre elle ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Ne savant pas si c'était un coup du sort ou bien une entente réussie qu'elle se trouve là en même temps que Levi, Eren la salua rapidement d'un coup de menton avant d'entreprendre aussitôt de passer la muraille d'hommes qui se dressaient encore entre Levi et lui. Alors que les soldats le repoussaient légèrement à grands coups de coudes, Eren distingua dans les alentours reculés le visage pâle de son père qui, derrière ses cheveux poivre et sel affichait une expression plus que sidérée, et dans le mauvais sens du terme. Sa mère restait près de lui mais ne regardait pas et semblait affolée.

Tout se déroulait trop vite autour de lui, mais Eren savait maintenant qu'il avait quelque chose à perdre donc il fit tout pour se donner les moyens de se battre. Il chargea un regard froid dirigé vers son paternel et lui exprima ainsi silencieusement toute la rancœur et le mépris dont il pouvait éprouver pour cet homme odieux, puis décida que c'était la dernière fois qu'il ne verrait jamais ses parents. Tant pis pour eux, ils voulaient se débarrasser de lui ? Il ne comptait bien ne jamais revenir à l'Est.

\- Eren ! tonna alors la voix torve de Levi de derrière les plastrons de ferrailles.

Le jeune homme venait de récupérer une épée d'on ne sait qu'elle taille contre qui il se pressait, et rapidement il la fit tournoyer autour de lui pour que plus personne ne l'approche. Mikasa venait de se mettre à tirer des flèches, aidé de plusieurs autres personnes, dans tous les environs pour faire déguerpir les invités et les moins courageux. Cela eut un effet immédiat et des dizaines de cris fusèrent alors que la confusion s'emparait toujours plus de la grande cour fleurie, la vidant de ses entrailles grouillantes de gentilshommes.

Eren planta l'épée au sol et frotta le tranchant de la lame contre les cordes qui retenaient ses poignets. Lorsqu'il sentit enfin que toute résistance eut été coupée, il se releva immédiatement, juste à temps pour éviter Jean qui lui fonçait dessus.

\- Sales raclures ! répétai-t-il dans ses dents. Je vais à tous vous faire regretter ce jour !

\- Oh, mais viens, j'attends que ça ! railla Levi subitement démesurément proche de lui.

Autour de lui tous les soldats qui formaient les dernières parcelles de résistances de l'Est étaient étendus au sol, blessés à divers endroits. En le voyant débarouler, Jean se redressa de tout son aplomb, eut l'air complètement enragé et sortit son épée. Un immense coupure écarlate traversait son visage à l'horizontal, allant d'une pommette à l'autre.

\- Toi ! tu crois que tu as le droit de tout demander, d'intervenir alors que ce ne sont pas tes putains d'affaires ?! Je vais te crever, et alors Eren sera à moi.

\- Bonne chance, souria Levi.

Il attaqua alors le prince qui peinait déjà à atteindre sa carrure et sa taille d'un puissant coup d'épée, pas dangereux mais uniquement assez fort pour déstabiliser la posture et la confiance de l'adversaire. Jean savait se défendre et riposter mais n'arrivait pas à tenir face au roi dignement. Des étincelles jaillissaient par dizaines au moindre choc entre les deux lames ainsi qu'une série de cris métalliques glaçants. Levi dominait le moindre de leurs échanges, ses mouvements étaient vraiment difficiles à suivre à l'œil nu. Heureusement cela ne dura pas longtemps et après quelques coups Jean retourna face contre terre alors que Levi s'essuyait nonchalamment le front du dos de la main.

\- Retourne dans ton trou. La trace qui résidera maintenant sur ton visage le reste de ta vie devait t'empêcher de tenter de nouveau quelque chose d'idiot à notre égard. Eren est à moi, souviens-t'en.

Puis il tendit sa main dans la direction du jeune homme qui était resté figé près d'eux pendant tous leurs échanges.

\- Je crois bien que c'est le moment de rentrer, non ?

\- Oui, répondit Eren en souriant faiblement.

Il s'avança d'un pas fébrile vers le roi et alors qu'il allait attraper cette main il se sentit violemment happé vers le roi d'un coup sec alors que ce dernier venait d'enserrer sa taille tout contre lui avec la totalité de son bras libre. Il l'embrassa rapidement, comme pour lui demander à sa manière si tout allait bien.

Alors que le roi de l'Est allait tenter d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre, le groupe de chevalier du Nord commençait déjà à reculer. Ce fut Ymir qui s'interposa cette fois-ci.

\- Majesté, vous savez qui je suis, non ? Je suis l'héritière d'une des plus grandes familles de l'Ouest. Et plus encore, j'ai découvert il y a peu que la famille des Jeager sont affiliés à la mienne par un ancien pacte, et sous la protection d'un bon nombre d'autres amis tout aussi bien placés. Même si vous avez l'aval de certains Jeager, qui ne sont pourtant même pas des chefs de famille digne de choisir pour les autres, cela ne vous en donne ne rien le droit de prendre ce jeune homme de force en épousailles. Vous savez que vous êtes en faute.

\- …ce n'est pas…

\- C'est ainsi et ça le sera ainsi, trancha Ymir. Toute cette cérémonie est officiellement annulée et si jamais il y a des représailles de quelque sorte que ce soit envers les autres pays, je m'assurais de vous le faire payer. Et je crois que je ne serai pas la seule.

Eren leva des yeux confus vers Levi qui se contenta de lui sourire. Ils auraient le temps de creuser l'épineuse question de sa famille lorsqu'ils seraient rentrés. De son côté, le roi de l'Est baissa piteusement la tête tandis que Jean restait le cul au sol, sonné et sidéré, le visage en sang.

Pour repartir, les chevaliers nordiques durent tout de même utiliser encore un peu leurs poings car ceux de l'Est n'étaient pas encore aussi abattus qu'ils ne les laissaient croire. Mais ils furent rapidement endiguer sans compter sur l'aide de Mikasa et son équipe.

Cette dernière, en apercevant Eren dans les bras du roi, marquant un lourd temps de pause avant de froncer sérieusement les sourcils. Elle ne perdit pas un gramme de son expression lorsque tout le groupe sortit du château pour aller aux chevaux tout en encerclant parfaitement le couple de Levi et Eren. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent tous en plus grande sûreté qu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

\- Que se passe-t-il exactement entre toi et ce gars ? demanda-t-elle sourdement à son frère en l'attirant à lui. Dis-moi que tu es d'accord avec ça.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ria doucement Eren. C'est pour lui que je voulais retourner au Nord.

Mikasa toisa de nouveau Levi d'un air inquisiteur puis regarda de nouveau son frère sans cacher son inquiétude.

\- Ce type est un roi, Eren. Tu te rends bien compte de ça ?

\- Oui, je le sais…mais il m'est fidèle. Je suis son concubin et j'en suis heureux. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, répéta Levi d'un air amusé.

Mikasa dévisagea Levi puis soupira.

\- Du moment que je peux te retrouver une fois que je rentre de mission…Tu sais que c'est moi qui aie insisté pour que mon escouade se joindre à eux quand ils ont forcés l'entrée principale. Et c'est moi qui aie proposé de tirer des flèches. Lui voulait que l'on lance des haches.

Eren souria de nouveau et prit sa sœur dans ses bras, la serrant tout contre elle durant un instant. La jeune femme fit de même puis ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme d'un geste enthousiaste.

\- Je vais devoir retourner à ma mission, malheureusement. Et dame Ymir nous a demandé de l'escorter jusque chez elle le plus rapidement possible.

\- Quoi ? mais il me reste plein de choses dont je veux parler avec elle !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, répondit alors l'intéressée en souriant malicieusement. D'affaires importantes m'appelle, mais je reviendrais au Nord bientôt et nous parlerons autant que tu le voudras.

L'escouade de Mikasa les quitta les minutes suivantes en les saluant. Puis ce fut au tour de groupe du roi de prendre le chemin du Nord. Levi insista pour prendre Eren avec lui en selle. Personne n'osa y trouver quelque chose à redire.

Enfin reposé contre le torse puissant de Levi, enivré par son parfum puissant et si spécifique, Eren se sentit devenir fébrile, tremblant de bonheur en réalisant enfin correctement sa situation. Levi le remarqua et passa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux soyeux du jeune homme pour le masser et le détendre un peu. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour se faire plaisir l'un l'autre et s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent les vallées duveteuses et tempérées caractéristiques de l'Est, Eren repensa brièvement à ses parents qui adoraient tant ce pays, espérant qu'ils réaliseraient un jour la portée de leurs actes.

\- Je ferai surveiller de près l'Est à l'avenir, dit alors Levi tout contre lui. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'Ymir sait. Et si c'était très important ?

\- Ymir ne risquerai rien de tel, jamais. Je le connais depuis longtemps.

\- Ah oui ? demanda pensivement Eren en arquant un sourcil.

\- Pas de cette façon ! C'était avec elle que j'étais fiancé. Mais nous avons rompus ça officiellement il y a peu. Maintenant, je suis tout à toi.

En disant cela, Levi enfouit son nez dans le creux de la gorge d'Eren qui frissonna aussitôt.

Toute la procession prit la route la plus courte en direction du Nord à un rythme confortable. Puis se glissèrent vers une forêt pentue composée de pins tapissés d'épines où un ruisseau glissait entre des roches noires. Une bonne odeur de résine planait. Ils débouchèrent rapidement au détour d'un tournant à un petit lac remplie d'une eau claire fleurie d'épais nénuphars. Les piaillements des grenouilles se stoppèrent sitôt qu'ils s'approchèrent, et bon nombre d'entre elles plongèrent bruyamment se cacher quand les chevaux vinrent boire.

\- Nous avons galopés à bride abattue pour arriver à temps, il faut donc que l'on laisse les montures se reposer un peu si on veut qu'elles tiennent la cadence, avança Levi en descendant de leur monture.

Eren descendit également de selle après lui et haussa les épaules.

\- C'est une bonne idée de s'arrêter un peu, répondit-il en s'avançant près de la rive terreuse pour plonger les mains dans l'eau. La température était bonne.

\- Er…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Glapit Levi.

\- Il faut vraiment que je sorte de tout ça.

Sans le moindre égard pour le raffinement de sa tenue, il l'arracha puis jeta les lambeaux au sol pour qu'il ne reste plus rien de cette tunique blanche brodée de bleu et de perles. Il ne lui restait sur le corps plus qu'un pantalon de toile. Il balança ensuite l'alliance qui lui ceinturait l'annulaire dans l'eau. Avant même que Levi n'ait à chasser les autres d'un regard courroucé, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls.

Assis sur la berge avec les chevaux qui s'ébrouaient tout autour de lui, le menton sur les genoux et les yeux assombris pat le désir sourd qui pulsait en lui, le roi regardait Eren se trémousser devant lui à moitié à nu en toute candeur. Ses jambes fuselées, la minceur de sa taille, l'ondulation de ses épaules filandreuses sans compter ses grands yeux émeraude qui brillaient comme des flammes lui mettaient l'eau à la bouche.

Il savait qu'Eren avait besoin de temps pour se remettre de cette expérience, il fallait y aller doucement et donc, non, lui arracher ce qu'il lui restait d'habit pour le baiser toute la nuit n'était pas une bonne idée.

Eren plongea intégralement dans l'eau à plusieurs reprises, sentant avec satisfaction et plaisir la fraîcheur des entrailles aqueuses du lac drainer son corps des restes du parfum de l'Est, de toute la tension et de sa peur. Il en ressortit avec un fin sourire sur le visage.

Alors qu'il tentait de remettre ses cheveux en place à l'arrière de son crâne il remarqua alors le regard intense que lui portait Levi et un fourmillement chaud se répandit dans son corps dénudé. Avalant difficilement sa salive il retourna sur la rive tandis que le roi lui donnait sa cape en arquant les sourcils.

\- Et maintenant, tu vas rester dans cet état jusque l'on soit rentré ?

Eren souriait alors qu'il vint s'asseoir contre lui, emballé dans l'épais manteau.

\- Je t'attendais, tu sais, dit-il d'une voix douce. Même si tout le monde, même ma propre raison, me disaient que tu ne viendrais pas, mais je t'attendais quand même, je savais que tu viendrais me chercher, j'y croyais.

\- Bien sûr que je viendrais toujours, idiot. Toujours.

Eren se laissa tomber contre l'épaule de Levi, s'intoxiqua encore un peu de son musc enivrant et des battements lourds de son cœur.

\- Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, répondit Levi en tentant de rester calme. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir faire plus, empêché tout cela d'arriver.

\- Mes parents ne méritent pas que je les regrette, avança Eren fermant les yeux. Je dois aller de l'avant maintenant.

Satisfait de la force de caractère dont faisait preuve Eren alors que cela aurait été si facile pour lui de ne faire que se morfondre sur son sort. Levi le serra plus fortement contre lui, Eren releva alors la tête.

\- Ecoute Levi, cette séparation m'a fait réaliser une chose c'est que ce fut au Nord que je fus les plus heureux de toutes ces dernières années. Quand tu n'es pas là, ça ne vas pas. Je veux rester avec toi.

\- Parce que tu pensais sérieusement que j'allais te laisser partir ? ricana Levi. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, figure-toi. Maintenant que cette foutue histoire avec l'Est est réglée, je compte bien en profiter.

\- …ce que tu as dit à Jean tout à l'heure, c'était vrai ?

\- Pourquoi ce ne le serait pas ? C'est seulement quand je pense à toi que mon cœur s'affole stupidement et que j'en oublie de respirer. Tu es le premier à m'avoir fait réaliser que je pouvais éprouver de tels sentiments. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais jamais pensé que personne puisse être si chère à mes yeux, je veux que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi. C'est logique, non ?...hé, ne pleure pas, idiot !

\- Toi, ne pleure pas idiot !

Sanglotant discrètement, les joues rosies, Eren se détourna de Levi en faisant la moue et tenta de se relever mais le roi l'attira alors à lui dans un baiser profond. Lorsqu'il laissa enfin le jeune homme reprendre son souffle il souria avec contentement. Le visage cramoisi, Eren, laissa le roi prendre son visage entre ses mains tout en essuyant du pouce les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore sur sa peau.

\- Je t'aime, bredouilla-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Moi aussi, gamin. Moi aussi.

* * *

Levi et Eren partagèrent encore une fois la même monture lorsqu'ils reprirent la route. Comme s'ils venaient seulement de prendre conscience qu'ils étaient bien en présence de l'un et de l'autre, que personne ne pouvait maintenant les retenir de s'aimer, ils passèrent la plupart du temps du voyage à s'embrasser plus ou moins pudiquement, à grignoter les lèvres de l'un et de l'autre, à couvrir réciproquement leurs gorges de baisers, à s'effleurer tout en se glissant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Quand quelqu'un venait leur parler, le roi les chassait presque à grand coup d'épées. Déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas pu aller plus loin alors qu'ils étaient près du lac parce qu'ils se devaient de rentrer dans les plus brefs délais et parce que Petra s'était mise à leur crier dessus, autant en profiter un peu durant le voyage.

Baigné sans toutes ces senteurs sauvages et fraîches ainsi que dans les bras épais et imperturbables de Levi, cette atmosphère électrisée par l'exacerbation de leurs sentiments donnait à Eren l'impression que ce moment resterait à jamais parmi les plus beaux de sa vie. Les deux hommes se fondaient l'un dans l'autre.

* * *

Levi dû tenir une rapide réunion avec son conseil restreint pour expliquer à ceux restés au palais (dont surtout Erwin qui se souciait de l'état d'Armin) à quoi avaient débouchés l'intervention musclée du roi pendant la tentative de mariage de Jean et d'Eren vis-à-vis des relations avec l'Est. Avec les justifications qu'Ymir avait apportées il apparaissait maintenant clair que le Nord était dans son droit de ramener Eren. Lorsque tout fut mis en ordre le roi retourna dans sa chambre où l'attendait déjà la bonne odeur de son compagnon.

\- Beaucoup de gens sont rapidement passés me voir, avança-t-il alors que Levi lui demandait si tout allait bien. Hanji, quelques domestiques…je suis rassuré que mon retour ne dérange personne.

Eren portait encore le manteau de Levi. Lorsque le roi le lui enleva il souriait doucement en voyant en regardant la poitrine de porcelaine du jeune homme réagir à son toucher.

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda narquoisement Levi en passant un doigt sur l'un des tétons dressés d'Eren.

Ses mains vinrent sa balader un peu partout autour du torse mince du jeune homme.

\- Ah…arrête, je dois encore aller voir Armin et…

\- Plus tard. Je veux te retrouver avant ça.

Avant qu'Eren puisse dire quoique ce soit, il se retrouva dans leur lit à la merci d'un roi totalement affamé.

\- Écarte les jambes, ordonna le roi en retirant sa chemise. Je veux t'aimer jusqu'à la prochaine aube.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils retombèrent tous les deux, en sueur, l'un sur l'autre, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. D'un bleu profond elle colorait les vitres et les environs, au loin quelques résonances provenant des tréfonds du château glissaient sur les pierres de la chambre.

Blotti encore une fois contre le torse de Levi, Eren appréciait le goût salé de cette peau puis bailla ouvertement alors que le roi avait une main posée sur la nuque du jeune homme. Il fit descendre cette main le long de la colonne d'Eren pour électriser encore un peu son concubin. Ce dernier résista à ce contact mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

\- hé Eren. Dit alors le roi en abaissant les yeux. Eren.

\- Hm ? grogna le jeune endormi.

\- Bon retour à la maison.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

Honnêtement, j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire une scène de mariage arrêtée en plein milieu ! (Du genre, « Arrêtez ça je veux pas que ce connard touche à mon chéri ! » sauvetage du petit uke puis effusion de bisou puis les connards finissent dans un volcan) Je suis désolée si ça paraît un peu cliché. Promis je ne le ferais plus xP Mai j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même !

Je vous annonce également que je ne risque de ne pas sortir de chapitre les 2 prochaines semaines, notamment parce que je pars en vacances au JAPPOONN ! kya ! Je vais essayer d'écrire quand même durant mon séjour, mais je ne sais pas du tout si je pourrais en publier régulièrement...

En tout cas, encore merci à tous, et bonne vacances !

A bientôt !


	9. Les Anciens Liens

Bonjour ! Le nouveau chapitre est là ! Yipi !

J'en ai écris une bonne partie quand j'étais à Kyoto mais je n'ai pas pu le sortir avant aujourd'hui, décalage horaire n'aidant pas pour travailler le soir.

Enfin bon bref, réponses aux reviews :

 **NaomiWeaver** Je suis contente que le panache de Levi (et aussi celui d'Eren) te plaise autant ! Je sais que moi dans la série originale au premier abord il m'a fait assez peur. Maintenant je le vois tout le temps super protecteur envers Eren et fou amoureux alors ça va mieux ! De toute façon personne dans les autres pays n'aime l'Est, le roi de l'Est traînait déjà une mauvaise réputation avant ça. Si jamais il abdique ce sera sûrement un mec originaire de l'Est qui le remplacera. Quant à Mikasa, elle n'est pas prête de dire son dernier mot ! Et puis pour Ymir (ça se voit que j'adore ce personnage ? xD) KOF KOF non ce n'est pas Christa qui l'attends ! *clin d'oeil* ;)

 **LottiettolrahC** Même si le message est court, l'attention est là ne t'inquiètes pas ! :) Est-il utile de préciser que j'ai acheté majoritairement des yaosi au japon ? J'en suis une belle de frustrée, moi aussi ! xD J'espère que tu pourras y aller toi aussi un jour !

 **Lamestain** haha merci de ton commentaire ;)

 **Rosalia** Bravo tu as encore survécu à l'attente ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier de chapitre aussi rapidement. Je pense écrire à un moment un petit chapitre annexe sur Erwin et Armin, c'est encore dans le registre de la simple idée donc rien n'est sûr. Je verrai. En tout cas merci de ton com' ! :)

 **Hikaru Chesire** Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce ne sera pas calme pas bien longtemps ! Et je prévois un bon nombre de chapitres encore ! ;D

 **Lolipop** J'adore écrire cette fanfic, merci beaucoup de ta review ! :)

Bien, maintenant place au chapitre !

* * *

Il y avait dans ce lever de soleil quelque chose en plus que de belles couleurs. Une promesse, un sourire pour le futur, auquel Levi délivrait beaucoup d'égard.

Posté sur l'un des plus beaux balcons auquel donnait accès son plus grand bureau, les yeux dans le vague, il pensait à beaucoup de choses. Comme il avait l'habitude de le faire habituellement à la moindre de ses minutes perdues, il triait efficacement dans son esprit chaque donnée accumulée pendant les heures précédentes provenant de différentes réunions et discussions, jugeant de leur fonction et de leur objectif avant de se mettre à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de s'en servir. Il faisait cela d'une manière relativement naturelle, ce qui lui permettait d'abattre beaucoup de travail à lui seul en tant que régisseur du pays en très peu de temps, même si se reposer sur des personnes de confiance se révélait souvent tout aussi essentiel et utile.

Il entendit un pas feutré se glisser derrière lui, se retournant rapidement il toisa la nouvelle arrivante qui lui souriait déjà de toutes ses dents d'un air froid.

\- C'est bon, tu es calmée ?

\- Pardon, pardon, tempéra Hanji en baissant les yeux en signe de respect. On peut recommencer, c'est quand tu veux.

Aussitôt, Levi s'approcha d'elle d'un pas vif puis s'agenouilla à quelque centimètre de la taille de la jeune femme en étouffant un soupir. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes puis la regarda droit dans les yeux. Un instant lourd et tendu s'écoula entre eux, aucun bruit ne subsistant dans la pièce à part la résonance fine de leurs respirations de l'un et de l'autre. Puis Levi releva encore un peu le menton vers la jeune femme rousse, souriant avec sa subtilité usuelle.

\- Eren, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement doucereuse.

Hanji le toisa avec toute la fermeté inquisitrice que tout son poste d'amie proche du roi lui permettait d'avoir, puis ses lèvres se plissèrent nerveusement et la jeune femme gloussa.

\- J'ai bien envie de dire oui, mais…

\- Quoi encore ?! explosa furieusement le roi tout en se redressant.

\- Non mais attends, c'était très bien cette fois-ci, mais je trouve juste que la tournure est…imparfaite. Il faudrait essayer de reformuler, pour que ça fasse plus profond, plus personnel, plus vrai et moins conventionnel, enfin de mon point de vue. Et puis ta tête ! tu tires une tronche de dix pieds de longs, on croirait que ça te contrarie de faire ça.

\- Bien sûr que non, grogna Levi les yeux au ciel et les bras croisés devant sa poitrine. Mais j'ai seulement l'impression que tout ce que je peux te dire n'ira jamais. Peu importe l'entrainement ou la volonté.

\- Hé, je te rappelle que je suis une chercheuse moi ! je ne suis pas du tout qualifiée pour les déclarations d'amour ! (enfin envers les humains tout du moins…) Tu devrais demander à Petra son aide, elle se débrouillera sûrement mieux que moi.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je veux que ça reste le plus privé possible jusque je sois prêt. Si j'en parle à Petra, elle va forcément finir par le dire à quelqu'un vu comme elle aime commérer, cette personne le répétera, qui le répétera encore à quelqu'un d'autre, jusque ça arrive aux oreilles d'Eren.

\- Hum, je te signale que moi aussi, je suis du genre à tout répété. Et bien plus efficacement qu'elle ! argua alors Hanji en haussant les épaules.

\- Je sais, mais toi personne ne te croira si jamais tu le fais.

Levi s'écarta de son amie pour reprendre son souffle alors que cette dernière faisait de nouveau la moue. Un simple coup d'œil à la couleur terne de la lumière qui voilait le ciel en dehors des vitres du palais lui donna exactement l'heure et le temps qu'il lui restait pour s'entraîner sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de son absence.

Le roi était un perfectionniste dans l'âme, il voulait essayer jusque tout soit parfait, qu'il n'y ait plus de regrets. Il était un déterminé qui donnait des sueurs froides à bien des ses sous-fifres à cause de son intolérance pour le moindre faux pas, surtout dans son cercle restreint ou parmi ses soldats les plus émérites qui se devaient de ne pas faire d'erreurs sous peine de conséquences parfois dramatiques. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à répondre à ses attentes il leur cassait la gueule et faisait leur travail à leur place, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Bien de ses amis les plus proches avaient appris à vivre et travailler avec ça et s'en étaient relativement bien sortis, voire avaient su tourné cela à leur avantage comme Armin par exemple, qui excellait dans ce domaine en tout bon premier conseiller qu'il était. Beaucoup d'autres restaient cependant très alertes et fébriles quant aux moindres devises du roi, terrorisés par la moindre de leur possible faute. Ce n'était pourtant pas un règne despotique que Levi avait instauré, ses employés au palais avaient parfaitement le droit de démissionner dés qu'ils le voulaient avec en prime une belle somme de pièces pour les remercier convenablement, c'était plutôt un règne rigoureux, précis et puissant, à son image, qu'il avait dressé au cœur de son palais plus qu'ailleurs. Le Nord en était globalement satisfait, donner des sueurs froides à ses travailleurs en valait la peine.

Le seul qui s'était parfaitement imbriqué à la personnalité du roi sans jamais en souffrir était Eren, qui avait fait ça tout naturellement et ne semblait pas regretter le moins du monde que le roi soit parfois possessif et buté à outrance. Voilà pourquoi Eren devait en recevoir tant. Il était un jeune homme pur et gentil, qui méritait une belle cérémonie de mariage et une demande tout aussi inoubliable, parce qu'il apportait bien plus au roi sans même s'en rendre compte, en restant tout simplement à ses côtés.

Le simple souvenir du jeune homme suffisait à rappeler au roi pourquoi il s'épuisait depuis des heures à s'agenouiller alors qu'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que baisser les yeux devant personne depuis sa naissance, et à surtout ré-étoffer toute sa volonté.

\- Bon, très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda-t-il en se retournant enfin vers Hanji, l'esprit clair.

Cette dernière avait toujours l'air passablement énervé mais comme à son habitude lors d'une demande du roi elle savait se recentrer rapidement.

\- Je pense que tu devrais plus y aller avec tes mots à toi. Dis ce qui te vient à l'esprit quand tu le vois. Ça sonnera plus juste.

Levi fronça un instant les sourcils. Il poussa un bref grognement en tentant de se remémorer la perfection des traits de son concubin pour y puiser un peu d'inspiration.

\- « Tu portes trop de vêtements à mon goût ».

\- Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, ça. Allez, même moi je peux faire mieux que ça !

\- …« Quand je te vois, tu étincelles comme un diamant »

\- C'est à Eren que tu dis ça, ne l'oublie pas. Ce n'est pas une de ces pucelles émoustillées ou une licorne !

Levi avait pris la décision d'épouser pour de bon Eren il n'y avait pas quatre jours. Suite à un certain événement qui relevait du soir même de leur retour au Nord et auquel il ne préférait pas repenser pour ne pas avoir à briser de nouvelles phalanges, il avait commencé à rassembler les préparatifs aussi efficacement que discrètement qu'il le pouvait dans le but de faire Eren sien pour de bon, pour que plus personne n'approche le jeune homme avec de mauvaises idées. Il voulait que le moment où ils s'uniraient à jamais soit parfait et inoubliable, et surtout que rien ne se mette en travers de sa route.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas concluant d'essayer comme ça. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas demander de l'aide à quelqu'un ? Ou au moins chercher dans les archives de vieilles strophes de demande en mariage pour s'en inspirer ?

\- Je veux que tout soit de moi.

\- Dans ce cas-là, fais-toi vraiment confiance et improvise.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?!

Hanji haussa les épaules, l'air dépité.

\- T'entraîner ne mène nulle part. Une fois que tu seras vraiment dans le bain, à patauger dans le regard dégoulinant d'amour d'Eren, il se peut que l'inspiration vienne ! de toute façon, quoi que tu fasses, Eren sera quand même conquis.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Et que je me mets à dire n'importe quoi, que je ne sais pas quoi dire ?

\- Je suis certaine qu'Eren te pardonnera, ria doucement la jeune femme en remontant ses lunettes d'un coup de doigt. Allons, Levi, ne fais pas cette tête ! C'est bien la première fois que je te vois t'inquiéter autant pour quelque chose ! D'habitude tu es plus confiant que ça.

\- Je le suis toujours, grogna Levi en haussant les épaules. J'attends juste le bon moment, l'instant parfait qui rendras ce souvenir inoubliable et précieux, et de trouver les mots justes pour qu'Eren puisse enfin comprendre tout ce qu'il représente pour moi.

* * *

Quelques heures plutôt tard, dans le bureau réservé aux affaires les plus urgentes, Levi était toujours en train de répéter sa demande dans sa tête lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Il releva le nez de ses feuilles pour apercevoir Eren entrer précipitamment dans la pièce le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt ! hurla abruptement Levi en sentant un éclair de tension le traverser.

\- …Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Eren en s'arrêtant brusquement dans son élan.

\- Oui, hum, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ymir va venir nous voir aujourd'hui ! Elle a envoyé un messager ce matin.

La jeune femme possédait des clés qu'elle seule pouvait délivrer vis-à-vis de la famille Jeager, parce qu'apparemment cette dernière était originaire de la région où la famille d'Ymir régnait, mais également parce qu'un lien aussi étroit qu'ancien semblait lier les deux castes. Elle était une amie de choix, loyale et intelligente, et avait proposé d'aider à sauver Eren et lui en apprendre le plus possible sur ses origines. Sans son aide dans l'Est durant le mariage forcé de Jean et d'Eren, Levi se demandait encore ce qu'il se serait passé. Il aurait sûrement réussi à récupérer son jeune amant, mais aurait alors dû tuer biiien plus de personnes.

Eren n'y connaissait rien en ce qui concernait ses racines familiales, ses parents ne devaient surement pas en savoir grand-chose non plus. Ainsi le roi pouvait comprendre l'enthousiasme du jeune homme.

\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, commenta-t-il en se relevant de son bureau.

Eren acquiersa vivement puis sembla subitement prendre conscience de ce que faisait Levi.

\- Euh, je ne t'ai pas dérangé au moins ?

Levi sentit ses lèvres se fendre d'un sourire puis il alla calmement ébouriffer le jeune homme.

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais.

Levi fit descendre sa main sur la joue du jeune homme qui se mit aussitôt à rougir. Il grommela quelque chose puis recula vers la porte. Levi lui aurait bien embroché le pas s'il n'avait pas une montagne de travail qui l'attendait. Il se rassasierait de lui ce soir seulement, dommage.

* * *

Eren était plus qu'heureux de revoir Ymir. La jeune femme plus que caractérielle était en train de houspiller un garde parce qu'il tenait les rênes de son cheval trop sèchement à son goût, et pourtant il était heureux et confiant en la voyant arriver au château munie d'une petite escorte.

Dans un sens les réponses qu'elle pourrait lui apporter pourrait presque faire office de libération, surtout après des années passées sans même chercher à évoquer ses ancêtres auprès de ses parents. Savoir soudainement d'où il venait lui permettrait de comprendre certaines choses qui tournaient dans son esprit depuis longtemps et en somme, de mieux savoir d'où il venait pour mieux savoir où il allait. Peut-être même qu'il avait encore de la famille ailleurs ? Qu'il pourrait renouer avec eux ? Un oncle, une grand-mère, un cousin, peut importait le titre du moment qu'il portait le nom de Jeager et serait prêt à faire redécouvrir au jeune homme les joies des liens familiaux.

\- Tu as repris des couleurs, toi ! le salua Ymir en l'apercevant posté sur l'un des pas de portes du château. On dit bien que la brillance des poils d'un animal s'améliore s'il se trouve dans un lieu qu'il apprécie, ce doit être aussi vrai avec les humains…Bref, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de demander ça, c'est vous qui avez voyagé pour venir jusqu'ici, répondit poliment Eren en souriant.

\- J'avais des affaires à régler dans le coin. Et puis j'aime voyager. Ça me permet de réfléchir.

\- Est-ce que vous voulez quand même vous reposer un peu ?

\- Ha ha, non. Je pense que tu as assez attendu comme ça ! allons plutôt nous trouver un coin tranquille pour discuter. Le repos sera pour plus tard.

Eren la conduisit dans une petite arrière-cour confortable cernée d'épais murs, où une herbe munie de nombreuses fleurs blanches poussait librement. Normalement cet espace était réservé aux religieux ou à ceux voulant méditer. Mais maintenant plus personne ne venait s'y reposer car un plus grand jardin avait été emménagé pour eux il y avait quelques mois de cela en dehors du palais.

Ymir fit quelques pas dans l'herbe grasse chauffée par le soleil généreux de l'après-midi puis inspira longuement, tournant ses taches de rousseur vers le ciel bleu.

\- Hhmmm, y'a pas à dire, le soleil est le meilleur des dieux ! s'exclama-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part pour nous trouver un endroit aussi sympa !

Eren souria timidement face au compliment puis s'assit près d'elle sur un des bancs de pierre bordé de mousse présent dans les environs.

\- Alors, par où commencer !

Ymir afficha pendant quelques secondes une expression plutôt confuse puis souria, finalement fière de sa trouvaille.

\- Ce que je sais vient surtout des paroles de feu mon père. A l'époque de son adolescence, il m'a raconté que les Jeager étaient encore une famille connue et puissante dans l'Ouest, affiliés de près à la nôtre parce que nos ancêtres avaient autrefois formés des alliances et combattus ensemble. Cette amitié remonte donc à des centaines d'années ! Mais pour revenir à notre propre époque, sache que maintenant malheureusement, ta famille n'est plus, ou du moins n'a plus du tout l'influence d'antan. Principalement parce que ses membres se sont drastiquement réduits et que leur héritage a disparu de la surface de la terre, plus personne ne se préoccupant de leur sort. Ce genre de destin est assez commun dans tout royaume confondus, des dizaines de familles riches naissent et s'éteignent constamment, aussi naturellement que les fleurs se fanent alors que de nouvelles bourgeonnement dans le même temps. Je tiens à le préciser.

Eren avait beau y réfléchir, il avait du mal à s'imaginer être le descendant d'une puissante dynastie. Il grimaçait encore de confusion alors qu'Ymir reprenait la parole.

\- J'ai dû moi-même mener une petite enquête pour peaufiner tous les détails : mon père avait, avant sa mort, fait en sorte que le moins d'informations possibles au sujet de ta famille puisse s'ébruiter parce qu'il était l'un des plus grands protecteurs de ta famille et craignait que cela ne tombe dans les mauvaises oreilles. Comme les Jeager s'étaient eux-aussi dans le même temps beaucoup affaibli cela leur permis au moins de s'évaporer en toute quiétude dans la nature lorsque plus personne ne fut en mesure de les protéger convenablement. Ainsi personne ne sut où les derniers d'entre eux étaient partis. C'était il y a de ça au moins soixante ans, plus personne n'est vraiment sûr quant au déroulé exact des événements, mais je suis pour ma part presque certaine que ces informations que je te donnent sont vraies.

\- C'est pour cela que mes parents ne savent rien de toute cette histoire ? Tous ce que m'a toujours dit mon père là-dessus était que nos derniers aïeux, ses arrières-grands-parents et grands-parents, s'étaient éloignés les uns des autres après avoir quittés leurs terres initiales où ils avaient si longtemps vécus, principalement à cause d'une ruine qui leur avait tout fait perdre. Ils ont donc voulus commencer tous une nouvelle vie ailleurs. C'est donc vrai ? Personnellement j'en doutais un peu. Mon père ne s'est jamais vraiment intéressé à cela, ma mère encore moins.

\- Oui, en réalité les Jeager vivaient à l'Ouest et en sont partis lorsque plus rien ne les retenaient là-bas.

Quelque part, cela rassurait Eren de savoir qu'il n'était pas vraiment originaire de l'Est, mais que sa famille venait bien d'une autre contrée.

\- Mais, quelle a été la cause de cette ruine, alors ?

\- Oh, tu sais, beaucoup de choses entre en jeu dans ce genres d'histoires, soupira Ymir en haussant les épaules. Le manque d'héritiers, de mauvais financements et placements et le tour est joué. Sans compter sur le fait que leur principal mécène, celui qui les protégeait et les entretenait le plus, mon cher père, est mort subitement ! Cela n'a pas dû arranger leurs affaires.

\- Où ont–ils fait fortune s'ils étaient entretenus par votre père ?

Ymir sembla être satisfaite de la question d'Eren. Elle se mit à jouer inconsciemment avec une de ses mèche de cheveux et le regarda droit dans les yeux, toute sincère.

\- …Tu dois te douter que si le roi de l'Est cherchait tant à t'acquérir ce n'était bien pas uniquement pour répondre au caprice d'un de ses fils. Pareil pour mon père et ses alliés, ils protégeaient ta famille parce qu'ils en avaient besoin, plus qu'aucune autre famille bourgeoise. Car les Jeager possèdent en effet un petit quelque chose en plus, c'est ce qui a fait leur fortune et leur ruine, et qui intéresse tant le reste du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? gaspa Eren, les épaules tendues.

\- Les Jeager étaient surnommés autrefois par leurs plus proches amis et bienfaiteurs les "titans", du fait de leurs capacités plutôt hors normes. C'étaient en effet souvent des guerriers d'élites, mais aussi et surtout d'incroyables et mystérieux guérisseurs. On les disait capable de ramener des morts à la vie et soigner les aveugles et les lépreux. Pour certains, ils étaient presque perçus comme des dieux.

Eren se tenait immobile en face d'elle, attendait patiemment la suite, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

\- C'est pourquoi ta famille était aussi surveillée et protégée. Contre une bonne somme elle soignait n'importe qui ou partait en guerre aux côtés d'une armée, assurant alors une victoire facile, c'étaient des alliés rêvés, non ? ils restaient cependant toujours fidèles à l'Ouest, son souverain, ainsi qu'à ma famille et ses alliés. Parce que nous avions été les premiers à croire en leurs histoires et à leur offrir assistance. C'était apparemment une dette qui comptait beaucoup pour eux et qui en quelque sorte scellait leur amitié depuis des lustres.

\- Mais, reprit Eren prudemment, jamais on ne m'a parlé de ça ! Mes parents en auraient sûrement profité s'ils avaient été dotés de telles capacités, et je n'ai de mon côté jamais exprimer la moindre de ces particularités.

\- Peut-être que c'est ça qui a justement conduit ta famille à l'anéantissement ; la perte de ses pouvoirs.

\- Alors, l'Est croirait pourtant que j'en dispose ? C'est pour ça qu'ils ont aussi facilement demandés à mes parents à ce que je leur sois envoyé pour épouser Jean ? Ils pensaient vraiment que je pouvais guérir l'incurable ?

\- Sûrement. Ils ont dû entendre parler de l'histoire de ta famille et y ont crut sans réfléchir.

\- Mais c'est ridicule ! Ce sont vraiment des abrutis, grogna Eren.

\- Sûrement, s'esclaffa une nouvelle fois Ymir en souriant. Dans tous les cas, sache que ce que j'ai dit au roi de l'Est est tout à fait vrai. Pour ma famille et mes alliés ça l'est. Tu peux toujours recevoir notre protection ou tout autre aide du genre de notre part si jamais tu en as besoin. Cette vieille amitié, ce pacte entre ma famille et les Jeager existe toujours tant qu'il y a des gens pour la faire respecter. Et c'est le cas. L'Ouest n'a pas oublié ta famille même s'ils le sont par le reste du monde et leurs propres descendants.

Peut-être qu'Eren était bien le dernier héritier pur de la famille Jeager (sans compter sa sœur), mais en fait, il s'en fichait. Parce que d'une certaine manière il avait renoué en parlant à Ymir avec une autre sorte de famille qui en valait tout autant la peine. La loyauté dépasse souvent les simples liens du sang.

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren salua Ymir alors que celle-ci allait partir, il fut surpris par le poids qui en lui, venait de disparaître. Peut-être était-ce simplement la peur de l'inconnu, de qui il était, de qui il tenait, qui venait de s'estomper.

Levi refit apparition alors que la jeune femme était déjà à cheval, entourée de plusieurs de ses soldats. Eren savait que le roi faisait innocemment mine d'arriver, alors que le connaissant, il avait sûrement dû rester caché dans les environs où Eren avait discuté avec Ymir, suivant de près leur conversation _au cas où_.

\- Comment vous remercier ? demanda le jeune paysan à sa nouvelle amie.

Faisant reculer son cheval jusqu'à lui, Ymir souria de toute ses dents en lui répondant, l'oeil rieur.

\- Viens à l'Ouest me rendre visite. Je connais beaucoup de gens sympas qui aimerait te rencontrer et qui pourrait t'en apprendre un peu plus sur qui étaient tes ancêtres.

Eren le lui promis aussitôt alors que près de lui, Levi soupirait avec agacement.

\- Oh, et si vous voulez me faire réellement plaisir, vous n'avez qu'à venir à mon mariage. C'est dans quelques semaines à peine. Je vous ferais parvenir les invitations ! d'ici là, portez-vous bien.

Après un dernier clin d'œil elle talonna son cheval et partit au petit galop vers la sortie du palais encore animée par les activités de la fin d'après-midi.

\- C'était une bonne journée ? demanda Levi en remarquant le sourire immense sur les joues d'Eren.

\- Plutôt oui. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'à l'Ouest on peut compter tant d'amis.

Une nouvelle expression de contrariété évidente passa sur le visage du roi qui détourna rapidement les yeux pour qu'Eren ne puisse pas le voir.

A vrai dire, apprendre tout cela avait également réjouis le roi pour Eren. Le souverain comprenait enfin cet étrange et immense élan de bravoure, de générosité et de soutiens de la part de l'Ouest et d'Ymir afin de soutenir le roi dans sa démarche d'épousailles avec le jeune homme. Il espérait sincèrement que cela ne se ternirait pas avec le temps.

Il ne l'aurait avouer à personne, mais tout cela l'angoissait tout de même un peu. Maintenant qu'Eren avait un endroit sûr où fuir où il savait qu'il serait protéger et aider, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien le retenir ici ? L'Ouest en savait visiblement beaucoup sur la famille du jeune homme, serait capable de lui assurer une vie confortable si ce n'étaient que nouveaux parents du même sang. Si Eren décidait de partir, Levi savait qu'il devrait l'accepter même si son envie la plus pressante serait alors de l'enfermer dans un donjon pour le garder à jamais pour lui seul et lui faire à longueur de journée comprendre combien il aimait son corps autant que sa personne. Réalisant ses pensées, le roi grogna contre lui-même, il était vraiment dans un bel état.

Subitement, quelque chose de chaud coupa court à toute pensée chez Levi. Eren venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, et se tenait légèrement agripper à son cou dans l'attente d'une réponse du roi. Celui-ci prit rapidement possession entière de la bouche du jeune homme qui lâcha un petit gémissement sexy lorsque Levi appuya avec passion sur la bouche de son concubin en œuvrant pour le rendre fou de plaisir, puis il se recula un peu mais trop du roi.

\- C'était pour quoi ça ? ronronna Levi en tenant fermement Eren par la taille.

\- Pour te remettre les idées en place. Je pouvais entendre d'où j'étais toutes tes pensées et inquiétudes ! Arrêtes un peu de t'alarmer, je ne compte pas partir d'ici.

Levi arqua un sourcil et prit une voix narquoise pour camoufler l'apaisement profond qu'il ressentait alors en cet instant.

\- Ha oui ? fc'est toi qui me corrige maintenant ? je ne comptais pas te laisser partir de toute façon.

\- La serre de Kenny a besoin de moi, ajouta Eren en regardant le vague. Je ne peux pas la laisser.

\- Il n'y a rien qu'elle dont tu te soucis ici ?

\- Si, il y a aussi les autres, tous mes amis. et Mikasa aussi.

Décidément, Eren surprenait le roi un peu plus chaque jour. Il savait exactement quoi dire au roi pour faire taire ses angoisses, et surtout quoi dire au roi pour le chahuter un brin en le rendant inutilement jaloux. Il savait que le tempérament possessif du roi n'admettait pas qu'Eren puisse faire passer quelqu'un avant lui, son seul et unique amant. Il voulait que le jeune homme ne voit que lui.

Levi embrassa rapidement Eren une nouvelle fois et se mit ensuite à caresser la base de son cou du bout des lèvres pour faire frissonner le jeune amant. Cela fonctionna encore mieux que ses espérances, et rapidement il se retrouva avec un Eren languissant de plaisir dans ses bras.

\- Ce que tu peux être bête, soupira ce dernier en détournant le regard, ses joues adorablement rosies. Penser que je vais te quitter parce que j'ai découvert que des anciens amis de ma famille existaient…

\- Je sais, je sais. Je suis le pire de tous. Mais tu sais quoi ?

Levi redressa la tête et perdit un instant à contempler les superbes yeux émeraude d'Eren qui étaient à présent totalement concentrés sur lui.

\- Le pire, _c'est que j'en suis fier_.

Aussitôt après avoir dit ça, le roi fit basculer Eren sur son épaule et fit demi-tour, prenant le chemin le plus bref vers leur chambre avec l'allure d'un chasseur revenant chez lui avec un beau trophée.

Autour d'eux quelques hommes se mirent à rire, recouvrant facilement les objections furieuses d'Eren qui se débattait.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Ouai ! Ils vont se marier pour de bon ! :D

J'ai parfois tellement peu de contrôle sur cette histoire que j'ai l'impression que c'est Levi lui-même qui me commande d'écrire ceci ou cela...Seuls ceux qui écrivent comprendront cette remarque je pense ! ^^ Il faut sans cesse que me rajoute des notes en gras sur mes textes pour me rappeler de telles ou de telles choses à ajouter au récit, sinon je suis trop en roue libre et je n'écris pas du tout ce qu'il faut. En tout cas ça ne mène pas l'histoire où je veux qu'elle aille...

 **Merci** de me suivre cette fanfic, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de voir que des gens prennent la peine de me lire ! Si je pouvais, je vous offrirais tous des chocolats en signe de reconnaissance éternelle. :D

Comme d'hab', les reviews sont les bienvenus !

A bientôt ! Normalement courant de la semaine.


	10. Le Mariage d'Ymir

Hey, bonne fête du travail les gens ! _de toute façon c'est dimanche, on s'en fout..._

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, moi ça va, je suis toujours aussi heureuse d'écrire cette fic' :)

Je vous rassure immédiatement; Eren (et son modeste fessier) a survécu !

En attendant, voici les réponses aux reviews ;

 **Bibouchka** Je ne t'ai pas oublié ! :D Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne n'est obligé de commenter, je ne m'en offusquerai pas si tu ne le fais pas à chaque fois ! ^^ Je garderai toujours un petit câlin dans ma hotte rien que pour toi :D

 **NaomiWeaver** C'est ça l'amour, c'est ébranle tout et ça rends plus fort ! C'est vrai que j'ai déjà lu beaucoup de fics' où Ymir était très amie avec Eren (voir parfois plus o.o) et ça sonnait toujours juste, c'est vrai que c'est fascinant quand on voit l'oeuvre originale ! Pour les Jeager, ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur, c'était vraiment vérifié (dans l'ancien temps surtout, mais c'était avant que les parents d'Eren ne viennent au monde du tout moins). Mikasa est devenue soldat parce qu'elle en rêvait et qu'Eren l'y encourageait, lui aussi voulait mais au dernier moment son père le lui a refusé (il pensait qu'il était trop faible pour ça). Mikasa est quand même devenue soldat pour qu'au moins un d'entre eux réalise leur rêve de rejoindre les forces militaire de l'Est. Comme d'habitude, tu as des théories intéressantes ! ;) Et bon anniversaire !

 **Nana Umi** J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :D Je ne crois pas que Levi compte se calmer à l'avenir, pauvre Eren x)

 **Rosalia** J'ai en effet passé un certain temps à peaufiner l'histoire des Jeager pour que ça passe bien dans l'histoire et que ce soit pas trop random à lire. Merci de ton commentaire ! :)

Bien, à présent, bonne lecture !

* * *

Étendu contre Levi, goûtant au silence parfait de la pièce et de la chaleur confortable que dégageait la peau de son compagnon, Eren avait une main et la tête posées sur la poitrine du roi qui le berçait doucement tout en respirant. Les battements lourds de son cœur rythmaient le sien, pour ne pas dire qu'il lui donnait vie lui aussi, par sa présence et sa puissance.

 _Levi a tant fait pour moi._

Eren n'en revenait pas que le roi ait pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une minute qu'Eren aurait pu accepter de le quitter pour partir vers l'Ouest, terre de ses ancêtres. Il était chaque jour un peu plus fou amoureux du souverain et essayait toujours de lui monter qu'il lui faisait énormément confiance et l'aimait beaucoup. Mais apparemment ça ne l'atteignait pas toujours. Il leur fallait donc encore un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent finalement la même longueur d'onde et puissent ressentir tout ce que l'autre pensait, comme les véritables âmes-sœurs qu'ils étaient. Si cela se faisait sans disputes Eren voulait très bien attendre encore un peu. Ce ne sont après tout pas en les pressant que les plus belles fleurs éclosent.

Ymir, qui était passé la veille, avait raconté à Eren l'histoire de sa famille, et surtout sa fin et son secret le plus lourd, celui que les Jeager étaient à une époque capable de soigner toutes les maladies, même les plus incurables Un tel don étant évidemment convoité, ils s'étaient réfugiés sous l'aile de la famille d'Ymir, qui était pour sa part une dynastie de nobles prestigieux dont les aïeux avaient formentés un pacte fraternel avec les Jeager pour que les deux familles soient toujours ensembles, alliées pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Malheureusement, lorsque le père d'Ymir, leur mécène le plus important, mourut, une période de vache maigre s'était déjà installée pour les Jeager dont le nombre et les pouvoirs s'étaient déjà beaucoup réduit, ils n'eurent alors pas d'autres choix que de partir ailleurs tenter leur chance. Le temps que la famille d'Ymir se remette de la perte de leur père, les Jeager, que l'on surnommait discrètement titans avaient déjà disparus de la surface des royaumes. Dispersés, au sang mêlé, oubliés, ils n'avaient plus rien à part un futur vierge de paysan normal. Et maintenant Eren était l'un des derniers descendant des titans.

Repoussant toutes ces pensées, le jeune homme soupira doucement, puis souria avec délice lorsqu'il sentit le roi passé sa large main dans le dos svelte du jeune homme.

\- Il est encore tôt, tu n'as plus sommeil ?

\- Non, soupira Eren en se blottissant davantage dans le creux de la gorge de Levi. Je veux juste rester comme ça encore un peu.

Il savait que Levi souriait rien qu'a entendre le ton que sa voix prenait. Il appréciait autant que lui ce genre de moment de pure proximité qui n'avaient pas d'autres motivations que celle de partager un peu de chaleur, de sentiments entre eux deux. Levi n'avait découvert les joies de l'oisiveté au lit que très récemment, lorsqu'il comprit combien il était agréable de simplement regarder Eren dormir près de lui. Avant il lui arrivait de passer la nuit dans son bureau, le cul littéralement posé entre deux chaises. Mais maintenant qu'il savait que quelqu'un l'attendait le soir, il dépassait rarement ses horaires. Personne ne lui en tenait rigueur puisqu'il abattait quand même la même somme de travail qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- C'était une journée fatigante, hier pourtant, continua le roi.

\- Je sais. Mais ça va.

\- Au fait, je voulais te demander…Il n'y a pas d'autres Jeager dans le monde ?

\- Pas à ce que l'on sache, répondit Eren, en frissonnant. D'après Ymir, seuls mes parents portent ce nom. Mais après, c'est sûr qu'il se peut que certains ont changés de noms de famille suite à des mariages, à des croisements de familles ou ne désirent tout simplement pas se faire connaitre. Il se peut que j'en croise à l'avenir comme il se peut que je n'en rencontre jamais. Ymir été claire là-dessu,s elle connaît bon nombre d'amis de ma famille, mais aucun membre direct des Jeager. A part moi.

\- C'est dommage. Que tu n'aies pas de famille je veux dire, dit Levi en caressant la main d'Eren qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Je suppose. Je n'ai pas non plus eu beaucoup d'expériences dans la chose. Avec mon père qui avait tendance à oublier mon existence, j'ai quasiment été élevé par Pixis et quelques autres conseillers et gouvernants différents. J'étais heureusement assez mâture pour m'en sortir de moi-même.

Levi ne parlait pas beaucoup de son père et son ombre imposante de souverain quasi-légendaire dans laquelle il avait grandi, il ne parlait pas non plus beaucoup de son passé en général, surtout concernant son enfance qui n'était ni incroyable, ni heureuse, ni triste. Juste très terne. Eren l'écouta donc attentivement puis lui souria avec douceur.

\- C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'ai toi, maintenant, comme famille. C'est bien suffisant.

Levi lui souria alors, comme si le jeune homme venait de lui dire quelque chose de très précieux. Il souleva son menton pour l'attirer dans un baiser profond. Les lèvres du jeune homme était douces et soyeuses, celles du roi poivrées et possessives, tous deux firent des étincelles en s'unissant de la sorte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Eren avaient les yeux noircis de passion offrant une vue plus que fantasmagorique au roi qui dû reprendre une bonne goulée d'air pour se contenir encore un peu. Il passa son pouce sur la lèvre de son jeune amant puis souria.

\- Je te suffis, à moi seul ?

\- Il faut bien, tu ne permettais pas que j'approche quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu commences à bien me connaître.

Levi fit aussitôt glisser sa main dans le fin et court pantalon d'Eren pour lui palper les fesses. Il glissa à son tour son nez dans le creux entre la gorge et l'épaule d'Eren alors que ce dernier se mettait à se débattre faiblement. Il ne continua pas longtemps, Levi se posta alors au-dessus de lui et lui souleva d'une main les hanches pour qu'il avoir ainsi un meilleur accès au petit ventre plat d' Eren, couvert de quelques abdos finement visibles. Eren se cramponna aux draps au-dessus de sa tête en inspirant avec force lorsqu'il sentit le roi se mettre à lécher sa peau.

\- Hiaa-a ! attends…gémit Eren en serrant les dents…Tu ne crois pas qu'il faut se lever maintenant ?

Comme pour lui répondre un léger coup résonna alors sèchement à l'imposante porte de leur chambre. Levi se stoppa immédiatement, le dos toujours recourbé, l'échine tendue, laissant dramatiquement peser sa langue sur le ventre d'Eren tout en foudroyant du regard là d'où provenait le son répété.

Il soupira lourdement en se souvenant qu'aujourd'hui il y avait le mariage d'Ymir, et qu'il fallait au moins une bonne journée de voyage pour rejoindre le lieu de la cérémonie. Et q'un roi en retard ne faisait jamais bonne impression.

\- Je crois qu'on nous attend, siffla gentiment Eren.

Levi grogna en plaquant toute sa tête sur le ventre de son amant, goûtant à sa chaleur une dernière fois puis il se leva sèchement pour aller enfiler ses vêtements de cérémonie préparés la veille par ses couturiers.

\- Je compte bien rentrer dès que tout ça sera fini, dit-il promptement. Je n'aime pas m'attarder à ce genre d'événements qui finissent toujours en beuverie. Et j'ai à faire.

\- Comme quoi ? il n'y a rien d'urgent à ce que je sache.

Levi se retourna pour voir Eren descendre du lit, il lui déposa sa chemise de soie brodée sur les épaules et entreprit patiemment de la lui boutonner sans pour autant le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Il y a toujours à faire ici. Ces incompétents ont toujours besoin de leur roi.

\- Tu sais pertinemment qu'ils sont capables de se débrouiller sans toi. Je ne veux pas me presser alors qu'Ymir nous a invité…Hé, enlève ta main, tu me déshabille plus qu'autre chose, là.

Levi souria puis alla chercher dans le fonds de la pièce les dernières panoplies de vêtements à enfiler qu'il s'empressa de mettre.

\- Quelques caméristes passeront après le petit déjeuner pour faire les derniers ajustements. En attendant, je vais profiter encore un peu de toi.

\- Qu…

Eren reçut de nouveau de plein fouet l'une des attaques sensuelles du roi, dont ce dernier ne semblait pas être avare en ce doux matin. Il l'embrassa avec force, appuyant contre les lèvres du jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux adossés au mur.

Décidément, goûter au roi de cette manière plaisait chaque jour un peu plus à Eren. Et à entendre les grondements de gorge que produisait le roi, lui aussi ça lui plaisait beaucoup de malaxer la bouche de son amant avec la sienne à longueur de journée. Même si ce contact fut malheureusement trop court, l'intensité de ce dernier suffit à mettre de bonne humeur les deux hommes.

* * *

Le mariage devait initialement se dérouler dans une clairière soigneusement déboisée et enrubannée de satin couleur or. Mais la météo plutôt mauvaise de ce jour fit qu'elle due au final prendre place dans une succursale du domaine de la famille d'Ymir assez belle en somme, mais terriblement grande.

L'arrivée des invités fut très bien orchestrée, ces derniers furent envoyées à leurs sièges dans la salle de cérémonie dès qu'ils posèrent un pied au sol. En tant que souverain, Levi avait droit à une place assise réservée près de l'autel, et il fut remerciant envers Ymir d'avoir pensé à installer un second siège près du sien pour Eren. Il y avait également le moyennement vieux roi de l'Ouest qui était assis en face d'eux, en compagnie de toute sa tripotée de concubins dont il disait ne pas arriver pas à choisir lequel méritait d'être le bon, l'officiel, donc il les prenait tous avec lui pour ne rien gâcher. Levi fut assez fier de noter qu'Eren les dépassaient tous de loin en matière de beauté ou même de stature. Son amant savait se tenir, lui , au moins, et ne gloussait pas pour un rien. D'ailleurs, la plupart des gens dans la salle le regardait lui, et pas ces petits minets frémissants. Bon, peut-être qu'en fait ce n'était pas une si bonne chose que ça, il y avait beaucoup trop de regards avides dressés sur lui en fait ! heureusement, Eren était trop concentré sur la manière de redresser correctement ses épaules pour s'en apercevoir. C'était sa première sortie en tant que concubin officiel du roi et il comptait bien faire bonne impression.

La cérémonie commença rapidement, Ymir ne devant sûrement pas souhaiter faire plus longtemps traîner les choses. Les présentations avec les époux devant de toute façon s'effectuer après la cérémonie de mariage.

Un léger cor retenti dans la salle, quelques violons suivirent, entamant un rythme doux et officiel, une musique écrite directement pour les mariages, dont tout le monde se servait plus par commodité que par réel intérêt musical. Levi posa une main sur celle d'Eren dans l'espoir de calmer le jeune homme, soudainement anxieux d'entendre de nouveau cette musique résonner à ses oreilles alors que la dernières fois qu'il y avait goûté cela avait été lors de son mariage forcé avec Jean. Eren se détendit en sentant le roi près de lui et lui souria en signe de reconnaissance, puis la cérémonie débuta.

Ymir se tenait déjà devant l'autel, emballée dans une longue robe rouge. Elle souria fièrement en voyant sa future femme apparaître entre les rangs silencieux. C'était une petite femme blonde aux grands yeux bleus, qui semblait à la fois douce et vive. Elle, portait une belle robe blanche qui brillait de mille feux. En rejoignant Ymir et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille et la grande femme lui caressa alors la joue. Puis le prêtre se mit à parler.

* * *

Tout remontait au soir où Levi avait ramené Eren au Nord après que le jeune homme ait été enlevé par Jean. Comme tout le monde au palais devait déjà le savoir, le trajet retour avait été parfait et emplit d'une joie que seuls deux amants se retrouvant pouvaient communiquer.

Cependant, cette légèreté avait été de courte durée car sitôt un pied posé sur le sol nordique plus précisément sur les dalles lustrées de la cour, une cohorte de serviteurs étaient venus les accueillir. Mais également par un homme plutôt imposant nommé Bohort, qui revenait directement du passé de Levi.

Il avait été un ami au roi, rien d'autre, même si le grand homme aurait bien apprécié devenir plus. Son caractère orgueilleux ayant tendance à énervé passablement Levi qui avait fait envoyé ce fils de noble à la guerre dès qu'il le put. Malheureusement ce dernier ne s'y était pas fait alpaguer et tuer, et pire y avait reçu un grade d'officier pour on ne sait quel mérite; ce type était un couard.

En voyant le roi arriver, Bohort ne s'était pas gêner de lui gueuler au visage toutes ses arrière-pensées.

\- Je viens en information, il paraîtrait qu'il y aurait une ouverture concernant le cœur de sa majesté, avait-il déclaré nonchalamment. Le conseil réfléchirait à vous trouver un nouveau fiancé. Est-ce vrai ?

Levi avait les bras encore chargé par Eren, qui essayait le mieux possible de se recroqueviller contre la poitrine de ce dernier. Le roi avait senti distinctement la tension parcourir ce dernier. Levant un regard inquisiteur qui aurait pu foudroyer Bohort sur place, Levi avait presque craché en répondant à l'homme aux mâchoires ridiculement carrées.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité à revenir ici. Ce que le conseil décide n'a pas tant à être respecté que mes propres décisions. Tu fais preuve d'un sacré irrespect en agissant ainsi. Je pensais que les militaires aguerris étaient plus intelligents que ça.

Bohort feignit une expression blessé avant de poser ses petits yeux curieux sur Eren.

\- Ah, je vois, vous ne vous êtes pas encore lassé de votre dernier jouet ? très bien, je reviendrais quand il sera temps pour vous de retrouver votre sérieux. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop tard ! vous allez bientôt rattraper la trentaine de printemps, majesté. Le temps presse !

Bohort s'était éclipsé un peu plus tard sous les réponses froides de Levi. Cet homme ne pouvait pas être abattu par le roi pour si peu malheureusement, c'était un vétéran de guerre et son père était trop important, de plus. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à la médiocrité de sa personne. Bohort était un con fini qui agissait comme si le monde lui devait le respect. Comment pouvait-il croire que Levi veuille de lui ? des prétendants aussi stupides que lui le roi en avait vu défiler sous ses fenêtres, mais alors des comme lui, très peu.

La discussion n'avait pas durée cinq minute, pourtant elle avait fait aussi de mal que si elle avait été sous la forme d'un réquisitoire de deux heures.

Descendant enfin de son cheval, Levi continua de porter Eren dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme remue assez pour que le roi comprenne qu'il était temps de le laisser s'éloigner. Le jeune paysan avait pâli drastiquement et évitait le regard du roi. Ce dernier, voulant repartir sur des bases saines dès maintenant qu'Eren était de retour au Nord, avait pris le jeune homme dans ses bras et avait couvert son visage, sa bouche, son front, sa gorge de baisers tendres qui communiquaient facilement tous ses sentiments. Tant pis s'ils étaient encore en plein milieu de la cour, qu'il y avait des gens autour d'eux. De toute façon tout le monde le savait déjà.

\- N'écoute pas ce que ce type raconte, il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur, avait-il dit d'une voix basse pour que seul Eren l'entende.

En voyant le jeune homme rougir et sourire timidement à ces mots, Levi se détendit et souria tout aussi discrètement.

\- Je le sais, ne t'en fais pas, avait alors répondu Eren en hochant la tête. Mais, c'est seulement que…parfois c'est un peu dur de se dire qu'il y a un si grand fossé entre nous. Tu es un roi après tout. Moi, je ne suis que ton concubin. Un grain de sable.

Levi avait senti son cœur le pincer comme nulle autre auparavant. Eren avait heureusement très vite perdu cette tristesse dans le regard et avait énormément profité de son retour au palais lorsqu'il remarqua qu'e beaucoup de monde se souciait de son sort et était heureux de le revoir. L'événement fut alors clôt, tout aussi rapidement oublié.

Mais Levi lui, n'y arriva pas. Il ne voulait pas imposer à Eren le fardeau de devoir voir le roi se faire courtiser sous ses yeux aussi ouvertement. Avoir un concubin n'interdisait pas cela, malheureusement. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Il fallait qu'il épouse Eren.

Cette idée vint en lui aussi naturellement qu'une respiration. Et parut évidente.

Levi avait donc passé les derniers jours à s'entraîner, tout préparer en secret. A son grand émerveillement, tout semblait être sur la bonne voie pour que les deux hommes puissent s'unir rapidement et dans de bonnes conditions. Les alliés qui avaient communiqués autrefois leur soutiens quant à leur relation les soutenaient toujours, ses plus proches amis n'avaient non plus jamais dit au roi que c'était une mauvaise chose selon eux dont il était inutile de leur demander. Mieux encore, après la visite d'Ymir au palais pour faire apprendre à Eren le secret sur sa famille, les dernières parcelles de résistances qui subsistaient chez les derniers conseillers et les alliés les plus importants disparurent immédiatement qu'ils apprirent que le jeune paysan avait des origines nobles mais plus encore, qu'il possédait des racines aussi spéciales et puissantes en étant un descendant direct des titans. Cela pouvait qu'apporter une bonne réputation au Nord si ce n'était la prospérité, et peut être même la clémence des dieux. Personne ne refuserait cela. Le Nord entier était donc sans équivoque, Eren pourrait rester en tant que concubin officiel du roi et recevoir tous les égards. Qu'ils découvrent tous que bientôt il serait leur reine n'était pas grand-chose.

Tout était donc au beau fixe, il ne manquait donc plus qu'Eren. Mais pour cela il fallait déjà que Levi daigne oser demander. Non pas qu'il soit timide ou apeuré, il attendait seulement le bon moment comme tout bon tacticien. Ou prédateur.

Un mot prononcé plus fortement que les autres du fait de son importante tira aussitôt Levi de ses rêveries. Redressant le nez pour regarder le couple que formait Ymir et la dénommée Historia Reiss sur le point d'achever leur cérémonie de mariage donna encore plus à Levi envie de déguerpir d'ici avec Eren sous le bras pour aller faire leur propre mariage. Il s'en enthousiasmait rien que de le voir pour d'autres, alors penser au sien...

 _Et il sera bien mieux que celui-ci !_

Le roi avait loupé une bonne partie de la cérémonie qui consistait en un échange stoïque et biaisé de promesses, de larmes, de vœux et d'alliances, comme dans tous les mariages du monde. Il vit le sourire irradié sur les lèvres victorieuses d'Ymir et fut simplement heureux pour elle. Ils avaient tous les deux passés tellement de temps à se morfondre l'un et l'autre quand ils étaient encore enchaînés par le pacte que leurs mères avaient passées alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, sans oser sauter le pas et briser ces liens par peur des conséquences, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu qu'il suffisait seulement de trouver l'Amour pour savoir comment tout faire correctement envoyer valser. Coulant un rapide regard vers Eren qui se tenait assis près de lui, Levi sentit un sourire se former ses lèvres en pensant au moment où il demanderait la main du jeune homme. Il espérait qu'il pleurerait autant qu'Historia sanglotait présentement, alors que le prêtre annonçaient qu'elle pouvait embrasser sa désormais femme.

Enfin, le baiser rompit le silence et un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans l'immense salle, couvrant facilement la pluie qui s'éclatait sur les vitres à l'extérieur. Voyant que les personnes dans la pièce se levaient sans grande organisation pour aller présenter leur allégeance ou leurs vœux au couple nouvellement marié, Levi se fit une nouvelle note mentale pour se rappeler d'inviter encore plus de monde qu'il n'y en avait ici.

C'était un jeu entre lui et Ymir, et il ne comptait pas perdre. Quitte à embarasser Eren pour les douze prochaines années, il ferait en sorte que tout le monde se souvienne de son mariage comme étant le plus beau de l'histoire.

* * *

La pluie s'arrêta quelques heures plus tard, permettant alors aux invités de sortir profiter des jardins du domaine de la famille d'Ymir, qui resplendissaient alors. Couverts de dizaines de gouttelettes brillantes comme des petits diamants, les feuilles, herbes, fleurs et bourgeons des environs luisaient en dégageant des senteurs fraîches et douces, drainés de toutes impuretés. Le soleil couchant s'égrenait à l'horizon, ciselant les nuages, colorant le tout d'un crépi orangé vif.

Il restait un peu de temps avant le banquet prévus pour célébrer l'après-cérémonie, et puisque tout le monde semblait vouloir profiter d'un peu de solitude avant de se replonger dans le bain des étiquettes, des spiritueux et des mondanités, Levi proposa à Eren de partir se promener un peu dans les jardins.

Ces derniers avaient poussés sur une colline immense et fertile, Ymir n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à en raser la moindre parcelle lorsqu'elle avait repris le domaine à la suite de son père, ce dernier préférant rejoindre un château plus tranquille pour y couler des jours heureux. Des allées immenses de haies piquées de roses, taillées au centimètre près, se dressèrent sur leur route, mais également quelques mares où trempaient de grosses carpes, des arbres encore alourdis de fruits, des rangées plus ou moins ordonnées de fleurs colorées. Le tout baignait dans un silence assez confortable, parfois entrecoupé des cris d'animaux lointains ou de brefs éclats de voix, la légère fragrance fruitée qui planait invitait presque à ne plus revenir dans le monde civilisé.

Eren n'avait cessé de dénombrer les noms des fleurs et des arbres qu'il reconnaissait, allant toujours de son avis sur le moyen de s'en occuper. Levi lui tenait le bras pour l'empêcher de quitter le chemin et se baignait dans ses paroles, préférant finalement ces dernières au simple silence isolé.

S'il avait été dressé pour être un parfait petit noble, Eren aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas se dérober lorsque l'on tenait le bras ou la main de quelqu'un durant quelque chose d'aussi désuet qu'une balade dans un jardin. C'était un signe d'irrespect. Mais Eren avait été éduqué pour être un fermier ou un agriculteur, il s'en fichait des codes et des normes, ne jurait que sur le ressenti réel de l'instant, pas du paraître. Voilà pourquoi il agissait comme il le voulait, avec autant de panache et d'émotion. Durant leur marche, il s'agrippait donc parfois fermement au roi comme si sa vie en dépendant tout en lui racontant une banalité qui, dans sa voix onctueuse prenait des tournures d'événement incroyable, puis quand Levi lui répondait quelque chose qui lui plaisait ou le complimentait, il rougissait et partait courir devant lui jusqu'au prochaine arbuste en fleur à admirer après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue du roi. C'était ça qui était aussi incroyable avec lui ; il pouvait dévaster un homme en clignant des yeux.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un endroit plus reculé des jardins où un banc avait été oublié et recouvert d'un lierre épais, le soleil n'était plus qu'une grosse braise rougeoyante dans les cieux. Les dernières lumières naturelles rayonnaient faiblement, se reflétant sur les pétales et les feuilles alentours qui abondaient les uns sur les autres à la manière d'un immense bouquet naturel. Quelques papillons de nuits battaient déjà l'air au-dessus d'eux et des cigales crissaient nerveusement un peu plus loin.

\- Il vaudrait mieux rentrer, dit Eren en se retournant pour regarder Levi droit dans les yeux, je pense que le repas va bientôt être servi et qu'il serait mal vu que tu ne sois pas là à l'heure.

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient incroyablement clairs. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient baignés dans une eau pure et vive. Au loin, l'horizon s'embrasait, le soleil crachait ses dernières couleurs sur sa toile bleutée.

Le roi restait une longue seconde parfaitement silencieux, regardant de haut en bas Eren qui le toisait lui aussi curieusement. La tenue que le jeune homme portait lui ceignait très bien, soulignant sa minceur sans tomber dans le vulgaire, les quelques pierreries brodées dessus ne faisaient que souligner la beauté de ses yeux et de son teint clair. Il portait une longue écharpe qui pendait dans son dos de la même manière que la cape du roi et qui se surélevait légèrement au moindre de ses pas, comme des ailes. Il n'était pas maquillé, pas couvert de bijoux, pas spécialement coiffé et pourtant il était superbe à contempler, un nouveau soleil pour remplacer celui qui se mourait peu à peu derrière lui avec la couleur du sang frais. Une fine brise glissait dans les feuilles en grinçant, au loin les cigales se turent.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Eren en penchant la tête légèrement en avant.

A l'instant précis où le soleil disparu, où le ciel lézarda violemment ses derniers sillons de couleurs incandescentes qui résonnèrent jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'horizon Levi retrouva son souffle et sut que c'était le moment. L'instant qu'il cherchait depuis le début.

\- Eren, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Quel suspens !.

Put*** il est déjà tard ! je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, désolé. Dire qu'en plus je fais même pas le pont... _(oui je raconte ma vie et alors)_

Merci de me lire et de me suivre, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à donner votre avis ou à poser vos questions ! Je suis toujours très heureuse de lire les reviews. _Mais je vous aime quand même même si vous ne commentez pas !_

Sur ce, à bientôt et bonne semaine !


	11. Les Fièvres des Instants

Bonjour à tous ! L'Ascension m'a parlé, voici déjà la suite des aventures d'Eren et Levi !

Réponses aux reviews ;

 **Rosalia** Je suis une sadique, je le sais. Mais je t'aime bien quand même. Mais arrête d'essayer de venir dans mes chapitres x) ! Bohort, c'est un mec qui a un crush sur Levi et qui aime foutre la merde. Il est apparu la première fois lorsque Levi et Eren sont rentrés au Nord après l'épisode avec Jean, il a permis à Levi de se décider pour de bon pour épouser Eren, pour que plus personne ne remette en question leur relation. Voilà, à bientôt ! :D

 **HappyUmbrellla** Ne t'inquiètes pas, même si ce n'est régulier, je suis toujours contente de lire tes commentaires ! ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Ps : Moi non plus je n'aime pas Bohort ! Unissons-nous contre les troubles fêtes !

Bien, maintenant bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Eren, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Enfin, Levi s'entendit prononcer ses paroles qu'il se rêvait de dire depuis des semaines à Eren, pour que le jeune homme lui appartienne totalement. Et pour que plus personne ne puisse se mettre en travers de leur relation.

Le soir profond venait d'exploser. L'horizon était à présent aussi sombre que les alentours où une chaleur lourde planait encore, baignée dans un parfum puissant de fruits et de fleurs fraîches. Et Levi attendaient parmi elles la réponse d'Eren.

\- Quoi…parvint enfin ce dernier à articuler après un long instant passé à papillonner faiblement des yeux, tu veux… ?

\- Je veux que l'on se marie. Je veux faire de toi ma reine, je veux rester à tes côtés pour le reste de nos vies.

\- Mais…le conseil, le pays…

\- Ils sont bien les derniers à pouvoir s'interposer dans ma vie sentimentale, grogna Levi avec légèreté. Mais de toute façon, tu es un Jeager, un titan, ils ne diront pas non à ce pouvoir.

\- Mais je ne sais rien faire, moi ! paniqua doucement Eren. Je ne sais pas soigner ou…

\- Mais tu n'as pas à le savoir ! à ce niveau, le titre vaut mieux que les actions, crois-moi. Personne ne te demandera de comptes. Tu as juste à me répondre et à rester près de moi.

Pendant un court instant, Levi eu peur qu'Eren refuse, trop rongé d'angoisse, impressionné, pour vouloir tenter la chose. Puis le jeune homme grommela quelque chose et des dizaines de fines larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues roses.

\- Je croyais presque que tu voulais me jeter, tu ne faisais que tirer une tête d'enterrement depuis…et puis après tu as… ! crétin !

Levi souria, la gorge trop pincée par l'émotion pour parler, et lui prit doucement la main. Aussitôt Eren se jeta dans ses bras et serra de toutes ses forces son cou. Le roi reprit rapidement son équilibre puis entreprit de masser doucement le dos de son jeune amant.

\- Comment est-ce que je pourrais te refuser quelque chose de toute façon ? sanglota Eren en se reculant un peu de la nuque du roi alors que ce dernier le tenait par les hanches.

\- Ça veut dire oui ?

\- Hm. Oui, je serai très heureux de me marier avec toi…de devenir ton époux.

\- Ma reine, tu veux dire. Ricana le roi avec grande fierté.

\- Tais-toi, espèce de crétin ! Sanglota à nouveau Eren.

\- Pardon, pardon. Je suis juste content. Très content.

Levi embrassa Eren tendrement, succombant aux gémissements de celui-ci pour aller plus loin encore. Sans pour autant rompre le combat furieux et passionné auquel se livraient leurs langues, le roi souleva Eren du sol pour l'amener contre un tronc un peu plus isolé du chemin. Aussitôt adossé à l'écorce il glissa ses mains sur la peau brûlante du jeune homme, traçant un chemin vers ses tétons déjà dressés, caressant la moindre parcelle de peau dans l'espoir d'y laisser une empreinte durable. Il souria intérieurement lorsqu'il sentit Eren faire de même sans protester.

Faisant jaillir leurs habits officiels qui les gênaient et réduisaient trop leurs contacts, Levi attrapa ensuite fermement les fesses de son fiancé, les palpant avec possessivité, avant de soulever le jeune homme pour que sa queue dressée tape innocemment contre l'entrée d'Eren, titillant le désir des deux mâles. Le roi se pressa le plus possible contre Eren alors que ce dernier ronronnait toujours autant, enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches de Levi et continuant de l'embrasser avec la totalité de ses forces vacantes tout en se cramponnant à sa nuque épaisse du souverain affamé.

\- Levi, supplia Eren à bout de souffle. Vas-y… !

Sans en attendre plus, le roi qui était déjà parfaitement dur se tint plus fermement à Eren puis plongea en lui d'une seule poussée. Eren vida ses poumons en un grand cri et griffa la nuque de Levi. L'intérieur chaud et étroit d'Eren était comme à son habitude parfait pour Levi, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en émerveiller à chaque fois qu'il y pénétrait. Ils s'encastraient si bien l'un dans l'autre que s'en devenait étrange et inconfortable quand ils étaient séparés.

\- Tout va bien ? haleta Levi en suçotant la clavicule d'Eren.

\- Oui…ne t'arrêtes…pas !

Levi savait qu'il n'avait pas à se retenir avec Eren, qu'il pouvait laisser ses désirs s'exprimer sans peur de lui faire mal. Mais le fait étant qu'ils se trouvaient dans un jardin à des centaines de kilomètres de chez eux le fit se contenir quand même un peu. Pour son plus grand plaisir Eren n'était pas avare de cris quand il faisait la chose alors il devait se montrer prudent ou sinon ils se retrouveraient bientôt cerner par les curieux.

Respirant une nouvelle fois l'odeur intoxicante de l'excitation d'Eren Levi entama un rythme puissant et saccadé de coups de reins qui s'enfoncèrent en profondeur à chaque fois et tapèrent à chaque fois dans le mille. Eren pavait le moindre de ses mouvements par des cris qu'il tentait d'étouffer du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais l'intensité du moment le noyait trop pour qu'il parvienne à se contrôler.

Il se raidit furieusement autour de Levi lorsque l'orgasme explosa en lui, le jeune homme vit des étoiles passer devant ses yeux alors qu'il sentait le roi le suivre de peu, délivrant à grand jet toute sa semence directement dans le canal ravagé du jeune homme.

Durant cette extase de parfaite union, Eren sentait qu'il ne pouvait être qu'avec lui pour être heureux, son fiancé, son amour, son Levi, le seul homme qui puisse jamais faire battre son cœur et circuler son sang. Lui. A qui il donnerait tout. Pour qui il se sentait brûler d'une passion immense aussi puissante qu'une catastrophe ou une genèse.

\- Ma reine, tu es magnifique, grommela Levi en souriant après qu'il eut reprit un peu de souffle.

Le roi continuait de le porter comme s'il ne pesait rien, son regard assombris de désir le cernait de toute part. Eren sentit son cœur manquer un battement en sentant son fiancé le serrer tout contre lui, comme s'il était la plus précieux chose au monde. Ils joignirent encore une fois leurs lèvres en soupirant l'un contre l'autre de plaisir.

* * *

Eren chancelait encore un peu lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les bancs de la fête. Des dizaines de lampions étaient à présent fixés dans les jardins, projetant des gerbes de lumière vives et puissantes où les moustiques autant que les hommes aimaient s'y reposer, un verre à la main. Une forte odeur de sœur et de vin planait, mélangée à un lourd ronflement confus de voix qui bourdonnait autour de Levi et d'Eren sans jamais devenir distinct.

Accroché au bras du roi, Eren se sentait encore un peu fébrile dû à l'activité intense qu'ils avaient précédemment effectués esseulés dans un fossé, mais réussissait à garder le sourire et un air suffisamment détaché pour que personne ne s'en doute. Ils zigzaguaient entre les petits groupes de personnes qui leur portaient peu discrètement des regards curieux, elles étaient toutes assises avec plus ou moins d'ordre autour de grandes tables aussi richement décorée, piquées de cierges et de plats de cuivres fumants, comme si elles se trouvaient actuellement dans une véritable salle de repas. Le roi du Nord les emmena tous deux directement vers une petite terrasse de pierre où plusieurs autres tables étaient également entreposées mais bien moins occupées.

De là, Levi présenta brièvement Eren à quelques personnages tous plus différents les uns que les autres, qui apparemment en savaient énormément sur le passé de Levi et de son père, et aimait donner leur avis dessus. Ymir les rejoignit rapidement, elle-même traînant derrière elle sa femme avec fierté. Sa présence permit au moins de calmer un peu les clameurs qui se mirent à éclater furieusement lorsqu'elle annonça qu'Eren, le garçon au bras de Levi, était le descendant des Jeager que tout le monde attendait.

\- Il a les yeux de sa lignée !

\- Et la beauté, aussi !

\- Enchanté, nous sommes à votre disposition pour quoique ce soit, si vous avez besoin d'informations…

Plusieurs hommes s'étaient levés promptement de leur siège pour tenter d'approcher Eren subitement tétanisé par les dizaines de personnes qui le regardait maintenant avec envie. Ymir et Levi s'interposèrent, faisant reculer les différents hommes avec une courtoisie agacée.

\- C'est très aimable de votre part, répondit respectueusement Eren en tentant de leur sourire. Mais pour le moment j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Je connaissais très bien un de vos plus proches et anciens parents ! s'insurgea un nouvel homme aux moustaches proéminentes. Mes propres parents avaient l'habitude de nous raconter leurs périodes chasses à courre en leur compagnie…

Ces gens avaient des histoires et des anecdotes ridicules à raconter. Pas d'informations utiles. Eren se sentait certainement heureux d'être aussi bien accueilli et tenta de le montrer au mieux –même si c'était alors plus pour ce qu'il était qui il était-, il était important de cultiver de bonnes relations avec ce genre de personnes, des alliés potentiels, qui pouvaient se révéler très utiles si besoin. Après tout, personne ne peut savoir de quoi demain sera fait.

Ymir les emmena un peu à l'écart pour qu'ils puissent dîner en toute tranquillité, à une table une peu plus éloignée de la cohue environnante. Ils ne mangèrent pas beaucoup, préférant profiter du paysage superbe s'étendant autour d'eux, des jardins nimbés d'obscurité où des masses papillons planaient autour des rares halos de lumière, chassés par les chauves-souris. Les tables étaient posées sur des plateformes surélevées donnant un accès direct à l'intérieur du petit château appartenant à Ymir, beaucoup de gens y faisaient des allers-retours en riant bruyamment sans s'arrêter de boire, en cette heure avancée de la nuit plus grand monde ne faisait vraiment attention aux normes, de toute façon tout le monde ici était de sang noble ou royal, il n'y avait personne à impressionné. L'époque où les royaux étaient déifiés et isolés étaient heureusement révolue, permettant ainsi à Levi de se détendre dans une fête organisé par des amis sans problèmes.

Le dos contre la table, ce dernier et Eren regardaient donc les fleurs se mouvoir doucement dans les vents nocturnes. Subitement, Levi attrapa la main gauche d'Eren et la serra fermement. Avant que le jeune homme ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il lui avait déjà glissé quelque chose de froid sur l'annulaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta Eren en tenant de regarder à la lumière ce qu'il se trouvait maintenant sur son doigt.

\- Arrête un peu de bouger, grogna Levi sans relever les yeux. C'est uniquement le temps que le mariage arrive. C'est pour que tu t'habitues à en porter une, et que les gens sachent que tu es m'appartiens. Au mariage tu en auras une autre, bien mieux.

Eren compris alors qu'il s'agissait d'une bague. Elle était en argent et gravée à la main, piquée de quelques minuscules petites émeraudes allant de pair avec ses yeux déjà de nouveau mouillés de larmes.

\- Elle est superbe, tu n'as pas besoin d'en reprendre une…

\- Si je ne suis pas capable de combler ma reine, je vais avoir une mauvaise réputation, répondit avec évidence Levi en haussant les épaules. Tiens, tu veux mettre la mienne ou tu chiales encore un peu ?

Eren hocha vivement la tête en faisant la moue, puis glissa à son tour le même anneau sur l'annulaire du roi.

\- Je suis content qu'elle soit si identique à la mienne...Hé, tu as vraiment de gros doigts, commenta alors Eren. Ta bague à toi est bien plus grande.

Levi lâcha un petit rire narquois puis agita sa main sous les yeux d'Eren.

\- Tu les aimes pourtant, ces gros doigts, non ? je tâcherais de te faire souvenir cela la _prochaine fois_.

Le teint d'Eren devint alors furieusement pivoine, et le jeune homme lui aurait de nouveau pleuré dessus si Ymir n'était pas alors apparue près d'eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? intervint la grande femme brune, on veut me voler la vedette ? vous aller enfin vous marier ?

\- C'était en même temps assez prévisible, dit Levi sans sembler surpris de son apparition.

\- C'est vrai. Je suis bien contente pour vous. Bien joué, Levi. Tu as fait une bonne pêche, continua Ymir en clignant un œil goguenard dans la direction de son ami. Et toi mon petit Eren, mes félicitations. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, viens m'en parler.

\- Il n'a besoin de rien, dit Levi sèchement.

\- Ymir, tu es là ! intervint alors une petite voix douce derrière eux.

Historia glissa vers eux d'un pas vif en souriant. Elle s'était changé dans une tenue plus confortable, et portait maintenant une robe sombre et cintrée qui lui donnait facilement quelques années en plus.

\- Oh, enchantée, dit-elle en apercevant avec qui Ymir parlait. Désolée de vous déranger. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, vos altesses.

\- C'est bon, laisse tomber les titres de formalité avec eux. Ce sont de bons amis, dit Ymir en souriant.

Historia sembla mise mal à l'aise par les propos de son épouse, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Eren et Levi, son regard n'affichant pas la moindre tâche de mauvaiseté.

\- Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir vous rencontrez, en tout cas. Ymir me parlait tellement de vous que s'en devenait insupportable, à force.

\- Nous sommes enchantés, nous aussi. Tu dis être une Reiss, c'est ça ? demanda Levi poliment, plus par conversation que par intérêt.

\- Oui, ma famille de l'Ouest comme celle d'Ymir, moins puissante mais qui est leur allié proche. (Elle posa alors ses yeux sur Eren et son sourire s'intensifia) Mes parents connaissaient assez bien les Jeager eux aussi, ils veulent donc que je vous présente leurs amitiés. J'espère que nous nous entendrons tous bien, et longtemps.

\- Moi aussi je l'espère, répondit Eren en souriant.

\- On fera des sorties à quatre comme ça ! proposa joyeusement Ymir en se retenant visiblement de rire. Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu t'y mets, chérie.

Historia foudroya savamment Ymir du regard en rougissant. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps et lorsque la grande brune lui prit la main l'autre jeune femme se détendit.

\- Levi, reprit Ymir subitement en continuant de sourire. J'ai remarqué qu'en bons amis d'enfance nos goûts se ressemble, notamment en matière d'amour. Nous avons tous les deux adoptés un "chaton" en terme d'amant.

\- Je crois que tu es un peu bourrée Ymir, répondit calmement Levi en comprenant pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Eren ronronnait et griffait comme le plus beau des chats.

\- Ah, pourtant il t'a laissé de belles marques de griffes dans la nuque.

* * *

Après une nuit de fête et d'autres rencontres, alors qu'ils allaient enfin repartir, l'aube arrivant, Eren entendit un sifflet derrière lui. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces soldats lourdauds, il fut surpris en voyant que c'était un jeune homme aussi beau que mince, aux longs cils bruns et aux lourdes boucles brunes.

Le petit éphèbe était caché grossièrement derrière un arbuste, et avait l'air assez mal à l'aise. Eren le reconnu après un long instant comme l'un des concubins du roi de l'Ouest.

\- C'est vous, la reine du Nord ? demanda-t-il en scrutant précautionneusement les alentours.

Encore peu habitué à ce titre qu'il avait pourtant bien fini par accepter de porter, il tenta de sourire pour répondre.

\- Je ne veux pas vous embêter, dit-il d'un ton maladroit. Mais, je voulais…on voulait vous poser quelques questions.

Aussitôt, quelques autres têtes soyeuses sortirent de derrière d'autres arbustes. Ils tentaient de se donner des airs fiers et prudents, mais ils devaient à peine avoir l'âge d'Eren et le tiers de sa confiance en lui. Ces cinq minces et beaux garçons ne semblaient pas tant dangereux que curieux.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? leur demanda-t-il sans bouger.

\- Nous aimerions savoir si vous pourriez nous expliquez comment faire pour devenir comme vous, passé d'un concubin à une reine.

\- Quoi ? dit Eren en fronçant les sourcils.

\- On sait qu'être désigné comme concubin est parfois le moyen de réservé son fiancé. Mais nous, notre roi ne semble pas vouloir de nous ainsi. Il ne veut choisir personne, reste toujours indécis…c'est assez difficile pour nous. On ne sait pas s'il est vraiment sérieux. Etre plusieurs ne nous dérange pas, on veut simplement savoir si c'est vrai. Si c'est sincère cette histoire.

Alors qu'Eren pensait que ces garçons n'étaient que de simples prostitués sans vertu, il réalisa qu'il les avait jugés bien trop vite. Il crut presque se reconnaître dans ces pairs d'yeux indécis de leurs propres sentiments. Ils aimaient peut-être tous le même homme (qui devait facilement avoir le double de leur âge) mais à la racine leurs sentiments étaient bien les mêmes que ceux d'Eren pour Levi. Il n'était pas vraiment en position de les juger.

Levi lui en avait déjà parlé ; un concubin était un stade qui dépassait le fait d'être simplement prétendant. Normalement, cela voulait dire que la personne qui vous désignait ainsi vous sélectionnait pour être son partenaire, son compagnon officiel, parfois son fiancé, également. Voilà pourquoi un concubin se devait toujours d'être unique. En prendre plusieurs relèverait à prendre un harem personnel, ce qui était fortement dénigré, et ce depuis longtemps, sachant de plus que les concubins n'étaient souvent pas de simples roturiers aux petites mœurs, mais des nobliaux recherchant l'Amour. Le roi de l'Ouest se disait trop vieux pour suivre ces règles, il ne respectait que celles qui lui servaient.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux vous dire…tenta de leur expliquer Eren. Mais je pense que s'il n'éprouve aucune honte à vous emmener tous en public, il doit sûrement tenir à vous. Il ne doit pas chercher à vous réduire au simple rang d'objets.

Cela sembla visiblement rassurés quelques-uns des jeunes hommes, mais un autre continua alors de poser des questions.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi il ne parle jamais de mariage ? ce serait le meilleur moyen de montrer à tout le monde à quel point il est sérieux. Même s'il n'épouse que l'un d'entre nous, si les autres sont renvoyés, on s'en fiche, au moins on saura à quoi il pense !

\- Il faut que vous vous demandiez si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez. Se marier ne changera pas grand-chose à votre état social, et cela n'améliorera pas non plus vos relations sentimentales. Surtout s'il y a déjà des hésitations et des incertitudes à la base.

\- Pff, il suffit de savoir sucer pour devenir reine, grogna alors subitement un autre jeune homme visiblement peu enclin à le croire. Nous sommes tous de bonnes familles, de bons partis à marier, mais le roi de l'Ouest ne semble pas vouloir franchir le foutu pas. C'est très agaçant à la longue, mais ça vous ne pouvez pas le comprendre, tout le monde vous adore.

\- Il y a un moment où le sexe ne suffit plus, répondit Eren sans se laisser désarçonner. Où seuls les sentiments réels permettent de tenir. C'est peut-être ridicule de dire ça comme ça, mais c'est vrai. Chacun a sa manière de les exprimer. Il faut en parler à cœur ouvert pour que les choses avance. Se désespérer en silence ne changera pas grand-chose.

Le jeune homme resta significativement silencieux, mais parut assez secoué par ces mots. Il détourna les yeux alors que les autres lui souriaient.

\- …On peut t'appeler grand frère ? demanda alors timidement l'un des garçons les plus petits. Vous êtes si gentil, vous ne nous regardez pas de haut, comme le font la plupart du temps les autres, qui ne comprennent pas que l'on puisse tous êtres les concubins du même homme, et avoir quand même de véritables sentiments à son égard.

Eren acquiersa, se doutant bien que de toute façon, son avis ne comptait pas énormément en cet instant. Si ces types décidaient d'un surnom lui incombant, et il n'allait pas vraiment avoir son mot à dire.

\- Merci, dit alors l'un des éphèbes. Vraiment. Nous allons parler au roi pour qu'il comprenne que l'on veut dépasser le stade de simples concubins et entrer dans une relation sérieuse. Merci, vous ferez une grande reine/roi.

* * *

Levi retrouva Eren entouré d'une foule de beaux petits gars souriants qui le regardaient comme s'il était leur messie. En s'approchant de son fiancé il put voir précisément les teints des jeunes hommes pâlir lorsqu'ils virent le roi du Nord s'avancer dans leur direction.

\- Désolé, majesté ! Balbutièrent-ils en se reculant. On voulait seulement faire connaissance avec messire Eren.

\- Oh, et bravo pour vos fiançailles, ajouta un autre garçon.

Ce qui étonna le plus Levi ne fut pas de découvrir que tout le monde s'avait déjà pour leur mariage, après tout, Ymir avait toujours eu la langue bien pendue. Non, ce fut de voir qu'il effrayait des hommes plus jeunes que lui de quelques années à peine sans même avoir à relever le moindre sourcil.

\- C'est bon, ne vous en faites pas, dit alors Eren en attrapant discrètement la main de Levi avec la sienne.

\- Il va être l'heure d'y aller, dit Levi en le regardant.

Eren acquiersa puis dit respectueusement au revoir aux jeunes hommes qui en firent de même joyeusement, promettant de « le tenir au courant de l'avancement des choses ».

Levi interrogea silencieusement du regard Eren et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent embarqués dans leur petit carrosse en direction du Nord, après des salutations chaleureuses avec Ymir et ses amis, qu'il lui expliqua enfin l'histoire du roi de l'Ouest et de ses hésitations désespérantes.

Cela fit rire intérieurement Levi de découvrir que son cher fiancé savait si bien amener les gens à se confier, à les rassurer. Cela contrebalancerait le fait que Levi parvenait parfois les faire pleurer de peur et d'angoisse.

\- Hum, le roi va sûrement d'ici peu avoir à choisir si tout le monde commence à se marier autour de lui, dit Levi en regardant le paysage du matin défilé derrière sa vitre. Quand ce sera le moment, le bon, il piochera dans son tas de concubins et le tour sera joué, mais pas avant. (Levi poussa un petit rire narquois) Ce vieux renard a toujours aimé être entouré de gens en qui il peut avoir parfaite confiance. Tous ses concubins, il les aime sûrement bien plus que ces derniers ne le pensent. Je me demande presque s'il ne va pas essayer de tous les épouser d'un coup…

Levi pensa à ce que ressemblerait la vie avec plusieurs maris. Personnellement, il savait que contrairement au roi de l'Ouest il ne serait pas capable de partager correctement son affection avec différentes personnes, si tenté de penser qu'il était capable de tomber amoureux de plusieurs personnes. Il faudrait que ce soit tous des Erens pour être sûr d'être assez assidu à la tâche, en fait.

\- Tu penses encore à des choses bizarres, le réprimanda alors l'Eren original en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pensais à ce que ça te ferait de te faire prendre par deux moi à la fois.

\- Tu es fou.

\- Ouai, fou de toi.

Levi adorait faire rougir Eren comme Eren aimait se moquer de la jalousie intempestive du roi. La dynamique de leur couple se renforçait chaque jour un peu plus et promettait un avenir radieux.

* * *

Ils voyagèrent une bonne partie de la journée suivante pour retourner au Nord, faisant souvent halte pour faire reposer les chevaux et les hommes que la nuit précédente de beuverie n'avait pas due apaisée. Après la dernière pause, effectuée dans une grande clairière, Levi décida de monter un peu à cheval, mais refusa qu'Eren fasse de même. Levi voulait qu'il soit en sûreté pour le reste du trajet.

\- Alors pourquoi toi, tu le peux ? s'insurgea Eren en montant dans le carrosse.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas toi. Et que je suis capable de garder les yeux ouverts plus de cinq minutes, railla le roi du haut de son habituelle grande monture noire.

La procession partie, Levi trottait près de la fenêtre où Eren se penchait pour lui parler. C'était vrai que le jeune homme peinait depuis leur départ à combattre la léthargie qui l'envahissait chaque minute un peu plus. Il avait énormément sommeil. La nuit avait été courte pour lui aussi, mais il avait déjà connu bien pire, aussi il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Les nerfs à fleurs de peau à cause de ce voyage éreintant et de la possessivité ridicule de Levi, Eren sentit alors des larmes monter.

\- Tu n'es qu'un abruti ! lui cria-t-il.

Se réfugiant seul derrière les rideaux épais du carrosse, Eren jura aussitôt contre lui-même. Se comporter en gamin offensé n'aiderait en rien. Il se méprisait lorsqu'il agissait ainsi. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il se sentait vraiment en colère, inutile, isolé et atrocement épuisé.

Quelques instants plus tard les secousses du carrosse se stoppèrent puis quelqu'un entra. Eren gardant la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules sans daigné rouvrir les yeux.

\- Hé, p'tite tête, dit la voix de velours du roi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Eren ne répondit rien, même quand Levi le prit doucement dans ses bras et que le carrosse reprit sa marche silencieusement.

\- Je suis désolé, continua alors le roi en massant le crâne du jeune homme. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si fatigué.

\- Je ne suis pas une vieille femme, arrête un peu, dit Eren. Je veux que tu me traite comme ton égal, pas que tu me vois comme un fardeau à trimbaler dans un foutu carrosse.

\- Je pensais que ce serait plus confortable pour toi…

\- Je hais les fiacres et les carrosses. Tu aurais pu m'en parler. Surtout si toi aussi tu n'aimes pas ça et que tu préfères voyager à cheval.

\- D'accord, je ne l'oublierais pas. Je te concerterai pour tout, même pour choisir la couleur de mon pot de chambre, répondit Levi sur un ton doux. Ça te va ?

\- Oui.

Eren sentit Levi lui embrasser la tête. Un peu apaisé grâce à la compréhension dont faisait preuve le roi, il se releva un peu plus pour mieux tenir le roi dans ses bras et grimaça en sentant le carrosse trembler fortement.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas leur demander d'aller un peu moins vite ? j'ai l'impression que le carrosse va finir par s'écrouler à force de subir toutes ses secousses.

\- Hum…

\- Quoi ? tu ne trouves pas, toi ? demanda Eren en refermant les yeux, la tête posée sur les épaules de son bien-aimé.

\- …Nous ne sommes pas encore repartis.

Eren releva alors violemment la tête en dévisagea le visage de Levi derrière une très fine pellicule de brume.

\- De quoi tu parles ? nous sommes repartis tout à l'heure…

\- Non, mon cœur. J'ai stoppé la procession quand tu m'as crié dessus et ils attendent toujours mon signal pour repartir. Nous sommes à l'arrêt présentement.

Eren le regarda alors comme si Levi venait de perdre un œil.

\- Attends, et toutes ces secousses, alors ? ça tourne comme dans une tempête ! ne me fais pas croire que c'est dans ma tête tout ça.

Ce fut au tour de Levi de toiser Eren avec curiosité. Il l'assit plus confortablement sur ses genoux et posa ensuite une main sur son front. Il la retira presque aussitôt, prit de terreur.

\- Eren, tu es bouillant !

\- Je ne sens rien. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? j'ai seulement sommeil et quelques courbatures.

L'instant suivant Eren se sentit happé dans une bulle de torpeur qui rendait tout le monde autour de lui flou. Il avait l'impression de bouger au ralenti et de percevoir des voix très lointaines qui parlaient nerveusement autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, à penser, à réagir, tout était noué en lui. Il reconnut pourtant facilement le timbre de voix épais de Levi, crut presque percevoir celui de Mikasa, puis il s'endormit.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Décidément, rien ne va jamais avec eux ! (* o *)

Je pense que la suite arrivera pendant le week-end.

Merci de me suivre, de me lire, de commenter. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira ! (et que ce qui a déjà été écris plaît également)

Bon, bonne fin de semaine les gens ! Courage à ceux qui ne font pas le pont demain !


	12. Un Voyage Inattendu

Salut les gens, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :P

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Rosalia** ça me pose pas du tout de problèmes de te répondre, au contraire, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu t'intéresses autant à cette fic' ! :) Et oui, les aechmas existent, ce sont de superbes fleurs je trouve, j'en ai dans mon jardin ;P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Eren savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que son estomac était présentement en feu mais plutôt parce que tout, autour de lui, semblait s'être résigné à trembler. Les contours des visages qui défilaient autour de lui étaient flous, évanescent si bien qu'il peinait à les reconnaître. Tout brillait, tournait, se consumait devant ses yeux qu'il peinait tellement garder ouverts. Oui, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

* * *

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus au Nord du mariage d'Ymir, Eren n'avait pas repris durablement conscience ni n'avait montré des quelconques signes de guérison. La fièvre le dévorait toujours et il gémissait faiblement de douleur dans les draps épais du lit où on l'avait étendu lorsqu'ils furent rentrés au palais.

A ses côtés, le roi sentait son cœur gémir autant que son fiancé. Il détestait se sentir inutile, ne pouvoir rien faire alors que la personne la plus chère à son cœur avait visiblement besoin d'aide. Il aurait tué, torturé n'importe qui pour qu'Eren rouvre les yeux et que son rictus de douleur se transforme en vrai sourire de bonheur.

Tenant fermement la main d'Eren pour que le jeune homme sache que d'une certaine manière, le roi était bien présent à ses côtés, ne le laissait pas un instant seul, Levi avait fait appelé le médecin royal ainsi qu'Hanji, pour recourir à plus d'aide possible.

Le docteur accouru dans la chambre après avoir presque été cravaché par les gardes affolés pour arriver plus vite au chevet de la reine à en devenir. L'homme assez vieux, à l'embonpoint proéminent haletait avec force, il remit maladroitement son chapeau puis s'inclina respectueusement en voyant le roi.

Sans rien demander d'autre à Levi, relevant ses lunettes avec précaution, le médecin tourna autour du lit vers un côté qui n'était pas occupé par le roi et déballa rapidement sa sacoche afin de sortir ses instruments.

Il prit ainsi la tension d'Eren, sa température, alla même jusque prélever quelques gouttes de sang. Ce gros homme se révéla très doué de ses mains, minutieux et délicat, contrairement à la première impression qu'il donnait d'être alors un gars maladroit, suant et timide. Après avoir fait boire un tranquillisant à Eren, le médecin défit la chemise du jeune homme, ignorant de son mieux le regard corrosif et inquisiteur du roi, puis commença à écouter avec son stéthoscope le cœur du malade.

Il garda pendant toute la procédure un regard neutre et concentré, sa vieillesse se transformant progressivement en sagesse.

Entre temps, Hanji avait débarqué dans la chambre, paniquée. Elle rassura rapidement de son mieux le roi qui l'envoya superbement baladé sans décrocher les yeux du visage endormi et quelque peu apaisé d'Eren.

\- …Je vais à présent palper l'estomac si vous le permettez, dit le médecin en relevant le nez vers le roi, pour lui demander intimement l'autorisation.

Il était vrai qu'Eren s'était auparavant plaint brièvement d'une douleur au ventre, mais jamais Levi n'avait douté que cela prendrait une tournure aussi dramatique. Il hocha doucement la tête, le docteur remonta alors ses manches et commença à ouvrir davantage la chemise blanche en lin d'Eren. Il positionna précautionneusement ses mains sur le ventre plat du jeune homme et fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau soyeuse d'Eren pendant de longs instants, appuyant et relâchant à différents endroits. Parfois, cela faisait pousser des petits gémissements à Eren, et redresser savamment le roi qui était alors prêt à envoyer contre le mur le docteur si besoin.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le médecin se recula, rabaissant ses manches il jeta un petit regard qui se voulait rassurant au roi puis entreprit de doucement ranger ses affaires, tandis qu'Hanji remontant les couvertures sur Eren.

\- Alors ? demanda le roi.

\- Il faudrait que j'effectue quelques analyses complémentaires, majesté. Pour être certain de tout cela. Mais ce que je peux d'ors et déjà vous dire est que cette fièvre est bénigne, mon roi.

\- C'est pour ça qu'Eren se tort encore de douleur dans ce lit ? répondit froidement le roi en le toisant dangereusement.

\- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais en tout cas, ce dont je suis certain est que cette fièvre n'est pas la cause d'une réaction biologique suite à une infection. Il n'est pas malade, mais il est trop tôt pour se prononcer définitivement.

Levi dévisagea un instant le médecin avant de lui faire signe qu'il pouvait repartir. L'homme lui souria timidement puis s'éclipsa de la pièce en trottinant. Hanji ferma la porte derrière lui et soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air si effrayant que ça ? lui demanda Levi alors qu'elle s'approchait du lit.

\- Franchement ? ouai. Tu as des cernes et la main constamment sur la garde de ton épée, c'est assez déstabilisant.

Levi soupira puis se mit à jouer distraitement avec l'une des mèches de cheveux qui pendait sur le front moite d'Eren.

 _J'irai mieux quand il rouvrira les yeux._

* * *

Eren s'éveilla avec l'impression du calme après la tempête. Le silence de la pièce qui l'entourait était assez effrayant, vu sa lourdeur. Il était encore en nage et avait du mal à faire remuer ses membres, mais se sentait déjà bien plus alerte et lucide qu'il n'y avait quelques heures.

Il entendit au loin des chevaux hennir, puis des éclats de voix indistinctes.

Après quelques essais peu concluant, il parvint à se mettre debout. Rejetant ses couvertures sur les côtés, il eut un peu le tournis en appuyant la palme de ses pieds sur le sol froid de la chambre mais cela fut rapidement dissipé, au profit d'une énergie neuve qui lui rendit le sourire.

Il chercha de quoi se changer dans la pièce, une tenue plus confortable et sympathique que la simple tunique qu'il portait jusqu'alors. Dehors, le bruit s'intensifia, prenant une tournure plus vive encore.

Devinant qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, il se dépêcha d'enfiler ses bottes et de sortir de la chambre. Le couloir était désert et peu de lumière le remplissait. Lorsqu'il allait atteindre les escaliers, il entendit des pas résonner brièvement derrière lui, mais ne vit personne.

En sortant du château par la première porte qu'il trouva au rez-de-chaussée, Eren se retrouva sur une pelouse à l'herbe aussi vive que grise, où des dizaines de crânes jonchaient le sol et retentissaient comme des cloches. Il continua de s'avancer dans l'endroit en se retenant de trembler, sentant que les bruits ne venaient de non loin de là.

Quelque chose remua alors sous la terre. Avec un grondement sourd, une créature sombre et trapue sortie du sol en fendant la pelouse en deux. Elle poussait des hurlements rauques qui firent frémir les os d'Eren entre eux. Une épaisse fumée noire glissait tout autour d'elle de manière à ce que toute sa forme et ses détails ne soient pas visibles. Elle restait donc une forme indistincte, bruyante et titanesque qui se mouvait avec lourdeur devant les yeux écarquillés d'Eren.

Ce dernier poussa un cri lorsqu'il crut sentir la chose l'attraper, mais en rouvrant les yeux il aperçut qu'elle n'était plus là, et qu'à sa place se tenait devant les yeux d'Eren le plafond propre de la chambre.

Le jeune homme avait les poumons asséchés à force d'avoir crié. Lorsqu'il referma ses mâchoires, se força à reprendre un peu de souffle et à calmer sa vision floue, il se rendit compte que plusieurs personnes le regardait, postées autour de lui avec l'air d'animaux aux abois.

\- … ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en les dévisageant.

\- Tu hurlais, souffla Hanji en se reculant du lit. Tu…c'était assez effrayant.

\- Tout va bien, Eren ? demanda doucement Levi en serrant la main du jeune homme.

Ce dernier se releva un peu mieux dans le lit, fronçant les sourcils pour tenter de se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans son rêve. Il passa une main sur son visage moite et soupira.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. Désolé de vous inquiété, je...je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement.

Levi vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit et passa une main sur la joue d'Eren dans un geste tendre. Il souria puis l'ébouriffa quand son compagnon lui retourna son sourire.

\- Tu es tombé malade en rentrant au Nord, lui expliqua Levi. Tu avais de la fièvre, et tu t'es évanoui. Comment tu te sens maintenant ?

\- …bien. Je me sens bien. Un peu fatigué, mais je n'ai plus mal nulle part. Plus autant qu'avant.

Eren tenta de rassurer Levi autant qu'il le pouvait, car il se doutait que le roi serait plus d'avis de le faire séquestrer dans leurs appartements s'il montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse.

\- On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il t'es arrivé, reprit Hanji, mais ils sont en train de faire quelques analyses. Je devrais d'ailleurs aussi y aller, je suis un membre assez important, voyez-vous.

Hanji quitta la pièce après ça, emmenant avec elles les quelques serviteurs qui résidaient encore dans la chambre.

Une fois seuls, Levi s'écroula sur Eren et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui sache aussi bien me malmener, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis désolé de te faire si souvent peur. D'habitude je tiens bien mieux le coup, mais je sais pas pourquoi, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, sans compter le mariage…ça fait beaucoup.

Rien que de penser à leurs fiançailles faisait déjà tourner la tête d'Eren de nouveau. Le jeune homme restait néanmoins heureux et sidéré de son état présent, il allait devenir quelqu'un de « royal", tout de même !

\- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas, gamin. C'est un grand changement, un mariage.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne vais plus pouvoir aller jardiner, m'occuper des chevaux, et de la serre de Kenny ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais tu le feras avec des gardes du corps.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- C'est la procédure si tu deviens ma reine.

Eren leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et tu devrais aussi m'accompagner pendant les réunions les plus importantes, les réceptions officielles, les audiences, apprendre l'étiquette, les noms des grands hommes de ce monde et l'histoire du Nord…

\- Arg !...et je ne pas revenir sur ma décision ?

\- Non, souria Levi, les yeux moqueurs.

\- Ça me plaisait tant de n'être qu'un simple palefrenier… !

\- Maintenant, tu seras légitimé à mes côtés, à jamais. Personne, même les plus grands monarques de ce monde, ne pourront trouver à redire sur notre relation. Ils t'accueilleront alors toujours avec tous les honneurs dus à une reine.

\- Tes arguments sont pertinents, grimaça Eren après un petit moment d'hésitation.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je les répète, dit Levi en lui embrassant le front.

Si au moins, leur mariage permettait à Levi de partager un peu son lourd fardeau de roi, de se sentir moins seul et plus épaulé dans sa tâche, alors Eren voulait bien envisager avec conviction leurs fiançailles.

\- LEVI ! une voix suraigu leur perça les tympans.

Hanji apparu en courant dans la chambre, les poignes pleines de feuilles.

\- EREN ! continua-t-elle en s'avançant vers eux avec la cohésion d'une folle.

Levi se leva immédiatement à son approche, faisant ainsi barrage de son corps entre elle et Eren.

\- Ow, que se passe-t-il ? tonna–t-il d'une voix abrupte.

Il en avait marre des contres-temps, il voulait simplement passer du temps avec son aimé. Hanji tremblait fébrilement, elle avait l'air heureuse mais trop affolée pour parler.

\- C'est…le…les résultats d'analyse du sang d'Eren ! on vient d'avoir les résultats. Le médecin royal, ce vieux schnock, là, a mené quelques expériences pour connaître l'origine de son mal.

Elle reprit une nouvelle fois son souffle et releva la feuille froissée qu'elle tenait sous ses yeux.

\- Il n'a, continua-t-elle, pour la bonne nouvelle, pas de maladie grave. C'est autre chose.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Eren d'une voix à la fois douce et vive.

Ce timbre de voix lui serait parfait à adopter lorsqu'il serait le deuxième roi de ce pays et qu'il devrait faire respecter l'ordre tout en paraissant juste, pensa rapidement Levi alors qu'Hanji les regardait avec intensité.

\- Eren attend un enfant, déclara-t-elle en souriant avec effarement.

* * *

Pendant un instant assez long, personne ne dit rien. Au loin quelques tourterelles gloussèrent et s'envolèrent en claquant savamment des ailes.

\- Quoi ? demanda doucement Levi

\- Les tests sont formels, répondit Hanji en repassant en revue sa feuille. Et cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi il est tombé dans les pommes tout à l'heure…à ce que j'en sais, la grossesse chez les sujets masculins commence toujours par une première étape fiévreuse après la fécondation. C'est le temps que le corps mette en place l'équivalent d'une poche utérine dans le corps du sujet. C'est un procédé plutôt violent en somme, étant donné sa soudaineté et sa rapidité… quand j'y pense, c'est évident que ce soit ça, vu les symptômes. La fièvre sans infection, les douleurs d'estomac…Mais il y a tellement eut peu de cas dans le monde, que ce n'est pas naturel d'y penser d'office même pour les docteurs expérimentés. En tout cas, mes félicitations. De ma part et de toute l'équipe médicale.

La grossesse masculine était quelque chose d'avéré en ce monde. Mais de rare. Le réflexe biologique qui se concentrait sur l'aménagement du corps d'un corps d'homme pour accueillir un bébé était quelque chose de complexe, qui avait besoin de nombreuses conditions pour se réaliser. Notamment, un corps assez résistant et en assez bon état pour le faire. De ce fait, naître par le corps d'un homme était quelque chose de précieux et d'assez exceptionnel, d'autant qu'une épaisse rumeur planait autour de ces enfants nés de deux pères, car ils étaient alors apparemment plus doués, intelligents et robustes que la moyenne, consolidant un peu plus leur aspect rare et précieux. Aussi, on comprenait le compliment « fils d'homme » que l'on donnait à celles et ceux qui avaient des capacités hors du commun ou des talents particuliers et aiguisés. C'était un compliment d'une rare qualité.

Levi tourna son regard vers Eren, qui avait une main posée sur la bouche. Le masque interloqué, absent, du roi se fissura abondamment lorsqu'il vit les grosses larmes couler le long des joues de son fiancé. Les deux émeraudes qui composaient le regard du jeune homme brillaient. Le roi le prit dans ses bras sans même s'en rendre compte.

Son cœur tambourinait follement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit que le jeune homme le serrait lui aussi contre lui de ses bras fins, implicitement demandant son soutien.

Levi se recula un peu et passa sa main sur le visage d'Eren pour le débarrasser de ses larmes et de ses mèches rebelles.

\- Allez, respire. Tout va bien.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ?!

\- Je..tu veux bien un enfant ? …avec moi ? dit Eren d'une voix mêlée de peur et de curiosité.

\- Hé, pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas ? tu es la seule personne que j'aime au monde.

Le roi prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, continuant d'enlever les larmes d'Eren à grands coups de pouces. Il pouvait sentir qu'il souriait à présent, ses joues lui faisaient mal. Il embrassa encore une fois le front de son fiancé puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je sais que l'on n'a jamais abordé ce sujet, parce que nous sommes encore au début de notre vie à deux. Cela fait à peine six mois que l'on se connaît, ce n'est rien dans une vie… Mais si je ne t'en ai pas parlé auparavant ce n'était pas par appréhension, mais bien parce que je ne voulais pas te presser. Il est arrivé tellement de choses…Même moi ça me donne le tournis. Mais qu'une chose soit claire entre nous ; je ne regrette rien.

Eren sanglota de nouveau et posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Levi.

\- Moi non plus. Je suis très heureux. C'est tout à fait inattendu, et ça me fait peur à vrai dire. Mais je suis aussi fier, et…et...

\- C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que tu veux dire, coupa Levi en voyant qu'Eren peinait à parler.

Il l'embrassa doucement puis resserra son étreinte autour du jeune homme. Il ordonna du regard à Hanji de quitter la pièce. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux, et partit en courant après avoir effectué une révérence étrange. C'était la première fois qu'elle en faisait une.

* * *

\- Je veux voir le roi, répéta une énième fois Mikasa en toisant le garde d'un air impérieux et agacé.

Ce dernier secoua la tête une énième fois, puis resserra instinctivement sa prise sur le manche de sa lance. Il leur barrait le passage en direction de l'entrée du château du Nord et il était bien le seul.

\- Sa majesté a demandé expressément à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas.

Derrière Mikasa, son escouade s'impatientait intimement, perchés sur leurs chevaux épuisés de leur long voyage, ils continuaient d'échanger des regards lourds alors que Mikasa, elle, était dans un état avancé de bouillonnement. Elle avait très envie de ficher son poing dans la figure du soldat qui n'était, d'après ses frusques militaires, qu'un sous-fifre.

\- Ecoutez, laissez-nous parler avec votre supérieur, nous sommes connus ici. Vous voulez vraiment avoir des problèmes ?

Le garde allait protester, mais debout ainsi qu'il était, tout seul sur la route qui menait vers le palais, face à un ordre de combattants apparemment assez expérimentés, il ne résista pas trop longtemps.

Réprimant un soupir dû probablement à son état d'anxiété, il les mena vers le premier poste de garde situé juste devant les immenses portes d'entrées du château, qui étaient résolument fermées.

A leur approche, plusieurs hommes sortirent de leur petite caserne militaire, et vinrent leur parler après avoir échangés quelques mots avec le garde qui leur avait servit de guide. Apparemment les soldats ici présents non plus n'étaient pas très enclins à les laisser passer.

La conversation prit une tournure plus vive lorsqu'une jeune femme brune sortit en trombe les rejoindre. Au vue de la soudaine perte de confiance des militaires, ce devait être une de leur supérieur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? pourquoi cet attroupement ?

\- Excusez-nous, commandant, mais ces gens refusent de comprendre que le roi ne veut pas leur accorder audience.

\- Je ne veux pas d'audience, réclama Mikasa en levant les yeux au ciel. Je veux simplement parler au roi. Il me connaît, je le connais. Vous le vérifieriez très facilement si vous preniez la peine de lui demander.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas demander quelque chose d'aussi futile notre souverain ! dit alors grand homme aux boucles blondes et à l'air dédaigneux.

Cette fois-ci, Mikasa en eu marre et releva sa capuche pour que les gens autour d'elle puisse voir son visage et son expression contrariée.

Aussitôt, la femme brune écarquilla les yeux puis poussa l'homme blond de son passage.

\- Dame Mikasa, c'est bien vous ? …Oh, je suis vraiment désolée de tout ça ! venez, vous pouvez passer.

\- Quoi, mais attends un peu Petra, tu vas pas bien ? les ordres sont…

\- Crois-moi Auruo, si jamais on ne les laisse pas passer, je crains plus pour nos vies que pour les représailles du roi. Allez, ouvrez-moi les portes !

Alors que l'escouade descendait de cheval, Mikasa se souvint de la dénommée Petra et lui souria faiblement en lui embrochant le pas dans la cour intérieure du palais où il régnait comme à son habitude, une certaine activité.

\- Je me souviens de vous, commenta Petra en lui souriant. Vous êtes la sœur d'Eren, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, et j'aimerai d'autant que ce genre de problèmes pour entrer ici ne se reproduise plus. Je dis ça pour la sécurité de vos soldats.

Derrière elle, ses coéquipiers ricanèrent discrètement, alors qu'Auruo reprenait la parole d'un air fier et légèrement moqueur.

\- Allons, nos soldats sont parmi les meilleurs de ce monde, entraînés et passionnés de la défense de la justice. Surtout maintenant que le roi n'a plus de concubin et…

\- Quoi ? trancha violement Mikasa en se retournant. Il a jeté Eren ? il est bien sérieux ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas…

Mikasa l'empoigna et le souleva du sol. Ses dernières bribes de contrôle volèrent en éclat.

\- Quel espèce de bâtard !

Elle frappa Auruo alors qu'il tentait de se débattre, puis força la porte d'entrée de l'intérieur du palais. A grand coup de pieds ravageurs et violents, et abattit les soldats qui se présentèrent sur son chemin. Elle entendait derrière elle ses coéquipiers s'occuper de gérer les autres soldats dans ses angles morts, comme durant n'importe quel combat, puis traversa des halls et des places aussi vastes que lustrées et vides. Ses pas résonnaient avec forte répétition. Des gens crièrent derrière elle mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle voulait trouver ce roi et lui faire regretter d'avoir fait du mal à Eren.

Elle le rencontra enfin au détour d'un couloir, puis sorti son épée dans sa direction.

\- Tu es prêt à mourir, cher souverain ? hurla-t-elle avec hargne

Alors que le roi allait lui répondre, une voix familière la figea dans son élan.

\- Mikasa ! attends, arrête !

Eren apparu soudainement devant elle et la serra contre lui pour qu'elle se calme. C'était une très bonne technique, car dès qu'en contact avec le jeune homme, la guerrière se détendait toujours significativement.

Elle lâcha son épée et enserra ses bras autour des épaules de son frêle petit frère.

\- Eren, c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent ? Levi ne te veut plus comme concubin ? alors qu'il avait promis toutes ces choses…!

\- Calmes-toi Mikasa. Laisse-moi t'expliquer ; oui, je ne suis plus son concubin. Je suis maintenant son fiancé, répondit Eren en rougissant.

\- Tu…tu vas te marier avec lui ?

La voix de Mikasa n'était plus qu'un soupir. Elle toisait son frère avec incertitude. Ce dernier lui souria.

Derrière eux, quelques gardes venaient d'arriver. Ils respiraient avec force et furent vite renvoyés d'où ils venaient par le roi qui secoua rapidement la tête dans leur direction, sans pour autant détourner son regard de la jeune femme brune.

\- Et tu es d'accord ? il ne t'a pas forcé ? demanda cette dernière en serrant les épaules du jeune homme entre ses mains.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je l'aime après tout. Tout va bien.

Mikasa sembla apaisée puis se recula un peu.

\- Bon, je suis soulagée de savoir ça. Il faut savoir que je suis revenue parce que mon équipe et moi-même sommes partis de l'armée de l'Est. Ces types sont devenus encore plus insupportables depuis que leur roi a autant perdu la face en confrontant Levi lors de ton mariage arrangé avec Jean…Je voulais en profiter pour prendre un peu de tes nouvelles.

L'humeur générale s'étant enfin vraiment détendue, Levi invita Mikasa à venir s'asseoir avec lui et Eren dans un petit salon aux fauteuils accueillants et profonds pour parler tranquillement. En effet, le jeune homme avait fort à raconter à sa sœur quant à leur famille. Mais elle, ne sembla pas incroyablement surprise.

\- Pour tout de dire, mère m'en avait un petit peu parlé lorsque j'allais partir à l'armée pour une de mes premières missions de plusieurs mois. Je n'ai pas tout compris parce qu'elle n'y savait pas grand chose non plus, tout elle m'avait dit avait été de ne pas donner mon nom de famille à n'importe qui, et d'utiliser son nom de jeune fille, et pas celui de père. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris pourquoi elle agissait ainsi ; elle voulait protéger notre famille. Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver en cherchant un peu était que les Jaeger venaient de l'Est et qu'ils étaient des guérisseurs. Oh, j'ai aussi appris que, grâce à ces "légendaires" compétences de guérison hors normes, ils étaient apparemment très fertiles et réunissant en moyenne plus facilement les conditions de fécondation que les autres hommes. C'est pour cela que je suis aussi revenue aussi vite, parce que je ne voulais pas te retrouver en cloque, je voulais te prévenir. Haha !

Un silence étrange répondit à son petit rire léger. Mikasa sentit aussitôt que quelque chose clochait, elle garda son sourire sur les lèvres en les dévisageant mais cela se transforma vite en un rictus inquiet lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Eren et Levi s'échangeaient des regards tendus.

\- …Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant en avant, que se passe-t-il ? ne me dites tout de même pas que…

\- Calme-toi, Mikasa, d'accord ? commença Eren en lui souriant.

Mais Mikasa ne l'entendait déjà plus, elle se releva sèchement et pointa son regard sur Levi, déjà prête à de nouveau sortir son épée ou à le dévorer vivant.

\- Espèce de lubrique médiocre ! tu as osé ?! cette fois je vais vraiment t'éventrer… ! alors c'est pour ça que tu veux te marier avec lui !

\- Non pas du tout, répondit Levi en se levant à son tour. A vrai dire, on a appris l' _heureuse_ nouvelle il n'y a pas de ça deux heures.

\- Et vous ne m'avez même pas prévenu ?! bon dieu, et les risques de grossesse ? ça non plus vous n'y avez pas pensez je suppose !

\- Mikasa…arrête, soupira Eren.

\- Tu veux le stresser davantage en reniant notre enfant ? argua Levi en croisant les bras. Alors que nous, nous venons tout juste de l'apprendre ?

Levi venait à peine de parvenir à digérer le sentiment écrasant et fantastique qui l'émouvait tant à chaque fois qu'il pensait au fait qu'il allait devenir père, mais il se sentait pourtant déjà prêt affronter le pire des démons ou sa terrible belle-sœur pour protéger l'enfant à naître.

Face à ces questions, Mikasa sembla assez secouée, elle recula en grimaçant. Puis releva les yeux Eren qui lui souriait toujours avec tendresse, il avait une main sur l'estomac sans même sembler s'en rendre compte. Elle soupira lourdement et vint se poser près de son frère, le prenant doucement dans ses bras.

\- Pardon, je sais que ça doit te faire peur. Je ne veux pas en rajouter une couche. Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux. Vraiment. Vous méritez de fonder une famille. C'est assez inattendu, c'est tout.

\- Oui, pour nous aussi, dit Eren les yeux déjà baignés de larmes. Et pour ta gouverne, nous avions déjà décidés de nous marier _avant_ de savoir que j'attendais un enfant.

En voyant que Levi se retenait de grogner savamment à son encontre, la jeune femme se recula puis ébouriffa son frère en se relevant.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, qui va émouvoir tout le royaume.

\- Tu parles de laquelle de nouvelle ?

\- Des deux.

Le souverain du Nord ayant un héritier fils d'un titan ? oui, ça allait faire autant plaisir que jaser. Levi se rapprocha d'Eren et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme en souriant. Face à eux, Mikasa croisa les bras.

\- Bon, je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix. Hey, mon roi, tu veux bien me débloquer une caserne pour mon escouade et moi-même ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben, pour y vivre ! répondit Mikasa en haussant les épaules. Il est hors de question que je laisse mon petit frère seul alors qu'il va avoir un bébé. Surtout en voyant le père et sa tendance à le laisser se faire kidnapper… en plus, j'avais promis à mon équipe de leur trouver un nouvel endroit pour y travailler vu que l'Est nous dégoûte trop et que nous sommes partis en légèrement les insultant de tous les noms…Plus moyen de rebrousser chemin, néanmoins finir ici, ce serait parfait pour nous. On ne refuse jamais des mains supplémentaires de toute façon, non ? surtout quand ça concerna une escouade d'élite.

\- J'en ai déjà une, grogna Levi.

\- On sera celle d'Eren dans ce cas. Ce sera un moyen parfait pour savoir qu'il est en sûreté…Tentant, non ?

Levi se doutait que la jeune femme ne se laisserait pas traîner dehors. Il grogna puis hocha rapidement la tête. Eren, près de lui, se contenta de soupirer. Bizarrement, il sentait que la rencontre des deux caractères volcaniques de Mikasa et de Levi allait lui créer bien des migraines.

 **A suivre…**

* * *

Une bonne chose de faite, hop un autre chapitre ! ;p

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

En souhaitant en tout cas que ça vous a plus, reviews et avis sont les bienvenus :D

Merciii à vous tous de me lire ! ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

 **Attendez ! (#O^O#)**

Je profite de ce petit encadré vide pour caser un peu de pub ; j'écris également en ce moment une histoire sur FictionPress, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil ! (ça parle de yaoi et de dragons, c'est cool vous verrez ;P) - ça s'appelle "Entre Terre et Ciel", le lien est dispo sur ma page d'accueil de

Une autre info et je vous libère, promis ! j'ai décidé de mettre en place sur ma page d'accueil un petit encadré où je donnerais l'avancement de l'écritures des différentes fics' que j'écris en ce moment... donc voilà ainsi vous serez au courant le plus près possible. Ce sera plus confortable pour vous, je l'espère.

C'est bon maintenant, merci encore à vous tous, je vous souhaite un bon week-end ! :D


	13. Première Peinture

Hello, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! je n'ai pas pu le sortir la semaine dernière puisque c'était ma dernière semaine d'examens, c'était donc un peu trop chaud pour écrire...mais maintenant c'est bon ! je devrais pouvoir adopter un rythme de parution plus régulier encore ! Merci de votre soutiens !

Réponses aux reviews

 **Fenesis** Je comprends ce que tu veux dire en disant avoir peur que leur amour soit terni par l'arrivée d'un enfant...mais rassure-toi, je ne prévois pas d'en faire une petit teigne où de le faire accaparer toute l'affection des parents. J'ai déjà lu pas mal de fiction et d'histoires avec du Mpreg, donc je sais comment faire ça pour que ça soit plaisant (à mon goût). J'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci de me lire :D

 **Rosalia** Mikasa et Levi sont tellement géniaux à écrire en tant qu'ennemis ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise :)

 **GuiMe1997** ça me plairait bien que l'Est revienne foutre un peu la merde, nous verrons bien à l'avenir, mais ils ne sont pas les seuls adversaires du Nord. J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira, merci de ton commentaire !

 **DidiineOokami** Vive le Mpreg ! xD Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir en écrire, héhéhé ! Merci beaucoup de me lire ! :3

* * *

Mikasa et Levi étaient des rivaux et des alliés, qui combattaient constamment pour montrer lequel des deux étaient le plus déterminé. Lorsque Mikasa ramenait quelque chose à Eren, il fallait que Levi ramène le double. C'était marrant, au début seulement.

Ils ne se disputaient pas bruyamment, n'en venaient jamais aux mains et aux insultes, ils se doutaient que cela désespérait trop Eren, alors ils jouaient dans le sous-entendu, dans la froideur d'une réplique claquante. Ils excellaient tous les deux dans le domaine, cela pouvait durer des heures sans que rien ne fuse à part des petites répliques cinglantes.

Leurs deux caractères étaient les mêmes, deux volcans qui crachaient l'un sur l'autre, alors qu'Eren lui, était au milieu d'entre eux avec un son simple sourire pour apaiser les ardeurs. Parfois tout cela devenait plus suffocant et difficile à supporter qu'un véritable combat.

Le début de la grossesse avait été plutôt calme si on exceptait les quelques douleurs ventrales résiduelles dues à la mise en place de la poche utérine dans son corps, il avait même eu droit à quelques jours tranquille pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions. Mais les semaines suivants l'arrivée de Mikasa au Nord avaient ensuite été globalement une succession de siestes et de repas révérencieux avec l'entourage de Levi et du gouvernement nordique afin de confirmer les fiançailles et de donner des nouvelles. Pour que le futur héritier au trôné soit bien reconnu en tant que tel, il fallait annoncer la grossesse d'Eren après le mariage seulement. Celui-ci avait été fixé pour dans quatre mois à peine pour diverses raisons pratiques concernant surtout l'état d'Eren, mais à cause de l'empressent de Levi à faire sien le jeune homme. Tout défilait très vite maintenant, mais Levi faisait toujours attention à ne pas donner trop le vertige à son aimé en lui laissant le temps de se reposer quand il le fallait, même si cela voulait dire pour lui de ne plus lui sauter dessus autant de fois que d'habitude pour le faire jouir dans sa bouche.

Eren avait réellement sentit un changement frémir en lui il n'y avait pas de ça quelques jours à peine, près de trois semaines après l'heureuse découverte qu'il attendait un enfant de Levi. Jusque là donc, il n'avait jamais ressenti grands symptômes dus au fait qu'il était bien enceint, c'était le calme plat à l'horizon. Mais ce matin-là, il se réveilla avec l'aube ainsi qu'un mal de ventre digne des meilleurs uppercuts. Il avait alors bondit hors du lit pour aller courir aux toilettes et y vomir en toussotant. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Levi était apparu à ses côtés un peu plus tard que ça à ses côtés puis se mit à lui caresser le dos en s'accroupissant en silence près de lui.

Cela mit alors à lui arriver en pleine journée. Il suffisait à Eren de sentir une odeur spécifique pour vouloir aussitôt recracher le contenu de son estomac. Que ce soit du thé, des patates cuites ou le musc des fleurs tout pouvait hypothétiquement le rendre malade aussi violemment qu'intensément.

Après ça virent les changements d'humeurs, les valses d'émotions qui le secouait sans trop de raisons, et qui occasionnaient souvent autant de casse que de larmes et de sueur.

Eren était un énergique mais aussi quelqu'un de doux et de réfléchi, cependant sans son collet habituel de calme et de bienfaisance, il se révélait parfois aussi dangereux que la foudre.

Ainsi, ces derniers jours il s'énervait parfois pour un rien, quand il ne fondait pas en larmes.

Levi avait appris rapidement à gérer les humeurs d'Eren, se faisait même une fierté d'arriver à apaiser le jeune homme peu importe dans quel état il se levait le matin. L'état qui lui plaisait le plus était évidemment lorsque c'était la libido de son fiancé qui prenait le pas sur le reste, et qui le transformait alors en un jeune homme désireux et suppliant de l'attention de son amant.

Il paraissait que c'était surtout durant les premiers mois que les douleurs et les changements opéraient le plus durant une grossesse (surtout masculine) donc c'était compréhensible qu'Eren semble aussi fatigué et chamboulé sur autant de plan. C'était encore plus incroyable de le vivre en vrai.

Levi détestait voir son fiancé dans cet état si fébrile, où un rien du tout pouvait le ravagé. Mais savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose malheureusement, aussi il se contentait donc de tenter de soutenir Eren autant qu'il le pouvait et de le rassurer, de le préserver du reste du monde le temps que le jeune homme s'habitue.

Et ce qu'il se passait au château n'aidait pas vraiment. En effet, dès qu'Hanji conseilla de demander l'assistance d'un autre médecin spécialisé en grossesse masculine et eut envoyé quelques lettres, de nombreuses personnes présentant des intérêts différents autour d'Eren apparurent. C'étaient souvent des scientifiques un peu véreux qui venaient alors frapper aux portes du palais afin de proposer toute forme de thèse et de traitement dus à l'état du jeune Jaeger. Levi ne lui en parlait pas ou très peu pour ne pas inquiéter Eren, d'autant que les solutions proposées étaient souvent plus que bizarres et dangereuses, même Hanji trouvait cela parfois dérangeant. Cependant, après toutes ces rencontres ridicules, Levi et Hanji trouvèrent finalement une femme parfaite pour le travail rigoureux qu'était d'être le médecin pour la future reine du Nord.

Cette femme s'appelait Katie, avait à peine quarante ans, de longs cheveux bruns et un visage commun mais doté de grands yeux gris assez sympathiques qui mettaient facilement en confiance. Elle s'y connaissait particulièrement en grossesse masculine car son frère avait déjà été dans un tel état, et elle avait alors tout appris pour l'aider. Cette femme originaire du Sud avait une bonne réputation et surtout était quelqu'un de chaleureux, de patient et d'intelligent, elle était en d'autres mots parfaite. Elle eut tôt fait de rassurer Eren ainsi que Levi lors de leur première entrevue lorsqu'elle fut devenue un des médecins royaux officiellement.

\- Tout va bien, indiqua-t-elle en souriant doucement. J'ai déjà suivis à peu près cinq hommes dans ce périple qu'est la grossesse, et cela s'est très bien passé à chaque fois. Les symptômes que vous avez, majesté, sont parfaitement normaux vu l'avancement de la gestation. Vous vous sentirez mieux d'ici le quatrième mois. Ce sont en moyenne les deux premiers qui sont les plus éprouvants.

\- Je vois, acquiesça Eren en souriant faiblement.

Le jeune homme tenait la main de Levi dans la sienne. Etre en contact, même discrètement lors des entrevues plus ou moins officielles, était quelque chose auquel ils appréciaient de se livrer dernièrement, permettant de s'assurer silencieusement de la présence de l'autre et également de s'échanger la chaleur de leurs sentiments en toute catimini.

\- Il faudra essayer de se voir assez régulièrement, précisa Katie en lisant ses notes, surtout lorsqu'on atteindra les derniers mois. Et si jamais il y a le moindre souci n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler.

\- C'est attentionné de votre part, la remercia Levi en souriant lui aussi, plus discrètement puis en se levant. Nous te tiendrons au courant. En attendant, mon père nous attend. ça fait des jours qu'il nous sommes d'aller le voir.

Eren hocha rapidement la tête. Il se leva à la suite de Levi afin de quitter la pièce après avoir salué une dernière fois leur nouveau docteur qui avait permis de calmer leurs appréhensions et leur permettre ainsi de se projeter sur autre chose de plus urgent.

* * *

Le père de Levi était un de ces hommes qui avaient une réputation aussi lourde et conséquente qu'une armure de bronze. Ces faits d'armes étaient légendaires, tout simplement. Durant ses plus jeunes années il avait conquis, jugé, protégé tel le monarque juste et puissant qu'il se devait d'être.

L'un de ses plus grands exploits (du moins que l'on relayait le plus à son propos) était le boutement d'une révolte sanglante de paysans, orchestrée par une confrérie de chasseurs extrémistes qui avaient réussis à mettre la main sur des catapultes de guerre. Les fautifs avaient eu droit à des procès rigoureux ainsi que des procédés de réhabilitation pour les plus petits acteurs de cette horrible révolution sans fondements légitimes.

Le roi Kenny avait été un fier combattant et un souverain de qualité aussi bien avec son peuple que les autres pays. La mort de sa femme lui avait gelé le cœur mais il ne laissait jamais laissé ses affaires personnelles déteindre sur son travail. A près de 75 ans, Kenny n'avait toujours pas oublié sa femme, son esprit était encore lucide et vif, seul son corps ne suivait plus. Les années passées à courir la campagne enneigée de son pays rocailleux avaient marqués et usés durablement ses genoux qui étaient devenus calleux et tordus transformant alors le moindre de ses pas en une lente agonie.

C'était à cause de ça, et de la fatigue excessive cumulée parmi les ans, que Kenny avait choisi d'abandonner sa précieuse serre ainsi que son trône pour une retraite bien méritée reculée du palais. De plus son fils unique Levi était parfaitement apte à le remplacer maintenant. Kenny l'avait bien éduqué, il avait confiance en lui. Il savait par expérience qu'un roi détestait que l'on remette en question son autorité et ses actes, il se retiendrait donc de tout critiquer et de rester dans ses pattes alors qu'il régnait.

La grande résidence où Kenny habitait désormais se trouvait à une heure à peine du palais, dans un recoin de forêt et de montagnes très prisées par les ours et les acacias. Kenny recevait souvent de courtes visites durant le jour, des anciens amis ou bien des gens venant prendre des nouvelles ou demander conseil. Cela composait, avec la lecture, la méditation et les promenades dans son domaine, la plus grande partie des activités journalières.

En ce jour spécial, toute l'équipe de domestiques et d'ouvriers s'étaient levés à l'aube pour tout préparer dans la manoir, une légère frénésie collective les retournait. Ce n'étaient après tout pas tous les jours que des gens aussi éminents que le couple royal des souverains du Nord venait en ces lieux ! on avait changé les bouquets et l'eau de tous les vases, taillés les jardins, lustrés les vitres et les parquets. Le manoir n'avait jamais été aussi impeccable. Il ne manquait plus que les invités.

* * *

Alors qu'Eren avait enfin accepté qu'Eren voyage à cheval, le jeune homme se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de pouvoir le faire maintenant qu'il y avait ce petit gars qui grandissait progressivement en lui. C'était complètement logique, mais tout à fait frustrant.

Heureusement, Levi était resté avec lui cette fois-ci, profitant du voyage en carrosse pour travailler sur ses affaires les plus urgentes sans jamais oublier de demander l'avis d'Eren.

\- Tu es un de mes plus proches et meilleurs conseillers, se justifia-t-il. Même si tu n'as pas la formation pour, ton manque d'éducation sur ce genre de sujet est pallié par ta très bonne intuition. Et puis ça te fait plaisir de pouvoir commenter tout ce que je fais, avoue.

Eren souria fièrement un bref instant et pressa sa main sur celle de Levi, quand le roi était de si bonne humeur et ne se gênait pas de dire tout ce qu'il pensait, c'était vraiment agréable.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du manoir, se stoppant bruyamment dans les graviers où déjà plusieurs personnes les attendaient d'un air satisfait.

\- Bienvenue messires ! dit une femme en apparat de bonne s'avançant vers eux tout en exécutant une révérence souple.

Les politesses outrancières aussi, Eren n'en avait pas encore l'habitude, il ne savait toujours pas comment y réagir. Lorsque c'était un personne de rends modeste il ne devait usuellement pas répondre par une autre révérence et cela le mettait par conséquent souvent mal à l'aise. Surtout parce que ces révérences étaient souvent exacerbées à cause de la beauté hors norme de la future reine.

La domestique les mena poliment jusqu'à une succursale carrelée où plusieurs panoplies d'armures de guerres, de vases et de fauteuils étaient entreposés. Là, un homme était assis sur un des sofas les plus profonds, tenant en ses mains une canne épaisse sculptée qu'il appuyait résolument au sol.

\- Bonjour mon fils, je suis très heureux de te voir. Tu as fait un bon voyage ? demanda-t-il avec la voix tendre et ferme d'un homme vieillissant mais encore sûr de lui.

Levi alla serrer la main tendue de son père et lui adressa un sourire bref.

\- Tout va bien, je te remercie. (Il s'écarta un peu puis amena Eren tout près de lui) Père, je te présente Eren Jaeger, c'est mon futur époux.

Durant un long instant, le jeune homme se mit à craindre un possible refus de la part de l'homme qui avait un faciès assez dur, cependant une expression souriante se forma sur le faciès de Kenny dès qu'il l'aperçut Eren. Le sourire était de la même facture que celui de Levi, on voyait bien le lien de parenté.

Kenny prit la main d'Eren et la recouvrit de son autre pour lui communiquer toute la chaleur qu'il l'animait même s'il ne le montrait pas beaucoup sur son visage.

\- Je suis enchanté de te connaître, Eren, on m'a énormément parlé de toi ces derniers temps. J'avais hâte de te rencontrer, de pouvoir enfin voir celui que mon fils a choisi.

Eren souria vivement puis hocha la tête.

\- C'est un honneur.

Quelques domestiques entrèrent dans la pièce puisa allèrent déposer des plateaux de thés rouges fumants près d'eux.

\- Prenez de quoi vous revitaliser un peu. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe, il faut toujours continuer à prendre soin de soi.

Levi et Eren s'assirent en face de Kenny dans des fauteuils soyeux, alors que ce dernier lapait déjà sa propre tasse.

\- Surtout dans ton état, Eren, continua-t-il en dédoublant son sourire fier. Félicitations, d'ailleurs.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Levi.

Kenny leva sa tasse dans sa direction.

\- On ne peut rien me cacher dans ce royaume. Tu sembles l'oublier trop souvent pour que cela finisse par ne plus te surprendre.

\- C'est vrai que tu disposes de nombreux espions fidèles à ta solde, grommela Levi en haussant les épaules.

\- En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose d'avoir conçu un héritier si rapidement, reprit Kenny en buvant le reste de son thé rouge.

\- Ce sera peut-être une héritière, dit Eren en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Kenny après un instant de silence, et vous ne comptez pas vous arrêter après seulement un enfant, non ? Un Jaeger comme toi Eren devrait être apte à fournir plusieurs bébés robustes.

\- Nous verrons...

Cette réunion avec le beau-père répondait vraiment à tous les clichés. Mais cela faisait partie de la tradition et était une bonne chose à faire avant le mariage alors autant le supporter même si cela signifiait répondre à des questions embarrassantes.

\- Il faut y penser, insista Levi, les initiatives d'aujourd'hui sont les bâtiments fondateurs de demain. Hum, d'ailleurs... Alphonso !

Un homme blond entra alors dans le salon vêtu d'un chapeau à plume et d'un tailleur coloré, il se prosterna rapidement avec grâce avant de s'approcher d'avantage.

\- Majestés, dit-il d'une voix aiguë et chantante. Tout est prêt.

\- Parfait. Nous pouvons commencer alors.

\- De quoi tu parles ? s'insurgea Levi en se tendant.

Kenny leur souria avant de se lever d'un bond sec malgré ses jambes faibles tout en écrasant un soupir de douleur entre ses lèvres.

\- Suivez-moi les gamins, j'ai une surprise pour vous deux. Ce sera en quelque sorte mon cadeau pour célébrer votre union. Eren, cela ne te dérange pas de devoir te déplacer encore un peu ? dans ton état…

\- D'après le docteur, le bébé ne doit pour le moment pas être plus gros qu'une noix. Tout va bien, souria Eren.

Ils partirent à la suite de l'homme au chapeau de plumes puis entrèrent dans un autre salon qui était envahi de matériel de peinture, mallettes de couleurs, de pinceaux de toutes tailles. Levi s'était honnêtement attendu à pire en connaissant son père.

L'homme au chapeau de plume passa la main sur ses fines moustaches puis alla fouiller dans le tas d'instruments le plus proche et à s'installer près d'une toile encore vierge comme s'il n'y avait personne de royal autour de lui.

\- Que signifie tout cela ? demanda Levi en dévisageant le dos du peintre.

\- J'ai demandé à cet homme, dont il m'arrive d'être le mécène, de venir peindre ton futur époux. Nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de le mémoriser sous cette forme, non ?

Eren dévisagea un long moment Kenny qui allait déjà se rasseoir pour ne plus à avoir se servir de ses jambes. Levi indiqua silencieusement au jeune homme que tout allait bien, et l'idée lui plaisait, même.

\- Nous pouvons commencer, si vous le désirez. Dit le peintre en se tournant enfin vers eux.

Eren hésita un peu avant de s'avancer vers l'homme et son imposant chapeau. Avant de s'exécuter, il sentait bien qu'il ne pouvait refuser de toute façon, il se tourna vers Levi.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu regardes, lui intima-t-il.

Levi fronça les sourcils, c'était une occasion unique et merveilleuse pour pouvoir admirer longuement Eren sans passer pour un pervers. Mais comprenant que le jeune homme faisait de son mieux pour accepter la situation bien que l'idée de se faire peindre le mettait fortement mal à l'aise, Levi acquiesça.

\- Je vais aller dans les bureaux vérifier un peu les comptes et les dernières nouvelles, indiqua-t-il en se reculant.

Il donna à Eren un rapide baisé sur les lèvres puis quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre et de montrer qu'il était frustré, son père se serait trop moqué de lui.

* * *

Kenny était un homme impressionnant à voir, les stigmates de la guerre parcouraient son visage et semblaient se mouvoir le long de sa barbe même si l'homme ne remuait jamais beaucoup son faciès en parlant.

Eren avait été installé sur un rebord de la pièce qui était décoré de poutrelles sculptées encadrant des fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur, assis sur des coussins couverts de liserés d'or. Quelques vases de fleurs sombres aux pistils luisants étaient posés tout en fonds.

Le peintre précisa à Eren qu'il pouvait bouger un peu s'il le voulait et même parler, mais qu'il ne devait cependant pas se lever tant qu'il ne le lui avait dit. Il l'avait aidé à s'installer dans une pose qui lui était confortable et tout de même assez belle à peindre.

\- Alors, comme ça, c'est toi qui t'occupe de mon jardin ? demanda Kenny après avoir approché son siège près d'Eren.

\- Oui.

\- Les crocus sont-ils toujours aussi vigoureux ?

\- La terre est très fertile, de nombreuses passiflores éclosent dès que les autres plantes se dessèchent et fanent. En fanant à leur tour, elles laissent assez de minéraux pour que les nouvelles générations de plantent grandissent. Elles n'ont pas vraiment besoin de moi, à part pour défricher et labourer…

\- C'est quand même du travail, je te suis vraiment reconnaissant pour ce que tu fais. Peu de gens ici arrivent à bien comprendre comment s'occuper de ces petites choses fragiles. Moi-même il m'a fallut du temps, mais c'est un activité gratifiante à faire pour un vieillard comme moi.

Eren se sentit un peu rougir, pour une fois qu'il pouvait parler botanique avec quelqu'un ! après quelques échanges techniques sur le sujet, Kenny changea de sujet.

\- Tu viens donc de l'Est ? demanda-t-il en jetant des coups d'oeil sur la toile où le peintre crayonnait.

Eren se sentait déjà mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de cette séance surprenante de portrait, il se sentait maintenant encore plus acculé lorsque Kenny se mit à lui parler de sa voix ferme de souverain, alors que Levi était encore loin.

\- C'est ça, répondit Eren sans le regarder. Mais apparemment ma famille est plus originaire de l'Ouest.

\- Tu as eu des retours sur ton héritage familial ?

Décidément, cet homme était informé.

\- Non, pas beaucoup. Une amie m'en a beaucoup parlé mais je n'ai croisé personne depuis qui soit en mesure de me parler plus en profondeur des coutumes ou des spécificités de ma famille.

\- Peut-être que les Jaeger ont tenus des registres ou des livrets. C'est ce que je fais pour que personne n'oublie qui ma lignée était.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Eren en haussant les épaules.

Le plus curieux pour Eren était le manque d'informations vis-à-vis de cette soi-disant capacité de guérison. Cette information avait la peau d'une légende incongrue, il serait difficile de la vérifier. Cependant, on disait aussi les Jaeger fertiles et Eren attendait déjà un enfant alors que cela ne faisait même pas sept mois qu'il n'était plus vierge...

\- Je suis navré de tout ce que ces idiots de l'Est t'ont fait subir, reprit subitement Kenny. L'Est a toujours été un peu différent des autres pays. Leur lignée royale tient vraiment des pires ancêtres. Une fois j'ai dû combattre à leur côté, j'ai cru que je n'en réchapperais pas…

Kenny se lança alors dans un long monologue vif et imagé où il racontait ses faits d'armes les plus incroyables. Eren se surpris plusieurs fois à sourire alors que l'ancien souverain lui racontait en grimaçant comment il avait encastré une fois son cheval dans un poulailler après une chasse au renard trop arrosée. Le pire était que son visage exprimait toujours un sérieux exemplaire, rendant n'importe laquelle de ces anecdotes fortement plausible.

Eren compris alors que cet homme vieillissant tentait de le faire se détendre et de le mettre en confiance pour que la séance de peinture soit plus facile à vivre. Il y avait sûrement peu de gens à qui il racontait ces événements honteux de sa jeunesse, cela fit très plaisir à Eren de sentir ainsi la confiance que Kenny avait en lui. Lui retournant la politesse, Eren lui parla également de son enfance, mais aussi de Levi et de sa vie auprès de son fiancé.

\- Tu verras, lui conseilla Kenny en souriant d'un air goguenard, la vie de souverain est assez plaisante quand on sait quoi faire. Pour les reines c'est encore plus facile. Il suffit de sourire et ça passe.

\- Je ne compte pas être un pot de fleur non plus.

\- Haha, j'aime ton caractère, petit. Tu effrites toujours les gens efficacement, sans jamais paraître grossier ou orgueilleux. C'est bien.

Il se penchant en avant, toujours assis dans son fauteuil qui avait la marque prononcée de sa personne sur le tissu, les mains posées sur le haut de sa canne.

\- Etre une reine est un travail d'équilibriste. Il faut savoir faire preuve de douceur et de justesse au bon moment, sans pour non plus paraître candide. Mais aussi être un juge impartial et respecté quand il le faut. Vois-tu, Eren, on dit souvent que la reine est l'eau dans le vin d'un roi, moi je pense que c'est plutôt le verre qui contient ce vin…sans elle, le roi ne tiendrait pas debout. Rien n'irait.

Eren souria en se remémorant comment Levi se montrait tout perdu et agacé lorsque le jeune homme n'était pas là. Il pouvait rire, il se retrouvait souvent dans le même état quand c'était Levi qui disparaissait. Mais Kenny n'avait pas fini.

\- Une reine est pour un roi son meilleur allié. Elle doit être capable de le soutenir, de l'apaiser, mais aussi de le conseiller et de lui faire comprendre quand quelque chose ne va pas. C'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait avec la mère de Levi, et tout s'est très bien passé.

\- La mère de Levi ?

\- Oui, dit doucement Kenny en fermant les yeux. Elle, était vraiment parfaite pour moi. Mais elle n'était pas ma reine…nos parents n'ont pas voulus pu nous mariés ensemble. Je me suis retrouvé avec une autre femme à mes côtés, qui n'était pas mon âme-sœur, bien qu'elle soit vraiment gentille et courageuse.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à la mère de Levi ?

\- Elle est morte d'une infection au poumon. Ses derniers jours ont été une grande et lente agonie pour elle, elle n'arrivait même plus à respirer sans siffler de douleur…c'est moi qui ai dû abréger ses souffrances. Alors que Levi n'avait que douze ans.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. J'ai été très heureux avec elle. Elle était ma confidente, ma conseillère. Même si elle était mariée avec un autre je savais que son cœur m'appartenait. Même lorsque la douleur et la maladie la déformait en une chose criante et échevelée, je l'aimais toujours de tout mon cœur. Je vous souhaite de se ressentir la même chose Levi et toi, mais pas de finir ainsi, bien sûr.

Eren souria mais dès qu'il tourna un peu trop la tête, le peintre le rappela d'un coup de langue. Redressant un peu le cou, Eren le toisa un instant d'un air agacé, avant de faire de nouveau attention à Kenny.

La fin de la séance fut plus silencieuse, Kenny racontant sans même prendre le temps de respirer des aventures et combats qu'il avait réalisé, se souvenir et le partager avec quelqu'un semblait vraiment lui faire plaisir.

\- C'est fini, voilà, dit subitement le peintre en rabaissant ses manches.

* * *

Levi devait souvent passer après son père au niveau des calculs financiers. C'était là où il était le plus faible et le moins sérieux, et où souvent, les domestiques en profitaient alorq pour augmenter leurs salaires et tricher sur les comptes. Des cas de détournement de fonds très sévères n'avaient jamais été récurrents, seulement assez pour que plus d'une fois Levi doive se déplacer et donc soit maintenant assez rigoureux à ce sujet, ne faisant confiance à aucun trésorier ou comptable. Kenny recevait une bourse importante chaque mois pour ses fait d'armes sans compter la fortune familiale qui se trouvait majoritairement dans ce domaine-ci, la richesse du Nord et de la famille royale était avérée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait se relâcher.

Après qu'il eut fureté un peu dans les registres et fut assuré que tout allait bien, le roi du Nord actuel retourna dans le salon où il avait laissé les autres, après qu'un serviteur soit venu le chercher pour l'emmener dans le salon où la peinture l'attendait.

Il avait hâte de voir le résultat.

Et il ne s'attendait pas à être autant retourné à la vue de son aimé ainsi vêtu d'huile et de peinture. En vérité, c'était un travail superbe, réaliste où les reliefs et les couleurs étaient exacerbées. La beauté naturelle d'Eren était très bien rendue, ses grands yeux verts, emplis de la même force et compassion qu'usuellement, portaient la peinture, cristallisant le portrait en une image exceptionnelle à regarder et hypnotisante. Le peintre était vraiment doué, il fallait l'avouer.

\- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda doucement le vrai Eren apparaissant derrière lui.

Le roi avait la bouche sèche et manquait de mots. En se retournant vers Eren qui le regardait avec un peu d'appréhension il avait l'air absent. Réprimant son émotion le roi finalement avala sa salive puis ébouriffa les cheveux d'Eren en lui souriant enfin.

\- C'est une belle réussite.

Eren sembla passablement soulagé d'entendre ça. Seul l'avis de Levi comptait pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on va en faire ? demanda Levi en en se tournant vers son père qui semblait lui aussi très touché de la beauté de la peinture.

\- A ton avis. Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? (Kenny se leva puis alla s'approcher de la peinture pour en sembler en tirer quelques idées) Il faut les envoyer.

\- Les envoyer ? à qui ?

\- Eh bien, à qui le voudra. C'est une vieille tradition que j'ai toujours eu envie de réaliser. C'est inoffensif, et cela permets de monter aux autres nations que nous les tenons assez en respect pour les informer des actualités et du visage des membres de notre famille royale… C'est un politesse assez courant chez les nobles, tu verras.

\- Vous allez envoyer ce tableau partout dans les pays ?! s'inquiéta subitement Eren.

\- Oui, aux familles les plus éminentes, celles qui méritent de savoir que Levi va se marier et à quoi va ressembler en détails la prochaine reine. Ce tableau fera office d'invitation courtoise et colorée pour le mariage, de plus. S'ils veulent voir la muse de cette peinture alors ils viendront avec encore plus d'enthousiasme au mariage. Haa, la puissance de l'image.

\- Je vois, c'est une bonne idée, admit Levi, mieux que le colportage et le bouche à oreille pour savoir à quoi Eren ressemble. ça diminuera les rumeurs.

\- Mais… ! coupa Eren.

\- Tu t'inquiètes de quoi, chéri ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça pour m'amadouer ! c'est ridicule de faire ça, personne ne va me trouver bien, ils vont se moquer de moi…

\- Mais non. Ne sous-estime pas ton charme.

Eren sentit qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère ou en pleurs. Les émotions de la grossesse parasitaient tout le reste. Il voulait bien se faire peindre si ça leur faisait plaisir, Kenny et Levi étaient bien attentionnés et respectueux, cependant il ne voulait pas vraiment que sont image soit envoyée partout dans les différents royaumes, à la merci du premier moqueurs ou pervers venu !

Levi le prit doucement dans ses bras.

\- C'est une tradition qui peut beaucoup aider. ça raccourcis les courtoisies, les transformant en image bien plus agréable à appréhender. Personne ne peut se moquer de toi sur ce tableau.

\- ça, c'est toi qui le dis ! je ne veux pas que ça sorte de ce manoir !

\- Eren. Fais-moi confiance.

Le ton ferme et puissant de la voix de Levi intima en un instant à Eren toute la sécurité et le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Il sut en cet instant que peut importe ce qui pouvait arriver, Levi le protégerait toujours.

Levi lui embrassa le front en voyant qu'Eren se calmait, alors que le peintre commençait déjà à recouvrir la peinture avec des tissus pour la transporter plus facilement.

\- La note de cette toile et de ses multiples répliques sera à m'adresser, dit Kenny.

\- Bien, majesté. Ce sera près d'ici trois jours le temps que mes assistants reproduisent les œuvres …Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Le peintre quitta la pièce en trottinant silencieusement l'imposante toile glissé sous son bras. Derrière lui, Levi et Kenny rayonnait du même sourire fier d'eux-mêmes.

\- Je vous ferais poser dans de nouveaux tableaux quand le petiot sera né, ajouta Kenny en appuyant vivement sa canne sur les dalles lustrées du salon. Tous les trois ensembles.

\- Vous êtes vraiment accro à la peinture, hein ? dit Eren en soupirant.

\- Ouai. Avec les cicatrices, c'est un des meilleurs moyens pour mémoriser les événements importants de nos vies et que l'on aime exhiber fièrement face aux autres. D'ailleurs, je vous ai montré celle que je me suis faite en me battant contre des Ardonnais ?

\- Oui. Deux fois.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, ricana Levi, amusé.

\- C'est ça, partez avant que je ne m'énerve. Et n'oubliez pas de revenir.

* * *

Eren avait évidemment refusé de se mettre un tableau dans leur chambre. Il trouvait vraiment ça trop bizarre de se voir aussi figé tout le temps dans un cadre, c'était autre chose que de se voir dans un miroir. Eren était trop modeste de nature pour être satisfait de se voir partout sur les murs du palais.

Levi, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Comme ça quand tu seras parti je ne sais où dans les jardins, je vais traîner ce tableau partout pour que tu sois tout le temps avec moi, scandait-il fièrement en souriant.

C'était presque comme s'il voulait déjà dormir avec un exemplaire dans son lit au grand dam d'Eren qui commençait déjà à sérieusement à haïr cette version peinte de peinture de lui-même.

Lorsque leur réplique fut arrivée dans leur palais, Levi accepta cependant avec une étrange docilité de le reléguer dans un salon où peu de gens allaient à part des invités émérites. Les autres répliques furent envoyées partout dans le monde, sauf au roi de l'Est évidemment, et Eren grinçait déjà des dents dans l'attente des premières impressions. Il était certain que ça allait être une erreur et qu'il allait se ridiculiser. Il ne l'avait même pas encore dit à Mikasa. Mais il avait actuellement d'autres choses à faire et à se soucier, comme par exemple visiter tous les toilettes du palais pour aller y passer ses nausées de grossesse qui réapparaissaient avec le stress. Ce fut d'ailleurs en agissant ainsi qu'il tomba sur une arrière pièce réservée, où des dizaines de répliques de son tableau étaient soigneusement entassés.

\- C'est pas vrai, ça…Levi ! s'exclama Eren en rougissant.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Si je pouvais, je vous offrirais à tous des répliques de ce tableau ! Merci de votre fidélité et de me lire ! :D

Profitez de ces moments de paix et de calme, parce qu 'après leur mariage (chap 14) ce ne sera plus vraiment le cas...Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'écrirais jamais quelque chose d'humiliant ou de trop frustrant (j'ai déjà été traumatisé avec ce genre d'histoires, rha je suis si faible xP )

A bientôt !


	14. La Troisième Fois Est Toujours La Bonne

bONJOUR :p Enfin la suite de l'aventure ! c'est le jour du mariage, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Merci à tous et à toutes de vos commentaires, j'apprécie énormément de les lire, même si ce ne sont que quelques mots :)

Réponses aux reviews d'ailleurs :

 **Vincent et Alice Takishima** contente que ça te plaise ! :D

 **DidiineOokami** Levi cache bien son jeu ! ;)

 **Rosalia** Il ne vaut mieux pas savoir ce qu'il s'y passe dans cette pièce ! ^^ c'est le jardin secret du roi du Nord ! merci à toi :3

 **Guest** Jean aurait été capable de faire une pièce pareille que Levi mais il ne le mérite pas ;p merci de ton com' ! !

 **Rosa-fic** Pour tout dire, je n'ai jamais su s'il fallait dire enceint ou enceinte dans un slash Mpreg... c'est pour ça que j'évite de l'utiliser en fait rha c'est plus simple en anglais on dit juste "pregnant" ! ^^

 **D4rk Lili** C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre Levi, possessif et excentrique haha j'espère que la suite de plaira tout autant !

 **YumiJaeger** Merci beaucoup de ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! promis je vais essayer d'être plus régulière ;)

 **Elylo** la voilà, la voilà, la voilà !

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Le mariage était dans une semaine et Eren en avait déjà marre. Il était toujours malade, encore les veines pleines d'hormones, et tout le monde passait son temps à lui dire combien il était radieux et cela avait tendance à le mettre encore plus sur les nerfs.

\- Je vais être ridicule, répétait-il sans cesse, un paysan qui se marie avec un roi. C'est ridicule !

\- Mais non, le rassura Levi en souriant.

Cela ne semblait pas vraiment fonctionner.

\- Je vais te vomir dessus une fois arrivé à l'autel, continua Eren sur le même ton consterné et apeuré. Ce sera grandiose. Et tout le monde se rappellera à jamais de cette reine aussi ridicule dans son portrait en peinture que lors de son mariage. Et le Nord sera la risée des autres royaumes.

Eren avait la tête appuyée contre la poitrine de Levi. Le roi lui massait tendrement les cheveux et se retenait de rire, bien que ce soit un peu difficile présentement vu la teneur des propos du jeune homme qui étaient très imagés et originaux, le stress le rendait inventif. Ils étaient maintenant la veille de la cérémonie, et profitaient d'un moment de calme dans leur lit avant que le monde ne les rappelle à leur côté.

Pour tout dire, cette cérémonie ne représentait pas énormément de choses pour Levi, à part un acte officiel d'union. Il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'extravagances pour savoir que lui et Eren resteraient ensemble pour toujours quoiqu'il advienne, dans la douleur, la peur et la maladie comme dans le bonheur. Des déclarations d'amours passionnées voire philosophiques ils s'en faisaient quotidiennement, pas besoin d'un prêtre ou d'une assemblée de convives pour cela, et cela ne passait même pas toujours au travers de mots. Il suffisait parfois d'un regard, d'un geste, d'une attention ou bien d'une brève étreinte pour que les deux hommes partagent leurs sentiments. La puissance de leur amour dépassait souvent les mots et les idées, ne prenant alors qu'une forme floue et ardente de sensations et de besoins primitifs qu'ils savaient très bien repaître mutuellement. C'était donc ça, être des âmes-sœurs ?

Levi passa une main légère sur le ventre d'Eren qui s'était arrondi depuis peu mais qui n'était pas encore particulièrement notable si Eren portait une tunique large. Une douce chaleur se répandait sous la pulpe des doigts du roi alors qu'il caressait la peau d'Eren et –l'espérait-il- la tête de son futur enfant.

\- Tu es encore fatigué ? demanda Levi

Eren grimaça puis secoua la tête.

\- Je suis seulement un peu stressé pour demain, mais sinon ça va mieux. Pour le moment. Mais je ne veux pas crier victoire trop vite petit Levi à tendance à faire des saltos aux moments les plus incongrus…si tenté qu'il ait déjà des jambes pour le faire.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui répéta Levi. Tout le monde t'applaudira, tu verras ce sera un grand jour. Tu n'auras rien à faire à part me tenir la main et dire oui au bon moment.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi certain ? dit Eren en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Parce que je t'aime, et que le reste du monde aussi. (Un sourire étrange éclaira alors le visage du roi tandis qu'il caressait la joue d'Eren un coup de pouce) Hier, Armin est venu me dire quelque chose d'intéressant. Apparemment il a eu des retours des envois des peintures…beaucoup de retours. Les gens ont adorés le tableau. Il y a eu des demandes pour en recevoir de nouveaux. Cela a été un très grand succès et tout le monde a été soufflé par ta beauté. Il va y avoir beaucoup de gens qui seront là demain pour te voir en vrai.

\- Tu mens. Dit sèchement Eren en se relevant entièrement de la poitrine de Levi.

\- Je ne te mens jamais, ria Levi en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. C'est vrai, les gens du Nord comme des autres royaumes sont fous amoureux de toi maintenant. Tu es devenu la coqueluche du peuple à présent. Si tu te voyais comme je te voyais, tu comprendrais…

Eren avait les joues roses et les yeux lumineux. Il avait l'air énervé mais ne disait rien. Une de ses épaules étaient découverte où sa chemise avait glissée. Il avait l'air de douter des déclarations de Levi mais finalement il soupira puis s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Et tu es content de ça ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

A ce moment, Levi se redressa à son tour pour lui faire de nouveau face.

\- Franchement ? pas du tout. (il glissa soudainement sa main sur la bouche d'Eren pour faire taire les protestations du jeune homme et goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres) Je ne veux que personne ne te regarde avec envie, à part moi. J'aimerais pouvoir t'enfermer dans une chambre pour moi seul et que personne ne puisse plus jamais t'approcher. J'aimerais…mais je sais aussi que tu as ta place sur le devant de la scène, toi aussi, donc je me contiens. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je suis actuellement _furieux_ de toutes ces réactions.

Levi enfonça alors la tête dans le cou d'Eren et mordit à pleine dent dans la peau soyeuse et pâle. Eren poussa un petit cri strident et tenta de repousser vainement Levi alors que le roi avant déjà les mains sous sa chemise à moitié défaite du jeune homme. Ils retombèrent violemment dans l'épaisseur de soie du lit et rapidement se mirent à pousser de petits cris passionnés, surtout lorsque Levi se mit à frotter son bassin contre celui d'Eren.

\- A…Arrête ! gémit le jeune homme en tentant de reculer.

\- Tu sais comment faire pourtant, pour me mettre de bonne humeur. Allez gamin, montre-moi ce qui est mien.

\- Mais, il y a des gens qui nous attendent, il est tard et…

Un bruit sourd à la porte les stoppa, puis quelqu'un entra s'en se soucier de ce qu'il y découvrait.

\- Mikasa ?!

\- Il est temps de revenir un peu sur terre, grogna la femme en les dévisageant.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

\- La tradition veut que les futurs mariés soient séparés jusqu'au moment de la réunion lors du mariage. Il y a fort à faire d'ici là. Vous permettez, donc, mon roi ? dit la femme en feignant un sourire respectueux.

Levi se leva avec une langueur immense, sans se priver d'un dernier baiser langoureux avec Eren dans l'espoir de rester un peu plus longuement en contact avec son amant. Puis il alla dans une des chambres annexes à celle où ils couchaient tous les deux pour se changer, sans se soucier de sa nudité ni du signe évident d'excitation qui prônait entre ses jambes. Avec sa poitrine bien définie qui taillaient en V parfaitement, ses muscles saillants qui luisaient dans la lumière fine de la matinée et sa série d'abdos couverts de poils, le roi n'avait pas de mal à assécher la bouche d'Eren seulement en défilant devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme espérait bien qu'il retrouverait lui aussi ses propres muscles ventraux lorsque son enfant serait né, il comptait rester mince, ferme et désirable dans l'avenir.

Lorsque Levi eut fermé la porte derrière lui, Eren soupira puis reporta son attention vers Mikasa qui se tenait droite et déterminée dans la pièce.

« _Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?_ » C'était ce que son regard lui disait. Mais elle avait arrêté d'insister sur ce point depuis un bon moment, maintenant elle préférait soutenir Eren et le protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Les caméristes attendent dans la salle de couture du deuxième étage, dit-elle en radoucissant son allure et son timbre de voix. Il y a des essayages à faire, et des répétitions isolées de la cérémonie pendant l'après-midi. Puis à l'aube ce sera tout le rituel de purifications ou je ne sais quoi. Personnellement j'ai rien compris à leur mythe mais bon…

\- Tu vas rester avec moi tout ce temps ? demanda Eren sans trop savoir s'il devait être content ou abattu.

\- Bien sûr. Je me suis débloqué toute ma journée exprès. Et puis tu sais, le royaume entier est un peu en pause à cause de la cérémonie donc ça n'a pas été très difficile. Le mariage d'un roi nordique est une entreprise si sacrée et respectée que le Nord entier sans exceptions célèbre toujours en festoyant beaucoup donc il n'est pas coutume de travailler dans ce genre de jour.

Eren n'avait pas l'impression que la date de ce jour soit si importante que ça. Mais maintenant qu'ils en parlaient il avait le souvenir d'Armin lui disant que ce jour deviendrait rapidement très important pour le peuple qui en ferait une excuse pour boire et chômer. C'était vrai que Levi était un roi aimé et respecté dont les moindres faits et gestes étaient épiés et reportés, le jour de leur mariage devait donc légitiment être très attendu.

Eren renfila sur ses épaules sa chemise dans laquelle il avait dormi puis grimaça.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas que dans l'Est il y avait autant de fêtes et de…tu sais, commémorations royales.

Mikasa ria doucement puis vint s'assoir près de son frère, elle portait encore son armure de cavalière, sentait bon la forêt, l'herbe humide et la poussière. La jeune femme était plus grande que lui de quelques bons centimètres, surtout qu'avec ses bottes de voyage en fer elle gagnait encore plus de hauteur. La jeune brune se dégagea un peu la gorge de son écharpe rouge, une des rares traces de leur enfance qu'elle voulait encore bien porté, puis lui souria tendrement.

\- L'Est est bien différent d'ici. Oublie ce pays. Pense plutôt à demain.

Elle posa une main sur le ventre d'Eren, l'émotion semblait l'étreinte.

\- Sache que je serai toujours là pour te protéger. Quoiqu'il arrive, toi et mon neveu vous serez toujours entre de bonnes mains avec moi ou mon équipe dans les parages.

\- Je sais me battre tu sais.

\- Je sais, tu es un Jeager comme moi, tu as hérité de la soif combattive de notre famille…Mais je sais aussi que tu ne le feras jamais tant qu'il y aura un risque de blesser ton enfant.

Eren lui souria faiblement puis un son à la porte leur somma de sortir de la chambre. Les couturiers s'impatientaient.

 **WwwW**

Eren en voulait à ceux qui avaient érigés ces traditions. Même s'ils avaient été des bons gars, Eren les maudissaient intimement en cet instant.

C'était déjà vraiment difficile de ne pas être en contact permanent avec le roi, cet homme superbe qui était toujours intoxicant et imposant de présence. Mais en plus devoir se retrouver complètement cerné par des dizaines de domestiques qui l'enroulaient de tissus était proprement insupportable pour Eren. Les hormones de grossesse menaçait de le faire fondre en larme il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais tout cette histoire le stressait vraiment. Eren avait eu l'impression de se faire torturer tout le long durant la préparation. Il avait tout d'abord été arrosé d'eau tiède et parfumée à la rose, nourri à la volée par une potée acide puis enfilé dans une tunique composée toute blanche et dorée qui avait nécessité de nombreuses retouches puisque c'était la première fois qu'Eren la mettait. Le tout ressemblait globalement à une fine armure en cuir bordée d'or mais en bien plus précieux puisqu'elle était fait d'un cuir et d'un tissu de très bonne facture sans compté qu'elle était composée de nombreuses pièces différentes et complexes. Au moins il avait bien un pantalon en dessous de sa longue tunique de cuir qui collait sa poitrine à la perfection, il n'aurait donc pas à porter une robe de mariée originelle, ouf. Un tissu aussi léger que de la soie et aussi transparent que des toiles d'araignées fut ensuite enroulé autour de ses épaules, ses hanches et sa tête, ce devait être son voile marital. Il ne pouvait que supposer tout cela, les couturiers semblaient craindre de lui parler. Le voile était assez long et traînerait donc facilement derrière lui lorsqu'il marcherait.

Eren comprenait qu'il allait bientôt devenir en quelque sorte le second roi du Nord, le titre de reine n'étant pas vraiment adapté puisqu'il n'était pas une femme (même s'il adorait entendre Levi le surnommer ainsi), il était donc logique qu'il revête lui aussi pour ses épousailles une sorte de tenue assez masculine qui s'apparentait à un armure, même s'il était clair que les couturiers mettaient sa finesse de taille et la couleur de ses grand yeux en valeur avec cette tenue aux nombreux volants traînants, comme ils l'auraient fait pour une femme.

En s'entrapercevant dans un miroir Eren eut un léger haut le cœur en remarquant que cette tenue ressemblait quelque peu à celle de son mariage dans l'Est. Après tout, ce genre de cérémonie était quelque chose de mondial donc c'était logique que les vêtements de cérémonies de mariage soient tous bâtis sur les mêmes modèles. Des souvenirs désagréables l'attaquèrent et Eren recula d'un pas, provoquant la panique chez les couturières qui n'avaient pas finies leur ouvrage sur sa tenue. Le jeune homme sentis alors une poigne chaude lui tenir l'épaule, il aurait espéré que cela soit Levi, mais cela fut Mikasa et elle sut être tout aussi rassurante que le roi.

\- Je suis avec toi, lui souffla-t-elle en décelant facilement l'origine du malaise de son petit frère.

Eren la regarda une longue seconde avant de hocher brièvement la tête et de retourner auprès des couturiers, un peu d'énergie retrouvée. Se souvenant enfin pourquoi il se prêtait à un jeu aussi épuisant il souria il allait se marier avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Et tout allait bien se passer. C'était tout ce qui importait. Il devait simplement se détendre et penser à la tête que Levi ferait en le voyant dans cette tenue appuyant sur son physique androgyne.

Finalement Eren fut assez content du rendu final de son apparence, les caméristes avaient su menés à bien leurs idées afin de donner naissance à un ensemble qui était vraiment singulier et mémorable. Cela mêlait la délicatesse féminine avec les broderies et les voiles et la robustesse masculine avec la tunique en cuir qui avait la forme d'un plastron de guerre c'était vraiment superbe.

\- Cela te va très bien, dit Mikasa en lui tournant autour. Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais aller combattre avec ça, mais c'est beau. Il y a tellement de détails…on dirait une peinture.

\- Ne me parle pas de peintures, soupira Eren en levant les yeux au ciel. En disant cela

Mikasa ria doucement et aida son frère à s'assoir sur une des chaises dans la pièce déjà désertée par les domestiques satisfaits de leur travail.

\- Comment tu te sens ?- Ne me parle pas de peintures, soupira Eren en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu l'as vue celle qui me fait faire des cauchemars depuis des jours ?

\- Il se pourrait que j'en aie un exemplaire accroché au milieu de ma chambre…mais plus important, comment tu te sens ? demanda la jeune femme en remarqua qu'Eren avait les traits tirés, tu es encore inquiet ?

\- Non, je me sens mieux. C'est juste que petit Levi n'as pas beaucoup aimé que je reste aussi longtemps debout sans rien avaler. (Il grimaça brièvement de douleur puis se passa une main sur son ventre rendu parfaitement plat dans sa tenue serrée) Tu n'aurais pas du fromage dans tes poches ?

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai tellement faim, et je veux du fromage….

Mikasa ria de nouveau puis serra son frère tout contre lui.

\- On va partir pour la cérémonie dans quelques minutes, tu crois que tu aurais le temps de manger avant ?

Au loin des tambours ainsi que des grincements de violons se firent entendre.

\- Je ne pense pas. Prépare-moi une belle assiette pour plus tard, d'accord ?

Mikasa acquiersa et le pris par le bras pour le mener en dehors de la chambre.

L'étage entier avait déjà été vidé de ses occupants. Mikasa et Eren marchèrent seuls le long de grands couloirs que le jeune homme connaissait déjà par cœur, mais qui revêtait en cet instant une couleur, un silence vraiment particulier. Comme si le palais entier était été ému par ce mariage.

Arrivés près des escaliers, plusieurs gardes les y attendaient pour les escorter mais en apercevant Mikasa ils prirent des distances respectables avec eux et ne dirent rien sur la tenue d'Eren comme ils avaient parfois l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils croisaient le jeune homme.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans une longue salle de bal aux murs couverts d'immenses vitraux peints où une lumière puissante filtrait à grandes gerbes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens, mais la beauté de leurs atours compensait leurs petits nombres. Ils étaient des officiels, des gens importants et proches qui étaient groupés en rang près de longs chandeliers d'argent qui diffusaient une odeur suave de cire chaude et parfumée. Un orchestre jouait coincé dans le fonds de la salle, et des gardes furetaient dans les environs d'un pas léger.

Comme les parents d'Eren n'étaient pas là, ce fut Mikasa qui guida Eren jusqu'à l'autel. Le silence se fit dans la haute salle de cristal lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce. La remonter ne dura pas plus de quelques instants pourtant chaque pas qu'Eren faisait lui semblait durer une éternité, les draperies qu'il traînait le ralentissant drastiquement comme il l'avait pensé. A force de participer à des cérémonies de mariage, il avait l'habitude il fallait se l'avouer, mais seul celle d'aujourd'hui importait vraiment pour ses yeux. C'était la seule qu'il voulait mener à bien.

Des murmures se mirent à éclore à leur passage parmi l'assistance, ce n'était pas très distinct, mais vraiment baigné dans un ton enchanté. Ils grimpèrent alors quelques séries de marches pavées une fois arrivés au bout de la salle pour atteindre l'autel, qui se composait lui d'un arbre immense cerné de pics de verres où de diverses peintures artisanales brillaient sur son écorce. Sur un petit pupitre en dessous de l'arbre une prêtresse vêtue d'une longue toge dorée et recouverte d'une capuche brodée se tenait et accueillit Eren et sa sœur d'un sourire chaleureux. Près d'elle il y avait Levi dans une armure étincelante qui mettait en valeur sa carrure ferme et puissante de roi, il portait aussi une longue cape lui couvrait le dos et les chevilles, et une couronne imposante pesant sur sa tête.

Eren sentit sa gorge s'asséché et son cœur manquer un battement en apercevant le roi. Levi était remarquable à regarder, on aurait dit un puissant dieu de lumière. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi ému par la tenue d'Eren et le jeune homme sentit une rivière de feu l'inonder lorsque le souverain lui caressa la paume pour lui prendre doucement la main et le faire approcher à ses côtés.

\- Cet homme est un narcissique dangereux, Eren, je te préviens, leur murmura rapidement Mikasa, mais tu pourrais trouver pire.

Après quoi elle se recula et vint se ranger en bas des quelques marches de l'autel parmi les convives. Elle avança étrangement facilement entre les deux avalanches de tissus miroitant de couleur et de lumière que formaient alors les capes des deux époux et qui se répandaient abondamment sur les marches de l'autel en pierre blanchie.

\- Mes amis, déclara ensuite la prêtresse d'une voix à la fois puissante et douce comme du miel, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui afin de célébrer l'union de deux hommes qui se présentent devant nous et surtout sous l'arbre d'opale, afin de sceller dans les racines du monde l'empreinte de leur amour. Une fois unis, vous deux ne serez plus qu'un, vos âmes seront liées et partageront leurs destinés. L'autre sera le remède, le rempart, et votre amour le bouclier. Les colères et les douleurs seront partagées mais plus rapidement pansées, tout s'embrasera pour ne laisser que votre amour et ses bienfaits.

Après une série d'autres répliques alambiquées mais néanmoins poétiques, la femme se tourna alors vers Levi qui arborait un air passablement satisfait de son état, il rayonnait de bonheur, littéralement.

\- Mon roi, acceptez-vous de prendre à vos côtés ce jeune homme et d'agir dignement chaque jour afin de lui apporter le bonheur et la prospérité ?

\- Dans l'instant présent, la maladie, la joie et l'éternité, je le veux, annonça Levi d'une voix lourde assez puissante pour décrocher une étoile.

Puis la prêtresse se tourna vers Eren qui peinait à retenir ses larmes de couler.

\- Et vous Eren, êtes-vous prêt, à votre tour, à vous joindre à cet homme, à le combler et le soutenir sans jamais faillir ?

\- Dans l'instant présent, la maladie, la joie et l'éternité, je le veux récita Eren en osant enfin regarder Levi dans les yeux.

Les flammes étincelantes qui luisaient dans le regard du souverain en cet instant firent disparaître toute la tension qui habitait Eren depuis le matin, tout chauffa dans son cœur et entre ses jambes, et dans le très bon sens du terme. Levi lui prit les mains et s'approcha de lui au moment précis où la prêtresse claquait dans ses mains et disait qu'ils pouvaient s'embrasser. Lorsque les deux rois écrasèrent respectivement leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, la foule fit éclater sa clameur dans l'immense salle de pierre puis applaudit assez puissamment pour faire frémir les feuilles de l'arbre d'opale.

\- Vous serez tous deux la couronne du Nord dans toute sa splendeur, dit la prêtresse en souriant, que la lumière de votre amour nous guide tous et ne ternisse jamais.

Les gens dans la salle répétèrent cela plusieurs fois en applaudissant toujours aussi vivement, puis sortirent des rangs pour se saluer et s'approcher des époux.

Normalement, après tout cela il devait y avoir un grand banquet, ainsi qu'une série de discours provenant de toutes personnes plus ou moins concernées par cet évènement, mais Levi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Il souleva violemment Eren du sol en le prenant dans ses bras, le jeune homme poussa un petit cri surpris puis se mit à rougir tandis que le roi entreprenait de descendre l'autel à grands pas tout continuant de le tenir pressé contre lui.

Les convives ne bougèrent pas et continuèrent de les acclamer joyeusement alors qu'ils remontaient tous les deux la salle sans vraiment leur portée attention. Eren avait enfoui son visage contre la poitrine de Levi pour que personne ne s'aperçoivent de son teint de pivoine et surtout, de ses larmes qui venaient de se mettre à couler silencieusement sur ses joues et ne semblaient pas prêtes à ternir.

\- C'est bon, lui murmura rapidement Levi en regardant les alentours pleins de sourires amicaux, ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'emmener là où l'on sera tranquilles. Les autres vont aller dans la salle de banquet et se débrouilleront très bien quelques temps sans nous.

Et il tint promesse ils passèrent les deux immenses portes de la salle que les gardes avaient déjà ouvertes en grand, et le roi les emmena tous deux dans une de leurs chambres afin de changer leur tenue pour en choisir une plus saillante pour le banquet. Eren pleurait toujours contre lui et lui serrait de toutes les forces le cou de ses bras fins, en cet instant il sentait tout le bonheur irradier de Levi par salves brûlantes tel un battement de cœur et il était plus que jamais heureux du chemin qu'avait emprunté sa vie le jour où il avait osé fuir l'Est pour des terres inconnues. Cela avait été une des plus belles décisions de sa vie.

\- Je t'aime tellement, souffla le jeune homme en hoquetant contre Levi.

Le roi enfoui alors son nez une nouvelle fois dans les cheveux d'Eren et huma son parfum en souriant. Il lui embrassa le front et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre d'un coup de pied puissant. Tout cela était en fait une vieille tradition dont son père lui avait souvent parlé et qu'il voulait essayer cela se résumait à ramener son époux dans ses bras de l'autel de mariage jusqu'à leur lit commun et Levi le faisait avec plaisir, surtout vu comment Eren était superbe en ce jour dans ces atours de mariage.

\- Moi aussi, ma reine dit le roi d'une voix forte. Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes en me faisant l'honneur de te marier avec moi.

Il déposa rudement Eren sur leur lit et entreprit de lui retirer ses couches de vêtements qui brillaient plus que jamais dans les rayons de zénith du midi perçant par les fenêtres jusqu'à lui. Lorsqu'enfin il put admirer le corps mince et pâle du jeune homme qui le fit saliver d'avance Levi souria de toutes ses dents.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps mais je veux profiter de toi un petit peu avant de devoir retourner à la fête.

Il lui embrassa le cou et le ventre, puis se pressa conte l'entrée déjà palpitante de désir d'Eren sans plus tarder.

\- Mon compagnon, mon mari, si beau et emplit de mon héritier…souffla-t-il alors que le désir grandissant en lui arrachait peu à peu toute parcelle de cohérence.

\- Rien qu'à toi, affirma Eren avec fierté.

\- Oui.

Levi entra en lui durement. Ce n'était pas dans un but sensuel et désireux qu'il faisait cela, c'était simplement sauvage, primaire, un symbole d'accomplissement qui scellait pour de bon leur union. Il toucha la glande sensible d'Eren dès sa deuxième poussée en lui et vint la clouer à grands coups de reins en s'abreuvant des cris que poussait alors le jeune homme dans ses bras dont les larmes coulaient encore.

Il souleva subitement Eren du lit en lui prenant les fesses et vint le coller à un mur tout en continuant de s'enfoncer toujours plus en lui. Automatiquement Eren enroulant ses bras autour de lui et se serra contre son torse. Ils adoraient tous deux cette position qui leur permettait d'être la tête à la même hauteur l'une de l'autre. Levi aurait même sûrement pu le porter à une main, il était si puissant lorsque le désir l'emportait que s'en était effrayant, et jamais Eren ne se trouvait la force de lui résister lorsque le roi s'en prenait à lui de cette façon aussi dévastatrice. Les deux hommes continuent régulièrement à s'embrasser en haletant et gémissant, comme si c'était l'autre uniquement qui pouvait fournir des goulées d'air frais. Eren avait toujours les vêtements de cérémonies sur les épaules lorsqu'il jouit peu de temps après, il poussa de grands cris veules alors que Levi le rejoignait un peu plus tard. Ils restèrent ensuite quelques instants pantelants et immobiles lorsque cela fut fait, puis Levi reposa finalement Eren au sol sans se priver de faire traîner ses mains sur le corps encore pantelant du jeune homme.

\- Ta passion de me soulever et de me porter partout où tu vas deviens vraiment préoccupante, ria faiblement Eren en essuyant son front plein de sueur.

Levi ne dit rien mais renifla, ce qui pouvait être perçu comme un rire chez lui, puis il l'embrassa doucement et alla demander leurs tenues de bal pour la suite de la soirée aux domestiques qui devaient patienter dans les couloirs. Ces derniers avaient les joues et les yeux rouges, ils avaient dû donc entendre leurs ébats mais ils ne semblaient pas vraiment prêts à s'en plaindre.

 **WwwW**

Le banquet se déroula dans l'immense salle voûtée réservée à cet effet situé dans les entrailles du palais. Durant la fête rien ne défraya particulièrement la chronique, rien d'imprévisible n'arriva et ce fut ainsi une succession d'actes et de faits usuels pour un tel évènement que le mariage d'un roi nordique qui se réalisa. Il y eut des chants, des spectacles, des discours, des rires et des applaudissements ainsi qu'une myriade de plats succulents qui firent facilement oublier à Eren la douleur dans son arrière-train.

Levi avait été scandé et célébré pour le choix de son époux, et lorsqu'il annonça la grossesse d'Eren ce fut une ovation de plusieurs minutes qui secoua les murs de pierre râpée du palais. Une rumeur sur le sujet courait déjà, mais le fait que le roi le confirme amena la foule (maintenant bien plus importante que lors de la cérémonie du mariage) à réitérer leur passion pour les commérages au sujet du futur héritier nordique et de ses parents. On se fichait de savoir la date exacte de conception, tout le monde était d'avis de le juger digne du trône maintenant que Levi et Eren étaient mariés officiellement.

Levi avait honnêtement craint qu'il n'y ait des interruptions de mauvais augure, des amoureux jaloux qui voulaient récupérés Eren des griffes de Levi, par exemple. Mais il n'y en avait pas eu ou alors au moins Mikasa les avaient déjà tués avant qu'ils n'entre donc tout allait bien. Cette femme était peut-être une mégère mais elle était très efficace vis-à-vis de la sécurité d'Eren !

Le banquet dura jusqu'à l'aube, et les musiciens durent être remplacés trois fois afin de répondre aux demandes musicales toujours plus rutilantes des convives alcoolisés et heureux. Eren quitta la salle rapidement après le milieu de la nuit passé afin d'aller dormir, ce que Levi compris très bien au vu de son état et de surtout celui des convives qui commençaient à le regarder d'un air toujours plus affamé à mesure que le vin faisait effet et que les gardes se détendaient. Levi resta avec les invités jusqu'à ce que le dernier soit parti dans le but de respecter l'étiquette même s'il désirait ardemment aller retrouver Eren au lit. Ymir avait également fait une apparition rapide en présence de sa femme Historia mais elle n'avait pas voulu participer au banquet car cela mettait toujours assez mal à l'aise Historia de se retrouver dans de telles situations où tout le monde criait et riait fort. Ymir de son côté finissait souvent par se battre elle aussi vite étreinte par l'alcool donc elle évitait aussi ce genre de réunions.

Les domestiques œuvraient déjà à leurs affaires matinales lorsque le roi raccompagnait encore ses derniers invités. Il était à présent avec un duc quelconque dont la seule raison de sa présence au banquet eut été qu'il connaissait bien le père de Levi dans sa jeunesse. L'homme d'un embonpoint respectable tanguait comme une barrique et avait les paupières à moitié closes. Il grognait derrière sa moustache touffue des incohérences à Levi qui levait régulièrement les yeux au ciel de consternation. Cet homme était un idiot mais un bon vivant inoffensif et un allié respectable aussi, le roi du Nord ne souhaitait pas le chasser à coup de mottes de terre, bien qu'il en meure d'envie, et il se contenta donc de le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture en le regardant tituber sur ses petites jambes flageolantes.

\- Vous êtes un bon gars, répétait le soulard sans le regarder, un roi tout ce qu'il y a de plus appréciable…vraiment je ne regrette pas le temps où votre père régnait. Parce que, paix à son âme, il était bien moins bien que vous.

Levi se figea un peu.

\- Mon père est toujours en vie.

\- Vraiment ? s'interrogea le gros homme, bah, il est où alors ?

\- Dans son manoir, rétorqua Levi d'un air froid.

\- Sa serre vous voulez dire ? celle dont s'occupe votre mari d'ailleurs ? (ses petits yeux ronds s'écarquillèrent) Ohh, vous ne croyez pas que votre petit époux vous trompe avec votre père ?

\- Je pense surtout qu'il est vraiment temps pour vous de vous en aller, regardez, votre voiture est déjà avancée…

\- Ah, oui. Merci majesté. Pardon, j'ai tendance à oublier le sens de la mesure lorsque je bois trop. J'essaye toujours de compter mes verres sur mes doigts mais j'oublie tout le temps…j'oublie tout, d'ailleurs j'ai même oublié le message que devais vous transmettre.

Cette fois Levi s'intéressa pour de bon à son interlocuteur et ses dires.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-il avec une curiosité crue, de quoi parlez-vous, duc ?

Le gros homme se tourna vers lui et sembla un peu confus. Il grimaça en se concentra puis reprit d'une voix lente.

\- Je…j'avais un message de la part du roi de l'Est, comme je vis près de leur frontière, parfois nous correspondons par politesse et comme il savait que j'étais invité chez vous il m'avait demandé de vous transmettre un message. Mais… (il haussa les épaules d'un air idiot) j'ai oublié. C'est bête.

Cet homme avait peut-être la cinquantaine, quarante kilos de trop et une tête de moins que lui, cela n'empêcha pas Levi de se jeter sur lui et le secouer comme un prunier. Il haussa le ton et laissa enfin éclater sa frustration, de toute façon dans ce coin de la cour infesté de calèches vides où ils étaient présentement personnes ne les verraient ni les entendraient.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, bon sang ? le roi de l'Est vous a parlé ? mais de quoi ? Répondez !

\- Hé, arrêtez-ça je vais vomir ! se plaignit le duc en se reculant un peu de Levi d'un air craintif. Je suis désolé, mais ma mémoire me joue des tours et…

\- Pourquoi avez-vous attendu aussi longtemps avant de m'en parler ?!

\- Vous vous mariiez aujourd'hui, et le roi de l'Est m'avait dit que ce n'était pas urgent donc…

Ce duc méritait donc bien sa réputation d'idiot.

Levi le regarda d'un air sévère puis lui rattrapa fermement le bras.

\- Dites-moi ce que ce bouffon de roi de l'Est vous as dit sinon vous ne ressortirez pas de là vivant.

Le duc paniqua rapidement puis se creusa les méninges mais ne trouva rien. Alors que Levi allait appeler des gardes pour qu'ils viennent le rouer de coups, le gros homme hoqueta et souria en se tripotant la moustache.

\- Ah, mais il m'a donné une missive au cas où je ne serais pas capable de vous le dire de vive voix !

Aussitôt il entreprit de fouiller dans les poches de sa veste en velour tout en riant comme le benêt qu'il était sous l'œil consterné de Levi qui ne souhaitait que retrouver la chaleur de son lit et des bras d'Eren. Finalement le duc lui tendit une lettre froissée et un peu poisseuse.

\- Voici.

Levi le lui arracha des mains et déplia la lettre sans même prendre la peine de lui parler de nouveau. Il alla se diriger sous une lanterne car le petit jour naissant n'était pas encore assez puissant pour qu'il puisse se permettre de lire sans aide d'une torche. L'écriture et le sceau était bien ceux d'un souverain, cela en était certain.

« _Roi du Nord,_

 _Je suppose que vous êtes surpris de vous trouver en présence d'un lettre venant de ma part et qui vous est destinée, mais sachez que j'en suis tout aussi surpris que vous. Je n'aurais jamais pris cette peine si la nécessité de ma condition ne m'avait pas poussé dans cette extrémité._

 _C'est avec déplaisir que j'ai découvert que vous alliez vous mariez avec un citoyen de mon pays qui était promis à un de mes fils et qu'il attendait déjà votre progéniture…Sachez que je prends cela comme un affront et que votre impudence a blessé toute ma famille en plus de déshonorer la famille du jeune Eren dont les parents sont désespérés de son absence._

 _Je n'irai pas l'extrémité d'une déclaration de guerre même si l'envie m'en frôle car je ne souhaite point faire plus souffrir de gens innocents pour votre cause égoïste. Je vous propose donc une alternative._

 _Vous et moi dans un combat face à face. Sans déloyauté ni traîtrise. Le destin choisira son gagnant. Et le gagnant remportera tout. Les terres, les trésors, les honneurs._

 _Je vous attendrais le lendemain de votre précieux mariage à midi sur la Colline des Cerfs dans les tertres de la famille Orlaf, afin de terminer cette stupide histoire. Vous pouvez faire venir toute l'assistance que vous souhaitez, si cela vous importe. Moi cela ne me concerne pas. Je n'ai pas peur de vos représailles ni de votre épée._

 _J'ai déjà gagné._

 _Sa Souveraineté de l'Est._ »

Aussitôt lue, la feuille termina sol. Levi avait un goût de bile sur la langue et rien n'y faisait, malgré ses déglutitions cela ne partait pas. Finalement, il redressa son regard vers le gros duc qui avait l'air toujours aussi apeuré puis parla d'une voix torve.

\- Nous reparlerons de tout cela, duc. En attendant, vous voulez bien m'excusez j'ai à faire.

\- C'est si grave que ça ? s'inquiéta le gros homme que l'air fortement contrarié de Levi dessoûlait.

\- Non, rétorqua Levi en s'éloignant de lui. C'est simplement énervant mais cela sera vite réglé.

 **WwwW**

Eren était de nouveau dans cet endroit étrange jonché de crânes retentissants tels des cloches, marchant au milieu d'une herbe pleine de cendres. Les alentours prenaient des aspects de ruines en friche, dévorées de fissures pleines de sang. Il neigeait silencieusement mais il ne faisait pas froid, le monde autour du jeune homme était entouré de brouillard aussi il ne pouvait pas voir à dix mètres de lui.

Avec un calme étrange, le jeune homme avança dans ce décor désolé où pas un son ne filtrait, parmi les structures effondrées au sol qui prenaient de part leurs airs abstraits de conglomérats de pierre usées et sales, la forme d'un immense squelette abandonné là pour l'éternité. La symphonie des crânes se fit plus stridente et vive alors qu'Eren s'avançait d'un pas prude vers une masse entourée d'une fumée encore plus épaisse que le reste. Cela n'était pas de la pierre écroulée, comme le reste, bien que cela en ai la couleur.

Eren hésita un instant puis posa une main sur la chose. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en sentant une peau tannée et tiède sous ses doigts ! mais surtout cette peau était sèche pour ne pas dire momifiée, ce devait être un cadavre perdu dans les amas de pierres qui attendait de rejoindre les crânes dans la terre.

Sauf que les cadavres ne bougent et ne marchent pas, et c'est pourtant ce que cette chose fit. Eren réprima un cri de surprise lorsque le corps se déplia de sa position recroquevillée au sol pour s'expandre et se redresser entièrement, toujours sans un bruit. La fumée l'entourait toujours cependant deux yeux jaunes réussirent à percer la brume et à se pointer directement sur Eren. Le jeune homme recula mais son dos se cogna contre un amas de pierre et la peur l'envahis enfin. Il ne voulait pas être là malheureusement Levi n'était pas là pour venir le rappeler à lui comme la dernière fois. Ce coup-ci la chose immense et trapue allait l'avoir pour de bon.

Comme la dernière fois, la chose à forme humaine mais gigantesque s'approcha de lui en étendant une main, les yeux jaune de la chose brillèrent comme deux soleils dans sa direction et Eren sentit l'anxiété le figer sur place alors qu'il fermait résolument les yeux afin de ne plus être happé par la puissance hypnotisante du regard de la créature qui grognait.

 **WwwW**

Levi savait pertinemment pourquoi le roi de l'Est avait décidé de le convoquer en duel parce qu'il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'il pouvait le combattre. Une guerre sonnerait définitivement sa fin et celle de son royaume le souverain le savait au vue des nombreuses armées alliées sur lesquelles le roi du Nord pouvait compter. Aussi l'homme avait dû penser à un autre moyen pour récupérer son honneur voire Eren.

Les rois étaient tous vengeurs et rancuniers, c'était logique que celui de l'Est demande une réparation, mais de là à le sommer de se battre à mort…ce vieillard était impressionnant dans sa stupidité.

Levi avait vite fait réunir quelques personnes de confiance pour leur annoncer la nouvelle de son départ pour la Colline aux Cerfs. S'il voyageait à bonne allure il se pouvait qu'il atteigne l'endroit à temps mais pour cela il fallait qu'il choisisse avec soin ceux qui l'accompagnerait.

Aussi il opta pour Erwin, Petra, Auruo, ainsi que quelques autres soldats d'élite en qui il avait grande confiance. Il ne comptait pas se servir d'eux pour se battre à sa place, seulement pour prêter main forte au cas où le roi de l'Est tentait de lui servir une embuscade bien violente. De toute façon, Levi était bien décidé à tuer ce roi présomptueux de sa propre main quoiqu'il se passe, et d'être de retour avant la fin de cette journée auprès d'Eren.

Levi ne comptait évidemment pas avertir le jeune homme de cette histoire ridicule de duel. Cela n'aurait contribué qu'à accentuer la fatigue du jeune homme et son anxiété et sans compter qu'il voudrait alors sûrement venir avec Levi pour le soutenir. C'était trop dangereux aussi le silence était le meilleur atout à jouer. Levi lui en parlerait à cœur ouvert plus tard, lorsque toute cette affaire sera réglée car il ne voulait pas avoir de secrets pour le jeune homme mais pas avant.

Mikasa avait été étrangement conciliante lorsque Levi lui expliqua la situation. Elle accepta les choix du roi sans râler et s'engagea à rester près d'Eren le temps qu'il faudrait. Encore une fois Levi remercia le ciel que cette femme existe pour protéger l'homme qu'il aimait, bien qu'elle soit au combien agaçante.

Ils prirent tous la route du lieu de rendez-vous peu de temps après ça. Levi avait chargé ses membres les plus éminents du conseil restreint (dont Armin) à gouverner en son absence et comptait revenir le plus vite possible, et avec la tête du roi de l'Est sur une pique, de préférence. Il savait que tuer cet homme était nécessaire à la tranquillité de leur royaume et qu'aucun de ses alliés ne lui en porterait à conséquence puisque c'était le roi de l'Est qui était venu le chercher pour cette histoire de duel. Levi ne faisait que se défendre après tout.

Il savait que cela n'était pas une partie jouée d'avance, qu'il devait quand même se battre sérieusement car le roi de l'Est était un homme qui savait sûrement bien débrouiller avec une épée. Mais Levi n'en restait pas moins très empressé que tout soit fini et qu'il puisse enfin profiter convenablement de son nouvel époux.

 **WwwW**

Alors que la petite troupe déterminée menée par Levi quittait l'enceinte du palais, Mikasa les observait de la fenêtre du bastion de son escouade puis soupira brièvement. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement de mauvais pressentiment à l'égard de ce combat seulement elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle comptait essayer de mettre le doigt dessus, mais seulement après s'être assuré de l'état de son petit frère. Il fallait qu'elle le tienne occupé le temps que Levi revienne. Si jamais Eren s'apercevait de la disparition de Levi prématurément, alors cela lui retomberait sur le nez et elle préférait se battre contre les chiens des enfers plutôt que de voir de la déception dans les yeux d'Eren.

Elle gravit rapidement les escaliers jusqu'aux appartements royaux, arpenta d'un pas leste et vif les couloirs ornés de tapis moelleux puis s'arrêta en face de la porte qu'elle désirait trouver depuis deux bonnes minutes de marches.

Lorsqu'elle toqua contre le bois peint rien ne se produisit, personne ne répondit. Pensant que le jeune homme soit encore endormi (il était encore très tôt après tout) la jeune femme entra sans plus d'empressement et fut frappé par la froideur qui régnait alors dans la chambre. C'était comme si cela faisait des années que le soleil ne s'était pas engouffré par ces fenêtres qui n'avaient pourtant pas de rideaux.

Mikasa avança, sentant peu à peu sa gorge se serrer d'effroi à mesure qu'elle réalisait l'épaisseur du silence qui subsistait dans l'endroit luxueux. Ses sens de combattante étaient aux aguets, son épée la démangeait, mais aucune sorte de menace ne planait autour d'elle à part un silence de plomb. Elle se précipita finalement vers le lit immense au milieu de la pièce pour le trouver vide. Aussitôt son cœur se glaça et elle porta la main à sa bouche pour se retenir de crier.

Son frère avait disparu.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Merci de vos reviews et de prendre le temps de me lire, je souhaite que la suite vous plaise, comme vous l'aurez compris je commence une nouvelle aventure avec cette fic', mais elle ne sera ni laborieuse ni trop trop longue ni tortueuse, seulement intense ^3^

voilà, Bonne Japan Expo à ceux qui la font, moi j'y vas samedi :)

A bientôt !


	15. Quelques Rencontres

Bonjour, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre de cette fic' ! pardon pour le retard, cependant j'ai bossé tout le mois de juillet et je peinais à travailler dessus... enfin bon, la suite est là maintenant !

réponse aux reviews

 **DidiineOokami** Levi est génial mais oui son ego est vraiment imposant ^3^ mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'on l'aime ! ^^ en fait le peintre a ouvert une boutique de tableau dans le Nord suite au succès de son oeuvre, quel veinard ! J'espère que la suite te plaira 3 Et vive le Mpreg héhéhé !

Merci à tous de me lire, je vous souhaite de belles journées bien ensoleillées et une bonne lecture :D

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren ouvrit les yeux, la pâleur du ciel l'inonda violemment, assez pour lui faire mal au crâne. Il grogna puis tenta de bouger cependant quelque chose de pointu appuya contre son épaule ce qui le tira pour de bon de sa somnolence.

Les odeurs autour de lui étaient inconnues et puissantes, et en tant que jardinier Eren sut tout de suite que c'était un endroit où la nature avait encore tous ses droits et était effervescente de vie. Il parvenait à distinguer des senteurs de lavande et de menthe mais surtout de pierre humide et de noisetier ancien. Au loin des gazouillements vifs d'oiseaux s'émiettaient dans les vents et le fracas lourds du bois.

Au fur et à mesure des secondes, les sens d'Eren se raffinèrent et le jeune homme parvint à reprendre les rênes de son esprit mais également de ses souvenirs.

Le mariage !

C'était là où tout s'embrasait dans la tête d'Eren, tellement d'émotions étaient liées à cet évènement que c'était facile de s'en souvenir. Et de s'en inquiéter. Qu'était-il arrivé après ça ? La cérémonie avait bien été terminée et officialisée, n'est-ce pas ? Ou cela avait été empêché ? Les souvenirs de ce mariage-ci avec Levi se nouaient confusément avec ceux imposés par la famille de Jean. Rapidement Eren paniqua puis sentit son cœur subitement s'apaiser lorsqu'enfin il se remémora clairement le baiser avec Levi devant l'autel ainsi que la nuit suivante où ils s'étaient étreints furieusement en envoyant valser autour d'eux leurs vêtements de cérémonie. Ensuite Levi était parti en lui embrassant le front comme il le faisait chaque matin, puis Eren s'était rendormi puis…

Cette fois Eren trouva la force de se redresser, au moins partiellement, et eut un petit vertige lorsque sa tête eut à n'être soutenue plus que par la force de sa nuque. Il était encore très épuisé et endolori surtout parce qu'il était étendu sur un tapis de pierres légèrement pointues mais était tout de même très lucide maintenant.

A ce qu'il pouvait maintenant observer, Eren était à présent assis dans une clairière traversée de raies de lumière blanches cernée d'arbres immenses clignotants dans une brise chaude. La terre était rase seulement là où le jeune homme se tenait, et plus les yeux d'Eren balayaient les alentours et plus les odeurs et les détails de l'endroit se révélaient à lui. Les parfums de l'herbe grasse ainsi que celles du bois, des bourgeons et de toutes les petites fleurs qui poussaient dans la clairière l'entouraient comme un linceul et l'encerclait par vagues brûlantes amenées par le vent.

Le plus marquant et imposant étaient ces constructions immenses de pierre blanchies à la chaux qui entouraient la clairière à la manière d'une gigantesque couronne poncée et qui égalaient la cime des plus hauts arbres de la zone forestière où le jeune homme se trouvait. De gros symboles runiques y étaient gravés mais semblaient en mauvais état, le lierre sauvage qui leur rongeait les racines semblait peiner à tout de même les recouvrir. Un second coup d'œil à ces constructions antiques fit rapidement réaliser à Eren qu'il avait déjà vu ces choses dans ses rêves, c'était pour ça que ça lui semblait vaguement familier et aussi perturbant. Mais par contre par de sol de crânes ni de créatures momifiées ici-bas, heureusement.

Cet endroit était en somme vraiment charmant, cependant une aura étrange s'en dégageait, quelque chose de stagnant et de révérencieux, comme si cette clairière était un lieu sacré oublié par les hommes et les animaux.

Il fallut plusieurs essais à Eren afin de parvenir à se lever entièrement sur ses jambes, mais lorsqu'il y arriva le jeune homme retrouva très rapidement son équilibre ainsi que sa détermination.

Eren ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là alors que son dernier souvenir était d'avoir rêvé d'un lieu obscur et enfumé, mais en tout cas il comptait bien tirer les choses au clair le plus vite possible, mais uniquement lorsqu'il serait de retour au Nord -si tenté de dire qu'il n'y était plus maintenant-.

\- C'est le moment d'aller retrouver ton père, tu ne crois pas petit-Levi ? dit Eren rapidement tout en observant les alentours forestiers et en passant une main sur son ventre légèrement gonflé.

Ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, Eren prit la première direction qui s'offrait à lui, percevant un fin sentier entre deux troncs d'arbres il décida de l'emprunter, dans l'espoir de prendre celui qui le ramènera le plus rapidement possible auprès de Levi en se fiant à son instinct et son intuition. Il s'avança donc d'un pas franc et déterminé, cependant il se cogna alors contre quelque chose qui l'empêcha de sortir de la clairière pour rejoindre le sentier.

Eren regarda alors avec confusion en face de lui mais ne perçut pourtant rien qui puisse le bloquer hypothétiquement, tout était vide était autour de lui et des arbres. Mais lorsqu'il recommença à marcher dans la même direction il se cogna de nouveau contre la même chose invisible qui l'empêcha de passer.

\- Qu'est-ce que… tempéra aussitôt Eren en s'ébrouant.

Il leva une main en face de lui et la poussa en avant, elle se retrouva aussitôt appuyée contre une surface froide en tremblante qui n'avait ni couleur ni texture. Un mur haut et fort, parfaitement invisible comme de l'air.

\- Merde, non, c'est pas vrai !

Le second roi du Nord sentit la panique se cristalliser en lui rapidement alors qu'il faisait le tour de la clairière en cherchant une issue, une faille, un espoir sur cette surface lisse et impénétrable qui entourait l'endroit sur lequel il rebondissait comme sur un lac gelé. Pas une seule fois sa main ne cessa de toucher le mur invisible. Eren était prisonnier de la clairière, de ce cercle de terre sèche et rouge semée de pierres immenses.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, pris dans un désespoir frais et puissant.

 **WwwW**

Le cheval que montait Levi avait facilement devancé celui de ses comparses, c'était un étalon de sang pur après tout, tant et si bien qu'il fut facile d'arriver avant eux sur le lieu de rendez-vous du duel.

La colline où ils attendaient tous était située en hauteur, située après un chemin périlleux dans des vallées escarpées, et était couverte d'un tapis de longues herbes haletant dans le vent.

Le roi de l'Est n'avait pas changé, son air fier et ses cheveux poivre et sel semblaient avoir été lustrés et il portait une épaisse armure d'argent qui luisait promptement dans la lumière de midi. Plusieurs de ses suivants étaient armés eux aussi, ils devaient être des chevaliers ou bien de simples domestiques badauds amenés là pour gonfler ridiculement les rangs de leur escorte. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient plus nombreux que les nordiques mais ne semblaient pas particulièrement dangereux. Cela ne fit pas donc plus peur que ça à Levi, qui savait que du moment que ce duel était à un contre un, il avait de grandes chances de gagner.

\- Vous êtes en retard, tonna le roi de l'Est en voyant Levi descendre de son immense monture noire. Roi du Nord, vous n'auriez pas dépassé l'âge pour ce genre d'excentricité ?

\- Et vous, Roi de l'Est, reprit Levi d'un air moqueur, vous n'auriez pas déjà atteint l'âge pour dire ce genre de chose ?

La pique énerva visiblement le souverain qui resserra alors significativement sa prise sur le manche de son épée puis avança d'un pas dans la direction de Levi. Levi était plus petit que lui, cependant dégageait autant, voire plus, de charisme et d'assurance. Ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux durant une longue minute sans dire mot puis se tournèrent respectivement vers leurs équipes qui les entouraient à présent tout en respectant une certain distance de sécurité. La tension était palpable entre les deux rois qui avaient beaucoup de rancœur et d'animosité l'un envers l'autre.

Un homme un peu maigrelet et à la peau cornée et grise s'approcha alors d'eux et dit d'une voix chantante

\- Mes Seigneurs, s'il vous plaît. Nous ne sommes pas là pour s'insulter ni raviver de vieux ressentiments, il est important de respecter les règles de courtoisie imbues aux duels. Donc restez calmes et oubliez pour un temps tout le reste.

Levi poussa un petit rire narquois en regardant l'homme qui devait être un prêtre ou un doyen employé à être leur juge pour leur duel, puis se recula. Il vit rapidement que ses hommes étaient bien rangés derrière lui, prêt à se battre au moindre problème, puis regarda de nouveau toute sa panoplie d'adversaires.

\- Très bien, dit-il, procédons à cela afin d'en finir au plus vite. Comment faisons-nous cela ? à l'épée, aux poings, ou bien à la taille de la queue ? je suis un peu pressé à vrai dire.

Le roi de l'Est sembla encore une fois agacé de l'attitude de Levi mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de se tourner vers le vieillard qui hocha la tête à son attention.

\- Nous pouvons commencer dès que vous le souhaitez. Le premier qui se rendra, abandonnera ou se retrouvera dans l'incapacité de combattre sera déclaré perdant et l'autre adversaire remportera le duel, et ainsi pourra imposer sa volonté et ses conditions aux autres. Tout est clair ? C'est un duel royal, donc mes règles sont simples et fortes.

Personne ne répondit et Levi dégaina son épée d'un geste sec tout en se reculant encore un peu du reste des hommes qui formaient un cercle serré tout autour de lui et de son adversaire.

\- Je suis prêt, répondit alors le roi de l'Est en l'imitant rapidement.

Levi se concentra seulement sur le roi de l'Est et ne pensa bientôt plus qu'au moyen le plus efficace pour faire choir le souverain de vingt ans son ainé. Tout le reste devint flou autour de lui, et Levi savait en l'instant qu'Erwin assurerait très bien ses arrières pour si jamais quelque chose d'imprévu se passait donc il pouvait y aller à fonds dans ce duel sans rien regretter ni craindre.

 _Si jamais je perds, cet homme répugnant serait capable de réclamer Eren. Jamais._ Pensa Levi en laissant la rage et la possessivité l'envahir. Il resserra sa prise sur son épée en y pensant. Il était enfin prêt à un combat total, en bonne et due forme.

Les deux rois se toisèrent un long instant sans bouger, leurs lames dressées devant leurs nez, aussi brillantes que leurs armures. Personne ne bougea autour d'eux, puis le roi de l'Est s'élança sauvagement sur Levi en vociférant. Il leva son épée en l'air et l'abattit sur Levi qui eut amplement le temps de le voir venir. Il para son coup avec assez de force pour repousser le roi et lui asséné dans le même mouvement une frappe d'estoc qui fit jaillir des étincelles lorsqu'elle atteignit le flan du roi de l'Est. L'homme vacilla mais parvint à se reprendre rapidement. Les deux souverains échangèrent durant de longs instants des salves de coups bruyants et précis et pourtant aucun des deux adversaires ne semblait perdre ou gagner de contrôle. Ils gardaient des visages fermés, seuls leurs corps s'exprimaient en maniant avec une froide violence leurs lames sur l'autre.

Après quelques minutes, Levi put percevoir que ses estimations sur le roi de l'Est étaient fondées l'homme n'était plus très jeune et bien qu'il soit encore en l'état de diriger un royaume et d'aller en guerre il n'avait plus la souplesse et l'énergie pour gagner un duel de cette trempe. Au fur et à mesure Levi prit alors l'avantage sur son adversaire, et avec la bonne quantité d'acharnement et de technique il parvint à faire tomber dans l'herbe longue de la colline le roi de l'Est qui poussa alors un cri surpris et rauque.

Avant que l'homme ne puisse se relever, Levi avait pointé le bout piquant de son épée sur la peau tendue de sa gorge.

\- J'ai gagné, haleta lourdement Levi en souriant avec triomphe.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- A moins que je ne doive vous trancher la nuque pour que cela ne se termine enfin ?

Levi agrippa le manche de son arme avec fermeté pour souligner implicitement à l'autre sa détermination. Il voulait le faire si le besoin se faisait sentir.

Le roi de l'Est grogna, l'insulta sur un ton bas mais ne bougea pas plus.

\- Je - j'ai perdu, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix sourde.

A cet instant le juge maigrelet s'avança près d'eux, sa présence seule si près du lieu du combat prouvant la fin du combat.

\- Mes Seigneurs, il semble que nous ayons aboutis à une conclusion de cet échange. Je déclare alors le gagnant de ce duel d'honneur le souverain actuel du Nord, Levi Ackerman, par omission de son adversaire.

Aussitôt, les hommes qui accompagnaient Levi explosèrent bruyamment de joie et applaudirent sans plus se retenir alors que le roi rangeait son épée dans son fourreau enroulé dans son air le plus hautain.

\- Sire, continua le juge, il a été précisé dans la convocation de ce duel que le prix donné par le vaincu à destination du vainqueur serait libre, c'est donc à vous de choisir la récompense. Que désirez-vous revendiquer dans ce cas ?

Cette chose était complètement sortie de la tête de Levi pour tout dire. Non pas qu'il n'imaginait pas gagner ce duel mais plutôt qu'il était plus préoccupé par le fait de protéger Eren de l'Est que par autre chose. Il se retourna vers le juge en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Suis-je obligé de demander quelque chose ? Je suis impératif d'en finir avec tout ça.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul, répondit le juge, visiblement irrité par le comportement désintéressé de Levi à l'égard du duel, mais il faut faire cela dans les règles si nous voulons que tout soit officiellement validé et qu'il n'y ait pas de conséquences à cette rencontre. Sinon un autre duel pourrait être demandé. Alors, que choisissez-vous de prendre à l'Est ? tout est possible, des biens, de l'or, des chevaux, des terres, des traités d'amitié…même des personnes, tout est possible lors d'un duel entre roi.

Levi grogna à l'entente de cette information, il était certain que l'Est aurait souhaité pouvoir bénéficier de cet avantage afin de reprendre Eren que le Nord leur aurait apparemment d'après leurs dires ''volé ''. Mais bonne nouvelle, c'était Levi qui avait l'avantage sur eux.

Jugeant que l'humiliation que le roi de l'Est venait de subir était en partie suffisante pour en rester là, le roi se tourna vers ses ex-adversaires puis leur asséna un sourire hautain.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais trouver d'intéressant dans leur pays de poussière et de cendre.

\- Vous avez déjà pris ce que vous vouliez de toute façon, grogna le roi de l'Est.

\- Quelques sacs d'or suffiront à me plaire, conclua Levi en soupirant.

Le juge acquiersa puis se retira, à sa suite le roi et sa clique quittèrent la colline.

\- Ce n'est pas fini ! grogna-t-il d'une petite voix torve avant de donner le départ de sa troupe.

\- Envoyez votre cher fils Jean si vous voulez retrouver un tant soit peu d'honneur, répliqua alors Levi, rayonnant. Ce n'est pas à lui de régler ses propres problèmes ?

Le roi de l'Est semblait remué de colère mais s'abstint de rajouter autre chose. A la place il souria d'un air méprisant et grimpa sur son destrier tacheté de blanc.

\- La famille, c'est sacré. On s'entraide entre frères, sœurs, pères, fils. On ne s'isole pas et on se protège les uns les autres.

Ça, c'était destiné envers la réclusion du père de Levi et de la maigreur de sa famille actuelle. C'était bien visé, mais le roi du Nord n'en avait en fait rien à fiche de cela. Son père était heureux là où il était, et tout ce qui importait en ce moment à Levi était la sécurité de son époux et de son futur enfant. Le futur était sa préoccupation la plus importante sur le reste.

Levi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et resta les bras croisés alors que le roi de l'Est quittait la colline au petit galop, ses suivants armés encore propres dans leurs atours dans ses sillons.

Levi les regarda s'éloigner sans dire mot, analysant si un quelconque danger prochain pouvait émaner de l'Est, mais n'aboutit à rien. Le souverain de l'Est avait les mains liées agir violemment contre le Nord ou un autre pays sans y mettre les formes officielles signerait la mort pure et simple pour le pays ou sa fichue famille. Car cela couperait alors leurs relations politiques et commerciales avec l'extérieur ce qui les condamnerait irrémédiablement. Les alliés de Levi, qui avaient les bras longs, feraient toujours en sorte que cela aboutisse si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à lui ou à Eren à cause de l'Est, c'était certain. Même ce crétin de Jean ne tenterait donc jamais rien de peur de terminer aussitôt dans la ligne de mire des tous les amis du Nord du monde. Donc, à part des petits coups de temps en temps dans les tibias menés de loin, l'Est ne pouvait alors plus rien faire contre Levi et sa famille. Surtout depuis ce duel royal qui prouvait la supériorité et la puissance du Nord.

Les pensées de Levi furent subitement interrompues par un craquement lourd au-dessus de sa tête. Relevant doucement le nez Levi remarqua alors le ciel noircissait à vue d'œil et que des nuages gorgés de pluie s'accumulaient tout autour des cimes du paysage.

\- Merde, siffla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Majesté, lui cria Erwin en s'approchant, il faut y aller, la pluie ne va pas tarder à tomber. Il faut rejoindre le palais ou le poste de garde le plus proche ou bien…

 _Trop tard._

Le ventre nuageux se fendit d'un coup sec et vint leur vomir au visage un torrent d'éclairs, de vent tiède et de gouttes d'eau aussi grosses que des clous. Les chevaux hennirent nerveusement et se débattirent contre ceux qui les tenaient tandis que la petite équipe de Levi arquaient douloureusement le dos en attendant les commandes de leur roi.

\- Merde, répéta Levi en rejoignant en courant son propre destrier. On rentre ! allez, en selle !

Ses hommes ne se firent pas plus prier pour monter à leur tour et partir au galop à ses côtés. Ils entreprirent de descendre la colline herbeuse mais le vent et la pluie créaient des murs argentés tout autour d'eux qui les aveuglaient et les ralentissaient fortement. Les chevaux peinaient à maintenir un rythme décent et à ne pas se détourner de leur route.

\- Majesté ! articula avec peine Petra en utilisant sa main comme visière. Il faut trouver un endroit pour se protéger de la tempête !

Malgré le sifflement du vent autour d'eux Levi parvint à donner ses ordres qui allaient dans le sens de l'avis de Petra. L'équipe continua son galop laborieux sous une pluie aux gouttes aussi dérangeantes que des piqures d'abeille durant plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver à un cabanon abandonné assez imposant et perdu dans un recoin de plaine. Il y avait un appentis pour y accrocher les chevaux et un poêle à l'intérieur pour réchauffer les cavaliers. La masure était effritée et branlante sous le vent, cependant permettait de se protéger de la violence du plus gros de la tempête. Les quelques meubles qui restaient là étaient vides ou pleins de saletés inutiles qui permirent au moins d'allumer un feu.

\- Combien de temps avant de pouvoir repartir ? grogna Levi tout haut en jetant un œil agacé au travers de la fenêtre.

\- A vue de nez, au moins deux heures répondit calmement Erwin en se secouant pour se sécher. Vous savez majesté, c'est normal que les moussons de l'été créent en cette époque de l'année des conséquences climatiques pluvieuses aussi importantes…L'hiver devrait être déjà là, seulement, ces pluies auraient dues être de la neige mais il a fait trop chaud dernièrement, en fait.

Levi croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine et regarda de longues minutes son équipe s'occuper de l'allumage du poêle et l'installation de sièges pour s'assoir le plus confortablement possible au sol. Puis il se retourna de nouveau face au carreau épais où venaient s'éclater les gouttes furieuses en soupirant lourdement.

 **WwwW**

Eren était recroquevillé sur lui-même et ne disait rien. La tête posée sur les genoux, les mains collées à l'estomac, le jeune homme maintenait ses yeux clos et tentait de mettre calmement ses pensées en ordre. Si jamais il se mettait à paniquer ou s'énerver il craignait de se blesser lui ou le bébé, aussi préférait-il se contenir un tant soit peu.

 _Pourquoi je suis ici…_ se répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il ne comprenait pas, et surtout avait peur de découvrir la vérité. Il voulait simplement rentrer au château et reprendre sa vie auprès de Levi comme avant, sans avoir à affronter toutes ses bizarreries sorties d'on ne sait où.

Subitement, un crissement de feuille fit dresser la tête à Eren. Le jeune homme tendit nerveusement son échine et fureta les yeux partout dans les environs de l'endroit plein de stèles oubliées qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. L'angoisse l'étreignit mais pas assez pour forcer Eren à se relever de son poste assis au sol.

Le chuintement des feuilles continua alors de plus belle, faisant sursauter Eren alors que quelque chose s'approchait ostensiblement de lui. Ses grands yeux tirant sur le turquoise plongés dans les buissons alentours Eren resta sourdement silencieux le temps que ses examinassions soient menées. Puis il trouva d'où venait le bruit.

\- Que…

Le petit buisson d'aubépine d'où provenait le crissement puissant des feuilles se fendit violemment en deux et une forme trapue en émergea sans un mot.

Eren cette fois-ci trouva la force de remuer de sa place et recula dans le sable de la clairière en bredouillant tandis qu'une figure humaine se dressait devant lui.

Outre ses longues jambes et mains, cette chose portait une épaisse cape de plumes et de feuilles brunes qui luisaient étrangement dans la pâleur de l'après-midi. Son visage entier était dissimulé sous un masque en ivoire terne qui prenait la forme d'un visage d'oiseau peint à la main, lui donnant une expression inquiétante.

Si Eren n'avait pas eu d'enfant dans le ventre il se serait bien volontiers jeté sur cet homme déguisé en oiseau pour lui faire comprendre comment il se sentait cis-à-cis de tout ça. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de se lever et de toiser avec appréhension l'étranger.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Eren en serrant les poings pour se donner du courage.

L'homme masqué ne dit rien et s'approcha de deux pas avant de sortir subitement de l'intérieur de son manteau un petit bol en bois qui sentait fort.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Devant l'insistance silencieuse de l'homme qui continuer de tendre le bol à Eren, ce dernier consenti à y jeter un œil. Une forte odeur de fromage et de fermentation en émanait. C'était de la nourriture. Une sorte de yaourt.

Les hormones s'en prirent à Eren à cet instant, car putain de merde, il avait bien été enlevé par ce type si ses prédications étaient justes. Il voulait partir, pas pique-niquer.

Eren tapa alors de toutes ses forces dans le bol de lait bouilli l'envoyant rouler au sol et cracher son contenu d'un blanc grisonnant partout sur le sol sec.

Eren releva ensuite les yeux vers le masque d'oiseau, tentant de trouver les yeux de l'homme caché derrière l'ivoire en scrutant avec insistance les deux trous béants couvets de runes peintes qui formaient les prunelles du masque.

\- Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi, insista-t-il. Je ne veux rien de votre part, dit Eren de son ton de reine le plus sec.

L'inconnu masqué regarda durant une longue seconde le lait épais répandu au sol en petits monticules difformes, puis se retourna vers Eren en sortant de l'intérieur de sa cape poilu un nouveau récipient de bois plein de nourriture, de fraises gorgées d'eau, cette fois-ci.

\- Quoi ? je n'en veux pas non plus ! gronda aussitôt Eren en tapant de nouveau dans le bol pour le faire lui aussi rocamboler sur le sol. Tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis ou quoi ?

Avant qu'Eren n'ai le temps de reposer les yeux sur l'homme masqué, ce dernier avait déjà de nouveau un bol dans les mains encore une fois pleine d'un lait fermenté puant. Eren avait vraiment l'impression qu'on se foutait de lui.

\- Il faut manger, dit soudainement le masqué d'une voix nasillarde presque rouillée.

\- Au moins, tu parles, grommela finalement Eren en se reculant après quelques secondes d'absence.

Le masqué insista de nouveau en lui tendant son fichu bol, Eren leva les yeux au ciel puis le lui arracha des mains. Il ne le mangea pas pour autant.

\- Je dois partir d'ici, grogna-t-il en posant le bol doucement au sol.

Le masqué ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il s'ébroua curieusement puis alla s'assoir en tailleur un peu plus loin dans la clairière sa cape s'étendant tout autour de lui avec une légèreté étrange.

Eren soupira lourdement et avant qu'il ne puisse s'approcher davantage de lui un autre homme masqué identiquement apparut en face de lui. Il devait être dans les alentours seulement Eren ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Ce masqué-ci était plus grand avec une carrure imposante qui inspira tout de suite de la peur au jeune homme. Déglutissant rapidement, il parvint néanmoins à retrouver une contenance et à reprendre ses plaintes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Les petits yeux dans le masque en forme d'oiseaux se plissèrent brièvement puis le gros masqué répondit d'une voix caverneuse et aussi froide que le fer.

\- Cela fait longtemps que nous cherchons les Jeager. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils nous échappent. Puis nous les avons retrouvés. Toi, tu es celui que nous attendions.

C'était donc bien après ses racines familiales qu'ils en avaient. Eren recula précautionneusement d'un pas puis serra les poings, tentant de ne pas paraître trop retourné.

\- L'Est t'a presque eu, continua le gros masqué en pointant le jeune homme d'un doigt crochu. Mais nous sommes intervenus à temps pour les empêcher. Tu t'es enfui au Nord alors que nous nous battions avec des soldats, puis tu as été mi enceint par le roi nordique, de nouveau enlevé, mais malgré tout cela nous avons réussi à te récupérer.

Il semblait fier de lui en disant cela, presque apaisé. Eren lui, se gelait de plus en plus. Tout ce qu'ils s'était passé ces derniers mois, y compris l'interruption du premier mariage en Est, avait été fait de leur main ? le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas de tout le déroulement de cette fichue soirée pour tout dire. Encore une fois il avait été drogué et apporté de force devant l'autel par Jean, presque bâillonné pour ne déranger personne de ses sanglots. Lorsque les torches s'étaient éteintes, que les gardes avaient criés à l'intrus, que la cohue s'était emparée de la salle du fait d'un début soudain d'incendie Eren ne s'était pas posé plus de question sur le pourquoi du comment de cette situation, il avait fuis dès qu'il avait vu un chemin. Alors, tout cela était lié à lui, pas à un évènement externe quelconque ? c'était terrifiant.

\- Vous…reprit-il doucement sans oser regarder le masqué dans les yeux, pourquoi faire tout cela ? qu'attendez-vous de ma famille et de moi ?

Le gros homme masqué ne répondit rien puis se pencha un peu vers lui d'un air heureux. Il attrapa subitement la main d'Eren la porta aux fentes sur son bec qui servait d'ouverture à ses narines, puis huma longuement le dos de sa main. Il sembla apprécier ce qu'il sentait et le relâcha avant qu'Eren ne le frappe de peur.

\- Les Jaeger peuvent guérir, tonna-t-il lourdement d'une voix fébrile, presque émue. Ils ont le don de réparer les âmes et les corps, et même de ramener de la mort les innocents. Nous voulons cela, pour faire revivre notre peuple.

\- Je ne sais pas faire cela, répondit Eren en clignant des yeux. Je ne peux. Ma famille n'a plus de pouvoir.

\- Tu l'as encore en toi, affirma le masqué, nous le sentons, nous le voyons très bien. C'est aussi clair qu'un soleil pour nous.

Les tendons sur la gorge d'Eren se tendirent ostensiblement alors que le jeune homme portait une main à son ventre dans un geste protecteur.

\- Laissez-moi partir d'ici, vous perdrez votre temps.

Le masqué croisa ses bras et haussa les épaules.

\- Nous en avons gaspillé tellement à chercher un Jaeger tel que toi, capable de soigner, d'enfanter…il est plus que temps de se remettre en marche maintenant que tu es là.

\- Que voulez-vous de moi ? murmura Eren

\- Tu dois faire revenir nos anciens, nos guerriers, nos pères et nos frères, dit subitement l'autre masqué, toujours assis en tailleur au sol non loin d'eux.

Il traçait au sol des dessins avec son doigt et venait enfin de s'intéresser à leur conversation.

\- C'est tout un programme, grogna Eren en se laissant aller au sarcasme tout en le dévisageant.

\- Ils ne sont que cinq, ne t'inquiète pas, précisa le masqué assis.

 _Comme si ça me rassurais !_

\- Et si je fais…revivre vos amis, vous me laisserez partir ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Les deux masqués ne répondirent rien et restèrent figés dans leurs attitudes de golems maladroits.

\- Il faudra voir avec eux lorsqu'ils seront revenus à la vie. Ce sont nos chefs après tout.

\- Pourquoi sont-ils morts et pas vous ? osa Eren en sentant de plus en plus que ces types ne le blesserait pas forcément gravement, du moins, pas volontairement.

\- Parce que nous, nous ne sommes que des guerriers qui obéissent aux ordres…répondit le gros masqué. Ceux qui les donnaient ces ordres étaient intelligents, et menaçaient les hommes, alors les hommes les ont tués et depuis, nous attendons leur retour en espérant un jour pouvoir de nouveau les servir.

\- C'était il y a combien de temps ?

\- Cinq cent ans. Nous sommes tous les deux les derniers des espérâtes depuis leur mort.

Eren sentait presque de la sympathie pour ces gens qui n'avaient pas l'air bien méchant, mais plutôt perdus et seuls. Puis quelque chose dans sa tête l'avertis.

\- Pourquoi vos maîtres ont été tués… ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ils ont tentés d'asservir l'humanité.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

Voilà, enfin une nouvelle intrigue qui se lance ! je ne sais pas exactement combien de chaps ça va durer, on verra bien ! ;p

Merci à tous et portez-vous bien :)


	16. Les Morts Ne Reviendrons Pas Aujourd'hui

Bonjour les gars, c'est l'heure de la suite de l'aventure ! J'espère que ça plaira, n'oubliez pas de commenter pour exprimer ce que vous en pensez !

Réponses aux reviews

 **Yukino's World** Merci de me lire ! Héhé après si c'est tout le temps Jean qui enlève Eren ça va finir par tomber dans le running gag du style princesse Peach kidnappée par Bowser tous les mois. Même si ça risquerai d'être quand même assez sympa à lire je dois l'avouer ! xP

 **DidiineOokami** La période des enlèvements va se tarir (Mais pas la badasserie de Levi !) désolé si ça semble un peu répétitif à la longue mais c'est toujours un des sujets dans lesquels je m'épanouis le plus en fait ! ^^ Vive le Mpreg !

Enjoy ~

* * *

Lorsque les premiers rayons du matin perlèrent entre les arbres, la forêt se réchauffa significativement sous les caresses dorées de l'aube et Eren ouvrit un œil. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru au premier abord, il avait très bien dormi dans cette clairière hantée par des monolithes pleins de runes et de feuilles.

En fait lors du premier soir passé dans la clairière, avant même que la nuit ne soit complètement tombée Eren avait reçu de la part des hommes masqués une couverture de poils épaisse et aussi lourde que si elle contenait encore de la chair fraîche, qui était très isolante et confortable, et qui lui alors avais permis de dormir à même le sol de manière en somme plutôt reposante. Et de plus les deux types masqués n'étaient pas venus l'importuner de toute la nuit.

Il voulait encore protester fermement envers ses ravisseurs cependant le jeune homme était vraiment épuisé après toutes ces péripéties, avait donc remis sa résistance au lendemain et accepter pour le moment ce que les espérâtes lui donnait sans trop broncher. Il était même allé jusqu'à essayer de goûter au bol de lait que lui proposaient sans relâche les deux masqués mais cela sentait vraiment mauvais pour qu'il puisse se laisser tenter entièrement.

Dès son réveil ce matin-là, Eren se sentit malheureusement très seul. Il avait depuis des mois maintenant l'habitude de se réveiller emmailloté dans les bras robustes de Levi, de se bercer dans la chaleur du roi, de s'y réfugier jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus aucune peur résonner en lui, remplacée par un amour et un apaisement profond. C'était horrible de revenir au point de départ ; la parfaite solitude. Il arrivait également souvent durant ces matins avec Levi, et même encore maintenant alors qu'Eren était enceint, que le couple royal passe de très bons moments intimes alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se tirer du sommeil. Rien qu'à repenser aux baisers plus ou moins lascifs que les deux époux s'échangeaient au saut du lit, à la peau piquante de barbe du menton de Levi et à ses doigts experts qui savaient exactement ou appuyer et ou frotter afin d'arracher pour de bon Eren de son état somnolent, le jeune homme sentit son entrée palpiter d'excitation et s'humidifier naturellement. Tout ça, cette routine manquait déjà à Eren alors que cela ne faisait pas deux jours que le jeune homme avait été emporté loin du château. Son cas était grave. Il se tortilla sur lui-même pour calmer son excitation et fit doucement la moue. Puis des nausées le prirent et il ne pensa plus beaucoup à tout ça.

Il toussota sèchement le nez à quelques centimètres du sol, les nausées de grossesses étaient revenues plus fortes et fréquentes ces temps-ci depuis qu'Eren se trouvait enfermé loin de Levi, le jeune homme était certain qu'il y avait un lien entre son ravissement et ces vomissements de plus en plus nombreux mais il n'arrivait pas encore à bien comprendre pourquoi et comment. Peut-être que son bébé ressentait lui aussi le stress de la distance et faisait tout pour l'évacuer ou le communiquer à Eren...Dans tous les cas c'était déjà une situation assez difficile à vivre comme ça sans les écœurements et les inconvenances de la grossesse. Eren hoqueta encore un peu puis s'essuya la bouche, il se recula un peu en grimaçant et se calant le dos contre une pierre un peu plus loin afin de reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait vomi que de la bile, il n'avait plus rien dans l'estomac.

Près de lui, le plus petit des deux masqués le regardait sans rien dire, figé dans une position accroupie, planté sur le haut d'une espèce de menhir. Il ressemblait vraiment à un oiseau de proie ainsi posé. Eren ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder et maintint ses yeux dans le vague.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda finalement le masqué d'une voix curieuse. Tu es malade ?

\- Ce genre de chose arrive quand on attends un enfant, répondit sèchement Eren. Mais je ne vais pas en mourir, enfin, sauf si je continue à ne rien manger et boire, alors là, ça risque de devenir un problème.

\- Je peux te donner de l'eau fraîche et de la soupe, proposa alors le masqué en faisant osciller son masque. Ou alors du lapin rôti.

\- Vous êtes fous tous les deux, grogna subitement Eren en s'essuyant de nouveau la bouche. Ça ne sert à rien de me garder ici, je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider ! Laissez-moi partir et j'irai mieux.

Ces gens n'étaient peut-être pas humains ni vraiment sains d'esprits, mais ne semblaient pas bien méchants. Seulement assez butés et simplistes. Cependant Eren voulait repartir maintenant que le soleil s'était de nouveau levé dans la clairière et il était hors de question qu'il prenne des pincettes avec eux.

\- Je peux t'emmener les voir, déclara doucement le petit masqué en faisant cliqueter ses doigts crochus sur la pierre du menhir. On pensait que c'était mieux pour toi si tu te reposais un peu avant de nous aider parce c'est peut-être quelque chose de dangereux et de fatiguant alors on voulait faire attention. Mais si tu veux presser les choses, alors on veut bien t'emmener voir nos chefs.

\- Pour…les ramener à la vie ? bégaya Eren.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que tu es là, non ?

Eren soupira lourdement et ferma les yeux.

\- Oui…on peut faire ça. Mais après vous me laisserez partir, même si ça ne marche pas, d'accord ?

Le petit masqué poussa un petit cri vif qu'on pourrait interpréter comme quelque chose signifiant son bonheur, et se jeta en bas du menhir. Il prit alors vivement Eren par la main et le tira debout, l'emmenant au travers d'un sentier plein de gravier jusqu'au détour d'un arbre épineux qui quittait la clairière. Eren se raidit en repensant subitement au fait qu'il allait encore se cogner au mur invisible qui cernait l'endroit s'il essayait de sortir de la clairière, cependant cela ne se passa pas cette fois-ci et ils filèrent alors tout deux vers les profondeurs des bois sans ralentir le pas. En même temps c'était compréhensible puisque ce devaient être les masqués qui avaient instaurés ces barrières invisibles.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ? s'insurgea Eren en observant avec inquiétude les alentours assez feuillus sans sentiers apparents.

\- Là où ils dorment.

Un moment de silence s'écoula puis le masqué se tourna vers Eren qui peinait à suivre son rythme.

\- Tu es lent, est-ce parce que tu es encore fatigué ? demanda-t-il d'une voix visiblement inquiète.

\- C'est parce que le bébé prends presque toute mon énergie pour lui, répondit Eren en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol pour ne pas se tordre de cheville. Tout ce que je mange, il en prend une part, tout ce qu'écoute il l'entend, tout ce que je ressens il le ressent. Alors c'est parfois un peu compliqué de faire des choses normales comme marcher dans les bois sans être lent et fatigué tout le temps.

Les petits yeux sombres au travers du masque de l'espérâte regardaient Eren intensément.

\- Pourquoi fait-il cela ? pourquoi agit-il comme un parasite ?

Eren s'offusqua du mot, mais le gars ne semblait vraiment pas connaître les profondeurs de ce domaine aussi essaya-t-il d'être complaisant même s'il avait maintenant furieusement envie de le baffer.

\- Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça, répondit alors Eren d'une voix neutre. C'est mon enfant, le fruit de mon union avec l'homme que j'aime, on peut difficilement trouver autre cadeau aussi puissant afin de sceller pour de bon un amour entre deux personnes. (Eren posa discrètement une main sur son ventre légèrement arrondis) Je veux simplement prendre soin de ce bébé le temps qu'il se prépare pour subsister seul dans ce monde. En attendant ce jour, je respire pour lui, je mange, je vis pour lui, je le protège et je lui permets d'être à l'abri le temps qu'il se forme convenablement et soit prêt. C'est ça être parent et je ne le regrette pas. Je suis très heureux de le faire pour lui. C'est vrai que c'est un peu étrange de le laisser agir ainsi, menacer ma santé, déformer mon corps, mais…il n'a que moi seul pour l'aider à faire ça. Je veux lui laisser sa chance.

Le petit espérâte regarda de nouveau Eren en repris sa marche dans la forêt en tractant le jeune homme brun dans son sillon.

\- Je suis content qu'on lui donne la chance de vivre et d'être aimé, grommela l'espérâte doucement. Comme ça il pourra être heureux et ne pas faire d'erreurs regrettables.

Eren ne compris pas tout ce que ce type masqué voulait dire mais il semblait assez attentif au devenir de son bébé et surtout vraiment curieux sur le sujet et cela lui fit quelque part plaisir. Eren se mit à espérer que bientôt toute cette histoire dense finirait, et bien.

Ils tournèrent finalement derrière un arbre énorme dont le tronc gris s'effritait puis arrivèrent devant une entrée gravée dans la pierre qui s'enfonçait dans des profondeurs ténébreuses et indistinctes. Du lierre recouvrait une bonne partie du bâtiment et des arbres très feuillus poussaient tout autour de ce fait, Eren n'arrivait même pas à voir le toit ou les côtés de la grotte ou de l'habitation, si s'en était une. Eren suivit fidèlement le gars au masque d'oiseau car ce dernier le tenait toujours aussi fermement par le poignet. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte et Eren, qui s'attendait à ne plus rien voir fut accueilli dans une douce pénombre qui était assez étincelante. Relevant le nez vers le plafond de roches humides le jeune roi aperçu alors des cavités plus ou moins naturelles qui laissaient filtrés de la lumière naturelle provenant de la forêt. Des filets d'eau argentés coulaient doucement le long de ces trouées de roches en ricochant parfois sur quelques feuilles d'arbustes qui poussaient là. C'était une grotte très bien formée, parfaitement lumineuse et robuste. Eren était impressionné, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

Pourtant l'espérâte continua de le faire avancer dans la salle qui était intégralement faite de pierre, couverte de mousse et de flaques, et où de nombreuses inscriptions runiques, identiques à celles que l'on pouvait trouver dans la clairière sur les monolithes étaient visibles. Pour autant, ils ne ralentirent pas et se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur d'une nouvelle pièce dont l'entrée était encore plus étroite et encore une fois directement taillée à même la pierre et sans battant. Contrairement à la première, cette nouvelle salle était immense et froide, et une atmosphère très étrange régnait. Lorsque les yeux d'Eren s'accaparèrent à l'obscurité le jeune homme sentit sa respiration se bloquer lorsqu'il remarqua les cinq grosses formes qui se détachaient du reste.

\- Ce sont…des cercueils ? dit Eren, de plus en plus inconfortable.

Le petit masqué marchait le dos voûté et l'air maintenant visiblement effrayé, comme si ces gens du fonds de leurs boîtes pouvaient lui faire du mal. Il circula quelques instants dans les environs pour s'assurer que rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite puis revint vers Eren. Il s'approcha d'une des boîtes qui était couverte de breloques cliquetantes et de petits morceaux de tissus usés et poussa de ses deux mains le couvercle de bois qui avait l'air fort lourd. Des fumerolles de poussières s'échappèrent dans tous les sens et Eren se recula un peu car il ne voulait vraiment pas voir ce qu'il y avait dans cette énorme caisse de bois gravé.

Mais le petit masqué revint le prendre par le bras et le tirer vers le cercueil.

\- Arrête, tu es fou ! je ne…tenta-t-il de dire en traînant les pieds.

Le gars avait une force incroyable, il attira Eren derrière lui comme si le jeune homme ne pesait rien.

Le cadavre était en meilleur état qu'Eren n'avait craint, cependant ce n'était pas une vision merveilleuse non plus. Eren tenta de se reculer de nouveau mais le masqué lui tint le dos et le bras afin qu'il puisse admirer en détail le visage de la carcasse humaine toute desséchée même s'il ne le voulait pas.

Toute la chair joufflue et onctueuse des joues, des paupières et des lèvres avait quitté le visage du cadavre qui ne ressemblait plus qu'à présent à une momie brune et squelettique sans bandelettes. La peau était sèche et pleine de rides, heureusement une bonne partie de son corps était couvert de couvertures qui ne laissaient rien entrapercevoir de trop choquant. Bien que rien que ce foutu visage aux dents jaunes était à lui seul assez traumatisant.

\- Laisse-moi partir ! arrête ça… paniqua Eren. C'est vraiment trop glauque tout cela, je veux rentrer chez moi !

Le petit masqué desserra soudainement la prise sur le poignet d'Eren et se tourna vers lui. Il leva un doigt devant l'endroit où sa bouche devait se trouver derrière le masque.

\- Doucement, murmura-t-il vivement, il ne faut pas les déranger pour rien.

\- Ils sont morts, non ? cracha Eren en croisant les bras.

Le petit masqué se figea.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai…j'oublie encore souvent.

Ses épaules descendirent alors comme sous le coup d'un accablement soudain, le petit homme attristait étrangement Eren.

\- Mais tu peux les ramener, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en redressant subitement la tête.

\- NON ! cria Eren.

L'éclat de sa voix se répercuta de longues secondes sur les parois moussues de l'espèce de nécropole avec la force d'un coup d'épée.

Le petit gars au visage d'oiseau se tourna de nouveau vers le cercueil d'un air déçu.

\- S'il te plaît, dit-il sans le regarder, si tu y arrive ne serait-ce qu'avec un seul de nos chefs, alors tout ira mieux et tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

\- Ces gens qui sont ici ont essayés de s'en prendre à l'humanité. Alors je suppose qu'ils ont mérités de mourir, non ? je ne veux pas faire revivre des monstres. Et d'ailleurs _je ne peux pas !_

\- Bien sûr que si, tu le peux. Tu es un Jaeger. Tu as ce pouvoir. On peut le sentir vibrer en toi, tu as juste à l'écouter et le laisser agir.

\- Ecoute, repris doucement afin d'être conciliant, je veux bien croire que ce que vous dites à propos des capacités des Jaeger est vrai. Il est possible que mes ancêtres aient été capables de guérir voire de même faire revenir à la vie des gens, mais moi, je ne le suis pas ! Vraiment. Mes parents n'ont jamais fait preuve de la moindre démonstration d'un tel pouvoir et pourtant ils en auraient vraiment eu besoin de nombreuses fois. Pareil pour ma sœur. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, je serai différent.

\- Chaque personne à une quantité et une qualité de magie personnelle et différente, répondit le petit masqué en haussant des épaules, faisant frémir les plumes autour de lui. Et leur développement ainsi que leurs effets dépend beaucoup de l'état physique et mental de leur porteur. Toi, tu es plus fort que les autres. C'est impressionnant. Je pense que c'est aussi grâce au fait que tu as trouvé ton âme-sœur en la personne du roi du Nord et que tu portes maintenant son enfant. En tout cas, tu es parfaitement apte à le faire.

Eren serra les mâchoires puis se tourna douloureusement dans la direction du cercueil. Ce gars semblait vraiment obstiné et épais.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu regardes, déclara-t-il alors d'une voix lourde. Si je le fais je ne veux que personne ne le vois.

Le petit masqué acquiersa ardemment puis se recula aussitôt. Il grimpa sur un des autres cercueils et tourna le dos à Eren, il paraissait s'être mis à méditer en silence et pouvait maintenant être pris pour une statue de pierre oubliée qui gardait l'endroit.

Eren serra les poings et reporta ses yeux sur la momie à la peau tannée près de lui, il resta immobile un instant puis recula doucement d'un pas. Visiblement le petit masqué ne le regardait plus du tout et ne faisait plus attention à ses moindres faits et gestes. C'était parfait. Eren recula encore une fois et sentit quelques pierres rouler sous les semelles de ses bottes. Il grimaça puis effectua de nouveau quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à se retourner complètement.

Il se mit alors à courir, traversant les différentes pièces de la nécropole à une allure effrénée jusqu'à la sortie qui était bordée d'une douce et puissante lumière blonde, sans même plus faire attention au bruit qu'il faisait.

Malgré l'éblouissement violent du jour qu'il éclata alors devant ses yeux à la sortie de la grotte, Eren ne ralentit pas sa course et continua à courir en plantant de toutes ses forces ses pieds dans le sol de feuilles et d'herbe de la forêt. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment de chemin à suivre, faisait seulement attention à ne pas se cogner contre des branches ou des racines volumineuses. Il devait bien y avoir un village dans les environs, un endroit où des gens normaux vivaient et où on pourrait l'aider à retrouver Levi. On devait facilement le reconnaître maintenant que son portrait avait fait le tour du pays, il espérait simplement que sa chance ne lui ferait pas défaut.

La forêt ressemblait à n'importe quelle autre, ses pins verdoyants aussi hauts que des tourelles de guets tanguaient lourdement en couvrant la cime de dizaines de petits noisetiers qui répandaient une bonne odeur parfumée dans l'air.

Eren se sentait un peu étourdi mais ne voulait tout de même pas ralentir. Même son bébé devrait bien comprendre la raison d'un pareil traitement car il ne lui infligeait alors plus la moindre crampe d'estomac.

Finalement après quelques longues minutes de course, Eren termina par arriver devant la devanture d'une petite ferme qui était entourée de nombreux enclos habités par des dizaines de chevaux.

Une jeune femme fine et portant une longue queue de cheval brune aux reflets cuivrés le remarqua alors. Elle qui était alors occupée à panser l'un de ces équidés se tourna immédiatement vers lui et plissa les yeux pour mieux pour regarder le nouvel arrivant qui venait de sortir d'entre des buissons à la manière d'un fou des bois.

\- Bonjour ? dit-elle d'une voix curieuse et néanmoins un peu tendue. …euh, je peux vous aider peut-être ?

Eren haletait, les bras branlants, il ne répondait toujours rien alors que la fille s'approchait doucement de lui en tentant un sourire gêné. Il était secoué de bonheur et de fatigue en l'instant.

\- Vous allez bien ? vous… (subitement elle porta une main sur sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux) vous… majesté ?!

Visiblement Eren avait bien fait de ne pas sous-estimer la popularité de ses portraits au travers des pays même s'il détestait ces peintures. Cela allait finalement lui être utile.

\- Majesté, c'est bien vous ? s'écria la femme en s'avançant cette fois d'un pas vif dans sa direction, mon dieu, mais…que faites-vous ici ? vous allez bien ?

Alors qu'Eren allait répondre et enfin s'approcher de la femme en quittant l'orée du bois le jeune homme sentit quelque chose le tirer violemment en arrière. Une emprise gelée s'enroula autour de lui et bloqua Eren dans son avancée, le renversant en arrière. Une odeur de bois humide et surtout de peau momifiée effleura aussitôt ses narines tandis qu'Eren entendait la jeune femme crier.

Le plus grand des espérâtes masqués venait de le prendre dans ses bras aussi étroits que des serres. Eren sentit son cœur manquer un battement puis tenta immédiatement de se débattre cependant le masqué était musclé et fort il n'eut aucun mal à traîner Eren contre lui de nouveau vers les profondeurs de la forêt loin de la liberté.

Le jeune homme se mit à crier de rage et de peine, il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar qui s'éternisait et que chacune de ses décisions le conduisait irrémédiablement vers son point de départ.

Pendant ce temps la jeune femme venait de se faire rejoindre par quelques autres personnes qui semblaient être eux aussi de simples fermiers. Ils avaient tous l'air sidérés et quelques peu secoués mais ne semblait pas l'être assez pour laisser Eren se faire emporter de nouveau dans la forêt. C'était une reine quand même ! ils avaient des fourches et mêmes des épées cependant cela ne fit pas le poids face au petit masqué qui venait de surgir de nulle part et sa magie étrange, qui les envoya tous rouler au sol après qu'il eut frappé violemment l'un de ses pieds dans l'herbe. Les chevaux dans les enclos hennirent nerveusement et certains se cabrèrent, Eren les vit tenter de sauter les palissades puis le masqué qui le tenait passa son bras sur sa gorge sans l'empêcher de respirer, afin de seulement l'empêcher de bouger.

Il traîna Eren sans même se préoccuper de ce que son petit collègue au masque d'oiseau faisait avec les fermiers et emmena Eren dans la forêt sans rien dire ni prêter attention aux cris et insultes du jeune homme.

Ils furent de retour dans la grotte à une vitesse hors norme, Eren se retrouvait de nouveau dans la pièce des cercueils et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit l'espérâtes resserrer sa prise sur lui afin de le faire avancer plus vite dans la pièce. Il le relâcha abruptement et Eren manqua de tomber au sol, le masqué le retint aussitôt par un bras et le força rudement à se coller à un cercueil qui était déjà ouvert. Eren n'arrivait pas à voir si c'était celui de tout à l'heure ou non.

\- Tu me fais mal ! cria Eren en sentant l'espérâte le griffer et le compresser sous son poids.

\- Arrête ! gronda l'esprit d'une voix visiblement énervée. Ne bouge plus, ne t'enfuis plus, et fais ce que l'on te dit. J'en ai marre de jouer les gentils avec toi alors que tu te moques de nous. Tu vas faire revenir nos maîtres à la vie _maintenant_ ! ou bien je vais commencer à découper dans ta peau.

Sur ces mots il sortit des profondeurs de sa veste un petit coutelat argenté qu'il pointa dans la direction du ventre d'Eren. Le jeune homme eut aussitôt le réflexe de protéger son estomac de ses deux mains et pâlit. Le masque d'oiseau devenait chaque seconde un peu plus effrayant dans la pénombre morbide de la salle.

\- Pitié, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire…souffla Eren aux bords des larmes.

C'était vraiment le meilleur moment pour que ses hormones décident d'entrer en action.

\- Fais-le, ordonna sèchement le masqué en rapprochant le coutelas. Allez, fais-le !

Eren se tourna vivement vers le cercueil dont l'intérieur était bordé de paille et qui sentait fort les huiles au vinaigre, puis posa une main hésitante sur le crâne chiffonné du défunt en réprimant un sanglot et un hoquet de dégoût.

Derrière lui l'espérâte s'était reculé d'un grand pas afin de lui donner un peu plus d'intimité. C'était une bonne chose parce qu'Eren n'aurait sûrement pas supporté bien longtemps de sentir de cet espèce d'esprit fou se tenir derrière lui, à respirer dans le creux de son oreille et le menacer de son couteau.

Eren posa son autre main sur la clavicule du cadavre et tenta de chercher un indice de ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il réciter quelque chose dans sa tête, prier un dieu quelconque, tremper la peau parcheminée du mort de ses larmes, lui jouir dessus, ou encore lui embrasser le front ? il avait beau chercher rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, son instinct était pour le moment uniquement concentré sur le fait qu'il devait protéger à n'importe quel prix son enfant de la créature folle et sauvage qui le tenait en otage depuis quelques jours, pas sur le reste il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

 _Allez, réveille-toi !_ ordonna intérieurement Eren au mort. _Même si tu es un connard dégénéré, débout ! je te donne le droit de revenir à la vie, youpi. Lève-toi maintenant, je t'en prie..._

Seul le silence de la caverne répondit à Eren et rien de bougea sous ses doigts. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes et son cœur palpitait nerveusement dans l'attente que le grand masqué décide de s'en prendre à lui faute de résultat.

 _Pitié, que quelque chose se passe_ …!

Eren poussa un soupir puis eut un petit cri énervé lorsqu'aucun autre résultat ne se produisit. Il se retourna ensuite dans la direction de son hôte masqué et secoua la tête.

\- Ça ne marche pas. Tu vois ? c'est inutile. Les morts ne reviendront pas aujourd'hui. ni jamais. Ce n'est pas possible. Vous serez toujours seuls et je ne pourrais pas vous venir en aide.

\- Alors tu vas mourir.

Eren sursauta et couru se mettre derrière un autre cercueil plus éloigné tandis que le masqué s'avançait d'un pas lourd dans la nécropole. Il leva son coutelas en l'air mais fut immédiatement stoppé par l'autre espérâte qui lui attrapa le poignet.

\- Attends ! hurla-t-il en tentant de stopper son comparse. On ne pourrait pas simplement le laisser partir ? il n'a rien fait et pourtant il a réellement essayer de nous aider, et il attends un enfant en plus ! et peut-être que ce bébé lui, pourra ramener à la vie nos maîtres ! qui sait ?

\- Si ce Jaeger-ci ne peut pas nous aider alors qu'il regorge de pouvoir, alors personne ne pourra jamais le faire.

Le masqué le plus grand tenta de se dégager de la prise de son copain emplumé mais ce dernier ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il continua de s'accrocher à lui afin de le faire ralentir dans son mouvement offensif.

\- Attends, s'il te plaît ! on ne peut pas le tuer comme ça, c'est qu'un jeune roi et…

\- Ne me parles pas si tu n'as rien d'important à me dire, le grand masqué se dégagea d'un coup sec d'épaule puis se tourna de nouveau vers Eren qui respirait avec peine.

Seulement, le petit au visage d'oiseau n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il bondit violemment sur son complice de plumes et de bois dans une manœuvre désespérée pour le stopper dans son attaque. Le grand esprit ne fut cependant pas longtemps surpris pas cela, et il se pencha alors violemment en avant afin de faire basculer devant lui le petit masqué qui alla exploser le cercueil le plus proche en roulant sur lui-même.

Eren tressaillit en voyant le cercueil ses décorations et ses intérieurs voler en mille morceaux devant ses yeux. Il tomba sur les fesses en criant de peur en voyant ces deux créatures se battre furieusement en émettant des bruits de chouettes effraies se chassant l'une l'autre.

Se servant de ses coudes comme appuis, Eren recula en se tortillant au sol puis se cogna contre le promontoire d'un des autres cercueils, l'un des derniers dans le fonds de la salle. Sa tête toucha la pierre humide et le secoua violemment comme si un choc électrique le traversait.

Il se releva avec quelques peines en s'accrochant au cercueil au-dessus de sa tête et essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front d'un revers de manche. Tandis que les deux espérâtes se prenaient violemment le chignon à grands coups de becs en bois et de poings, Eren entendit quelque chose l'appeler.

Cela venait de l'intérieur du cercueil de bois. Sous les épaisses décorations miteuses quelque chose voulait qu'il le voie. C'était doux et diffus, comme un parfum de fleur. Dans le chaos ambiant c'était quelque chose de très attirant. Sans trop réfléchir Eren agrippa de toutes ses forces le couvercle du cercueil et le fit difficilement coulisser vers le haut en serrant les lèvres. Il y eut de nouveau de la poussière et diverses odeurs puissantes de renfermement et d'embaumement, puis le jeune homme posa ses yeux sur le corps de l'homme enfermé là-dedans. Ce défunt-ci était en bien meilleur état. Il avait aussi la peau tannée et plissée comme celle d'une datte, mais elle revêtait une couleur plus vive et fraîche, une bonne partie de sa chevelure était encore là, même ses poils de barbes l'étaient aussi. Les petites lunettes rondes qu'ils portaient étaient tordues mais les verres étaient seulement vitreux. Ce cadavre était déjà moins effrayant et décomposé.

Se concentrant enfin sur ce qu'il l'appelait, Eren perçu une ondée lumineuse qui gisait là blotti dans la poitrine du défunt. C'était tellement petit qu'on aurait pu la piétiné sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était une petite flammèche du style de celles émises par les bougies. Elle était encore là parmi l'obscurité, et réclamait de l'aide.

Soudainement Eren eu une expression de déjà-vu. Cette sensation incroyable de pouvoir discerner la flamme secrète que seul un cœur encore battant pouvait renfermer, il se souvenait l'avoir déjà senti lorsqu'il était très jeune. Bien vite sa mère l'avait alors interdit d'en parler ou de s'y intéresser davantage, et alors il avait oublié, pensant que c'était une illusion que son innocence de gamin avait inventé.

Mais maintenant, alors qu'il était épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, que tout ce qu'il voulait était retrouvé son foyer et son mari et n'avoir plus à craindre pour sa vie et celle de son enfant si petit déjà si précieux pour lui, Eren arrivait à percevoir sans difficulté cette flamme d'un blanc laiteux. Puis il vit celle des autres créatures vivantes l'entourant. Celles des oiseaux volant au-dessus des arbres et de la grotte, celle de la flore qui recouvrait l'endroit, celle des deux espérâtes qui n'avaient toujours pas finis de se sauter bruyamment à la gorge. Puis sa perception l'entraina plus loin, ailleurs, là où aucun œil humain ou animal ne pouvait voir de sa position dans cette forêt perdue, au travers des murs, des forêts, de la distance et du froid. Eren vit les flammes qui battaient dans les corps de villageois et de citadins inconnus sur une distance tout simplement immense. Ces flammes étaient des feux puissants mais aussi fragiles que des bourgeons, un rien pouvait les ébrécher voire les souffler complètement. Un rien comme les mains d'Eren. Le jeune homme descendit alors ses yeux brouillés d'émotions sur ses paumes qui semblaient briller, il se sentait dans l'instant parfaitement capable d'arracher une vie à quelqu'un en pleine santé avec la facilité que l'on a en cueillant une fleur. C'était terrifiant.

Eren reporta finalement son attention sur le cadavre en dessous de lui qui attendait patiemment. Les bruits de fracas derrière lui indiquèrent que les espérâtes viendraient bientôt pour lui, aussi valait-il mieux ne plus perdre de temps. Il posa ses mains bouillonnantes sur la peau presque fossilisée de l'homme à l'emplacement exacte où son cœur se trouvait et appuya. Le mouvement d'énergie qui sortit alors des mains d'Eren coula violemment dans les pores de la peau de l'homme, s'inséminant dans le cœur du défunt avec la force d'un coup de foudre et faisant sursauter sa poitrine l'instant suivant. Un torrent de lumière explosa ensuite dans la pièce, suivit d'un cri suraigu, puis tout redevint sombre alors que les répercussions de l'explosion se propageaient encore dans la nécropole.

 **WwwW**

Berthold et Reiner stoppèrent immédiatement leur dispute lorsque la déflagration d'énergie blanche les balayait quelques mètres plus loin et les fit tout oublier du sujet de leur dispute. De toute façon ils avaient tendance à se battre souvent pour un rien.

Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent avec appréhension ils remarquèrent qu'un des emplacements où reposait l'un des cercueils auparavant fumait abondamment, comme si une source d'eau chaude venait de se former sur l'endroit.

Les deux espérâtes firent quelques pas puis se figèrent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la nouvelle odeur qui venait de s'ajouter à celle ambiante de la nécropole. Quelque chose de pimenté et de fauve, quelque chose de _vivant_.

Une forme humaine plutôt musclée et dénuée de vêtements se tenait sur le promontoire de pierre gravée sur laquelle le cercueil reposait auparavant. De longs cheveux d'un blond superbe dévalaient ses épaules et ses lunettes brillaient dans la pénombre. Il portait dans ses bras un Eren inconscient qui avait dû être frappé par la violence de l'explosion ou par sa propre dépense d'énergie pour se retrouvé dans cet état.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? hurla leur maître d'une voix légèrement éraillée. Vous vous battez comme des gamins autour de nos dépouilles, mais n'avez-vous pas honte ?!

Aussitôt, devant l'assaut violent de pouvoir que dégageait l'homme aux petits yeux bleu glacés, les deux espérâtes s'écroulèrent à genoux et implorèrent dûment pardon en se prosternant face contre terre.

\- Veuillez nous excusez ! souffla Reiner d'une voix tendue derrière son masque étouffant. Nous avions été seuls si longtemps que nous avons probablement oubliés certaines règles…

\- Oui, comme celle qui stipule qu'il ne faut jamais interrompre son maître ! cracha le grand blond en descendant de son promontoire. Bon dieu, même après quelques centaines d'années de morts, je vous trouve toujours aussi écœurants et insupportables, vous deux. Au moins pendant tout ce temps, je peux remarquer que vous n'avez pas enlevez vos masques ainsi personne n'a eu la lourde tâche de voir vos têtes difformes. C'est déjà un bon point !

\- Nous n'avons jamais quitté le sanctuaire, avança Berthold le front toujours pressé sur le sol humide de la caverne. A part pour ramener le Jaeger…Nous sommes vraiment contents que vous soyez revenus, maître Zeke ! Nous sommes de nouveaux prêts à suivre vos ordres et combler vos demandes.

Le blond à la carrure puissante posa doucement Eren sur le promontoire en pierre où l'instant d'avant c'était lui qui y reposait d'un sommeil imperturbable puis entrepris d'étudier durant un long instant le visage superbe et pâle du jeune homme. Il lui souleva une paupière pour affirmer qu'il avait bien les yeux émeraude des purs sangs Jaeger.

\- C'est un autre bon point, ça, reprit-il d'une voix un peu moins énervée et vive. Vous avez trouvé de quoi nous ressusciter. Comme quoi votre immortalité est enfin utile à quelque chose. Mais je vois sur le corps de notre jeune ami que vous ne l'avez pas toujours traité avec égard. Regardez-ces bleus, et ces traces de larmes…C'est un humain, un Jaeger de surcroît. Sa vie vaut mille fois la vôtre !

L'instant suivant un fouet apparu dans la main droite de Zeke qui abattit alors son arme sur les deux espérâtes à genoux devant lui. Ils poussèrent tous deux des cris de douleur et de surprise mais ne bougèrent pas plus.

\- Je dois dire que je suis assez étonné de voir que vous avez réussi à trouver un Jaeger qui soit capable de ramener les morts et à le conduire ici tout en le faisant obéir pour qu'il use de ses talents sur moi. Je vous pensais bien trop stupides pour cela. Comme quoi tout le monde fait des erreurs.

Zeke remonta d'un coup d'index ses lunettes sur son nez puis effectua quelques brefs étirements. Ses muscles grincèrent et articulations craquèrent mais l'homme retrouva vite fermeté et couleur.

\- Ah, en tout cas je suis bien content d'être revenu. Je sens que la suite de cette histoire va être distrayante. J'espère que vous n'avez pas touchés à mes appartements ni à mes affaires !

\- N- Non maître. Tout est encore en l'état. Nous ne nous sommes approchés de rien pendant votre absence.

* * *

Oh mon dieu même moi je me fais peur en écrivant ça. J'espère que tout ira bien ! xP

A bientôt et merci à vous tous !


	17. Les Maîtres et les Vermines

Salut à tous ! Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire attire autant de monde, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Merci de rester fidèles même si dernièrement ce n'est pas très constant. En tout cas, je profite des vacances pour redonner un coup de souffle à l'histoire et en lancer quelques unes par la même.

Réponses aux reviews

 **Hortense123** Contente que ça te plaise ! A bientôt pour la suite :)

 **Yumi Kairi** Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, j'adore écrire et je suis contente que ça plaise à des gens !

En fait, ouai Zeke dans Snk m'a toujours légèrement terrorisée avec ses beaux cheveux blonds, ses abdos d'acier et ses intentions mystérieuses. Je voulais essayer de me servir de lui dans la fic', vu que dès le départ on l'identifie à un ennemi ou à un type plus que louche. Pour Berthol et Reiner je voulais les caser depuis un temps en antagonistes mais pas en mecs détestables non plus (j'ai déjà pourri Jean alors calmons-nous) c'est pour ça qu'ils se retrouvent en espèces d'homme de main un peu risibles, et je les aiment vraiment bien comme ça. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Mina Daegan** Tant mieux si tu aimes, surtout si c'est un genre d'histoire où tu ne te retrouves pas toujours. Et perso, je dis enceint ça fait plus sérieux U.U ou alors j'évite de le dire. Enfin bon, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le plafond craquelé d'une chambre usée fut la première chose qu'Eren vit en rouvrant les yeux. Puis, il sentit tous les muscles de son corps se mettre à protester vivement lorsque le jeune homme tenta de se lever de la paillasse profonde sur laquelle il se trouvait étendu.

En redressant seulement les yeux le jeune roi remarqua que les contours de l'intérieur d'une maison se dessinaient. C'était un lieu grand et plutôt vieux mais bien conservé, où des dizaines de choses reposaient en tas un peu partout, des livres, des restants de vivres, des outils de toutes tailles, des affiches et des plantes rongées de poussières étaient suspendues sur les murs dont la peinture s'écaillait. Ce désordre qui sentait fort le renfermé et le bois semblait quand même respecter une disposition précise.

Soudain le regard d'Eren fut attiré par la forme d'un humain qui était attablé près de la fenêtre et qui feuilletait quelques calepins noirs d'écritures. Il portait une chemise d'un blanc très clair, qui allait de pair avec ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- Je suis le dernier, déclara-t-il doucement comme s'il savait qu'Eren venait de se réveiller. Les autres sont morts pour bon, leurs carcasses sont en trop mauvais état pour qu'ils puissent revenir. Les pouvoirs de vie ont les limites physiques imposées par les corps des hommes. S'ils sont en trop mauvais état les chairs et les organes ne peuvent pas être régénérés. Seules les âmes le peuvent. Enfin, c'est tant mieux parce que je suis le meilleur d'entre eux…Sinon, comment vas-tu, petit ?

Il se releva d'un coup sec et se tourna complètement dans la direction d'Eren qui venait de redresser les épaules pour s'assoir au milieu de son lit. Il s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main.

Eren le dévisagea un instant lui et sa main tendue, n'ajouta rien ni n'effectuant la moindre trace de réponse à l'égard de l'homme. Ce dernier plissa ses lèvres de contrariété puis se recula, allant chercher sur une des tables une tasse qu'il tendit à Eren.

\- Tiens, c'est pour te redonner des forces. Ce sont des plantes médicinales, sous forme de tisane.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda sèchement Eren en gardant le dos parfaitement droit.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? dit l'homme d'une voix amusée. Je me prénomme Zecke. C'est vrai que la dernière fois j'étais plus mort que vivant donc ce doit être difficile de voir, mais je compte bien rester dans cet état le plus longtemps possible maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé.

La série d'événements précédant sa perte de conscience revinrent à l'esprit d'Eren très rapidement, et un frisson glacé parcouru aussitôt sa colonne vertébrale. Les flammes de vie, la lumière, toute cette énergie qui pulsait alors dans ses mains…tout cela était encore très facile à se souvenir tant cela avait été puissant à vivre.

Dieu, cela voulait-il dire qu'Eren était vraiment parvenu à faire ce que les espérâtes lui demandait sans relâche de faire depuis son arrivée dans ces lieux étranges ? cela voulait-il aussi dire que le jeune homme était finalement bien capable de ramener les gens à la vie, comme le prédisait les hypothétiques capacités mystiques des Jaeger ?

Eren eut du mal à prendre en main correctement la tasse de tisane que le grand blond voulait apparemment absolument qu'il boive. Voyant qu'Eren se trouvait passablement mal à l'aise, il le dévisagea puis lui ébouriffa vigoureusement les cheveux, comme s'il était un petit gamin ou ami proche. D'après ses cours d'étiquettes les plus basiques, Eren savait que c'était une attitude tout à fait inconvenante à avoir envers un inconnu alors, où ce type était volontairement irrespectueux ou bien c'était un homme qui datait d'une autre époque. C'était peut-être même les deux, dans ce cas-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il vivement en se dégageant de la main du type.

L'homme lui souria avec amusement, avant de se reculer et de retourner à ses papiers.

\- Vos gars m'avaient demandés de vous ramener à la vie. C'est chose faite, maintenant. Je peux rentrer chez moi ? continua-t-il sur une voix qu'il forçait à être forte et sans failles.

Subitement, le blond le regarda de nouveau, mais avec une toute autre expression, comme si Eren venait de lui dire une absurdité. Avec délicatesse, il se releva de son siège et se ravança dans la direction d'Eren d'un pas lourd.

\- Il est vrai que c'était la première raison pour laquelle un Jaeger serait amené ici. Cependant, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose, mon petit ami (Il se pencha en avant pour pouvoir regarder Eren directement dans les yeux) Si jamais on parviens de nouveau à m'abattre, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera à ton avis ?

Eren ne dit rien et baissa les yeux, serrant les dents. Zecke souria avec triomphe et effleura le menton du jeune homme de ses longs doigts.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu es ici, petit roi. En cas d'assurance si jamais ces cafards d'hommes parviennent une nouvelle fois à m'avoir.

Il se recula de nouveau alors qu'Eren trouvait enfin la force de répondre.

\- Il est hors de question que je reste ici tout ma vie, à croupir en attendant de vous être utile, dit-il d'une voix distendue.

Zecke ne répondit rien, il était déjà plongé dans une nouvelle lecture. Une ambiance étrange s'installa alors, un silence pesant entrecoupé parfois par les craquements de la cabane ou bien les grognements de Zecke qui ajoutait de nouvelles annotations à ses fiches en chassant la poussière de quelques coups de doigts. L'odeur de la tisane faisait tourner la tête à Eren, il avait besoin d'air frais loin de cette chambre sale envahie de poussière et de l'odeur de cet homme suspect.

Le jeune homme se leva doucement et se mit à courir, il passa la porte en quelques pas à peine.

\- Hé ! dit la voix de Zecke avec surprise dans son dos.

La peur de voir Zecke l'approcher de nouveau battait furieusement dans le corps d'Eren, mais ses jambes ne vacillaient pas, elles avaient de la force à revendre, et frappaient fermement les dalles du couloir. L'odeur puissant de la forêt l'attira à l'extérieur naturellement, quelque chose qui le poussait à s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit, de quitter ce cauchemar et de retourner au Nord.

Le parquet laissa place à la terre sèche et noueuse de l'extérieur, Eren n'osait pas regarder derrière lui. Il sentit une prise se refermer sur son bras. Aussitôt son corps entier se figea dans son mouvement. Eren ressenti quelque chose pulsé en lui et un brouillard s'étendit devant ses yeux. Comme il le craignait, le touché de Zecke empoisonnait l'esprit.

\- Où vas-tu ? demanda le grand blond qui possédait apparemment des capacités de téléportation.

Eren se tournait vers l'homme qui avait plus d'une tête de plus que lui, et tapa sur sa poitrine dans l'espoir de le repousser. Son corps entier était lancinant.

\- Lâche-moi, pauvre taré ! Je veux partir d'ici !

Avant même qu'Eren soit capable de cligner des yeux, ils étaient de retour à l'intérieur de la maison, mais dans une nouvelle pièce. Une chambre tout aussi identique et pareillement meublée sauf qu'elle n'avait plus cette quantité astronomique de feuilles coincées sur le bureau. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas de bureau, ni aucun autre mobilier à part un lit et une armoire vide. La plus grande différence était que la porte de la pièce n'était pas en bois, mais composée de barreaux de fer noircis, identiques à celle d'une cage.

Zecke lâcha dans un geste sec le bras d'Eren qui dû faire quelques pas en avant afin de retrouver son équilibre maintenant seul. Il eut le réflexe de poser une main sur son estomac, dans une tentative automatique de retrouver un peu de confiance et de sentir en sécurité son enfant. C'était après tout une partie de Levi qui fleurissait petit à petit en lui.

La porte de fer se referma violemment et Zecke s'adossa au couloir en soupirant rapidement.

\- Je ne peux pas rester là indéfiniment !

\- Je suis bien resté dans un cercueil pendant des années, ici tu auras la place pour vivre, pour recevoir autant de soleil que tu voudras, la fenêtre est bien orientée. Tu pourras même y placer un landau pour…quand tu auras ton enfant, là.

Eren se jeta immédiatement sur la porte de barreaux et la secoua sous son poids en tentant une nouvelle fois de retenir ses larmes.

\- MON ENFANT NE NAITRA PAS ICI !

Zecke n'en frémit même pas. Après une seconde de silence il se détacha du mur et prit le chemin vers sa propre chambre.

\- Jamais ! répéta Eren en secouant la porte.

\- Ne lui crie pas dessus, dit alors une voix mince de l'autre côté du couloir. Il se contrôle avec toi parce que tu lui aies utile, cependant il risque de quand même devenir dangereux, à force.

La silhouette épaissie par un manteau de plumes sombres se détacha du reste du couloir ombragé. C'était le plus grand espérâte, qui portait son masque mais qui permettait étrangement durant cet instant, de laisser percevoir des émotions claires au travers des peintures. Sous les quelques rayons de lumières, une grande tristesse se lisait au travers des petits yeux luisants de l'esprit.

Il s'approcha doucement de la porte de la cellule, gardant une attitude rembrumit, comme s'il craignait qu'Eren lui crache des flammes au nez.

\- Tu avais dit que je pourrais partir, dis sourdement Eren en cramponnant fermement les barreaux. Tu m'avais promis que je pourrais retourner au Nord lorsque vos maîtres seront de retour. Tu m'avais promis !

Eren sentit de nouveau des larmes monter dans ses yeux. L'espérâte ne répondit rien et garda le visage baissé.

\- Vous tous, vous n'êtes que des monstres, continua Eren malgré l'émotion. Des menteurs ! je veux retourner chez moi, et je compte bien vous faire payer chaque heure que je passe ici. Laisse-moi sortir !

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il doucement après un lourd silence. Je ne suis pas…je n'ai fait que reprendre les ordres que l'on m'a donné. Il fallait trouver un moyen pour les ramener, et ensuite réécouter à nouveau leurs ordres.

\- Donc tu m'as menti. N'est-ce pas ? tu ne pouvais pas me garantir que je pourrais partir pour de bon, hein ? réponds !

\- Oui. Il fallait trouver un moyen pour que tu obéisses.

Alors que la haine l'envahissait soudain, Eren serra les mâchoires et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

\- Pourquoi faire ça ? suivre cet homme alors qu'il donne l'ait d'être un véritable taré…toi et ton ami avaient l'air de ne pas être méchants de nature. Je suis certain que vous m'auriez libéré, et même pas enlevé si ça ne teniez qu'à vous. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont fait pour que vous les suiviez ?

Le grand esprit tourna brièvement sa tête vers le bout du couloir d'où Zecke avait disparu, avant de s'approcher d'Eren d'un pas léger.

\- C'est une très longue histoire. Tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre.

\- Zecke est un homme aussi puissant que toi ?

\- Il n'est pas de mon niveau. C'est un des hommes les plus forts de notre organisation. Enfin, pour ce qu'il en reste…

\- Parle-moi-en, ordonna Eren qui ne voulait pas être seul dans le silence de sa cellule.

Peut-être que c'était la culpabilité ou bien la peur, l'une de ces choses poussa le masqué à répondre sans détour, avec toujours cette même voix rauque et basse.

\- Ils étaient des magiciens émérites autrefois. Ils étaient très puissants, très secrets, et ne voulaient pas se montrer même si on venait souvent pour leur demander de l'aide et de grassement les payer en échange. Cependant, certains parmi les plus puissants, se décidèrent un jour à en vouloir plus, et ils voulurent aussi s'en prendre aux humains innocents qu'ils jugeaient trop faibles et indignes. Cela fut sanglant et compliqué, le conflit déchira la communauté et pour finir, les hommes finirent par les attaquer et tous les tuer après avoir appris que certains d'entre eux menaçaient de s'en prendre à eux…pendant plus de cinq cent ans, plus personne ne se préoccupa ensuite plus d'eux après qu'ils furent tous exterminés. Et nous, leurs serviteurs dévoués, avons dû rester garder les tombes des plus forts, de nos chefs, car tels étaient leurs ordres.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ce sont tes chefs ? ce sont des monstres si c'est vrai ce que tu me racontes !

\- Parce que ceux qui voulaient mettre à mal l'humanité et prônaient leur supériorité au sien de leur organisation, par rapport au reste de leur communauté, ils…ce sont été ceux qui nous ont recueillis alors que plus personne ne voulais de nous. Reiner et moi, nous sommes des esprits maudits par nos frères pour avoir fauter affreusement.

\- Reiner… ? c'est ça son nom ? …attends, qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Nous avons tué un autre esprit. Alors ils nous ont, mon ami et moi…

Il soupira puis décrocha doucement son masque après un moment d'hésitation. Lorsqu'il dévoila son visage à la lumière, Eren eut un mouvement de recul et porta les deux mains à sa bouche, sentant une vague violente de nausée remonter subitement dans sa gorge. Il eut du mal à ne pas vomir pour ne bon sur les pieds de l'esprit, ce qui aurait fait très mauvais genre.

Son visage était ce que des flammes et des années dans le vent sec pouvait faire de pire à la peau. Tout n'était plus qu'une étendue de chaire brune et parcheminée, asséchée, immonde. L'esprit ressemblait au visage des momies dans la Nécropole, en seulement plus rougi, comme si la peau avait été arrachée.

\- Comment…balbutia Eren, ils t'ont fait ça ? C'est horrible !

L'espérâte posa sa main sur sa joue et sembla peiner à cligner des yeux. Ces derniers devaient être la seule chose qui n'était pas effrayante à regarder car ils avaient eu la chance de garder les reflets frais et lucides d'un esprit sain.

\- Je veux t'épargner les détails. Mais sache que ce châtiment nous condamnait à errer parmi les hommes, loin de nos gens. Si Zecke et sa communauté ne nous avaient pas recueillis, alors nous ne serions plus rien à l'heure actuelle, nous nous nourrissons de forces vitales pour garder une forme consistante sur ce monde et ne pas s'évaporer à jamais. Nous leur devons tout. Certaines fois, par le passé, c'était vrai qu'ils nous frappaient, ils nous brûlaient, ils nous forçaient à boire et manger des choses immondes juste pour mieux se moquer de nous, nous qui n'étions plus que des rebus d'esprits…mais ils ne nous trahissaient jamais. Ne nous cédaient jamais à ceux qui voulaient nous tuer pour de bon. Nous qui avons commis un crime si affreux, nous en sommes punis maintenant, nous sommes des zombies, des ombres de nous-même, au visage décomposé et au destin noué. Et pourtant, ils continuaient de s'occuper de nous. Alors nous leur devons tout, aussi, nous leur obéissons aveuglément. Même s'ils ne sont plus là et que ce sont des ordres horribles.

Eren respira doucement, afin de ne plus hoqueter de peur, puis se rapprocha de nouveau de la porte de sa cellule.

\- Est-ce que…tu n'as jamais pensé à partir ? si tes maîtres font du mal de nouveau, cela risque de recommencer, ils vont encore se faire tuer et vous vous retrouverez de nouveau seuls.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, au moins nous continuerons à les suivre encore un peu. Des immortels comme nous ne désirent pas mieux.

\- Quel est ton nom ? tu as évoqué Reiner tout à l'heure ? C'est le nom du petit, de… de l'autre ?

\- Oui, moi c'est Berthold. Nos noms de valent plus grand-chose maintenant que nous n'avons même plus nos visages pour les porter, cependant si cela te va de nous appeler ainsi…

\- Je veux bien t'appeler comme ça, mais en échange il faut que tu m'aides. Je ne te demanderai pas de m'aider à partir parce que je sais maintenant que tu ne pourrais jamais le faire…mais parle-moi seulement de Zecke.

La tête brûlée de Berthold se releva vivement à l'entente du nom de son maître.

\- De Zecke ? répéta-t-il. Tu veux que je te parle de lui ?

\- Comment a-t-il été tué la première fois ? Et aussi, quels sont ses pouvoirs ? tu as le droit de me dire ça, non ? il va probablement finir par m'en parler, alors autant le faire maintenant je saurais à quoi m'attendre.

\- Hum, oui, je suppose que c'est vrai… murmura Berthold en remettant son masque. En fait, il maîtrise de l'énergie sous sa forme la plus pure, il peut la distorde et la manipuler à sa guise. Ils n'en parlaient jamais cependant on les a vu faire dans leur communauté. C'est toujours très impressionnant à voir, surtout lorsque l'utilisateur s'énerve.

Les espérâtes étaient des victimes eux aussi de ces gens. Eren se sentait un peu désolé pour eux cependant ils étaient trop passifs face à sa propre situation pour qu'il veuille vraiment être amical face à eux.

\- Et toi, tu as aussi des pouvoirs, non ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'est que les restants de nos capacités d'esprits…c'est amoindri et fatiguant mais encore utile.

\- Ça, tu m'étonnes, dit doucement Eren en se rappelant les évènements de la veille.

Berthold le remarqua puis se rembrumit davantage, il s'écarta de la porte de la cellule comme si celle-ci s'était soudain mise à empester.

\- Attends, je veux encore en savoir davantage ! l'interpella subitement Eren.

Berthold disparut rapidement dans l'ombrage du mur, sa silhouette se diluant entre les lattes du plancher comme une brume.

 **WwwW**

Dès que Levi posa son pied sur le plancher du château où ils arrivèrent enfin, après plus d'une journée de retard, le roi sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Plutôt, il avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Exactement comme de par son passé de célibataire endurci alors n'était qu'un roi exigent, comme à cette dure époque où il n'avait pas encore croisé la route d'Eren. C'était de ne pas avoir senti l'aura du jeune homme, des parcelles de ses traces dans les environs qui l'avaient alerté. C'était bien le rien qui avait enclenché tout le reste.

Ignorant la cohorte de conseillers et de domestiques de toutes sortes qui lui avait bondis dessus –ils devaient guetter à la porte du château depuis des heures pour être aussi réactifs-, Levi fonça directement dans la chambre royale qu'il partageait d'habitude avec Eren.

Durant les longues heures où ils avaient été enfermés dans cette foutue cabane Levi avait essayé de ne pas se mettre à trop élaborer sur ce qui pourrait arriver à Eren si jamais il tombait, se sentait subitement mal alors que Levi n'était pas là pour l'aider. Les grossesses masculines n'étaient pas réputées pour être sûres, déjà que porter un enfant de base ne l'était pas vraiment non plus. Leur bébé devait faire la taille d'une pomme actuellement, il était si fragile et innocent, on ne pouvait le laisser lui et son porteur, abandonné dans un coin et seul.

Il ouvrit les portes d'un geste sec puis pénétra à grands pas dans la chambre.

\- Eren ?

Il continua à s'avancer en talonnant sévèrement le sol. La pièce résonnant énormément.

\- Eren ! répéta-t-il d'une voix tendue qu'il détestait entendre aussi faible. Tu es là ?

Il arpenta de long en large la pièce et ses différentes succursales mais tout était vide, froid. Levi se mit à chercher dans tous les recoins de la gigantesque et superbe suite, même les plus petits et incongrus, il ne voulait rien omettre. Au bout de quelques minutes il se stoppa puis et se tint immobile au milieu de la chambre les bras ballants, les yeux paniqués. Il ne voulait rien croire ni espérer dans l'instant, c'était encore trop tôt, peut-être qu'Eren était tout simplement parti dans la Serre de Kenny. Mais la peur lui tiraillait tout de même le ventre. La seule preuve d'activité récente était le lit qui était légèrement défait.

Et couvert de quelques longues plumes grises.

Une mauvaise impression lui vrillait l'échine puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Armin n'attendit pas la permission du roi pour entrer. Lorsqu'il vit que Levi avait ce regard de bête prête à mordre dans le premier morceau de chair pointant devant lui, le jeune blond ralentit le pas mais ne se tut pas pour autant.

\- Majesté, il y a quelqu'un qui demande à vous voir, déclara le conseiller d'une voix tendue. C'est une…

\- Où est Eren ? demanda-t-il sourdement.

Armin s'humidifia les lèvres puis se recula d'un pas léger. Il sembla hésiter à parler, puis jeta un bref regard en direction de la porte de la chambre et sembla retrouver des forces.

\- Il a disparu il y a deux jours. Il se précipita alors d'ajouter Nous avons envoyé déjà de nombreuses patrouilles et plusieurs, dont celle de Mikasa et Petra, ne sont pas encore revenues alors on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il peut se passer, mais…

Levi bondit violemment dans sa direction et sortit de la chambre sans rien dire. Sans grande surprise, Erwin et quelques autres conseillers membres du cercle privé l'attendaient dans le couloir. Tous avaient l'air passablement fatigués et apeurés. Levi se massa doucement le front en espérant que cela lui évite de trembler.

\- Il faut…commença-t-il à dire mais sans parvenir à regrouper ses pensées, quelles ont été les mesures qui ont été mises en place depuis… ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un qu'il faut que vous voyez…, tenta de dire Erwin.

\- Vous m'écoutez ou bien il faut que je vous dégage de la vue ? éclata subitement Levi.

\- C'est important. Cette femme aurait des informations apparemment…mais elles déblatèrent des choses très confuses depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici. Elle dit avoir vu la reine il n'y pas de ça quelques heures.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Dans la salle du trône. Nous l'avons laissée là…

Levi prit la direction de cette salle d'un pas lourd. Il cramponna le pommeau de son épée et fila aussi vite si on venait de lui annoncer une pluie de grenouilles.

La salle du trône n'était utilisée que pour les réunions vraiment somptueuses. Elle était faite de verre et de métal polie, haute et longue, elle inspirait le respect et même parfois la crainte, mais empestait surtout la prestance presque honteuse du Nord. Depuis peu, près de l'habituel énorme trône pour le roi du Nord, on y avait installé un autre, plus petit et plus argenté, qui était réservé à Eren. Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore pu réellement s'en servir mais Levi avait déjà identifié cet objet comme étant celui d'Eren.

Sa concentration fut vite dissipée lorsque Levi vit près d'une des colonnades, un petit groupe de soldats encadrant une jeune femme aux cheveux roux qui avait l'air assez perdue.

D'un geste sec de la main, il fit mine aux soldats de disparaître de sa vue, pour qu'il ne reste plus que cette visiteuse à l'apparence de campagnarde et lui dans les environs. Tant pis pour les introductions grandiloquentes au son de clairon, les formules de politesses et les étiquettes, on parlait de la disparition d'Eren, là.

\- Qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la fille.

Cette dernière semblait assez égarée, mais répondit heureusement avec rapidité.

\- Je m'appelle Sasha, dit-elle d'une voix vive. Je suis ici parce que j'ai vu l'autre jour près de notre ferme, un homme à l'apparence de sa Majesté…euh, Eren.

D'accord, c'était exactement ce que Levi voulait entendre.

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était bien lui ?

\- Le tableau, son portrait…je l'ai vu une fois chez un ami et je l'ai facilement reconnu. Il avait des yeux tellement verts !

\- Où étais-ce ? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?

\- J'habite avec ma famille dans l'Est du royaume, tout près de la frontière avec l'Est. C'est là où la forêt et les montagnes sont très denses et où tellement d'anciennes runes de vieux domaines antiques traînent. Mes parents et mes frères sont également venus pour témoigner s'il y a besoin. Ils sont juste restés dehors…

\- Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? répéta violemment Levi. Vous le gardez contre une rançon, c'est ça ? vous vous en foutez de l'état dans lequel il peut être alors qu'il attends un enfant ?

Sacha écarquilla les yeux et pâlit en quelques secondes à peine. Elle semblait choquée et terrorisée maintenant.

\- Non ! hurla-t-elle presque, non, pas du tout Majesté, je vous l'assure ! nous ne l'avons pas vu bien longtemps en plus, parce que dès qu'il est sorti de la forêt, nous avons à peine eu le temps de le reconnaître qu'il s'était déjà de nouveau fait rattrapé par la chose qui le poursuivait et alors… (Continué de parler sous le regard de plus en plus ardent du roi était difficile cependant la jeune femme parvint à se tenir et même à articuler avec grand soin) et alors, il l'a repris avec lui et lorsque nous avons essayés de l'arrêter il nous a repoussé si facilement que l'on aurait même dit avoir affaire à une espèce de monstre…même nos chevaux en ont eu peur.

\- De qui parles-tu ? C'était un individu de quelle sorte qui s'en est pris à lui ?

\- Donnez-nous plus de détails, ajouta Erwin qui venait d'apparaître près d'eux.

\- Cela a été trop rapide. Nous n'avons rien vu de bien précis, répondit Sasha d'un air désolé, il portait une sorte de masque en forme d'oiseau et une peau de plume, mais gardait bien des membres humains. Ce devait être un humain déguisé.

Il y avait des plumes sur le lit. De la taille de gros oiseaux. Levi eut subitement la vision violente et sauvage d'Eren, assis au milieu de leur gigantesque lit, seul et décoiffé parce que c'était au milieu de la nuit et qu'il venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Il avait une main sur son ventre finement bombé, parlait avec leur enfant, lui assurant que son père arriverait bientôt et que tout irait bien. Puis une pluie de griffes et de plumes s'était abattue sur lui, dégoulinant du plafond comme une ombre, l'enveloppant violemment pour le faire disparaître à jamais de la prise de Levi.

Il frissonna et poussa un soupir sec.

\- Erwin, tu as entendus ?

\- Oui Majesté. Je m'y mets immédiatement.

Erwin repartit immédiatement tandis que Levi regardait de nouveau la fille rousse.

\- Je ferais en sorte qu'on te remercie grassement pour ces informations si elles se révèlent êtres exactes. En attendant, vous pouvez rester dans le coin avec tes frères.

Levi se tourna d'un coup sec, et entama son chemin en direction des portes du palais.

\- Où allez-vous ? lui demanda quelqu'un, un soldat qui n'avait pas tout compris, sans doute.

\- Je vais en Croisade ! hurla le roi en sortant son épée. Dans mon propre pays apparemment, la vermine est partout.

* * *

Pas besoin de dire quelque chose en plus. A bientôt :)


	18. La fissure de la confiance

Salut à tous, voici enfin le nouveau chapitre de cette fic' ! je vais essayer de faire en sorte que la suite ne se fasse pas autant désirée ! xp

Merci à tous de votre patience et de me lire malgré mon manque de régularité, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Levi foula le sol de l'étrange clairière au petit matin. Tout le décor était encore couvert de rosée et de brumes, les hommes et les chevaux eux-mêmes en produisaient beaucoup en respirant.

Le lieu paraissait en somme assez lugubre hormis le fait que la pierre des monolithes était parfaitement blanche et que la clairière était plutôt clairsemée de grands arbres parfumés. Le silence régnait, quelques oiseaux grinçaient au loin sinon personne n'osait rien dire, de peur de briser le voile glacé qui recouvrait l'endroit.

\- C'est ici, tu es sûre ? demanda rudement le roi du Nord en se tournant vers Sasha, qui les suivaient sur son propre cheval depuis leur violent départ du château.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il y a dans les environs de ma maison et dans cette forêt en général, affirma-t-elle. Cet endroit a vraiment mauvaise réputation, beaucoup d'animaux viennent y mourir.

\- Sans blagues, grogna Levi en inspectant du regard le flanc gravé d'un des monolithes. Il descendit promptement de cheval et balaya du regard le reste de l'endroit en donnant l'air que ce lieu antique lui appartenait.

\- On dirait bien que nous avons affaire à quelques fidèles de la famille Egérald, ajouta-t-il vite. Ces mages noirs étaient des véritables poisons. Il n'y a personne à part eux pour tailler de telles choses sur des pierres.

\- Doit-on appeler nos propres sorciers ? demanda Erwin, compressé dans son armure cuirassée.

\- Non. Pas besoin. Ces types ne doivent pas être bien terribles ni vraiment nombreux, sinon on aurait déjà entendu bien plus parlé d'eux. Finissons-en.

Le roi sortit son épée de son fourreau, lui faisant cracher des étincelles et siffler dans l'air frais.

\- Erwin, envoie les soldats patrouiller dans les environs, qu'ils quadrillent sérieusement le secteur.

\- Majesté, le héla subitement Erwin avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Vous pensez vraiment que ce sont des anciens d'Egérald qui sont derrière tout ça ?

Levi connaissait la famille Egérald de nom, par culture générale. Parce qu'ils étaient parmi les organisations de malfaiteurs les plus connues et mythiques dans le Nord. Ils faisaient partis du paysage patrimonial du pays, à la même place que les familles royales et nobles, ils étaient vu comme les antagonistes ultimes et oubliés de l'histoire de ce pays. Ils étaient censés être oubliés. Eteints. Exterminés pour avoir tenté d'asservir l'Humanité avec leur magie destructrice pleine de maladie, aveuglés qu'ils étaient par leur puissance obscure et leur désir du supplanter les hommes aux rênes du pouvoir.

Il n'y avait que leur culture pour inciter à tailler des runes sur d'immenses menhirs pour en faire un sanctuaire. Et pour oser kidnapper le compagnon du roi du Nord.

\- Ne doute pas de mon intuition. Surtout si ça concerne Eren, dit Levi sourdement.

\- Oui, mais…

\- Tu as vu ces grandes pierres, leur disposition ? le coupa Levi. Même si tout cela est en mauvais état, il est clair que des partisans de cette dynastie vivent encore dans ce nid si reconnaissable, personne d'autre n'oserait ne serait-ce qu'y passer.

Personne ne continua à lever des questions et bien vite les recherches prirent leur part sur le reste.

Après une bonne heure de recherche, les soldats vinrent tour à tour faire leur rapport, tout penaud et essoufflés, il n'y avait rien dans les environs à part des arbres et des lianes.

Levi n'avait toujours pas lâcher son épée et continuait de scruter l'endroit, comme s'il pouvait en dévoiler de nouveaux détails à force d'y frotter les yeux. Il avait les mâchoires serrées et le regard toujours aussi froid.

\- Majesté ? le rappela doucement Erwin, majesté, que faut-il faire maintenant ? ne vaut mieux-t-il pas rappeler des éclaireurs ou bien quelques sorciers, cela ne devrait pas leur prendre plus d'une heure pour venir nous prêter main forte.

\- Non. Pas besoin. Dis aux hommes d'aller chercher de quoi allumer des torches.

\- Des torches ? pourquoi ? la nuit est encore loin.

\- Parce qu'on va cramer cette clairière, clama Levi en se tournant violemment vers Erwin. Brûlez et détruisez-moi tout ça.

 **WwwW**

Eren était recroquevillé sur son lit étroit, les genoux sous le menton et les yeux plissés. Il avait du mal à absorber les repas qu'on lui refilait ces derniers jours. Ce n'était ni très bon, ni très digeste. Il avait l'impression que l'enfant qui croissait en lui aimait lui faire ressentir son désarroi à grandes salves de crampes. C'était en même temps la seule chose rassurante et plaisante dans sa situation. Un moindre mal parce cela au moins voulait dire que son bébé survivait lui aussi.

Soupirant doucement, le jeune roi enfonça son visage dans le tissu doucereux de la couverture, espérant s'endormir pour apaiser un peu sa douleur et son désarroi. Une main agrippée au coin de la couverture de laine bleutée, l'autre apposée sur son ventre arrondis.

Le silence le tuait, en plus de l'absence de toute forme de contact de la part des espérâtes, ou même de Zecke qui semblait définitivement avoir mieux à faire.

Apparemment ce dernier était une humeur de chien ces derniers jours, parce qu'il semblait avoir oublier que l'on ne peut pas facilement reprendre ses rêves de conquêtes du jour au lendemain lorsqu'on se réveille de son propre trépas. Surtout si l'on est seul et que la plupart des ressources magiques et armées dans son repère sont réduits à l'état de fossiles.

L'entendre rouspéter du fonds de son bureau jusqu'à tard dans la nuit aidait toujours Eren à ne pas sombrer dans un désespoir trop grave. Le jeune homme s'interdisait de tenter la moindre chose trop périlleuse tant que la vie de son enfant dépendait autant de lui. Il avait déjà de la chance que ses hôtes ne trouvent pas un moyen pour l'en débarrasser… en tout cas Zecke semblait avoir bien d'autres choses à penser. Il avait du pouvoir, mais pas assez pour renverser le monde et cela le frustrait et l'incitait à faire des erreurs. Eren avait hâte de voir ça, maintenant que sa couche de confiance partait peu à peu en lambeau face à la réalité.

Le jeune homme se réveilla de sa sieste lorsque la forêt à l'extérieur se mit à craquer avec une force nouvelle, ce n'était pas du vent, des animaux se battant, c'était étranger et envahissant et mit la puce à l'oreille d'Eren qui se hissa hors de son lit pour s'approcher le plus possible de sa fenêtre. Il ne vit pas grand-chose à part les cimes des sapins les plus cossus se balançant vivement les unes contre les autres. Il semblait seulement au jeune prisonnier qu'aux racines s'étendait une énergie étrange qui allait jusqu'à faire fuir les oiseaux les plus gros de leurs nids.

Eren entendit de plus en plus de craquements, des sifflets suraigus mais ne voyait toujours rien.

Soudainement la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et Reiner entra en glissant avec la même énergie qu'une bourrasque pour prendre Eren par le bras.

\- Viens, commanda-t-il, il faut sortir d'ici.

\- Quoi ?

Eren ne comprenait plus rien. On l'empêchait depuis son arrivée à sortir d'ici et maintenant on voulait l'en déloger ? Cela n'avait pas plus de sens que l'étrange odeur de brûlé qui émanait maintenant des alentours.

\- Attends ! héla Eren en se dégageant de la poigne crochue de l'espérâte. Attends, j'ai dit ! C'est quoi votre plan, encore ? Je ne te suis pas tant que tu ne me dis pas ce qui...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de boucler sa phrase qui se retrouva enlevé dans les airs, ceinturé par les solides bras filandreux de l'esprit au masque d'oiseau. Sans plus traîner et alors que de la fenêtre on pouvait apercevoir des traînées de fumées brunassées glisser contre le verre et tenter de mordre le sommet des arbres, Reiner emporta Eren en dehors de la cellule.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Eren en écarquillant les yeux à la vue de ces fumées douteuses. Reiner, qu'avez-vous fait !

\- Rien. Rien, répondit doucement Reiner en serrant Eren tout contre lui. Il faut seulement partir. C'est le chef qui le demande.

Reiner se projetait à pas de géant dans le couloir en portant son précieux paquet dans ses bras enrubannés de vielles guenilles. Il savait exactement où aller et n'hésitait pas. Les cahots des pas de l'esprit étaient violents, si violents qu'ils filèrent rapidement la nausée à Eren.

\- Arrête…toi ! siffla le jeune roi en s'agrippant à l'épaule de Reiner. Je vais vomir si tu continues…

\- Je ne peux pas, il faut que l'on sorte d'ici le plus vite possible, répéta doucement Reiner.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui attends un enfant…descends-moi ! Urg…

Reiner dévala un escalier en deux sauts et en quelques instants ils furent dehors, dans l'herbe et les bois incendiés, et Eren vomit en tremblant une fois que Reiner l'eut lâché au sol. L'odeur de roussis était encore plus intense ici-bas, et Eren, une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, fut médusé en voyant que tout autour d'eux, les bois avaient été incendiés.

\- C'est pas vrai, souffla-t-il en s'essuyant discrètement la bouche.

Les flammes étaient si proches qu'elles étaient sans doute capables de s'étendre sur plusieurs kilomètres avec ou sans vent, il en émanait une chaleur suffocante.

Eren sentit que Reiner le tirait de nouveau par le bras pour le traîner derrière lui. Il résista un peu mais acceptait qu'on le porte loin de l'incendie naissant.

Ils rencontrèrent vite Bertholt sur leur chemin qui semblait assez perdu et même si cela ne se voyait pas sous son masque, ça restait globalement visible dans ses gestes saccadés.

\- Où est le maître ? demanda-t-il rapidement en les apercevant.

Reiner n'eut pas le temps de répondre car déjà, un hurlement lourd se mit à retentir d'entre les bouquets d'arbres embrasés.

 **WwwwW**

 **Quelques minutes plus tôt…**

\- Mon roi, vous êtes certain de ce que vous faites ? demanda un soldat dont la vue des flammes de plus en plus hautes rebutait.

Levi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de regarder d'un œil acéré les brasiers escalader les troncs épais de la clairière et dévorer ses tapis de mousse, chuintant de cris stridents.

Subitement un arbre s'écroula tout près d'eux en soulevant des gerbes de mousses et de poussières dans sa chute, et la panique sembla gagner les hommes aussi vite que si c'étaient eux les arbres dévorés par le feu.

Mais encore une fois Levi ne répondit pas à leurs complaintes discrètes de plus en plus pressées, il avait l'arme à la main et semblait patienter quelque chose que personne ou presque ne comprenait. Erwin seul savait où il voulait aller mais était tout aussi plein de doutes dans l'instant.

\- Majesté, êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous faites, cela semble prendre tellement de temps que…

\- Regarde, dit froidement Levi en indiquant devant lui d'un coup de menton.

Les lisères d'arbres devant eux, qui bordaient au plus près la clairière de monolithes affaiblis par le feu toujours plus craquant, puissant et lumineux, s'affaissaient distinctement par gros fragments. Et alors qu'ils semblaient sur le point de tous succomber aux flammes et de tomber sur les hommes posés en dessous, une brume épaisse se répandit rapidement entre les racines et brouilla les détails des arbres de plus en plus efficacement. Comme si la forêt n'avait été au final qu'un mirage. Les flammes brillèrent une dernière fois avec fureur puis toute la vision de la forêt incendiée se dissipa, s'arrachant de part en part, ne laissant qu'un silence endolori derrière tout cela.

La barrière illusoire formée par les arbres venait d'être battue par les flammes. Maintenant sur cette parcelle de forêt il n'y avait qu'un restant de terres vallonnées, verdoyantes d'herbes tendres, où de nouveaux monolithes poussaient, en meilleurs états. Il y avait aussi un immense manoir qui semblait assez délabré mais qui avait préservé cependant un certain charme.

\- La légende disait donc vrai, affirma Levi en souriant. C'est par les flammes qu'on a accès aux domaines des Egérald et à leurs faiblesses. Intéressant.

\- Vous n'en étiez même pas sûr ? s'exclama Erwin d'un air sidéré.

\- L'important c'est qu'on y soit, non ? répondit Levi en haussant rapidement les épaules.

Le roi prit ensuite la route en direction du manoir. Il fut stoppé par l'apparition d'un homme musclé et blond, écumant de rage à un point que cela faisait de la buée sur ses petites lunettes rondes. Il poussa un cri rauque aussi lourd que s'il était une bête et les stèles de pierres s'agitèrent dans leurs empreintes de terre au son de sa voix rocailleuse.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? s'inquiétèrent les gardes.

\- Mettez-vous en garde, hurla Levi.

 **WwwwW**

La terre trembla jusqu'à faire se déplacer les graviers et les feuilles des environs, on aurait pu craindre l'ouverture d'une faille dans le sol. Le monde semblait frissonner tandis que les hurlements de bêtes s'intensifiaient.

Bertholt vint aider à tirer Eren derrière lui et Reiner, et les deux esprits entraînèrent rudement le jeune homme jusqu'à une plaine de monolithes que le garçon n'avait encore rien vu.

\- Mais…ça sort d'où ces pierres ? il y avait des arbres avant ! La clairière autour de votre maison n'était pas aussi vaste !

\- La barrière a été rompue, souffla Bertholt d'un ton bas. Par ici.

Ils filèrent tous les trois contre le versant d'un des nouveaux monolithes cerclant la clairière emprunte d'une étrange brume ardente, qui devait être une nouvelle mauvaiseté. L'incendie avait pour sa part disparu, il s'était sacrifié pour absorber le mirage des arbres, et il ne restait que des bruits de coups et des sifflements rauques maintenant. Eren tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais y peinait fort, la tête lui tournait.

Les deux espérâtes l'aidèrent à s'assoir au sol en appuyant son dos contre la pierre taillée du monolithe. Le jeune homme dévisagea cette surface pâle et rugueuse.

\- C'étaient eux, qui tenaient la barrière ? le feu les a détruits…avança doucement Eren en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- Il étaient aussi des sources d'énergie pour notre maître, ajouta Reiner en regardant rapidement tout derrière le monolithe comme si cette pierre était leur dernier rempart contre le reste.

Comme pour répondre, un nouveau hurlement sordide résonna au loin et glaça le sang d'Eren.

\- Que se passe-t-il…murmura-t-il. Que fait-on maintenant ?

\- Le manoir va sûrement partir en fumée lui aussi, dit Bertholt d'un air triste, et ensuite les plans du maître le seront eux aussi. Il n'a pas eu le temps d'assez bien renforcé la barrière, si elle a succombé, tout va s'écrouler…

\- Ne dis pas ça, tonna Reiner en le regardant avec rage au travers des petits trous de son masque.

\- C'est la vérité. La voie que l'on a empruntée n'a pas d'issue.

\- Que veux-tu faire, dans ce cas ? aboya Reiner.

Bertholt, qui était assis contre Eren, se tourna alors vers lui et le contempla une longue seconde de ses petits yeux noirs luisants d'émotion.

\- Changer de cap.

 **WwwwW**

Le blond écumait littéralement de rage, il venait de s'envelopper d'une énergie dantesque et veule, de couleur dorée et qui semblait émanée par petites parcelles des menhirs blancs postés dans les environs, provoquant des bourrasques de vents capable de décorner des bœufs.

\- M-Majesté ! hurla Erwin en se recroquevillant sur lui-même pour mieux tenir face à ses salves d'énergie. Q-Quel figure d'attaque recommandez-vous ?

Levi fit tournoyer sa lame devant lui, brisant les murs d'énergie que l'homme à l'air de bête projetait en les assenant d'insultes incompréhensibles. Le roi avait l'air légèrement irrité mais continuait de se tenir droit et fier face à l'ennemi.

Il darda la pointe de son épaisse arme en direction du type.

\- Figure 4, dit-il doucement.

\- Ça veut dire…

\- Qu'on doit me laisser faire et se taire.

Levi se lança sur l'ennemi avec la force de son expérience. Son armure ne semblant rien peser sur ses épaules, elle ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis de ces derniers jours. A vrai dire le roi du Nord s'était promis de ne pas la retirer tant qu'il ne pouvait serrer Eren contre sa peau à la place.

L'homme blond maintenant bien échevelé semblait être capable de faire trembler le monde. On aurait dit un dieu ou un fantôme, mais il paraissait assez décontenancé par cette attaque surprise pour que Levi tente d'appuyer sur ses failles.

Le blond tenta de mordre Levi lorsque celui-ci glissa contre lui pour lui entailler une première fois la peau et les côtes. Elle était hérissée et dardante de chaleur, et son porteur bénéficiait d'une solide carrure ainsi que d'une bonne agilité. Levi le blessa moins qu'il ne l'avait cru, mais y parvint tout de même un peu. Cela sembla énervé encore plus le blond qui hurla de nouveau comme un dieu courroucé et fit littéralement s'entrechoquer leurs deux corps en lui fonçant dessus.

\- Les mortels ne sont que des détritus…je vais vous faire regretter d'avoir osé revenir trépasser sur _mes_ terres !

Le sang coulait à flot le long de son épaule et il fit matérialiser une lame dans sa main après avoir tenté de mordre une nouvelle en Levi mais sans y parvenir car le roi l'avait esquivé de peu et frappé dans le dos.

Commença alors un duel d'épées gorgé de rage qui cisaillait le temps à chaque à-coup. Levi put facilement voir le désespoir que l'incendie avait créé pour cet homme qui semblait tellement dépendre de la plénitude parfaite du lieu. Les Egérald étaient réputés pour être des lunatiques sanguins et dont l'envie de tout contrôler prévalait sur toute forme d'empathie. Ce gars-ci semblait ne pas être exclu de la liste. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et il semblait prêt à exploser. L'énergie autour lui s'était diluée depuis le début de leur bataille, elle n'était plus autant bouillonnante et chargé de forces capables d'écraser des os. Le feu avait bien fait son office, apparemment.

\- Pauvre fou ! d'oser ainsi s'approcher de mes possessions… !

\- Crève, lui répétait Levi en continuant de glisser contre ses flancs pour les écorcher.

Son épée sembla avoir la même idée car elle perfora l'épaule intacte du blond furieux avec l'efficacité d'une foudre. Le type glissa au sol alors que Levi le contournait afin de le frapper dans la nuque. Le grand homme énervé roula au sol en grognant, il ne semblait n'avoir plus rien d'humain et émettait une série de sons gutturaux, terrorisants et lourds.

Les salves d'énergie que cet Egérald libérait étaient de moins en moins mesurées et importantes, mais brûlaient toujours aussi savamment Levi qui tentait malgré tout de ne pas montrer qu'il passait un très mauvais moment en combattant ce type en duel. Son armure d'argent avait des limites, tout de même. Son assaillant avait passé son temps à lui foncer dedans dans l'espoir de lui briser des os, il en avait fissuré sûrement quelques-uns et fait pousser des sueurs froides à Levi qui ne montrait cependant rien de combien lui et son équipe avaient été chanceux jusque-là. S'ils avaient attaqué sans feu, le blond leur auraient sûrement assené une raclée importante, vu qu'il aurait alors eu le contrôle total de ses forces. La barrière aurait été encore levée, et cela aurait été lui qui déciderait du moment de passer à l'offensive. L'effet de surprise si efficace aurait été avorté.

La voix de son père résonna alors des souvenirs de Levi

 _La guerre, c'est pour les culottés ! meurent toujours les optimistes qui veulent attaquer de front et subsistent toujours les pessimistes qui pensent à mettre au point un plan._

Les monolithes se mirent à luire comme les yeux fous de l'homme blond. A croire qu'ils essayaient de cracher leurs dernières réserves d'énergie à leur maître. La terre trembla de plus belle et Levi manqua de tomber pour de bon vu la violence que le monde semblait recourir dans ces derniers assauts bordant son agonie.

\- Majesté ! cria un soldat posté à l'orée de la forêt. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas un peu d'aide ?

Levi ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il était concentré a creusé les blessures de son adversaire se convulsant sur le sol en l'ébouillantant sans cesse.

Autour d'eux les pierres s'étaient mises à léviter et s'entrechoquées à grands coups, les bourrasques d'énergie drapant tout d'un voile incandescent. Le décor s'écroulait autour d'eux tandis que les deux hommes combattaient pour être les derniers debout sur cette terre ravagée.

Levi avait l'impression de combattre et d'éviter une panthère en colère armée d'une épée. Il parvenait cependant à aisément esquiver les coups d'estocs du blond coups et à les contrer par ses propres attaques, ainsi ce gars passait la majorité de son temps affaler par terre à tenter de se relever.

Eviter également les monolithes qui tournaient autour d'eux se révéla pour Levi quelque peu difficile mais pas insurmontable, et du coin du regard, le roi était capable de bondir pour esquiver les passades de chaque morceau de pierre entre lui et le blond qui semblait vouloir s'en servir maintenant comme projectiles.

Soudainement le grand blond se redressa et bondit sur Levi toutes griffes dehors. Il tenta de le mordre au visage mais Levi vit le coup venir même s'il eut légèrement peur que cela ne se joue pas dans les temps. Sa lame perfora heureusement en premier l'adversaire, trouvant naturellement le chemin en direction de son cœur. Le blond s'arquebouta en tentant de reprendre son souffle et hurla de douleur en tombant en arrière, l'épée encore enfoncée dans son thorax sanguinolent.

Levi essuya rapidement le sang que l'individu fou venait de lui cracher sur le visage puis s'avança là il était tombé et gargouillait bruyamment. Son corps semblait tomber en lambeau et s'assécher à grande vitesse. Depuis l'incendie tout semblait dépérir vite dans ce lieu.

 **WwwwW**

\- Zecke est en train de mourir, dit subitement Reiner.

Des lamelles de brouillard rougeoyantes serpentaient doucement entre les pierres qui semblaient frémir. Eren se tenait recroquevillé contre le même monolithe depuis trop longtemps, il en avait vraiment marre et voulait partir d'ici, mais les cris de bêtes et de lames au loin lui promettaient bien pire que des courbatures musculaires s'il sortait de là, aussi se contenait-il encore un petit peu.

Un nouveau grondement les firent tous sursauter et Bertholt redressa le menton, comme s'il venait subitement de se réveiller d'une phase de transe. Il se tourna résolument en face d'Eren en retira son masque, dévoilant son visage carbonisé à la peau crépie et arrachée. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que sous le masque. Il ne tenta ni de sourire ni de l'effrayer mais voulait sûrement simplement se révéler une dernière fois.

\- On va t'aider à le retrouver, dit-il simplement à Eren d'une voix qui ne lui appartenait pas. Sans accros. Mais tu dois faire quelque chose pour nous en échange.

Eren le regarda sans oser cligner les yeux ni respirer trop fort. Ce visage de momie ne le mettait vraiment pas à l'aise.

\- Dis-moi.

Cette fois Bertholt eut l'air d'être résolument heureux.

\- Il faut que tu nous tues. Le seul moyen pour abattre des esprits maudits et immortels tels que nous, c'est qu'il faut que l'on nous arrache notre force vitale. Un Jaeger tel que toi en serait capable.

Eren secoua doucement la tête, la voix lestée d'émotion.

\- Je ne peux pas…je ne peux pas le refaire. C'est douloureux et horrible.

\- S'il te plaît, tu dois nous libérer, insista Bertholt en échangeant un regard rapide avec Reiner posté plus loin. Il n'y a que comme ça…

Un bruit sourd résonna sur toute la surface de la clairière et les fit de nouveau sursauter. Une nouvelle vague d'énergie les traversa en provoquant des frissons chez Eren qui n'en pouvait plus de se sentir sur un champ de bataille.

\- Laissez-moi retrouver Levi, et ensuite je verrai. Mais je ne fais rien sinon.

Terrorisé, épuisé, affamé et frigorifié, le jeune homme voulait tout simplement partir de ce coin de boue.

Bertholt replaça finalement son masque et prit un air beaucoup plus dangereux derrière ce faux visage d'oiseau. Il regarda une dernière fois Eren avant de se lever sur ses jambes, puis tendit une main au jeune homme.

\- Viens.

 **A suivre au chapitre prochain...**


	19. L'Energie des Blessures

Haha ! voilà déjà la suite ! je ne sais pas du tout si je vais pouvoir tenir ce rythme mais en tout cas profitez de ce chapitre-ci !

Merci de me lire quand même malgré le retard que j'avais pris :D

Merci pour les reviews de **Gloria** , **sadakomary** et **Yumi Kairi** (ton message m'a fait très très plaisir, je suis contente que tu trouves autant de plaisir à me lire, et que la suite te plaira :)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Eren avait l'impression de suivre une lanterne dans la nuit lorsqu'il emprunta la voie ouverte par l'avancée de Bertholt entre les monolithes. Il y régnait une moiteur inconfortable ainsi qu'un scintillement sûrement dû aux étranges salves d'énergies-mêmes qui s'échappaient des pierres depuis de longues minutes.

Le grand esprit tira résolument Eren derrière lui tout en pesant ses pas.

Ils marchèrent pendant une minute, zigzagant entre les menhirs pâles écharpés de brume et de grondements indistincts, tous deux plongés dans un silence tendu, puis ils virent au loin un groupement d'hommes éparpillés dans une autre partie de ce vaste champ de monolithes apparaître. Eren plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer les détails de leurs armures et crut que son cœur venait de doubler de volume dans sa poitrine.

\- Des blasons du Nord ! ce sont les soldats de Levi ! s'écria-t-il.

Le jeune homme bondit en avant pour courir les rejoindre, il ne fut retenu que par le bras griffu de Bertolt qui le força à s'approcher de lui afin de lui souffler quelques derniers mots.

\- Ta promesse. S'il te plaît, n'oublie pas ta promesse de nous aider à partir, dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

Eren le dévisagea et continua de tenter de se dégager de la poigne de Bertholt tout en soupirant d'émotion. Il était maintenant si proche d'une liberté qu'il n'avait toujours fait qu'effleurer ces derniers jours à cause de la cruauté de Zecke et de ses esprits qu'il voulait en finir au plus vite. Il bouillonnait de beaucoup de choses présentement, mais surtout d'impatience.

\- Lâche-moi, je veux partir.

\- Non, tu dois d'abord me promettre, répondit sèchement l'espérâte en resserrant sa pression sur le bras mince d'Eren.

Le jeune homme se tourna alors et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses immenses iris noires disparaissant presque totalement dans les vasques soucoupes de ses yeux émeraudes.

\- Lâche. Moi. Ordonna-t-il sur une voix ferme et gelée de souverain.

L'esprit sembla convaincu et laissa Eren glisser son bras en dehors de ses serres. Aussitôt qu'il fut libéré, Eren s'enfuiya résolument de lui comme une colombe à qui on vient d'ouvrir la porte de la cage.

Apposant nerveusement sa main sur son ventre arrondis afin de prévenir son enfant des cahots de sa course plus qu'exaltée, Eren traversa la carrière de menhirs gravés d'une cadence presque désespérée. Il trébucha un peu, haleta beaucoup, mais jamais ne faiblis sa foulée tandis que défilait devant lui le décor chargé de la forêt, de sa terre plane parcourue de monolithes brumeux d'énergie.

Eren n'arrivait pas à crier, sa voix avait disparue de sa gorge. Il avait peur que toute cette course ne le mène à rien, qu'il n'arrive pas à retrouver Levi, même s'il désirait cela du plus profond de son cœur. Il craignait qu'on ne le rattrape encore, qu'il ne se réveille de nouveau dans cette cellule au cœur du manoir de Zecke où on le laisserait croupir, isolé.

 _Pitié, je ne veux pas y retourner._

Enfin, quelqu'un le remarqua et les visages épuisés des soldats coulissèrent vers lui, emplis de confusion. Ils avaient dû avoir à se battre tout près ici, tandis qu'Eren était caché à quelques centaines de mètres à peine, en espérant une éclaircie.

C'était tout simplement rageant de se dire qu'il avait été si proche de Levi pendant tout ce temps.

Eren s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, trop essoufflé pour continuer à courir comme s'il était encore poursuivis. Il se pencha un peu en avant et attendit que les gens s'approchent et le reconnaisse. Ça tanguait sous ses pieds, mais il s'interdisait de s'évanouir ou de se mettre à crier comme une furie, parce qu'il était bien trop heureux dans l'instant pour se rabaisser à faire ça.

 **WwwwW**

Levi avait vu une silhouette débarquée au loin mais pensant alors que c'était un autre de ses soldats, il n'y avait pas fait grande attention et s'était plutôt concentré sur son adversaire, ou plutôt les restants de ce dernier, qui se convulsait au sol en constatant ses blessures qui se distendaient sur son corps à chaque sursaut en crachant toujours plus de sang.

Puis une impression violente l'avait assailli. Comme si tout son corps se rebellait contre lui parce qu'il avait manqué quelque chose d'important. Le roi se détourna alors de son ennemi pour rechercher l'origine de ce qui le tracassait si fortement.

Il vit tout d'abord deux immenses perles verdoyantes le traverser avec la force d'un torrent, puis le reste se contourna en sortant directement d'un songe ou d'un doux souvenir.

S'approchant de lui, Eren avait déjà les larmes aux yeux et la poigne de Levi se défit aussitôt de son épée.

\- Par les dieux... EREN ! Cria-t-il d'une voix qu'il se permit enfin d'être tremblante d'émotion.

Il avait l'air résolument en colère et se tenait immobile, droit et froid, avec la carrure d'un homme allant partir en guerre. A la vue de ses sourcils se fronçant et de son rictus de colère grossissant sur son visage pâlis de rage, ses hommes s'écartèrent de lui pour lui laisser la voie libre, comme s'il émettait une aura empoisonnée, le laissant passer tandis qu'il marchait lourdement en directement du jeune homme, sans voix ni souffle. Les soldats tentèrent de lui parler mais leur roi ne les écoutait déjà plus.

Seul Eren comptait. Ce dernier ne voyait d'ailleurs pas cette aura de meurtre. Il savait que ce visage effrayant n'était que la seule manière pour Levi de communiquer des émotions trop fortes pour lui.

Le jeune homme refit quelques pas en avant, eu l'air totalement soulagé. Ça y est, il avait fini son voyage ou plutôt son cauchemar.

\- Levi...sanglota-t-il en faisant un sourire.

C'était ça. Cet instant précis que Levi voulait emporter dans sa tombe, pour que la froideur du néant ne lui fasse jamais regretter sa vie et ses actes. Ce regard, ces dizaines palettes de couleur que contenaient les yeux d'Eren et qui scintillaient comme des soleils, promettaient eux, toujours le paradis et les fleurs. Il avait la tête légèrement penchée, les lèvres pressées pour former un superbe petit bourgeon rosé, attendant que Levi fasse de même pour venir l'embrasser. Cristallisant cet instant au plus profond de lui, Levi sentit toute l'essence de ce que le bonheur était pour lui cascade en lui en voyant Eren de près. Son visage sur lequel le roi pouvait se réfugier malgré le chaos ambiant était ce pourquoi Levi se battait et surtout voulait gagner.

Levi laissa tomber dans l'herbe son épée qui rebondit une bonne seconde en résonnant lourdement. Il avait la gorge serrée et le corps entier perclus de douleurs. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler mais continuait d'avancer lourdement en direction du jeune homme. Il restait étrangement prudent parce qu'il craignait que ce n'était qu'un mirage crée de son esprit désespéré.

\- Levi ! La voix d'Eren le rappela à l'ordre et Levi reprit conscience. C'est un début de barbe que tu portes ... ?

\- Eren, gronda Levi en tendant les bras avec un air de tueur épuisé de retour chez lui.

D'une commune envie, les deux hommes traversèrent la dernière toute petite parcelle de terre les séparant et se jetèrent violement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il y eu un bruit distinct de choc, puis les deux âmes-sœurs entremêlèrent leurs bras et se tissèrent l'un sur l'autre en s'enfouissant dans leurs cous respectifs pour se repaître de l'odeur. Leurs souffles étaient étouffés par leurs propres étreinte, si serrée que le givre n'aurait même pas pu s'y glisser.

\- L-Levi ! Sanglota bruyamment Eren en sentant ses jambes devenir cotonneuses. Levi, pardonne-moi...je n'ai pas voulu tout ça...ils m'ont obligé à les aider et je ne pouvais pas résister à cause du bébé...

\- Chhhut, je sais. Je sais, mon cœur. Calme-toi. (Levi avait une voix traînante et faible) Bon sang ce que j'ai eu peur... j'ai tellement craint en te cherchant qu'il ne soit arrivé malheur...

Eren baragouina quelques paroles rendues incompréhensibles par les grosses larmes qu'il ne pouvait dorénavant plus contenir et Levi ferma les yeux en respira doucement pour calmer le tambourinement de son cœur soulagé, tout en continuant de masser l'arrière de la tête de son jeune amant.

\- C'est bon. Tu vas bien maintenant…Tu n'es pas blessé, hein ?

\- Même pas, renifla Eren en se reculant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Et le bébé aussi.

Levi repoussa les quelques mèches qui étaient collées au beau visage d'Eren puis soupira de soulagement avant de presser vivement ses lèvres sèches sur celles de son jeune amant.

Leur baiser fut chaleureux et désespéré, il traduisait tout leur besoin de se sentir l'un et l'autre et rattraper le manque et la peur qui les avaient rongés. Levi se fit possessif et affamé, il clama la bouche d'Eren afin de le forcer à se soumettre à sa domination et lui faire totalement confiance, se remettant à lui afin d'être en sécurité. Il lécha, mordit, aspira les moindres parcelles de langues et de dents d'Eren qui gémissait encore de sanglots et de plaisir libéré. Il se soumettait avec joie et appréciait que son roi caresse de ses longues embrassades avides sa petite bouche parfaitement ouverte à l'accueillir, le pourfende de sa langue et le caresse avec besoin. Jamais ils n'avaient eu autant besoin d'un baiser qu'en ce moment. C'était la meilleure manière de se retrouver. C'était délicieux et puissant, le meilleur des onguents pour le cœur et le plus beau des discours.

\- Ah...Levi, bredouilla Eren en se serrant contre son chéri.

\- Tout va bien ? redemanda ce dernier en parcourant frénétiquement le corps frêle d'Eren de ses mains à la rechercher d'une blessure que le jeune homme voulait lui dissimuler.

Il laissa cependant un peu plus longuement reposer sa main sur le ventre arrondis d'Eren et en apprécia la dureté ainsi que la douce chaleur en émanant. Il fut presque certain de percevoir un mouvement contre sa paume.

Il se laissa alors tomber sur Eren en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme, le soulagement trop violent pour qu'il puisse le supporter plus longtemps.

\- Levi, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Eren en le serrant tout aussi fermement contre lui. Oh, mais tu es brûlé ! Ta peau est si rouge...

\- Tout va bien, répondit Levi en se relevant afin d'embrasser de nouveau Eren. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mais...

Levi avait réussi à ressouder son masque de roi en colère impartial et glaçant. Il prit le visage d'Eren entre ses deux grandes mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur, haleta-t-il en se montrant une dernière fois un peu bousculé. Je t'en supplie, je n'y survivrais pas.

Le roi soupira lourdement.

Eren renifla de nouveau et hocha la tête. Même si c'était peu probable que leur avenir soit subitement devenu tout calme, ils étaient des rois tout de même, c'était apaisant de se dire ça dans l'instant.

\- Je t'aime, Levi. Je suis si heureux que tu sois là... Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, gamin.

Il continua de picorer d'intenses mais courts petits baiser sur les lèvres pendant de longues secondes, puis lui glissa sa cape sur les épaules afin qu'il n'ait pas froid. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses hommes qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés.

\- Erwin, aboya-t-il, emmène Eren au palais. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste ici plus longtemps.

\- Non, non ! se défendit immédiatement le jeune homme. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparés de nouveau !

Levi regarda Eren d'un air préoccupé, il lui sera une main pour tenter de communiquer au jeune homme toute sa chaleur, mais aussi son inquiétude.

\- S'il te plaît, paniqua Eren, en s'agrippant à Levi, menaçant de fondre de nouveau en larme. Non, je ne veux pas te quitter. Et s'il se passait quelque chose…s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas qu'on soit encore une fois séparés !

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à paniqué, Levi avait de nouveau pris Eren dans ses bras et le laissa se calmer en l'appuyant contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, mais leurs retrouvailles semblaient avoir épuisé nerveusement le jeune homme qui voulait simplement rentrer chez eux.

\- D'accord, on va rester ensemble…mais tu restes en recul et tu ne bouges pas. Arrête de me coller ta morve dessus, maintenant.

\- Oui, renifla Eren en se frottant les yeux.

\- Majesté ! cria un soldat, majesté, vous devez venir voir ça ! vite.

Levi soupira rapidement et poussa Eren dans les bras d'Erwin qui s'était approché d'eux. Avant d'être partis trop loin, il se retourna et fit un mouvement sec de la main envers Eren et Erwin pour les faire comprendre qu'il ne tolérait pas qu'ils suivent ses pas distendus par l'empressement. Eren avait l'air totalement adorables avec ses grosses larmes aux coins des yeux et ses lèvres rosies par leurs baisers, et Levi sentit une pointe de possessivité poindre en lui sachant que c'était ce colosse d'Erwin qui le tenait serré dans ses bras afin de prévenir de tomber au sol. Mais il avait encore des choses à régler, aussi se força-t-il à se concentrer un peu.

Le roi suivit son soldat qui avait un air un peu apeuré, jusqu'à d'autres hommes qui étaient cerclés autour du corps du blond toujours étendu au sol.

\- Majesté, paniquèrent-ils tous en voyant Levi débarquer parmi eux, regardez !

\- Quoi, que…

Levi se stoppa en pleine phrase en écarquillant les yeux, devant ses pieds le blond était couché, et fumait résolument en continuant de grincer des dents. Ce ne fut pas tant le fait que les blessures de ce type étaient en train de guérir parfaitement, de s'effacer de la surface de cette peau pâle qui rebuta Levi, mais bien le regard de ce type. Ces yeux sombres criaient victoire et vengeance.

L'homme se releva d'un bond après avoir roulé sur le flanc au milieu du groupe de soldats nordiques, et leur assena des coups de poings et de coudes violents afin de les envoyer sur sa place au sol. Il semblait toujours avoir un coup d'avance sur eux, esquiva des coups et y ripostant avant même que les hommes n'y aient pensés.

Levi jura en remarqua enfin qu'il n'avait toujours pas ramasser son épée, tandis que le blond semait le trouble et la douleur en se servant surtout de son corps comme arme, et quelque chose disait que la magie destructrice allait aussi bientôt débarquer.

\- Que quelqu'un me donne une lame !

Mais ses hommes étaient tous entamés dans une mêlée intense avec le blond, qui semblait avoir retrouvé assez de forces pour parvenir s'amuser en assenant des coups lourds sur les crânes de ses adversaires. Ce n'était pas le moment de louvoyer.

\- Erwin ! emmène Eren loin d'ici ! aboya Levi en fouillant frénétiquement un de ses hommes étendu à ses pieds.

\- Compris, murmura sourdement Erwin en agrippant Eren par les épaules pour le porter au loin.

Sauf que le blond les avaient entendus, et il tendit aussitôt son bras parcouru de muscles solides pour faire jaillir de sa paume un éclair blanc comme un os qui frôla le crâne d'Erwin avant d'aller s'abattre contre un tronc en projetant moultes éclats de bois autour d'eux.

\- Le Jaeger reste ici, clama le blond d'une voix sinueuse de colère.

Une seconde plus tard une salve d'énergie se répandit autour de lui et balaya les hommes encore debout dans ce coin de clairière.

Levi reçut l'attaque de plein fouet mais parvint à tenir debout avec un restant faible de ses compagnons. La situation commençait à les échapper et cela avait une forte tendance à l'irriter, d'autant qu'il était parvenu à dénicher une épée peu avant que la secousse d'énergie ne le frappe mais maintenant elle lui avait glissée des mains et il devait recommencer ses recherches, sauf que le blond venait de le remarquer.

\- Toi ! siffla-t-il à la manière d'un serpent venimeux prêt à mordre. Je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir blessé…

\- Ça semble s'être bien rétablis, non ? se moqua Levi en continuant de chercher une épée dans les alentours.

 _Bon sang, ils les ont toutes bouffés ou quoi ?_ s'énerva-t-il intérieurement.

\- Je vais faire une charpie de sa royauté, cracha le blond, semblant préparer un nouvel éclair dans son bras droit.

\- Tu veux dire, comme ce que j'ai fait de toi tout à l'heure ? répliqua platement Levi en le regardant enfin. C'est pas beau de copier.

Très bien, cela aurait été une bonne idée d'arrêter de se foutre de ce type, surtout maintenant qu'il s'était miraculeusement rétablis, cependant c'était plus fort que Levi. A des moments les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans trop qu'il y réfléchisse. Devant Eren ça passait toujours cependant en face d'un mage noir frisant l'hystérie, ce n'était pas une bonne tactique.

\- J'ai tué tes hommes, clama tout haut le blond en s'approchant doucement du roi, je vais faire de même avec toi, en me servant des forces que ta race craint tant. Le pire, c'est qu'avec ces pouvoirs, je vais abattre ce monde et faire mien le Jaeger, et dans un avenir très proche.

Ça, ce n'était pas drôle. Levi lui rejeta un regard glacial comme il savait si bien en faire.

\- Tu n'as pas d'avenir, répondit-il.

Un sifflement suraigu perla derrière eux, comme si une buse descendait en piqué dans la clairière après avoir repéré une proie.

Et alors que le blond se tournait dans la direction de ce son, perdant quelques parcelles de sa concentration, Levi put remarquer une silhouette drapée d'une cape hérissée de plumes se jeter sur l'homme enveloppé de magie.

Aussitôt, le blond poussa un cri aiguë à son tour mais plus dans un registre de la douleur, alors que la forme se tenait suspendue à son large cou veiné de colère et mordait dans sa chair, y faisant éclater le sang.

\- Haaa ! hurla-t-il, que fais-tu saloperie … ! tu vas te…grbl

Comme si la créature s'était dédoublée, Levi crut voir durant un instant une autre silhouette similaire à cette première apparaître à l'arrière du blond pour le transpercer de son bras griffu avant de disparaître de nouveau de vue.

Le blond eut un spasme agressif puis tomba à la renverse, sous le regard soufflé de Levi qui ne comprenait plus rien. Ce qui venait de se jeter sur son adversaire n'était pas un homme, mais une créature couverte de plumes brunes avec une tête d'oiseau comme seul visage, figé dans une peau de bois. On aurait dit un costume de fête un peu déluré.

\- Mrrbrrlg ! gargouilla le blond en se cambrant au sol.

La chose se détacha finalement de sa gorge, le bout de la gueule dégoulinante de sang et fumante. Elle se tourna là où se trouvait Eren, et Levi senti son échine s'hérissée à l'idée que son bien-aimé ait côtoyé cette chose longtemps.

Le blond tremblotait de tous ses membres et bavait. Des fumerolles d'énergie se libéraient des pores de sa peau, comme s'il fondait. Il semblait très en colère qu'encore une fois, il ait perdu la partie.

La chose se leva et fit quelques pas en direction d'Eren et Erwin, d'une lenteur sûrement dues à ses longues plumes traînantes derrière lui. A ce moment Levi trouva enfin une épée perdue au sol et, abandonnant le corps du blond au ventre troué comme un chevalier pourfendu pendant une brave guerre, il se posta entre la chose et Eren.

\- Ne bouge pas, lui insuffla-t-il sourdement. Dégage d'ici.

\- Attend, Levi ! cria Eren en se tortillant dans les bras d'Erwin. Ils ne sont pas malveillants… rha, mais lâche-moi Erwin !

Le bras droit de Levi regarda ce dernier en quête de réponse, et Levi crut bon de le laisser relâcher Eren pour éviter un autre scandale. Il acquiersa rapidement et Erwin se recula aussitôt.

Eren courut se joindre aux côtés de Levi et lui appuya sur le bras tenant l'épée dressée devant la chose-oiseau.

\- Ils ne nous veulent pas de mal, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ils sont moches et malsains, c'est suffisant pour que je leur botte le cul.

\- Attends. Je vais leur parler et ils vont partir…on pourra rentrer nous aussi. C'est grâce à eux si je ne suis plus enfermé.

\- Ce ne sont pas aussi eux qui t'ont rattrapé lorsque tu as essayé de t'enfuir ? maintenant que j'y pense, la fille fermière qui est venue donner l'alerte au palais nous avait décrit une créature identique à celle-ci.

\- C'est compliqué, bredouilla Eren. Mais maintenant ils sont de notre côté et on peut leur faire confiance.

\- C'est quoi, au juste, ce machin ?

\- C'est seulement un ami, c'est le plus important à savoir.

Ils regardèrent tous deux la créature devant eux qui avait eu la politesse de rester silencieuse et immobile pendant leur conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Zecke, Reiner ? lui demanda doucement Eren.

L'esprit redressa le bec mais avait l'air un peu pitoyable, et sa voix aigre exprimait cela.

\- C'est ce qui nous a maudits, expliqua-t-il lentement. Nous sommes des esprits porteurs de poison, le nom d'espérâte veut justement dire ''toxine'' en vieille langue… nous avons empoisonnés un immortel. C'est ça le péché qui nous a valu notre chute. Ensuite, notre châtiment est tombé et nous avons été bannis sur terre là où les Egérald nous recueillis. Le reste, tu le sais déjà.

\- Alors, ce que vous avez fait à Zecke…

\- Il n'y a que notre poison, un des plus puissants qui existe, pour abattre un homme aussi puissant que lui, capable de se régénérer aussi facilement et de procéder à des incantations si puissantes. Nous l'avons tué afin de t'aider, pour que tu nous aides aussi. Le corps de notre maître n'est plus en bon état, il n'arrive même plus à emmagasiner l'énergie stockée dans les monolithes il y a de ça si longtemps par les autres Egérald. Ces derniers ont de plus été percés et affaiblis par l'incendie. Il faut l'achever pour de bon maintenant que plus rien ne l'aide et qu'il ne compte que sur ses capacités de régénérations. Nous l'avons fait.

\- Kk-rraître ! hurla violemment Zecke sans même les regarder.

Une autre créature venait d'apparaître près du blond, plus grande, à la silhouette élancée, il portait les mêmes accessoires de plumes et de bois et restait tout aussi rebutante.

\- On a toujours vécus en leur obéissant aveuglément, sans jamais se poser de questions…expliqua-t-il d'une voix lourde. On suivait les ordres parce que c'était pour être remerciant de ce qu'ils nous avaient offerts. Mais en fait, nous avions torts d'être aussi aveugles. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour vivre ou mourir décemment.

Zecke ne parlait déjà plus, il grognait comme une bête et incendiait les autres de son regard. Il mourut d'un coup sec et se stoppa de respirer comme si quelqu'un venait de lui retirer son âme, le sang bouillonnant sur son corps écumant de rage et de pouvoirs. Sa peau se ratatina et son corps devint aussi sec et brun que s'il n'était jamais revenu à la vie.

L'esprit redressa aussitôt le nez et envoya un message silencieux à son comparse, ces derniers se dirigèrent alors vers Levi et Eren, en dardant leurs griffes devant eux à la manière de lames.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? les alerta Eren en s'agrippant au bras de Levi. Reiner, Bertholt… vous pouvez partir où vous voulez maintenant, et vivre en paix loin de ceux qui peuvent vous blesser...Pitié, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

Levi sentit l'alerte poindre et releva son épée émoussée par déjà tant de combats. Il poussa Eren contre sa hanche et foudroya les esprits du regard.

\- Des amis, hein ? grinça-t-il sarcastiquement.

\- C'est ta pitié est ce qui vas nous libérer, Eren. Indiqua Bertholt en leur fonçant dessus. Rien ne sera plus doux et appréciable que le néant de la mort offerte par ta main.

Erwin avec les quelques soldats restant tentèrent de s'interposer mais les deux masqués étaient agiles et les évitèrent en roulant dans les airs comme des feuilles dans le vent, leurs regards avaient une allure peu rassurante à présent.

\- Cours, Eren ! l'invectiva sèchement Levi.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser face à eux, ils sont vraiment puissants.

Pour prouver ces dires l'un des esprits se déporta tout proche d'eux et asséna un coup de griffe sur le flanc de Levi. Eren cria pour lui tandis que le roi regardait Bertholt d'un regard voulant dire « tu es bien sérieux en faisant ça ? » et entamait une riposte en faisant tournoyer son épée devant lui.

\- Abattez ces choses ! beugla Erwin derrière eux.

\- Il n'y a qu'Eren qui peut le faire, répondit Reiner en regardant le jeune homme.

\- Non, dit froidement Eren en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas.

\- Alors il faudra te forcer.

Bertholt roula sur le côté et renvoya une nouvelle salve de griffure pour décorer la jambe de Levi qui grogna en pelletant autour de lui à grands coups d'épées pas toujours effectif. C'était clair que la bataille contre Zecke l'avait déjà bien épuisé et sans compter les blessures qu'il avait déjà reçues il peinait à tenir le rythme de ces si agiles créatures. Bertholt lui envoya un coup de pieds qui manqua de lui faire perdre équilibre, mais au moins Levi parvint en se rattrapant à ébrécher le masque de l'esprit. Leur duel se déroulait aussi rapidement que s'ils étaient pris dans une tornade.

\- Levi, derrière toi ! cria Eren.

Mais Reiner l'empêcha de s'approcher.

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes tout ça, lui dit-il sourdement. Comme l'autre fois, avec Zecke. Ce sera vite fait. _S'il te plaît._

Des larmes de rage coulaient sur les joues fines d'Eren qui continuait de secouer la tête. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, cependant il devenait de plus en plus préoccupé par Levi que sa propre personne, jusqu'à ça atteigne un point d'ébullition tel qu'il oublia son état pour se tracasser totalement de son bien-aimé.

Reiner se pencha sur lui et l'entoura de ses bras serrés, et Levi l'insultait de loin pour oser tenter une telle chose malgré son propre combat déjà chaotique avec Bertholt.

Eren se débattit puis de la panique et la rage éclot une fleur de lumière en lui qui se répandit en une cascade d'énergie ardente dans la totalité du mince corps d'Eren, de ses cheveux à ses orteils. La sensation était apparente à la dernière fois qu'on avait forcé le jeune homme à avoir recours à cette force, sauf que ce coup-ci, du fait surtout de la menace que représentait Reiner et de la colère extrême que le jeune homme ressentait envers l'esprit, il ne laissa rien poindre du cœur de ses paumes afin de ne lui offrir aucune forme d'énergie supplémentaire, et eut à la place un hoquet affamé qui lui brûla jusqu'au fonds de la poitrine, comme s'il était en manque désespéré d'air.

Aussitôt, son corps absorba la petite flamme blanche qui brillait dans le cœur de Reiner avec une avidité effroyable et Eren regarda dans les yeux de l'esprit l'immense reconnaissance qui brillait ainsi qu'un grand soulagement. Il ne dit rien, sembla simplement sourire derrière son masque puis il chancela, et tomba sur le côté avec force et fracas. Mort.

Cette chute sonna la fin de l'affrontement des autres, et plus personne ne parla ni ne bougea dans la clairière après cette mort, comme si un gong venait d'être frappé pour tous les interrompre. Le vent siffla dans les cimes craquantes en répandant une puissante odeur de résine gelée et c'était bien tout ce qu'il y avait comme mouvement.

Eren avait les yeux écarquillés, et n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il se recula en gardant une expression horrifiée jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose derrière lui.

Il sursauta violemment et cria lorsque de larges bras l'enveloppèrent dans une étreinte chaude.

\- C'est moi, c'est moi, Eren ! murmura Levi en haletant. Calme-toi…

Le jeune roi se serra contre son mari avec force et retrouva un souffle normal, répondant enfin à l'étreinte en le serrant à son tour dans ses bras fébriles qui étaient encore parcourus d'un réseau d'énergie désagréable. Eren étreignit le cou de Levi en se montant sur le bout des pieds, et le roi du Nord sentit un fourmillement étrange le recouvrir.

\- Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? s'inquiéta-t-il sans pour autant repousser le jeune homme.

\- Quoi ? paniqua le jeune brun d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

L'image de la flamme de Reiner se faire souffler par sa seule présence défila devant les yeux d'Eren qui se rejeta alors en dehors des bras si confortables de Levi, qui le toisait pour sa part avec curiosité.

\- Ne m'approche pas ! grinça Eren, je…je vais…

\- C'est incroyable, dit la voix troublée d'Erwin derrière eux.

Eren le regarda en s'attendant à se faire arrêter ou passer à tabac pour sa magie plus qu'étrange et le risque qu'il représentait de la faire subir au souverain du Nord, cependant il remarqua alors que le regard clairsemé du commandant si bien coiffé était définitivement planté sur le corps de Levi.

Eren suivit son exemple et regarda de nouveau Levi, prêt à découvrir l'amour de sa vie mourant au sol par sa faute, et vit tout le contraire Levi avait encore les bras écartés, semblant attendre le retour d'Eren en leur sein, les yeux du roi exprimaient un savant mélange de surprises et d'incompréhension alors qu'il balayait son propre corps du regard car ce dernier n'était plus perclus de blessures infâmes, sanglantes et gonflées maintenant. Tout était en train de guérir à grand vitesse, comme si le temps reculait jusqu'à retrouver la peau de Levi à son état initial.

\- Je…bredouilla Eren sans savoir quoi avancer pour se défendre. Pardonne-moi.

\- De quoi, enfin ? répondit Levi en relevant le nez pour le regarder comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son jeune époux nu. Tu m'as soigné, gamin ! regarde, même les brûlures et les plus grosses plaies sont parties… et je me sens aussi frais et énergique que si je venais de faire une sieste ! C'est merveilleux ce que tu viens de faire. Comment as-tu … ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, moi ! craqua Eren en se mettant subitement à pleurer, pour la dixième fois de la journée. Je ne sais pas du tout d'où ça vient ou si c'est vraiment moi qui peut faire ça…C'est Reiner qui m'as forcé alors que ça me fait si peur de faire une telle chose…ce n'est pas moi, cette magie…je suis un monstre, et si ça avait blessé le bébé ?! j'en ai marre, je veux seulement partir d'ici et rentrer et tout oublier ! je ne veux pas que ça change et qu'on me regarde différemment pour ces choses que je fais alors que je ne sais même pas comment… je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille !

L'air émerveillé de Levi disparut aussitôt et le roi vint prendre son époux contre lui et essuya ses pleurs de ses manches.

\- Tu dois être épuisé après cette semaine de captivité et tout cela… dans ton état ce ne doit pas être conseillé. Aller, respire et rentrons.

\- Et Bertholt ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il a disparu quand tu as…tu sais.

\- Quand j'ai pris la vie de Reiner. N'ai pas peur de le dire, renifla sèchement Eren. C'est ce dont je suis capable et que je ne contrôle pas du tout. Si ça se trouve, je vais encore…

\- Arrête un peu avec ces idées, tu es trop stressé pour ce genre d'inquiétudes. Bon sang, notre enfant doit être fait de plomb pour tenir le coup malgré toutes nos aventures.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas. C'est mon descendant après tout, il tiendra forcément, en deviendra même plus fort. Et je suis convaincu que tu ne pourras jamais faire de mal à la moindre personne, même par erreur. Tu es trop niais et bienveillant envers les autres pour ça.

Levi ria de bon cœur pour la première fois depuis longtemps, alors qu'Eren le laissait l'entraîner vers là ils avaient laissé leurs montures en faisant une petite moue.

\- Mes hommes non blessés gravement vont inspecter le secteur une dernière fois, et en attendant, je te ramène à la maison.

Eren protesta encore un peu car il ne voulait pas laisser des gens avec les monolithes pendant une nouvelle nuit mais il se laissa tout de même faire parce que la nouvelle de pouvoir enfin rentrer le remplissait d'une tendre joie et il était vraiment fatigué.

 **WwwwW**

Levi et Eren partirent seuls devant, même leur cheval semblait être pressé de rentrer. La bête se dirigeait presque seule sur les bons chemins au travers de la laborieuse campagne nordique.

Sur son dos, les deux époux avaient été surpris par une passion ardente qu'une séparation de quelques jours avaient enragée.

Ils s'embrassaient avec une force à s'en faire déboîter la mâchoire, s'entremêlant avec affection tout en cherchant à se caresser le plus possible, se mordant mutuellement pour se clamer l'un l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent afin de reprendre leur souffle, Levi prit d'assaut la gorge déployée d'Eren et la ravit de morsures et de baisers. Le jeune homme gémit son désir fougueux de se joindre à Levi d'une manière plus intense, mais étant actuellement à cheval et sous l'obligation de rentrer avant la nuit déjà visible sur les plus hauts sommets des collines, ils ne purent descendre afin de se satisfaire entièrement. Ils profitèrent cependant du fait de pouvoir se tenir si proches l'un de l'autre en s'enchantant de câlinages un peu plus chastes. Enfin, si le roi du Nord le voulait bien.

\- Levii-i ! pleurnicha Eren afin que son chéri se calme un peu.

\- Il faut que tu oublies tout ce que tu viens de vivre, et je sais comment faire.

\- Oui, mais là…je vais finir par jouir dans mon pantalon !

\- Petit vicieux, ricana le roi en frottant intentionnellement son aine gonflée contre celle d'Eren.

\- A qui la faute ?

Il était amusant de voir que leur proximité était aussi naturelle que la dernière où ils s'étaient vus.

\- Ne te plains pas, ajouta Levi en embrassant avec légèreté les lèvres de son jeune amour. Moi aussi je suis dans un bel état.

Eren trouva alors l'opportunité afin de reprendre le dessus sur la situation. Il eut un petit sourire amusé puis laissa couler une de ses mains sur l'entrejambe de Levi qui frissonna aussitôt.

\- Ah oui, je vois ça…ria-t-il en tenant d'imiter le sourire sadique de Levi quand il voulait faire pleurer Eren. Tu es tout moite. Tu es sûr d'être en bonne santé ?

\- Sale petit gamin…grimaça Levi les pupilles complètement dilatées. Au moins tu as raison sur un point, je suis bien malade. Mais seulement d'amour et c'est toi seule l'unique cause.

\- Oh, et je serai peut-être le remède, non ?

\- Avant même que je vois les prouesses dont tu es capable aujourd'hui, j'en étais déjà convaincu, sourit Levi en embrassant de nouveau les fines lèvres d'Eren.

Eren ria doucement bien que cela soit un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment aborder en ce moment, mais avec Levi à ses côtés comme tout semblait tout le temps facile et insignifiant, sans compter que le désir le faisait voir trouble et tout prendre à la légère, il se permit donc de ne pas trop y penser et de profiter.

\- Attends, tu vas voir…ajouta-t-il en pressant sa main en dessous de la toile de pantalon de Levi, pour agripper son membre chaud et humide entre ses doigts. Tu es venu à mon secours, encore une fois. Je dois te remercier pour ta bonté, mon roi.

\- Si tu continues je vais faire en sorte de devoir empêcher des tentatives d'enlèvements tous les matins pour que tu sois aussi gentil avec moi plus souvent, dit Levi en se penchant sur Eren pour lui voler un baiser.

Le roi aurait eu du mal à avouer qu'en réalité c'était un peu le cas. Ses espions lui avaient déjà rapportés que sa chère reine avait un succès fort au niveau du peuple, presque un peu trop auprès de certaines tranches de la population qui évoquaient parfois ouvertement des plans pour le ravir. Mais heureusement la garde, surtout celle de Mikasa bizarrement, veillaient au grain et Levi n'avait pas à beaucoup s'en faire.

Le roi inhala l'odeur de la gorge d'Eren et ferma les yeux de plaisir.

\- Hmm…Tu sens si bon, par les dieux, tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour.

\- Toi aussi, sourit Eren en commençant de masturber la queue épaisse de Levi.

Le roi grogna et laissa faire le jeune homme, se contenant de le tenir afin qu'il ne bascule pas par-dessus leur selle.

Quelques mouvements de poignets assez vifs suffirent à ce que Levi se laisse jouir entre les doigts d'Eren, laissant éclater son plaisir en ayant un spasme langoureux. Levi reprit vite son souffle et ajouta d'une voix rauque

\- Ahh, ce que ça fait du bien. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas la place pour faire plus de choses.

\- Il faut que l'on se contienne, gloussa Eren en le recoiffant. Je ne veux pas en faire subir plus à ce pauvre cheval.

Sans rien ajouter, Levi lança sa monture au petit galop et Eren se retrouva refoulé contre la poitrine de son roi par la vitesse et la force des foulées de leur monture. Sans même s'en rendre compte le jeune homme se mit à sourire avec ravissement en enfouissant son nez dans les replis de la chemise sale de Levi, se laissant bercer par les cahots du voyage et la myriade d'odeur qui l'embaumait alors. Levi avait le même petit air satisfait, il tenait son aimé tout contre lui et passa une main sur le ventre arrondis du jeune homme, là où était également bercé leur jeune enfant, grossissant un peu plus à chaque instant, qui allait bientôt colorer leurs vies d'une manière nouvelle et fameuse. Il fut presque certain de sentir un petit coup répondant à sa propre pression.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà, le chapitre prochain clame la fin de ce cycle (mais un autre est prévu ensuite ! ;D)

La dernière partie de ce chapitre a été ajoutée un peu en catastrophe parce que j'en avais besoin comme ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris de scène érotique (et que je pensais aussi que ça ferais plaisir aux lecteurs ;p...!)

J'espère que ça vous a plu, à bientôt pour la suite ! *3*


	20. Je te Promets

Salut à tous ! voici la suite de la fic', j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

C'est un chapitre un peu plus...hot hot que d'habitude, mais comme on m'a souvent déjà demandé du Lemon et du cru, avec des détails (sans non plus que ça tourne au reportage xD) je me suis fait plaiz' !

Merci **Gloria** pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise autant! et ne t'inquiètes pas, même sans review je pondrai des chapitres ! même si ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on fait est apprécié ! ;)

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

\- Levi…je n'en peux plus, tu vas me faire mourir…

\- Encore un instant.

Levi se redressa d'un coup de rein sec et renfonça ainsi l'entièreté de son membre gonflé de désir dans les profondeurs brûlantes d'Eren, qui poussa un cri en sentant le roi une nouvelle fois reprendre possession de son corps épuisé par l'effort.

Levi avait les bras glissés sous les genoux du jeune homme, lui soulevant les jambes afin de s'offrir un meilleur accès aux entrailles de son époux sans devoir peser sur son ventre bombé. Il posa les chevilles d'Eren sur ses épaules et lui attrapa les hanches avant de redonner quelques à-coups avides qui lui permirent de se libérer pour de bon dans la cavité ardente de son époux qui lui ceignait comme un gant.

\- Ahh ! Levi ! siffla Eren en agrippant les draps autour de lui et en se révulsant dans leur couche poisseuse de sueur.

Le jeune homme haletait lourdement tandis que Levi se laissait tomber près de lui, doté d'un petit air satisfait. Ils s'étaient venus mutuellement dessus tellement de fois et de manière plutôt spectaculaire qu'ils en avaient la peau luisante, hydratée de sperme.

Levi tendit une main et joua non chalament avec une mèche collée à la tempe d'Eren.

Ce dernier le darda d'un regard courroucé.

\- Comment oses-tu me montrer aussi sauvage alors que j'attends ton enfant !

Eren se doutait que Levi faisait ça pour se rassurer sur le retour d'Eren dans ses bras, lui-même aimait profiter de ce genre de moments intimes, mais il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme. Il menaçait de briser l'armature de leur lit à ce niveau.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que ce gamin ou le monde entier n'arrivera jamais à faire, c'est de m'empêcher de labourer ma reine, rétorqua Levi d'une voix rieuse. Et si ce petit est bien mon enfant, il ou elle comprendra mon besoin.

Eren soupira puis ferma les yeux, la fatigue prenant le pas sur son énervement. Il avait renfilé sa large tunique de lin pâle afin de pouvoir se reposer sans avoir froid, qu'il portait constamment ses derniers temps car c'était un de ses rares vêtements qui ne lui cernait pas la taille.

De ce que son médecin Katie lui avait dit de la grossesse masculine, était notamment que cela attirait parfois un changement de comportement à l'égard du porteur puisque c'était une chose si rare et auquelle les gens étaient peu habitués que l'on ne savait pas trop comment réagir. C'était parfois par dégoût, par une trop grande inquiétude ou peur, mais Katie avait insisté sur le fait que cela ne devait pas inquiéter si cela arrivait car c'était temporaire. Si Levi le touchait et ne le regardait plus autant qu'à l'accoutumée Eren ne devait donc pas s'en alarmer, cependant cela n'était jamais arrivé. Là où n'importe qui aurait pu éprouver le besoin de se restreindre, de rester en recul et doux, surtout au niveau sexuel afin de ne pas blesser l'enfant à naître ou bien son porteur, Levi avait fait le contraire. Il était tellement heureux qu'il fallait qu'il l'exprime en couchant beaucoup (trop) avec Eren et en répandant son odeur partout sur lui. Il n'avait rien non plus changé de son comportement consistant à porter le jeune homme dès qu'il le pouvait, plus pour pouvoir peloter en toute impunité que vraiment épargner ses pieds, ou de le faire rougir en le fixant intensément. La confiance en Levi en sa personne était horrible à supporter mais permettait au moins de rassurer Eren. Si Levi restait un jour de marbre face à lui, alors le monde touchait vraiment à sa fin.

\- Tu ne sembles plus de bonne humeur.

Eren soupira et passa une main distraite sur son ventre à l'estomac distendu qui étirait tant sa peau que sa patience.

\- Je me sens prêt à exploser, sourit-il avec aigreur. Je suis fatigué de ne plus pouvoir toucher mes pieds et de devoir aller aux latrines dix fois par heure. Et je suis inquiet que tout ne se passe pas bien….

\- Allons, ne pleure pas, gamin, murmura Levi en se rapprochant d'Eren afin que leurs épaules se touchent. Je sais que ta condition est assez difficile, et qu'il te faudra encore quelques semaines pour bien te remette de cette histoire avec les Egérald…mais ça va aller, je ne t'en veux pas que tu sois ronchon pour si peu.

\- Arrête de faire passer ça pour un caprice de gamin ! s'énerva Eren en bondissant hors du lit. Tu ne comprends rien !

Sans trop réfléchir, Eren courut s'enfermer dans leur salle d'eau et s'y assit au milieu sans bouger, ne répondant pas aux tentatives répétées de Levi pour forcer la lourde porte décorée de barres de bronze les séparant.

\- Sérieusement, je vais défoncer cette porte, gronda Levi d'un ton dangereusement plat.

Eren l'imaginait facilement, le visage assombri de colère, et bien que le jeune homme trouve cela un peu excitant, il était énervé pour le moment et ne voulait pas lui parler vu que Levi semblait prendre tellement à la légère ce qui arrivait à Eren. Ce n'était pas parce que Levi n'était pas lui aussi parasité d'hormones qu'il devait agir aussi calmement !

\- Stupide Levi, grogna Eren en se laissant tomber contre la baignoire trônant au milieu de la pièce.

De l'autre côté de l'épaisseur la porte, Levi prenait déjà son élan pour aller dénicher son époux du fonds de son terrier lorsqu'il fut bloqué par une voix vive éclot derrière lui.

\- Si tu fais ça, il t'en voudra encore plus.

Levi se retourna sèchement et tomba en face du visage neutre de Mikasa, toujours plongée dans sa superbe tenue de cavalière d'élite, enrubannée de son écharpe rougeoyante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? qui t'as donné le droit d'entrer ? dégage avant que je m'énerve.

Mikasa leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança encore un peu.

\- Si tu penses me faire peur, Levi, tu te goures. Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

\- Je te prends en combat singulier quand tu veux.

\- Avec plaisir, mais pour le moment je veux m'occuper d'Eren.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il ne va pas bien ?

Mikasa posa une main sur son cœur et ferma brièvement les yeux.

\- C'est mon frère, je sais tout de lui.

Levi eut un frisson bizarre tandis que Mikasa toquait à la porte à son tour.

\- Ouvre-moi, Eren. C'est Mikasa.

Il y eut un silence puis la porte se déverrouilla légèrement pour tout juste laisser passer la jeune femme. Levi fulmina mais comprit vite qu'elle pouvait l'aider à parler à Eren d'une manière dont elle seule pouvait. Elle partageait sa vie avec le jeune homme depuis longtemps et comprenait parfois des choses que Levi ratait. Juste pour cette justification, le roi se retint quelques minutes de plus d'envoyer sa semelle embrasser la porte.

 **WwwwW**

Mikasa referma vivement la porte derrière elle et vint s'assoir près d'Eren, directement au sol, l'imitant sans rien dire d'abord. Les grosses dalles de marbre recouvrant le sol de la pièce étaient fraîches mais confortables.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu vas te moquer de moi, grogna Eren en enfonçant sa tête dans ses genoux.

\- Tu as des angoisses avec tout ce qui arrive dans ta vie, c'est normal, dit Mikasa d'une voix aussi sucrée et douce que du miel.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça…être parent, être roi, être enlevé…c'est bon, je m'y suis fait. C'est autre chose qui m'inquiète et que Levi n'arrive pas à saisir…à propos de ce que je suis capable de faire.

Mikasa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux car elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il sous-entendait.

\- Le pouvoir des Jaeger, souffla-t-il sans la regarder. Ce que je suis capable de faire…tuer ou ressusciter comme si j'en avais ce droit. C'est monstrueux. J'ai peur de transmettre ça à notre enfant. Ou de lui faire du mal, à lui, toi ou Levi.

\- Il ne faut pas que tu ais peur de toi ou de ce que tu es, dit aussitôt Mikasa. Tu es quelqu'un de suffisamment fort pour n'avoir pas à se soucier de blesser par accident les autres, parce que tu sais te contrôler. Tu ne feras jamais de mal à quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas. Et tu n'es pas obligé de te servir de tes pouvoirs, l'important ce n'est pas que tu les possèdes, mais plutôt de décider ce que tu en fais.

\- Je ne veux plus m'en servir. La Mort doit avoir ses droits sur tout le monde sinon je vais finir comme Reiner et Bertholt.

D'ailleurs Eren se demandait encore en ce jour ce qu'était devenu Bertholt, l'esprit avait disparu sans laisser de traces après que les restants des corps de Zecke et de Bertholt eurent été pour de bon brûlés. Il avait dû aller se réfugier quelque part, dans un endroit qui ne le menaçait pas. C'était une bonne fin pour lui.

\- Ne crains pas de vivre, Eren, glissa Mikasa en essayant de le cajoler contre elle.

Eren renifla mais eut un sourire vrai et soulagé.

\- Merci.

\- Tout ce que tu veux. Viens je vais t'aider à retourner dans ton lit.

Au moment où la jeune femme aida Eren à se relever, une douleur fulgurante traversa le jeune homme qui retomba à genoux en hurlant.

\- Eren ?!

La porte de la salle d'eau vola aussitôt en éclat et Levi entra en trombe alerté encore plus vivement que s'il s'était agi d'un cri de guerre qu'Eren venait de poussser. Il courut auprès de son époux, lui tenant fébrilement les épaules.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il, mon cœur ? Eren, parle-moi.

La voix suave et forte de Levi permit à Eren de voir un peu mieux derrière le voile troublé de ses yeux. Il s'agrippa au bras de son mari d'une main tremblante.

\- J'ai l'impression que j'ai une…crampe. Ça tire, c'est horrible.

\- Ça va aller. Je suis là. Respire je vais te ramener dans la chambre.

\- Levi…souffla Mikasa derrière eux.

\- Quoi ? aboya le roi en se retournant vers sa belle-sœur.

Cette dernière n'ajouta rien et se contenta de remuer le menton dans une direction au sol près d'eux. Levi suivit la lignée de son regard en fronçant les sourcils et sentit son cœur de guerrier se distordre d'inquiétude lorsqu'il découvrit une flaque de liquide d'une couleur nacré laiteuse coulant sur les pierres marbrées de la pièce, il manqua un battement en découvrant que cette eau dégoulinait du haut des jambes d'Eren.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'énerva jeune roi en haletant, ne parvenant pas à voir ce que les deux autres voyaient. Dites-moi !

Eren voulut continuer de se plaindre mais il fut aussitôt secoué d'une nouvelle salve de douleurs musculaires qui lui arrachèrent des cris et menacèrent de le faire de nouveau vaciller dans l'inconscience.

\- Levi, accourut Mikasa auprès du roi. Levi, il faut appeler Katie.

\- Quoi ?

Levi avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un torrent d'eau vive, tout allait trop vite et trop fort, soudainement. Même pour lui.

\- J'ai perdu les eaux, Levi, soupira Eren en se tenant le ventre. Le bébé arrive.

 **WwwwW**

\- Non, non, c'est trop tôt ! cela ne fait qu'à peine huit mois…

\- Majesté, les grossesses masculines ont leurs propres règles, tonna Katie. Cela n'est pas forcément mauvais signe mais il faut s'en occuper quand même avec soin. Il n'y a pas assez de cas pour que l'on puisse former des études détaillées et des méthodes…mais si on part du principe que les eaux ont été évacuées, alors c'est que l'enfant à une croissance à terme.

Le roi ne lâchait pas d'une semelle le médecin devant s'occuper d'Eren qui s'était vivement attelée à réunir ses affaires après avoir été tiré de son sommeil. Elle avait cependant eu me temps de se coiffer et de revêtir un air confiant et froid de médecin aguerris. Leurs séries de pas étaient secs et pavés des paroles qu'ils s'échangeaient l'un l'autre en cheminant dans le couloir sombre du palais. La panique secouait tout, même leurs voix.

\- Mais il a perdu tellement de sang…tu es sûre que c'est normal ? insista Levi.

\- Oui, c'est normal.

\- Mais il a vraiment mal !

\- C'est normal ! Ecoutez majesté, je sais ce que je dis. Si vous venez avec moi dans la chambre je veux votre complète obéissance. Il en va de la vie de votre mari et enfant. Dans cette pièce vous ne serez plus roi.

Ils venaient d'arriver au niveau d'une porte plantée au milieu du couloir où de nombreuses personnes patientaient à l'extérieur. Mikasa n'avait pas été autorisée à entrer alors elle et quelques gardes surveillaient la porte, elle échangea avec Levi un regard forgé de la même inquiétude et ils s'entendirent silencieusement avant que chacun ne parte de son côté. Levi acquiersa et emboîta le pas de Katie dans la chambre qu'ils venaient d'atteindre qui était percluse de cris erratiques et d'une humeur lourde.

Eren était couché dans le seul lit meublant la salle envahie de serviteur nerveux et concentrés, qui ne lui prêtaient pas beaucoup d'attention et restaient plus concentrés sur leurs outils et bassines. Levi et Katie se séparent, le roi courut au chevet d'Eren et lui prit la main qui semblait sa petite. Eren serra férocement la paume de Levi et le roi crut presque qu'il allait la lui briser, pourtant il ne dit rien.

\- Levi ! grinça Eren en basculant sa tête sur le côté pour le voir. Ne me laisse pas.

\- Bien sûr que je reste avec toi. Tout va bien se passer.

\- J'ai tellement mal…

\- Ce sera bientôt fini.

\- Un conseil, intervint sèchement Katie en train de se tremper les bras dans une cuvette de cuivre remplit d'eau chaude. Ne commencez pas à faire de promesses qui ne dépendant pas de vous.

\- Alors fait en sorte, toi, de réaliser mes promesses, rétorqua sèchement Levi sans la regarder.

La chambre était emplie de domestiques au service de Katie, qui avaient nettoyés et préparés la pièce dès que l'alerte avait été sonnée chez eux. Ils avaient enfilé des tenues propres et mis des linges durant leurs yeux, ils organisaient le matériel de Katie tout autour du lit et aidèrent Eren à se positionner confortablement, les jambes écartées alignées par rapport à la largeur de son bassin.

\- Eren, je veux que tu m'écoute. Commanda Katie d'un ton fort et doux de maîtresse de guerre. Essaye de garder le dos le plus droit possible, appuis-toi bien sur le matelas. Il ne faut pas que tu essayes de te relever ni de regarder ce que je fais. Je sais que ça fait peur, mais tout se passera bien, je te promets.

\- D'accord, couina Eren qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Levi lui embrassa les jointures de la main et essaya de garder une attitude calme et forte, comme celle de Katie, afin de ne pas paniquer Eren même si c'était le cas qu'il crevait d'angoisse.

\- Lorsque la prochaine contraction arrivera, je veux que tu bloques ta respiration et que tu pousses, je te dirais quand arrêter. D'accord ?

\- Oui…

En attendant ladite contraction, Levi massa la main et le ventre d'Eren qui étaient moites.

\- Je ne serai pas obligé de faire un autre héritier, après, n'est-ce pas ? glissa Eren à Levi d'une voix fragile comme du verre.

\- Respire, gamin. Ne pense à rien d'autre qu'au moment présent.

Une vague bouillante serra ensuite les organes du jeune homme et Eren oublia tout le reste.

Katie se positionna aussitôt entre ses jambes, assise sur un petit tabouret en bout de lit afin d'avoir un accès idéal au derrière rutilant de sang du jeune homme.

La femme avait expliqué auparavant à Eren comment la procédure de délivrerement de l'enfant l'urètre d'Eren se dilaterait naturellement du fait de la pression du crâne du bébé, et la perte des eaux lubrifierait la voie afin que les muscles s'écartent avec plus de facilité. Si tout était bien fait, il n'y aurait aucune séquelle.

Katie remonta le long maillot de corps d'Eren qui descendait jusqu'à son bassin, le réunissant au-dessus de l'aine du jeune homme afin que son sexe soit couvert et que personne ne le voit, mais aussi pour avoir un bon accès aux jambes et arrière train du jeune homme. Les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochées, c'était le corps d'Eren qui avait pris les commandes et qui avait décidé de donner naissance malgré les plaintes et les douleurs de ce dernier. On était à un stade où l'instinct prévalait sur la raison et c'était au boulot de Katie de s'assurait que rien ne déraille.

Le roi caressa le petit ventre arrondi d'Eren et cela sembla calmer un peu le bébé à naître. Eren glissa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Levi en respira doucement.

\- C'est…enfin le grand jour, hein…grinça-t-il.

\- Tu vas y arriver. Tu es ma reine, après tout.

Eren poussa un nouveau cri de douleur digne des louves les plus affamées et près de lui Levi lui tint fermement la main même s'il se doutait qu'il lui restait encore un peu de sang dedans pour actionner les muscles de ses doigts. Les draps étaient trempés de sueur et plusieurs bassines d'eaux les attendaient déjà dans les alentours. Des dizaines de chandeliers avaient été allumés afin de donner une clarté parfaite à la salle que même le jour ne saurait recréer.

\- Le…vi ! J'ai si…mal !

\- Je sais mon amour. Mais tiens bon, je te promets que tout cela sera rapidement fini.

\- Il va falloir pousser encore un peu, dit Katie.

Eren s'exécuta, non sans cri et larmes. Et lorsqu'il reprit sa respiration avec grande peine, Eren se tourna vers son mari et fronça les sourcils.

\- Où sont les autres sages-femmes et infirmiers ? les domestiques étaient plus nombreux tout à l'heure.

\- Je les aie virés de la chambre parce qu'ils m'ont dit de me calmer et qu'ils te regardaient avec des yeux trop envieux, rétorqua placidement le roi en haussant les épaules.

\- Levi… ! grogna Eren avant d'être secoué d'une nouvelle contraction qui le fit grincer furieusement.

\- Voilà, pousse ! cria Katie. Pousse encore ! C'est très bien…la tête est en train de sortir. Il n'y a plus que les épaules.

\- Ahhh !

Eren bascula sa tête en arrière et agrippa les draps en haletant des mots saccadés et incompréhensibles. Levi lui caressa les cheveux et les plaqua derrière son crâne pour que son visage soit dégagé. Il lui embrassa le front et lui reprit la main.

\- La douleur va bientôt disparaître, je te le promets.

\- Levi !

\- Je suis là. Je suis là, mon amour.

Le jeune homme s'arquebouta sur son lit poisseux et agrippa soudainement le col de chemise chiffonné du roi.

\- C'est de ta faute, tout ça. Si j'ai si mal…je te déteste ! hurla-t-il.

\- C'est normal, glissa Katie à Levi, toujours la tête fichue entre les genoux d'Eren. Il faut qu'il s'exprime pour bien respirer.

\- Je parle pas aux gens qui ont leurs mains enfoncées dans mon cul ! Haaaa !

Levi resta imperturbable et continua de masser le front d'Eren.

\- Arrête de me toucher ! tu me griffe avec tes ongles ! pourquoi ils sont si longs ?! sale monstre !

\- Dis mon tendre époux qui est en train de donner naissance à mon enfant. Bon dieu, ce bébé est aussi réticent à sortir de ton ventre que moi.

\- Mais ferme-làààh !

Levi trouvait cette fureur très séduisante et plutôt divertissante, comme lorsqu'on observait un feu crépiter à ses pieds. Elle laissa vite place à une fatigue profonde. Heureusement, la plupart du travail avait été fait. A force les cris remplir la salle et plus personne n'y fit attention, chacun étant très concentré dans sa propre tâche.

Un pleur de bébé se fit alors entendre. Quelque chose d'aigu et de fin, s'élevant très facilement jusqu'au plafond, stoppant les pensées de tout le monde dans la chambre.

Eren haleta lourdement dans les bras de Levi alors que Katie emballait déjà avec ses assistantes le nouveau-né dans des draps sans rien leur dire, coupait son cordon ombilical après lui avoir donner un bain d'eau chaude pour le nettoyer. Le tout avec une efficacité redoutable.

Les cris de l'enfant donnèrent vite envie à Levi et Eren d'en voir plus même si l'épuisement les avaient tous les deux rompus au moindre effort. Ces pleurs semblaient irréels, presque apaisants, ils auraient pu s'endormir en les écoutant, affalés qu'ils étaient sur le lit, reprenant leur souffle.

\- C'est un garçon, souffla Katie en se tournant finalement vers eux.

Elle tendit à Levi le poupon emmitouflé dans une couverture de dentelle comme si c'était un diadème précieux. Assommé par l'ampleur de l'évènement, Levi le prit dans ses bras sans répondre et se sentit trembler pour la première fois dans sa vie lorsqu'il prit enfin mesure de la nouvelle vie qui frémissait doucement dans ses bras. C'était un petit être rose comme un crépuscule, recroquevillé et innocent qui méritait toutes les attentions. Il avait une bonne tignasse noire sur le crâne et les yeux clos, soupirant encore de quelques pleurs traînants.

\- Eren…tu l'as vu ? murmura Levi. C'est un magnifique petit prince…Eren ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et le roi sentit son cœur manquer un battement en voyant le corps pâle et inconscient de son époux étendu dans les draps du lit près de lui, auréolé de sang.

\- Eren !

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon roi, poussez-vous !

\- Que lui arrive-t-il, Katie ?!

Plusieurs infirmières s'asseyèrent près d'Eren, et l'entourèrent alors que le roi reculait, son fils encore sanglotant dans les bras. Dans l'instant ils étaient aussi perdus l'un que l'autre.

\- Calme-toi, mon fils. Ta maman ne va pas t'abandonner. Je te le promets…

Les mains du roi continuaient de trembler et le fils de pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ! dites-moi bon sang ! s'énerva Levi.

\- Mon roi, répondit Katie en se retournant vers lui. Du calme, il a seulement perdu beaucoup de sang durant l'accouchement et l'effort l'a épuisé. Il va bien, il lui fallait seulement un peu d'air. Vous pouvez revenir le voir.

Eren était toujours pâle, mais au moins il avait les yeux ouverts maintenant. Il haletait encore un peu et souria faiblement en voyant le poupon dans les bras du roi. Il eut les bras parfaitement solides lorsque Levi le lui passa sans rien dire. Ce dernier arrêta de sangloter aussitôt qu'il fut dans les bras de son deuxième père.

\- Il est…superbe. Levi, il a ton nez.

Le roi leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa de nouveau Eren sur le front, il s'asseya près de lui en se sentant enfin s'apaiser lui aussi.

\- Tu as très bien travaillé, mon amour. C'est un fils parfait que tu m'as donné. Et j'espère que ce ne sera pas le dernier.

\- Laisse-moi déjà reprendre mon souffle, d'accord ? ria Eren en laissant sa tête retomber sur le large oreiller du lit.

\- Il vous faudra du repos, ma reine, dit Katie en lui souriant. Je te conseille de rester alité durant au moins une semaine.

\- Seulement ? ricana Eren en regardant ses jambes encore ensanglantées. Je m'en fiche du moment que je peux être avec lui, dit-il en regardant son bébé…et lui aussi, précisa-t-il en regardant rapidement le roi.

Katie et toute son équipe quittèrent la chambre sous peu, après avoir aidé Eren à se changer et leur avoir prodigué quelques conseils. Même s'ils avaient juré de ne rien dire sur la naissance du nouvel héritier du Nord, il était clair qu'il y aurait forcément une fuite et que le peuple l'apprendrait avant toute annonce officielle. C'étaient les joies d'être des personnages publics…

Levi se cala contre le mur sur lequel le lit pesait, et prit Eren contre lui, le serrant contre sa poitrine afin qu'il ait les deux amours de sa vie dans ses bras. Le roi aurait bien aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Eren enceint avant que tout cela ne se concrétise. Bien qu'il adorât se réveiller en pleine nuit pour s'appesantir sur le ventre rond d'Eren et chercher de sa main calleuse une réponse de sa pression par celle de son fils, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour en profiter, et le voilà déjà portant son fils nouveau-né dans ses bras, tout joufflu et rouge qu'il était. Son fils.

 **A suivre...**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, je me suis éclatée à écrire ça ! \\*3*/

Je me rappelle qu'on se plaignait souvent que les Mpreg n'étaient pas détaillés, bah voilà. Amen.

Si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas. Bisou !


End file.
